


Three Walk Into Forever

by PilgrimKitty



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Polyamory, Anxiety Attacks, Knotting, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory, References to Knotting, Triad Verse, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 94,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where three-person relationships are the norm, Bella Swan moves back to Forks.  A Triad Verse rewrite of Twilight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pterawaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/gifts).



> First of all, big thanks to my beta PteraWaters, who is also the creator of the Triad Verse. This fic wouldn't exist if not for her. It's going to have 4 chapters, one for each book.
> 
> This is a Triad Verse AU. The Triad Verse reimagines the world as a world where three-person relationships, or “triads” are the norm, and bisexuality and pansexuality are the norm. Couples are considered incomplete, and monosexual and monogamous people are considered queer. So basically polyamory is the norm and monogamy is not. Marriages are typically between three people. This is going to be a total rewrite of the series. Some things will be the same, but a lot of things will be different. I made Jake one grade behind Bella instead of two, and Emily and Leah aren't cousins, (if they are it's like, 3rd cousins or something, with a distant separation between bloodlines). There will eventually be porn, hence the Explicit rating. Also, I've set this in a more current time period, rather than the early 2000s, so everyone has a cellphone and Facebook.

*****   
Twilight  
***** 

Bella Swan sat in silence as her father drove her home from the airport. She couldn't really think of anything to say, even though she hadn't seen her father in a while. After years of living with her mother, Bella was moving back in with her father. 

“So, the Clearwater-Blacks invited us for dinner tonight,” Charlie said. “Do you remember them?”

“I think so. They have a couple kids around my age, right?” Bella asked. She remembered play-dates with Jake and Leah.

“Yeah, Leah's about half a year older than you, and Jake's about a year and a half younger,” Billy said. “The twins have gone off to college. Well, Rachel did, Rebecca got married and lives in Hawaii now. And Seth's a freshman.”

“It's your friends Billy and Harry and their wife, right?” Bella asked for clarification.

“Yeah, Jake's mom and mima were killed in a car accident when he was five. Seth and Leah's pop left around that time leaving Sue and Harry a couple. Billy married Sue and Harry about five years later. But they dated for a couple years before getting married,” Charlie explained. 

“Have you been dating anyone, Dad?” Bella asked. Bella knew that one of the reasons that her parents split years ago was because her mom was monogamous and her father wasn't. He was never satisfied being just in a couple. She always assumed her dad would remarry eventually when he found the right couple, but he never had.

“Nothing serious,” Charlie answered. “I've been on a few dates but nothing ever amounts to anything. How about you? Leave behind a lot of broken hearts in Phoenix?”

“No,” Bella said. “I've never even been on a date. Only group things with friends.”

“Well I'm sure you'll find the right people eventually,” Charlie said. “You're young yet.”

They passed the rest of the car ride in silence.

***** 

The Clearwater-Black house was nice. Small, but cozy. Leah had invited her boyfriend and girlfriend—Sam and Emily—so Bella got to meet them too. However, they were all being so lovey-dovey that Bella spent most of the time with Jake. They talked about movies and music, and just chatted about simple stuff.

“It's got to be a shock, moving from Arizona to Washington,” Jake said.

“It is, but my mom really wanted to go on the road with Phil, so I decided to come here.” Bella shrugged before admitting, “I'm nervous about starting a new school. Will you sit with me at lunch?” She asked. She hated the idea of not knowing anyone.

“Oh, we go to school here on the res,” Jake said. “I wish I could sit with you a lunch, though.”

Bella tried to determine if he was flirting with her. She was never good at telling if boys were flirting with her or not. Whether or not he was, Jake was a nice guy, and she could totally see herself being friends with him.

“Too bad. It would have been nice to know somebody before I started.”

“Hey Jake, you wanna come show Bella her homecoming present?” Charlie asked, coming into the living room where Bella and Jake were sitting. Seth was on the floor by the TV playing video games.

“Absolutely,” Jake said, taking Bella's hand. Jake's hand was warm and it made Bella feel very aware of herself to be holding his hand. She was led outside into the driveway, where an ancient Chevy truck was sitting there.

“Welcome home, sweetheart,” Charlie said, gesturing to the truck.

“Are you kidding me? This is awesome!” Bella said, looking at the truck. “Best gift ever!” She didn't usually like getting presents. She'd never had much money and it made her feel weird when people spent money on her. This was a gift she'd gladly accept; it gave her independence and meant she wouldn't have to take the school bus.

“I completely rebuilt the engine,” Jake said. “I love working on cars.”

“Time for dinner!” Sue called. Sue had made meatloaf, mashed potatoes and a mixed veggie medley. Bella was glad for the comfort food. Everyone talked over dinner, and everyone tried to include Bella in their conversations, taking time to explain the background behind all their private family jokes. She felt a little awkward, but at the same time, it felt like family.

“Bella, Charlie usually joins us for dinner about once a week,” Sue said. “I hope you'll keep coming with him. It's a pleasure to have you here.”

“Thanks for inviting me,” Bella said. “I'd be glad to come, it'll give me a night off since I fully intend to do all the cooking now. I shudder to think how my dad eats, living as a bachelor all these years.”

“Hey!” Charlie protested, “I do alright.”

“How many times last week did you eat pizza?” Leah asked.

“Or grab dinner at the diner?” Sue added.

“Help me guys, they're ganging up on me!” Charlie said, a laugh on the edge of his lips.

“You're on your own, man,” Harry said, and Billy nodded in agreement.

“I'd eat pizza every day if I lived alone,” Seth piped up.

“And this is why mom cooks dinner,” Leah added.

“Sam's not doing much better,” Emily said, accusingly. “Now that he's living on his own.”

“What, and you eat salads every night?” Sam teased his girlfriend. 

“Are you guys in school?” Bella asked Sam and Emily.

“We're both taking community college classes,” Emily said. “Sam graduated two years ago and I graduated last year.” Leah was a senior, so Bella was a little surprised that she was dating people older than her. But she supposed love didn't know ages.

“So, are you dating anyone Jake?” Bella asked curiously.

“Not right now,” Jake said. “I went on a couple dates with my best friends, Quil and Embry, but it didn't work out. We're better as friends. Well–” Jake paused. “I'm better as their friend. Those two are probably gonna wind up marrying a girl someday. But I found a mono triad was too unbalanced for me. Not that there's anything wrong with being mono,” he tacked on hastily.

Bella nodded. “I've thought I might be mono a couple of times. I don't think I am, but I always lean more towards boys than girls.”

“Just because you end up with two people who are the same gender doesn't mean you have to identify as mono,” Sue pointed out. “I'm not mono, but it just happened to be that I always fall in love with men.”

Billy leaned over and kissed her cheek. “And we wouldn't have it any other way.”

They finished dinner and hung out for a couple of hours talking before Charlie and Bella drove home, Bella following Charlie closely in the truck because she didn't know the way yet.

***** 

Bella's first day of school was a bit overwhelming. It was the first day back after Christmas break, so it was a good time to start at a new school, but she was still very overwhelmed. She met a girl named Jessica early in the day who sort of took Bella under her wing. She sat with Jessica and her friends at lunch. Bella had met so many new people she was having trouble keeping all the names straight. There was a girl named Lauren who struck Bella as the typical head-cheerleader-queen-bee sort of person. She was dating a guy named Tyler, but they didn't seem to have a third. Angela, this tall, sweet, quiet girl kept quietly looking over at these two boys, Ben and Austin, but she never talked to them. Two boys, Mike and Eric kept flirting with each other, while Jessica made moon-eyes at both of them. Bella was only half paying attention to anything when a group of unfairly attractive people walked into the cafeteria and sat together at a table in the back.

“Who are they?” Bella asked Jess and Angela.

“The Cullens. Doctor and the two Mrs. Cullens' foster kids. They're all, like, together, but they live together, it's weird.”

“They're foster siblings and they date each other?” Bella asked, a little shocked.

“Yeah,” Angela said. “The big one, Emmett, is with the taller blonde girl, Rosalie. They have an older boyfriend who lives with them. Like, college age, I think. I think his name's Garrett. And the little dark-haired girl, Alice, is dating the skinny guy, Jasper, and the other blonde girl, Kate.” Angela pointed everyone out as she said their names.

“Who's the other one?” Bella asked. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He sat there with his perfectly angled face and reddish-brown hair and stared right back at her.

“Edward Cullen,” Jessica said with a giggle. “He's perpetually single. Tons of people have asked him out, but he never dates anyone. He's like the only single one in their family.”

“They have two moms?” Bella asked. That was traditional, especially for older people. One man, two women. One woman and two men was just as common nowadays, but one man with two women was considered more “traditional.”

“Yeah. Their dad is a doctor, and one of their moms—Esme—is an architect. Their other mom, I think her name is Tanya? She stays home,” Jess said. Bella could tell that Jessica was going to be the font of all the gossip at this school. She seemed to know everything about everyone.

Bella listened to Jess and Angela talk about all the goings-on at school for the rest of lunch, but she kept looking up to the boy, Edward Cullen, who was still looking at her.

***** 

Biology was a strange affair. Bella got paired up as lab partners with Edward Cullen who kept looking at her. But he didn't seem curious anymore, he seemed angry. Almost scary. He was looking at her like he wanted to kill her, and it frightened Bella a little. But mostly it pissed her off. What had she done to him to deserve such treatment? So for every moment he stared at her, she stared back, determined to make him look away first. And he did, surprisingly. When the class period was over he practically sprinted out of the room.

Bella had to go to the office at the end of the day, and she walked in on Edward Cullen arguing with the receptionist. She caught herself eavesdropping and realized they were talking about Biology. Edward Cullen was trying to switch around his classes so he wouldn't have to be in Bio anymore. What a jerk, she couldn't help but think. What had she ever done to him?

Bella tried to put it out of her mind and focus on other things. She had a lot of homework to do, and she needed to cook dinner for herself and Charlie. After stopping at the grocery store to stock up the kitchen, Bella drove home. She mused on Edward Cullen as she drove. Funny how she hadn't even spoken to him yet, and yet she couldn't stop thinking about him. In the cafeteria, he'd just looked frustrated as he'd stared at her, like he was trying to figure something out but couldn't. In the bio room, he had just looked angry. Eventually, Bella realized she was making herself angry thinking about it, so she thought about Jake instead. Jacob Black was a sweetheart. She thought that they could potentially be really good friends, and was glad she'd exchanged phone numbers with him.

Bella texted Jake a little while she put together ingredients for a lasagna. 

**How was school today?--B**

**Good. U?--J**

**Overwhelming. So many new ppl to get to know.--B**

***nods* Make any friends?--J**

**Possibly. Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber are nice—B**

**I think I know them from a couple parties. Popular girls?--J**

**Yeah. They were very welcoming. Gossipy though—B**

**Anything else happen today?--J**

**This guy, Edward Cullen, was weird. He kept glaring at me like I'd killed his puppy for no reason—B**

**The Cullens are weird. Stay away from them. They're bad news—J**

**They mostly keep to themselves I think. But thanks for the tip. Wanna come over for dinner? I'm making lasagna—B**

**No ride. I'm not 16 yet and Charlie will freak if I drive myself—J**

**Okay. We should hang out soon, though. I had fun last night—B**

**Me too. U doing anything this weekend? We could see a movie or something—J**

**OK. No plans so far. Anything good out?--B**

**U like superheroes?--J**

**They're okay. Sure.--B**

**I'll check movie times & get back 2 u—J**

**K—B**

**TTYL-J**

**K—B**

Bella whistled to herself as she put the lasagna in the oven, set the timer and pulled out some schoolbooks, intent on doing her homework at the kitchen counter. She wondered if going to the movies with Jake counted as a date. Probably not, since it was just two of them. Just friends. But Bella was very happy to have a friend.

***** 

The next day Bella intended to confront Edward Cullen about why he was such a jerk, but he wasn't in school. She went about her life, trying not to think about him. She hung out with Jess and Angela at school, and even traded cell numbers with them. She texted in her free time, with Angela, Jess, and Jake. 

That weekend Bella went to see the new Marvel movie with Jake. They laughed at all the jokes, and there was an easy companionship between them. She found herself not minding at all when Jake took her hand during the movie. After the movie, they went out for pizza. There were two boys who waved Jake over, one of them with long black hair like Jake's, the other with short curly hair.

“Bella this is Embry and Quil,” Jake introduced.

“Ahh, the exes,” Bella said sagely.

“The best friends,” Jake corrected. “Do you guys all wanna get a table together?”

“Sure,” Embry said, and Bella was surprised because based on what Jake had said, she'd guessed that the two boys were on a date.

“So what have you two been doing today?” Quil asked.

“We went to see a movie,” Bella said. “And now we're discussing what powers we'd have if we were X-Men.”

“I'd totally have X-Ray vision,” Quil said.

“That's just because you wanna look into the girls' locker room,” Embry teased. His hand rested on Quil's shoulder casually, but there was something intimate about it. The two were so comfortable around each other. Bella hoped that she'd have a good relationship like that someday. The four of them chatted for a while about superpowers they'd like to have. Bella thought she'd like to be super-agile. She was a notoriously clumsy person. Jake said he'd like to fly. Embry wanted to time-travel.

“So, how's Forks High?” Embry asked around a mouthful of pizza.

“Good. Except there's a girls' choice dance coming up, and everyone has dance fever. My friend Jess tried to get me to ask this boy out with her, but I'm not interested in either of them. Besides, he's totally into this other boy, so I told her she should ask the both of them. There's nothing wrong with a two-guy triad. I don't know why so many people are so old-fashioned.”

“More women means more babies, and everyone's obsessed with having babies,” Jake said. “I don't know why, I've got two dads and there's five of us kids. It's not like you can't have enough babies with two guys and one girl.”

“More work for the mom when she's the only mom,” Embry said. “They say it's easier to raise kids with two moms and one dad, but I think that's crap. My mom's single and she's done a pretty good job on her own.”

“I lived with a single mom for most of my life, and my mom's done a pretty good job too,” Bella said. “Though sometimes it feels like I'm the mom and she's the kid. My step-dad helps balance things out a bit. He's really good for her.”

“That's good,” Jake said. He gently bumped her shoulder with his own. She liked the warmth of having him so close.

“Anything else exciting happen at school?” Quil asked Bella.

“There's this guy, Edward Cullen, who's a total jerk,” Bella said. The three boys all looked at each other like she'd said something significant.

“That guy's an ass,” Quil said, “Everyone in town knows that. Stay away from him.”

“He kept glaring at me my first day, like he hated me. Then he wasn't in school for the rest of the week.”

“Weird,” Embry said.

They went back to talking about superheroes for a while, and eventually Bella offered to drive them all home. Quil and Embry loaded Embry's dirt bike into the back of the pickup truck, grateful for the ride since it was starting to rain. The four of them smushed together into the cab of the pickup. It was a tight fit, and Quil sat on Embry's lap, since Embry was bigger. Bella dropped Quil and Embry off at Embry's house before driving back to Jake's. She was gonna stay there for dinner, and Charlie would be joining them.

“So,” Jake started when they were alone in the truck. “Was this a date?”

“I didn't think it was,” Bella said. “I mean, I've never been on a date, so I guess I wouldn't know, but I thought it was just two friends hanging out.”

“Okay,” Jake said. “Would, I mean, would you want to go out on a date sometime?”

“I don't know. I'm not adverse to it, but the idea of being in a couple intimidates me. They're so unbalanced. I mean, I saw it with my parents. One person becomes the center of your world, and you sort of lose yourself. It kind of scares me. The idea of getting so dependent on a single person, you know?” Bella said.

Jake nodded. “So you're not against the idea of dating me, just the idea of dating JUST me, is that a fair thing to say?”

“Definitely fair. I like you Jake. I like being friends with you. And if a third person showed up that I was interested in, I would totally give going on a date with you a try.”

“Okay then,” Jake beamed. “Would you want to date a girl, or another guy?”

“Either. Though I'm more into guys than girls. I never know how to trust other girls. I'm not really a girly-girl, in case you hadn't noticed. I mean, I like romances and dramas and stuff, but I don't care about hair and make-up, and I'm not really into gossip. Most of the girls at school are like that, all obsessed with fashion and gossip, and I haven't really been attracted to any of the girls in Forks yet.”

“So another guy?” Jake asked.

“Probably. What kind of guys are you into? Like, big tough-guy types?” Bella asked.

“Not really. I mean, I generally prefer my guys pretty. I always found Embry more attractive than Quil, though I never told them that, so don't say anything.”

“I won't. Pretty boys, huh?” Bella asked. In her mind she was thinking about Edward Cullen again, and she didn't know why. The guy might be pretty, but he was a jerk. “So more Tom Hiddleston over Chris Hemsworth?”

“Yeah, I'd pick Loki over Thor,” Jake laughed. “Though Thor's pretty in his own right.”

“That's true.” Bella pulled her truck in next to her dad's cruiser and they both got out of the truck.

***** 

Edward Cullen was back in school on Monday. Bella was determined to corner him and demand an explanation for his behavior, but then the strangest thing happened. He smiled at her. She felt her resolve weaken with that smile. His face was angelically beautiful, and she wanted to look at that smile forever. But she was still mad.

“Hello, I'm Edward Cullen,” he introduced himself in biology. His voice was musical. 

“You left,” she said bluntly. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

“I had a minor family emergency. But I'm back now,” Edward said. The bio teacher handed out their lab for the day, and Bella looked it over. She'd already done this lab in Phoenix. She made it through the lab without stabbing him. He was being so nice to her, she couldn't seem to reconcile his earlier behavior with his current behavior. She started to feel the hostility waning out of her. They made smalltalk as they worked on their lab. Edward seemed very curious about her, and asked her lots of polite questions about her life and her family. He seemed completely different than the first day. After class she texted Jake.

**So maybe Edward Cullen isn't such a jerk after all.--B**

**What happened?--J**

**He was nice to me in bio lab. Like really nice. I really don't get him—B**

**Weird. G2g2class—J**

**K—B**

Bella went through the rest of the day and went home. She made dinner, did her homework, and went to bed. That night she woke up to a strange noise, but when she turned on her light and looked around, nothing seemed different.

***** 

The next day, it had snowed quite a lot. Bella was nervous driving through the snow to school, constantly afraid she was going to get into an accident. But she made it to school safe and sound. She saw Edward Cullen talking to one of his sisters across the parking lot. He looked up at her and smiled. As she was getting out of her truck she noticed a flash of silver and knelt down to see what it was. Charlie had obviously gotten up early and put snow chains on her tires. She had thought the drive to school had been louder than usual, and know she knew the reason. Bella felt a lump forming in her throat over the affectionate gesture. She knew her dad cared about her, but it still surprised her. And then it surprised her that it surprised her. He was her dad, of course he wanted her to be safe. She didn't know why she felt so moved at the gesture, but it was like her dad giving her a hug. It just made her feel good.

As she stood up again, she felt panic grip her. She could see the van, out of control, going too fast, headed straight for her. She tried to brace herself, but there was no way she could get out of the way in time. Suddenly, Edward Cullen was there between her and the van, stopping it with his bare hand. She felt herself slip and she fell, her head hitting the pavement hard as Edward pushed her out of the way. There was a hand print in the side of the van that had nearly crushed her. In a second, Edward stroked his fist over it and the hand print collapsed into an unrecognizable dent.

Edward Cullen had just saved her life. Like a superhero. 

“Bella, are you okay?” Edward said. “You hit your head pretty hard. Can you talk?”

“How did you get over here so fast?”

“Bella, I was standing right next to you.”

“No, you were across the parking lot.” A crowd was beginning to gather around them.

“Bella, I was standing right next to you,” he said softly, pleading. Somehow she realized what he meant. He had a secret, and he was begging her to keep it.

“Yeah, you were standing right next to me,” she repeated. He smiled that perfect smile at her again.

“Thank you.”

“Will you explain later?” Bella asked.

“Sure,” he said noncommittally. Somehow she didn't believe him.

The ambulance arrived and Tyler, the driver of the van, was loaded on a stretcher and put in the ambulance first. Then they insisted on putting a neck brace on Bella and putting her on a stretcher as well. Edward was allowed to climb into the ambulance under his own power. Bella spent the ambulance ride answering the EMT's questions.

Charlie met her at the hospital, having been notified as soon as the accident happened. He waited with her in the emergency room for a doctor to come and see her. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was the doctor on duty that day, and Bella was shocked at just how beautiful the man was. He checked her eyes and asked her a few questions.

“We're going to want to get an X-Ray to make sure you didn't fracture your skull, but most likely it's just a concussion. You should be fine in a few days,” Dr. Cullen said.

“I'm lucky Edward was there,” Bella said. “He pretty much saved my life, pulling me away from the van in time.”

“We're all very lucky and happy that you're okay,” Dr. Cullen smiled.

“Thank your boy for me, Carlisle,” Charlie said.

“I will,” Dr. Cullen said. “Charlie, you're going to want to wake Bella up every two hours tonight, and ask her simple questions to make sure she knows who she is and what's going on. Set an alarm to make sure you wake her up. Sleeping through the night is dangerous with a concussion.”

“All right,” Charlie said.

Bella waited a little longer before an orderly took her to get an X-Ray. 

“Is there any possibility you may be pregnant?” a nurse asked her.

“No,” Bella said. “None at all.”

“Alright,” the nurse said, and they took the X-Rays. Eventually Bella was allowed to go home. When she was reunited with her bag, she had a bunch of texts from her friends, everyone wanting to know that she was okay. After reassuring her school friends that she was okay, she texted Jake.

**So Edward Cullen is officially NOT a jerk—B**

**What happened?--J**

**I almost got hit by a car and he pulled me out of the way. Totally saved my life—B**

**O.O Are you okay??????--J**

**I've got a concussion, but I'm ok. Don't worry—B**

**Guess that Cullen guy turned out okay in the end.--J**

**Yeah. They're making me go home and not letting me go back to school.--B**

**Want me to come over after school? We can watch movies or something—J**

**Can you get a ride?--B**

**I'll bribe Embry to drive me.--J**

**That sounds like fun—b**

**:-D –J**

Bella let her dad take her home. He'd have to drive her to school the next day, because she'd left her truck at school. When she got home she took over the living room couch and stretched out with a blanket and her Pride  & Prejudice DVD. A few hours and a couple movies later she heard a dirt bike pull up and heard a knock at the front door.

“She lives!” Jake crowed as Bella answered the door. He had a bouquet of brightly colored daisies in his hand. He handed them to her and she smiled. Nobody had ever given her flowers before, except her dad. She invited him in and found a vase to put the flowers in.

“Hey Jake. How was school?”

“Perfectly boring. You doing okay?”

“Yeah. Just been sitting on the couch watching movies.”

“What are you watching?” Jake asked.

“Pirates of the Caribbean. I just started the third one.”

“I love that one. The wedding scene on the boat with Elizabeth, Will and Jack getting married in the middle of the battle? That's my favorite movie wedding ever.” 

“Mine too,” Bella said. “It's so romantic.”

“It is,” Jake agreed. He joined her on the couch, and they restarted the movie.

“So, I had to get an X-Ray, and the nurse asked me if there was any chance I was pregnant, and I had to stop myself from saying, 'only if Jesus is coming back early.'”

Jake laughed hard. “So you've never?”

“No. I've never even been kissed properly. I mean, I'm not counting playground kisses when I was little. Have you ever, I mean, you know?” Bella asked, curiously.

“I've done some stuff,” Jake said. “Kissed, fooled around a little. But I've never gone 'all the way' or anything.”

Bella nodded. So they were both virgins. Somehow that made her feel better. They went back to watching the movie. Halfway through the movie Bella felt a little cold, and cuddled into Jake for warmth. He put an arm around her and let her snuggle him. It was nice. He was tall and gangly, all arms and legs and awkward teenage boy, but he gave really good cuddles. After a while her arm started to fall asleep so she sat up and stretched a bit. She looked at Jake sitting there with his long black hair tied back in a loose ponytail.

“Can I play with your hair?” she asked.

“Sure,” Jake said, and he sat on the floor in front of her so she could play with his hair. She took out the hair tie and ran her fingers through it. It was smooth and sleek and so much straighter than her own wavy brown hair.

“It's like, perfectly straight. Mine always waves and curls a bit. And sometimes frizzes out. I like playing with it.” She ran her fingers through his hair for a little while and he leaned back against the couch, totally relaxed.

“It's nice, having somebody play with your hair,” Jake mused.

Bella put a sloppy French braid in it, just to have something to do with her hands, they watched the rest of the movie, both fully engrossed in the romantic wedding scene. Eventually Charlie came home with the pizza because he didn't want Bella to have to cook dinner after her accident. Jake stayed for a few more hours, then Charlie offered to drive him home.

***** 

The next day Bella cornered Edward in the hallway before lunch. She had dreamed about both him and Jake the night before, and now she wanted some answers.

“So, are you going to tell me how you lifted a van off me and walked away?” Bella asked.

“You think I lifted a van off you?” Edward asked, raising an eyebrow. “You must have hit your head harder than I thought.”

“You DID lift a van off me. I saw it. You stopped that van with your bare hand and left a dent in it. I saw it.”

“Nobody will believe you.”

“I'm not going to tell anyone,” Bella said. “Obviously you have secrets.”

“You're crazy,” Edward said. “All I did was pull you out of the way.” His voice was cold.

“If you hate me so much, you should have let the van crush me. Then you wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.”

“You don't understand anything,” Edward said, storming away.

Bella was going to go after him, but Mike and Eric showed up in her path.

“Hey Bella,” Mike said. He and Eric were holding hands. “Glad to see you're okay.”

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

“So,” Mike said slowly, “Jessica asked us to the spring dance.”

“That's great. I bet you three will have a great time.”

“Well, we told her we had to think about it,” Eric said.

“Why? Jessica's great,” Bella said confused.

“Well, we thought, maybe you were going to ask us?” Mike suggested.

“Wow guys, I think you're great friends, but I think you should go with Jessica. I know she really wants to go with you guys. Besides, I'm not even going to be in town for the dance. I'm going to Seattle that weekend.”

“Oh, okay,” Eric said, looking dejected. Mike looked even more upset than Eric. Bella couldn't deal with it, and walked away.

At lunch Bella learned that Mike and Eric had accepted Jessica's invitation. Angela was going to the dance with Ben and Austin. Lauren and another cheerleader, Stacy, had asked Tyler, but he hadn't answered them yet. The girls were planning a trip to Port Angeles in a few weeks to get dresses and invited Bella along even though she wasn't planning on going to the dance.

In Biology, Edward spoke to Bella again.

“Bella, I'm sorry I was so rude earlier it's just,” he sighed. “It's better if we aren't friends.”

“Fine. Let's just work on the lab and then you can go back to glaring at me like you hate me,” she snapped at him.

“I don't hate you,” he said quietly.

“Hard to tell that sometimes,” Bella said. 

“I know,” Edward said. “I'm just not always good with people. I tend to keep to myself a lot. It happens when you're the only single person in a family of ten.”

“Maybe what you need is some friends outside your family,” Bella suggested.

“Maybe,” Edward said, smiling a crooked, half smile. “Maybe.”

They made it through bio, then Bella had a couple more classes. As she was getting ready to go, Tyler cornered her. 

“Hey Bella, I was wondering, did you want to ask me to the winter dance?”

“No, Tyler. I'm going to Seattle that weekend. Go with Lauren and Stacy,” Bella said, exasperated. Down at the end of the hall she could see Edward Cullen, smirking at her. She wanted to punch his stupid face. He got so on her nerves sometimes. Why was he so annoying?

***** 

The next few weeks, Bella fell into a pattern. She made small-talk with Edward in biology, but the rest of her free time she spent texting Jake. She really loved being friends with Jake, he was such a genuinely happy person. Every Saturday she went over to his house early, so she could spend time with just him before family dinner. They were getting very close, and she liked it a lot. She was starting to have feelings for Jake, and was reconsidering her refusal to date him as a couple. 

One day she went into Bio class and Edward was absent again, even though she'd seen him during lunch. But Bella didn't have a lot of time to worry about where he was because she had something else to worry about. The teacher was laying out lancets and blood-typing cards on every table, explaining how to prep their cards and prick their fingers. Bella's hand shot up.

“I'm sorry, sir, but I have severe hematophobia, and I already know my blood type. If I have to sit through this lab I _will_ faint.” The boy in front of her had pricked his finger and Bella was already feeling woozy. She hated the smell of blood, and the sight of it was even worse.

“You can go to the nurse,” the teacher said. 

“Thank you,” Bella said, grabbing her bookbag and going out into the hallway. She had to lean against a locker and catch her breath. Passing the nurse's office, Bella could smell blood inside, and went straight outside. She wasn't going to go into the nurse's office and make it worse. Getting some fresh air helped. Bella saw Edward Cullen leave his car and walk over to her. What was he doing in his car?

“Why aren't you in class?” Bella asked.

“Ditching is healthy sometimes,” Edward smiled. “Why aren't you in class?”

“Blood typing lab. I'm hematophobic,” Bella explained.

“You faint at the sight of blood?” Edward asked with a crooked grin.

“And the smell. Ugh, it smells like rust and salt, makes me nauseous.”

“Want to join me in my car? I was just listening to a CD.”

“Wasting gas? How not good for your carbon footprint.”

“At least my car is more fuel efficient than yours.” Edward escorted Bella to his car and held the door open. The car had a bench seat in the front that easily seated three, with the gearshift on the steering column. Bella didn't understand why two-seater cars were even invented. Almost everyone wanted to be in a triad, and having bench seats was so much more comfortable anyway. Bella smiled as she listened to the CD Edward was listening to. She had been listening to the same album on her iPod last night when she couldn't sleep. 

“Oh, I love this band,” Bella said. “They're so good.”

“I think so too,” Edward agreed. This led into a conversation about music, and Bella was surprised that they liked a lot of the same music. Bella herself had quite an eclectic taste in music, and it seemed like Edward did too.

“Bella,” Edward started, “the weekend of the dance—“

“Oh not you too! I'm not going to the stupid dance!”

“Calm down,” Edward said smiling, “I was just going to say that I overheard you say you were going to Seattle that weekend, and I wondered if you wanted a ride, since your truck is such a gas-guzzler.”

“How do you know my truck's a gas-guzzler?”

“It's a truck.”

“You have a point. Okay, you can drive me to Seattle. I asked my friend Jake to go with me, so I hope you don't mind making more new friends.”

“Who's Jake?” Edward asked, puzzled.

“My best friend. He lives on the Quileute res, so he doesn't go to school with us.”

“If he wants to hang out with me, that's fine. But I don't think he'll want to.”

Bella cocked her head. “Now that you mention it, every time your name is brought up, my Quileute friends tell me to stay away from you, because you're bad news. But Jake said you must not be that bad of a guy because you saved my life. Why do the Quileutes dislike you so much?”

“It's...complicated. And I don't think we'll get along. But if it means that much to you, invite him.”

“I already did. But I'll see if he wants you to go along,” she said, pulling out her phone.

**You mind if another friend joins us for our Seattle trip in 3 weeks?--B**

**Sure. What are we gonna do?--J**

**Don't know yet. Mall, maybe? See a movie, go do something that's not small town life—B**

**Sounds fun. Do I know the other friend?--J**

**Edward Cullen. The guy who saved my life—B**

**I don't know. Didn't you say he was mean to you?--J**

**He's gotten better. Give him a chance, for me?--B**

**Okay, I'll give him a chance. For you. Is this a date, or just hanging out?--J**

“Jake just asked a very important question. Is this a date, or just hanging out?” Bella asked.

“Since I've never met him, and you and I barely know each other, I think it's just hanging out,” Edward said, frowning slightly. “I don't date.”

“At all?”

“Never have, no.”

“Me neither,” Bella admitted. “I'd like to. Jake asked me out once, but I didn't want to be just a primer couple. I told him I'd go out on a real date with him if we could find a viable third. Which is why he asked, I think.”

“I didn't realize that you and this Jacob were so close. Is he the person you're always texting?”

“Yeah. He's my best friend,” Bella said again.

**Just friends, it seems. He says he doesn't date—B**

**Okay. It's a not-date!--J**

**Great! We still on for hanging out at the beach this weekend?--B**

**Absolutely—J**

“Do you hang out with him every weekend?” Edward asked.

“Yeah. My dad and I go over to his house every Saturday for dinner. And we study together a lot. He's a grade behind us, so I guess it's more like tutoring, but still, we hang out every weekend.”

There was a look on Edward's face that Bella couldn't quite identify. Was it jealousy?

“You know, a bunch of us are going out to hang out at First Beach this weekend. You should come.”

“I'm busy this weekend, going camping with my brothers,” Edward explained.

“Oh, too bad. We're gonna make a fire on the beach and whale-watch. It's supposed to be a lot of fun.”

“I hope you enjoy yourself. Anyway, biology is over now, we should probably get back to class.”

“Okay,” Bella said.

***** 

That weekend, Bella had a lot of fun at First Beach. They looked at tide pools, and went walking in some woods. Bella went for a walk on the beach alone with Jake. She shivered a little and he put his arm around her. It was nice. He was already taller than her, but now he seemed just shy of six feet tall. There'd been another comment, when somebody had mentioned Edward Cullen, and a couple of the Quileute boys had made snide comments. Bella didn't understand this rivalry that seemed to exist between the Cullens and the Quileutes.

“Jake, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why do so many of you seem to dislike the Cullens so much?”

Jake sighed. “It's just a stupid, old superstition really. But I'm not supposed to talk about it with outsiders. It's a tribal matter.”

“I won't tell anyone, I promise.”

“It has to do with some old tribal legends. Old scary stories, really.” He went on to tell her some old Quileute legends, about werewolves and “Cold Ones.” 

“So they're descended from people that your tribe doesn't like?”

“Or they are the Cold Ones,” Jake teased. “But seriously, don't tell anyone I told you this, I could get in serious trouble for spilling tribal secrets.”

“It seems sort of silly to hold a grudge based on a bunch of supernatural legends that aren't true. I mean, vampires and werewolves? The last time I checked they just existed in movies,” Bella said.

“I agree with you. I'm always telling my parents to get over it. They're just people. I don't want to hold a grudge with no logic behind it. I agreed to go to Seattle with you and this Cullen guy, didn't I?”

“Did you tell your parents?”

“Um, I maybe left him out of it?” Jake admitted sheepishly. “They won't let me go if they know I'm going with a Cullen. And I want to hang out with you.”

Bella smiled. She loved hanging out with Jake. He just made her feel all warm and happy all over. She took his hand in hers and they walked back to the bonfire that was blazing. Some people had brought hot dogs and marshmallows and they roasted them on sticks over the fire. Whenever Bella was cold, she just snuggled into Jake's side and felt warm. Though she noticed Mike and Eric glaring daggers at Jake. Silly boys, hopefully they'd get over their crush on her soon. 

***** 

Now that Bella had the information about the Quileute legends, she looked a few things up on the internet. Googling vampires led her to a lot of sites about books and roleplaying games, but she found some interesting legends. The more she thought about it, the more she thought it might be true. Maybe Edward was a vampire. He was super strong and super fast. He'd gotten to her car instantly, and he'd stopped that van from crushing her. But vampires couldn't be real, could they? Besides, Edward was out in the daytime all the time, and all the legends said that vampires were hurt by the sun. Not that there was a lot of sun in Forks. And Jessica had told her that on sunny days the Cullens skipped school and went hiking and camping. 

Vampire was just as unlikely as superhero, though, wasn't it?

***** 

The following weekend, Bella went with her girlfriends to Port Angeles to go dress shopping. Bella wasn't going to the dance, but she still enjoyed the girls' day out. They got lunch, and went to several small shops. But shopping wasn't really Bella's thing and she got bored pretty quickly.

“You're not really into this, are you?” Angela asked.

“Actually, I saw a bookstore a little bit down the road, and I wanted to go check it out.”

“Okay.” Angela said. “We'll text you when we're done.”

Bella went to the bookstore and looked around for a little while, but there wasn't really much she liked. It was a rather new-agey place, with crystals and tarot cards, and Bella wondered if they had any books on vampires. She asked the clerk, but the only book they had was called “The Psychic Vampire Codex,” and really didn't have anything to do with what she was thinking about. She left the bookstore and decided to walk around for a little while.

There was somebody behind her following her. Then there were three men following her. She tried to lose them by taking turns but they kept following her. It finally occurred to her that she wasn't being followed—she was being herded. She was lost, and down a dark, abandoned street. She was scared She turned around, her phone in her hand.

“I'm calling 911,” she called out to the men. “Leave me alone!”

“You think you can get the cops here before we reach you?” A man called out from down the sidewalk. Suddenly, a car veered onto the sidewalk. It took her a minute to recognize the shiny silver Volvo. Edward was leaning over the bench seat to open the passenger door.

“Bella, get in now!” Edward ordered. Bella darted into the car and slammed the door. 

“I should go out there and rip their heads off,” Edward said through gritted teeth.

“No you shouldn't. Just drive me back to the dress shop. It's on Main.”

“Distract me, please.”

“Put on your seat belt,” Bella said, fastening her own. She had automatically taken the middle seat right next to Edward instead of the side seat. Edward listened to her and put on his seat belt. “How did you find me? Have you been following me all night?”

“Not exactly. Oh, I should go back there. The things they wanted to do to you, it was disgusting.”

Bella's mind flashed back to 'The Psychic Vampire Codex.' 

“What, can you read their minds or something?”

Edward was startlingly silent.

“Oh my God, you can. You can totally read minds!”

“Not yours,” Edward said quietly.

They didn't go back to the dress shop. Bella checked her phone and discovered that her friends had gone out for Italian food without her. She and Edward got to the restaurant just as Jess and Angela were leaving it. Edward gave them some excuse about bumping into Bella and getting distracted by conversation. 

“I think I'll drive Bella home, Jessica. We should really get something to eat.”

“Alright,” Jess and Angela agreed.

“See you on Monday, Bella,” Angela said, and they both grinned and winked at her.

The restaurant was obviously a date-night type place, with both large triangular tables, and intimate wraparound booths. They were seated at a table and Bella sat next to Edward. The waitress grinned at them, obviously flirting, and gave them menus. They both ordered Cokes, and then she left them to peruse the menu.

“Are you going to eat something for once? You never finish your lunch, just play with it then throw it away,” Bella said. She'd been watching him during lunchtime.

“I'm not hungry. But you should eat something. You had an adrenaline rush; you're going to crash soon, and I don't want you to go into shock,” Edward said.

“So, either you can tell me how you found me tonight, or I can tell you my theories about how you do all the weird things you do.”

“What are your theories?” Edward asked.

“Well, first I considered radioactive insects and kryptonite,” Bella confessed. “I watch a lot of superhero movies with Jake.”

“What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the villain?”

“You're not a bad guy,” Bella said immediately. “But you're dangerous?”

Edward nodded.

“That's why you didn't want to be my friend. You're afraid of hurting me by accident, which led me to my other theory.”

“Which is?”

“That you're a vampire.”

Edward's eyes bugged out, then he looked down at the table. The waitress came over to take their order.

“I'll have the mushroom ravioli,” Bella ordered. Edward didn't order anything.

“I'm right, aren't I?” Bella said. “You're a vampire.”

“How did you put this theory together?” Edward asked.

“Well, I noticed stuff. You're super strong and super fast. You speak so properly, like, old-fashioned. You're pale, your eyes change color, and you never eat, or show up on sunny days. And I may have convinced Jake to tell me some old Quileute legends. Then it was just a matter of googling vampires and doing some research.”

“You're smart,” Edward said.

“And you can read minds. Is that how you found me? Did you read my mind?”

“I can't read your mind. Yours is the only mind I can't reach,” Edward said.

“My mind doesn't work right?” Bella asked, hurt.

“I tell you I can read minds, and you think there's something wrong with you. No, I'm sure your mind works just fine. I just can't read your thoughts.”

“So how did you find me?”

Edward sighed, and relented. “I opened the car window, and followed your scent. It's very strong.”

“Strong, like, bad?” Bella asked.

“Strong like good. Bella, you've come to this vampire conclusion, now ask the very basic question. What do we eat?”

Bella was startled. For some reason she hadn't followed her thoughts to that conclusion.

“What do you eat?”

“My family and I are different from the rest of our kind. We choose to live on animal blood rather than human. We and our cousins in Alaska. But the rest of our kind feed on human blood. And it's in my nature. You smell, well, like food. Delicious. You are very tempting to me.”

“Tempting?”

“Giving up human blood is like an alcoholic giving up drinking or a drug addict giving up heroin. Put a recovering alcoholic in a room with cheap beer and they'll probably abstain, but put them in a room with 200-year-old fine Scotch and they may give in. Or put a recovering drug addict in a room with their specific brand of heroin, and they might have a hard time saying no. You are the most delicious smelling human I've ever encountered.”

“I'm your personal brand of heroin?”

“Exactly.”

“And that's why you were so mean that first day,” Bella said. She looked up as her ravioli was placed in front of her.

“Yes. Exactly. I felt as if the devil himself had sent you to tempt me off my path.”

“But you don't feel that way now?”

“It's easier now. The more time I spend with you, the easier it is to resist. But I could still kill you at any time.”

“You won't though. I know you won't. I think you're a good person. You've saved my life twice.”

“The first time,” Edward shuddered. “Bella, I didn't save you because I liked you—though I do now—I saved you because I thought that if your blood was spilled, I mightn't be able stop myself from revealing myself in public.”

“But that's not why you're spending time with me now,” Bella supplied. “It's changed for you, you actually like hanging out with me now. Don't you?”

“I do,” Edward said. “You surprise me. You're the first person I've ever met who I can't read like an open book. I feel very protective of you.”

“So you, like, _like_ me like me,” Bella supplied, a grin on her face.

“That was not a grammatically correct sentence. But yes, I suppose I do. And it scares me, because I've never been attracted to anyone before.”

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

“And how long have you been seventeen?”

“A while,” Edward said, his face smooth and placid. “Eat your food.”

“Can I tell Jacob that next weekend is a date?” Bella asked.

“I don't know Jacob. I don't know if I want to date him. And I've never been interested in men.”

“Oh, are you mono?”

“Maybe. I viewed myself as asexual and aromantic until I met you. But if it makes you happy, we can make next weekend a date. If you still want to hang out with me. You can't tell him about me, though.”

“Oh, okay,” Bella said. “I kind of want to go on a proper date. With three people. Not that it isn't wonderful hanging out with just you.”

“In my time, most triads were comprised of one man and two women. I've never really thought of dating a man and a woman. Only two women, if I thought of it at all. Though my brother Emmett is happy with Rosalie and Garrett. You need to know that it's going to be very hard for me to be in close quarters with two humans. I could snap and kill both of you. Do you want to put him in harm's way like that? Do you want to put yourself in harm's way?”

“I trust you,” Bella said. “You're good at school, and that's very close quarters. I trust you.”

“Okay then. You may have noticed this, but I haven't yet learned how to tell you no.”

Bella squealed and pulled out her phone.

**Change of plans. Next weekend is totally a date.--B**

**Awesome! What are we gonna be doing?--J**

“He wants to know what we'll be doing in Seattle,” Bella said.

“I'm going to surprise you both,” Edward said. 

**It's a surprise. He won't tell me—B**

**Exciting. Just, don't tell Harry and Billy. BTW, missed you at dinner tonight.--J**

**I had to hang out with some other friends. But I'll see you next weekend. For our date—B**

 

**Okay. I'm excited—J**

**Promise me that it if it doesn't work out we'll still be best friends—B**

**Forever!--J**

“Good conversation?” Edward asked.

“Just making him promise that if the date doesn't work out, we'll still be best friends,” Bella said.

“Bella. You can date Jacob Black, even if I don't date him. I won't interrupt your happiness,” Edward said.

She had finished her meal, and Edward soon paid the bill and escorted her back to the car.

They talked more in the car. Bella asked him questions about himself, about being a vampire, and about his family. They talked the entire drive back, about everything. The feelings she had with Edward were very similar to the feelings she had when she was with Jake. She felt safe, and she felt loved. She wondered if she was falling in love with them.

***** 

For the whole next week, Edward and Bella were inseparable. He picked her up in the mornings, and they spent every free moment together, just talking. They sat together at lunch, and then he drove her home. He walked her to class between every period. They talked about everything, taking turns asking each other questions.

“I need you to pick up Jacob on Saturday, or he can't come with us,” Edward told her one day. “I can't go onto the reservation. But you can take him back to your place and I'll pick you both up there.”

“Okay,” Bella said.

The date was awful. 

Bella picked Jake up and drove him back to her place where Edward picked them up. Jake kept wrinkling his nose, like he smelled something bad, and for some reason he kept sneezing. Bella sat between the two boys in the car, and they barely talked. Well, Jake kept trying to get to know Edward, but Edward was abrupt and stilted in his answers. It was okay when they talked about music and movies, but not so good whenever Jake broached personal topics. Bella filled the space in conversation by talking about school and Jessica and Angela and their new boyfriends. Jake talked about Quil and Embry, and how they had asked a girl to a dance and she'd turned them down. But Edward barely talked. Bella knew it was because he was trying to keep a major secret. And Jake was trying to keep the conversation superficial so he didn't have to talk about the fact that he'd been raised to hate the Cullens on principle. 

Edward took them ice skating, which was a horrible idea. Bella was notoriously uncoordinated, and Jake was all knees and elbows and not very graceful himself. Neither one of them had ever been ice skating before, and they both hated it. Afterward, Edward took them out to a very fancy restaurant, where both Bella and Jake felt out of place. Neither one of them had grown up with much money, and they were both uncomfortable with affluence. The prices on the menu were so high Jake's eyes bugged out when he looked at it, and Bella also thought it was too much. Afterward, Edward took them to a coffee shop to hear a singer-songwriter perform, and he was pretty terrible. And the whole day, Edward never once touched Jake. He didn't even shake his hand. The whole date was just awful.

“This didn't go well, did it?” Edward asked on the three and a half hour drive back to Bella's house. They weren't going to make curfew.

“It wasn't ideal,” Jake admitted, before sneezing again. For some reason his nose tingled. “I think I'm allergic to your cologne.”

“I've never dated anyone before, I don't really know what I'm doing. I was going off suggestions from my family,” Edward admitted.

“It could have been worse,” Bella suggested. _Yeah_ she thought to herself, _He could have killed and eaten us both._

“Look man,” Jake said. “I don't really know you. So it was awkward with us meeting for the first time. But Bella really likes you, so you've got to be a good person.”

“You're very optimistic,” Edward mused. “Jacob, I'll be honest. I think I might be mono. I've never been interested in anyone at all before Bella. I can see that you're attractive, from an objective sense, but at this time, I just don't feel any more than that. There's no chemistry.”

“Thanks for being honest,” Jake said, slightly dejected. “Not that there's anything wrong with being mono. I was just hoping this date would turn out a little better.”

“Me too,” Bella said. “I don't get it. Everything's easy and perfect when I'm with you Jake, and when I'm with you Edward. I never dreamed it wouldn't be easy and comfortable and perfect with all three of us.”

“I meant what I said before, Bella,” Edward said, “I just want you to be happy. I don't mind if you date Jake, and date me at the same time. I just don't think we're going to work as a triad.”

“Would you mind that, Jake?” Bella asked. “If I dated Edward, and dated you at the same time?”

“I guess we could try it for a while,” Jake said. “It wouldn't be much different on my end than if you and I were a primer couple, and you'd still get your two boyfriends. But I don't know what will happen if I meet another person I want to date.”

“We'll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Edward said. “And I am interested in getting to know you, Jake.”

“Yeah,” Jake said, “I'd at least like to be your friend, if I can't be your boyfriend.”

“So how about this for a plan. On Saturdays, I'll hang out with Jake, and on Sundays I'll hang out with Edward,” Bella suggested. Jake sneezed again.

“Sounds like a plan,” Jake said. 

“Alright,” Edward agreed. They basically sat in silence for the rest of the trip. Edward had to concentrate on driving, so Bella leaned into Jake and cuddled with him, but she still used her left hand to stroke Edward's arm comfortingly.

“I guess I hate that both of you only have one person to love,” Bella said. “I wish you could both be just as happy as I am.”

“Love?” Jake asked quietly.

“Yeah. I'm falling for both of you pretty hard,” Bella admitted. “You both make me feel safe, and loved and happy.”

“I love you too,” Jake whispered in her ear.

“I love you as well, Bella,” Edward said. He kept driving.

They listened to music for the rest of the drive back, and Edward dropped them both off at Bella's house. After Edward left, Jake turned to Bella.

“Is he always so stiff and proper?” Jake asked.

“Not always,” Bella said. “I think it's just 'cause you guys don't know each other.”

“I tried to get to know him, I did,” Jake said. “You saw, I tried. He didn't want to talk about himself at all. Is he like that with you?”

“He was at first, but not anymore,” Bella said. “I think he's just not good at first impressions.”

“Maybe, but that date! Can we just say trying too hard?” Jake asked

“It was pretty awful. Ice skating? It's like he doesn't know me at all!” Bella laughed. “And that restaurant, I could feed me and Charlie for a month with the price of one meal!”

“At least he's rich and pretty,” Jake said.

“So you agree he's pretty?” Bella teased.

“Very. Too bad he has no personality.”

“He has a personality, I think he was just afraid of you. 'Cause he knows the tribe hates him so much.”

“Yeah,” Jake said quietly.

“I should drive you home.”

“Okay,” Jake said, climbing into Bella's truck. “But we're okay? Even though Edward and I didn't hit it off?”

“We're okay,” Bella confirmed. “We're built to love more than one person, but we're not all built to love the same people, I guess. You don't mind me dating the both of you?”

“No,” Jake said. “I mean, I'll try not to get jealous or anything. I just wish he and I had hit it off better. And also that he didn't stink so bad.”

“I don't get it, I think he smelled great.”

“I must be allergic to his cologne,” Jake said again. “I thought it smelled horrible. It burned my nose.”

“Huh,” Bella said, pulling the truck out of the driveway. “So our date day is gonna be Saturdays. Any clue what you want to do next week?”

“Wanna go bowling?”

“I suck at bowling. But we can try it anyway. Or we could always just hang out,” Bella suggested.

“That works too. Your place though? Mine is always full of people.”

“Okay. I'll pick you up at, like, ten?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jake grinned. Eventually Bella pulled up to his house, but he didn't get out right away. “Bella, can I kiss you?”

“Okay,” Bella said. She leaned forward and so did he and their lips met. It was soft, and warm, and perfect. She tilted her head slightly and opened her mouth and his tongue slipped inside. It was warm and wet. The kiss was perfect, and when they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily.

“That was awesome,” Jake whispered.

“Yeah,” Bella agreed. “But you'd better get home, and so should I. It's late. You're gonna miss curfew. And then you'd be grounded, and we couldn't go on anymore dates, and that would suck.”

“Totally suck,” Jake agreed, leaning forward to give Bella another kiss. They got distracted by kissing for a few moments until the porch lights flicked on and off, and Jake got out of the car with one last peck goodbye.

Bella drove home and went inside. 

“So how was your date?” Charlie asked. Bella hadn't told him she was going on a date. Billy or Harry must have spilled the beans.

“Both horrible and wonderful at the same time,” Bella admitted.

“Why horrible?” Charlie asked.

“Because Jake and Edward just didn't click. They don't hate each other or anything, but they didn't really hit it off very well. They don't want to date each other. No chemistry,” Bella explained with a sigh.

“And why wonderful?” Charlie asked.

“Because they both want to date _me_ ,” Bella said. “And they said they're okay with me dating both of them, even if we're not in a proper triad.”

“That's not unheard of,” Charlie said, “One person dating multiple people who don't date each other. It usually doesn't work out in the long run, but it's not unheard of, especially for teenagers. Maybe they just need some time to warm up to each other.”

“That's what I'm hoping for,” Bella admitted. “I'm hoping that if I just sort of throw them together enough, they'll realize how wonderful they both are and we can all date.”

“Well, you can start by having them both over for dinner. I know Jacob, but I don't really know Edward. And anyone who wants to date my daughter needs to come over for dinner,” Charlie said with a half-smile.

“Okay,” Bella said. “Should I invite them over for tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Charlie said. “It's really late, you should get to bed. I know it's not a school night, but you probably have homework to do tomorrow. I'm about ready to turn in myself.”

“Okay, night Dad,” Bella said, giving her dad a hug. She went upstairs and got ready for bed. She was about to climb into bed when she heard a noise, and looked over to her window, suddenly Edward Cullen was in her room.

“Did you climb in through the window?” she asked, quietly.

“Yes,” Edward replied.

Bella suddenly remembered the weird disturbances that had been waking her up recently.

“Have you done that before? Climb into my room? While I was sleeping?”

“Yes,” Edward admitted.

“Edward that is so not cool! It's really creepy and not okay. You can't come into my room without me knowing about it ahead of time. What if I'd been naked?”

“I'm sorry,” Edward said, looking contrite. “From now on I'll tell you when I plan on coming into your room. I just like watching you sleep. It fascinates me.”

“Why?” Bella asked.

“We don't sleep,” Edward said. “I haven't slept in almost a hundred years. But I came in because I wanted to try something.”

“What?” Bella asked. 

“Keep very still, please.”

Bella stood like a statue, trying not to move. Edward stalked over to her and pulled her into his arms. She melted there like she was meant to be held by him. His whole body was firm, like a statue, but he was gentle and held her so delicately. He tilted her face up.

“May I?”

“Yes,” she whispered. He pressed his lips against her. It wasn't hot and wet like her kiss with Jake, it was cool and calm, though only for a moment. Bella felt her blood stir and kissed him back, hard. She wanted to devour his mouth. He kissed her hard. And as soon as he was there, he was gone again, halfway across the room.

“Bella,” he said chidingly. “Control yourself.”

“I'm sorry, but tonight I went from kiss virgin to being kissed by the two most beautiful people ever. I'm a little hot and bothered,” she said with a blush.

“Jacob kissed you?” Edward asked. There was a hint of jealousy in his voice.

“Yeah. That's okay, right? You said it was okay with you if I dated him.”

“It, it's okay,” Edward confirmed. “I want you to have a normal, human life, and if that means kissing and dating other boys or even girls, I understand that. I just feel...very possessive of you.”

“Part of me is horrified by that statement, and part of me thinks it's really romantic,” Bella said.

“Why horrified?” Edward asked.

“I'm not an object. I'm not a thing, you can't possess me. You can't own me. I'm my own person, Edward. And as much as I am constantly terrified that you're going to eventually realize that I'm not good enough for you and leave me, I'm also afraid that you love me too much. Love should be shared, not hoarded.”

Edward nodded. “I understand what you're saying, I think. As vampires, all our character traits and emotions are heightened and made more extreme. Sometimes disproportionately so. I don't know if I'm capable of human levels of emotion anymore, we feel things so strongly and intensely.”

Bella nodded. “I can accept that. I'll just tell you when you're being creepy, okay?”

Edward looked uncomfortable with the word, but nodded nonetheless.

“So now that I've got you alone in my bedroom, what do you want to do?” Bella asked, raising an eyebrow. “Because I'm definitely okay with more kissing.”

“Why don't we sit on your bed and talk?” Edward suggested. “The more I'm close to you, the easier it is to be close to you without hurting you.”

“Okay,” Bella agreed. She climbed into her bed and patted the space next to her. Edward sat down, his back against the headboard, and Bella curled into him, laying her head on his lap. It was a little uncomfortable, so she put a pillow on his lap and laid on it, looking up at him. They talked about everything. School, family, books, music, movies, the internet. Bella was interested to know that Edward didn't really use social networking sites at all. She decided to convince him to get a Facebook.

“That reminds me,” Bella said. She pulled out her phone and started messing with her Facebook settings, declaring her and Jake “In a relationship.” She looked at Edward. “If you had a Facebook, I could list you as my boyfriend too.”

“I will make a Facebook if it makes you happy,” Edward said, bending down to kiss her forehead. His cool lips felt smooth and nice against her forehead.

“So, my dad wants me to invite you and Jake for dinner tomorrow. Try not to wear so much cologne this time,” Bella said.

“Bella, I wasn't wearing cologne,” Edward said calmly.

Bella sat up. “What? But Jake kept sneezing, and he was certain he was allergic to something you were wearing.”

“Bella, Jacob's not allergic to my cologne, he's allergic to me.”

Bella's jaw dropped. “How? Is that even possible?”

“How much of the Quileute legends did Jacob tell you?” Edward asked.

Bella recounted the stories of the flood, and of men who turned into wolves, and of the Cold Ones.

“Jake's great-grandfather Ephraim Black was a werewolf. I don't think Jake is, I mean, he doesn't smell like one. But he may have inherited something from his grandfather. This “allergy” seems to be him reacting to my scent as a vampire.”

“Werewolves are real?” Bella asked. 

“As real as vampires. There are two kinds. The Quileutes used to shapeshift their bodies into wolves at will. No pull of the moon needed. They don't hurt humans and they only hunt vampires. But in other parts of the world there are Children of the Moon, people who turn into wolves when the moon is full, who pass on the infection by bite, and who hunt indiscriminately. But as far as we know, there hasn't been a werewolf of any kind in the Olympic Peninsula in over 40 years.”

Bella absorbed the information. “What about other supernatural creatures? Ghosts and witches and zombies and stuff like that?”

“Witches are real. I'm not sure about ghosts or zombies, because I've never encountered either, but it wouldn't surprise me.”

Bella peppered Edward with questions about the supernatural world. She tried not to think about the consequences of one of her boyfriends being allergic to the other. Eventually, she got tired and fell asleep.

***** 

It turned out that Jake couldn't come to dinner the next night, because he had plans with his family, but Edward agreed to show up. Edward however came over very early on Sunday morning. In fact, he was there in Bella's room when Bella woke up, though he was wearing different clothes than when she had fallen asleep.

“Did you go home while I was sleeping?” Bella asked.

“I did,” Edward said. “For a shower and a change of clothes.”

“You should leave again and show up at the front door, after I'm dressed. For Charlie's benefit,” Bella suggested.

“All right,” Edward said. “I shall return shortly, in my car.”

 

“Okay. That'll give me time to shower and eat breakfast and stuff.”

Edward disappeared out the window again, and Bella shook her head. She was torn between loving his devotion and being creeped out by it. Bella went to the bathroom to do things like shower and brush her teeth. She considered putting on a bit of make-up, but Edward seemed to like her even without it, so why bother? Bella had never been a huge fan of make-up. She wasn't very skilled at putting it on, and she didn't really like how it felt on her face. So she settled for a quick squirt of body spray and a little lip gloss.

When Charlie got up, Bella was already making breakfast. Usually she went for cereal, but she was feeling productive that morning and decided to make omelets and hash browns. Charlie went to retrieve the paper from the front step, then sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

“So are your boys coming over today?” Charlie asked.

“Just Edward. He and I are going to work on homework and maybe watch a movie or something, and then he's going to stay for dinner. Jake has family stuff today.”

“Let me guess,” Charlie said, irritation in his eyes, “Harry and Billy found out that he went on a date with Edward Cullen, and won't let him out of the house?”

“That's reading between the lines, but I think so,” Bella said. “I don't understand their prejudice.”

“Me either,” Charlie replied. “The Cullens have done wonders, taking in all those foster kids, and Carlisle is the best surgeon the hospital's ever had.”

Bella nodded as she put a plate of breakfast in front of her dad. She had barely sat down with her own plate of food when the doorbell rang. 

“That would be Edward,” Bella said. She went out to answer the door. Edward was standing there, looking as perfect as he had that morning. “Come in Edward, we're just eating breakfast.”

Even though she knew he didn't eat human food, Bella offered him some, for Charlie's benefit, and Edward politely refused, insisting he'd already had breakfast. Edward sat there, pretending to sip at some coffee.

“So you guys are just gonna do homework and watch movies today?” Charlie asked.

“Yes,” Edward said.

“Same rule in place as when Jake is over, Bells. Stay in the kitchen or the living room. No boys in your room unless the door stays open.”

“Yes dad,” Bella said, blushing slightly.

“No need for blushing, I was seventeen once too,” Charlie said with a smile.

“Oh God, Dad, we are _not_ having this conversation,” Bella said.

“We most certainly are having this conversation,” Charlie said. “You have two boyfriends now, Bella.”

“Chief Swan,” Edward interrupted, “Will it put your mind at ease to know that I don't believe in sex before marriage?”

Bella turned bright red. 

“Yes, in fact it will. By half. So I don't have to worry about you then,” Charlie turned to Bella. “We're almost done with this conversation, just remember that while you are legal to consent, Jake's not sixteen yet, and the age of consent in Washington is sixteen.”

“Oh God!” Bella said, dropping her face to the kitchen table. She could feel Edward's grin at her embarrassment. “Dad, I'm a virgin and I have no plans to change that yet.”

“Good, glad we had this talk,” Charlie smiled as he stood. “Now I'm gonna go to my study and go over some work. Stay downstairs please. Have fun with your homework.”

Bella was sure she was as red as a tomato. She was so embarrassed, but when Charlie left she turned to Edward.

“You don't believe in sex before marriage? Really?”

“Really,” Edward said. “Not to mention, it wouldn't really be safe for us. I don't ever want to hurt you, Bella.”

They did in fact work on homework. Bella had been letting hers slide a little, to spend more time with Edward and Jake, and had quite a bit of reading to do. They sat on the couch in the living room, and Edward read aloud all of Bella's assigned reading while she listened. She was pretty sure she would happily spend the rest of her life just listening to his voice. Then they watched the 90s version of Romeo and Juliet, and Bella cuddled into Edward, a blanket around her to keep her warm against his cool body. Eventually Bella went into the kitchen to start dinner and Edward kept her company.

“Next weekend I want to take you to my house to meet my family,” Edward said.

“What if they don't like me?” Bella asked.

“So you're not worried about being in a house full of vampires, you're just worried they won't approve of you?”

“Pretty much,” Bella confirmed. She put together the Shepherd's Pie and slipped it into the oven.

“I don't think you have anything to worry about. You're very likeable. Besides, my sister Alice won't stop bugging me to get to know you better. She wants to be friends with you very badly,” Edward said.

“Okay,” Bella said. She set a timer on dinner and pulled Edward back into the living room to watch another movie.

At dinner Charlie tried to get to know Edward, who was pushing his food around his plate to pretend to eat it. Charlie asked Edward a lot of questions about himself, and eventually they stated talking about sports, while Bella concentrated on her food. It wasn't the worst dinner ever, although Charlie made at least two references to owning guns that Bella caught.

Eventually, Bella showed Edward out to his car, and he gave her a chaste kiss goodbye, before whispering in her ear that he'd come back later. 

***** 

A couple weeks later Bella had finished all her homework during the week so that she and Edward could go out on a Sunday. Edward picked her up early and took her out to the woods. He parked at a trail head and beckoned her out of the car. 

“Are we going far into the woods?” Bella asked.

“It's a bit of a hike,” Edward admitted. “Climb onto my back.”

“Are you sure?” Bella asked.

“Yes, you won't hinder me at all, and I can move much faster than you.”

“Alright,” Bella said, getting piggy-back onto Edward. He carried her quite effortlessly, breaking into a fast run. Bella hung on, closing her eyes at points because it was both exhilarating and terrifying. She loved the adrenaline rush, but was also terrified that Edward would run into the trees. Edward slowed as they left the woods and entered into a clearing. Edward set her down on her feet and she saw the most beautiful meadow she had ever seen. It was covered in early spring flowers and green grass.

“Edward, this place is so beautiful,” Bella breathed.

“Almost as beautiful as you,” Edward agreed, and Bella blushed at the compliment.

“You don't have to say things like that. I know I'm nothing special. I don't hold a candle to Rosalie or Kate.”

“Rosalie and Kate have their own kind of beauty, but neither holds a candle to _you_. You are the first person in a hundred years to turn my head, Bella.”

Bella blushed further.

“Thank you,” Bella said. She had a hard time believing what Edward said. She'd always thought of herself as rather plain and unattractive.

They laid down in the meadow and talked. A beam of sunlight came out and Bella gasped at her first look of Edward in the sun. His skin sparkled like it was encrusted with millions of tiny diamonds. 

“You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen,” Bella whispered.

“It is not me that is beautiful,” Edward said, frowning slightly. “It is simply my nature. All vampires are beautiful.”

“How did you become a vampire anyway?” Bella asked. She had met Edward's family the week before, and listened to the story of how Carlisle became a vampire, hundreds of years earlier, but she'd never heard Edward's story. 

“I was born in 1901, in Chicago. In 1918, the influenza epidemic swept through the city and took my parents. I was dying in the hospital when Carlisle found me. He's already watched first my father and then my mother die. I was so close to death, Carlisle made his decision. He took me out of the hospital and changed me. He wasn't sure it would work at first, but it did.”

“So you've been a vampire for almost a hundred years?”

“Yes,” Edward confirmed. “Is that a deal-breaker?”

“No. I don't care how old you are. I love you no matter what.”

“I am so lucky you've come into my life,” Edward said, then he shuddered. “Befriending you was worth the risk.”

“Risk?”

“That I might kill you. I still could, Bella. I could lose control and kill you at any time. Why are you not more afraid of this fact?”

“Because even if I die, it would be worth it, for having you in my life. Even just for a little while.”

“I wish you wouldn't say things like that. The world would be unbearable without you in it. My world would be unbearable.”

Bella shuddered at his words. It scared her to mean so much to somebody. To have somebody mean so much to her. They laid in the meadow and talked for the rest of the day.

 

***** 

Bella fell into a pattern with her life. She spent all her free time with Edward, except for her Saturdays, which she spent on the reservation, hanging out with Jacob. She got very used to having Edward creep into her room at night, and was getting very comfortable with falling asleep on him. She met Edward's family, which was interesting. Alice was nice, and sat with them at lunch sometimes, but Rosalie seemed to actively dislike her. Kate seemed to not care about her one way or the other, and Jasper and Garrett mostly stayed away from her, because apparently they hadn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of the family, and found her too tempting to be alone in close quarters with her. But Bella enjoyed spending time getting to know the rest of Edward's family. 

On Saturdays Bella spent as much time with Jake as possible. They were getting closer. Also, she noticed one day when they were cuddling, Jake was getting taller. He already towered over her five feet and four inch height, but now he was over six feet tall. He was also starting to fill out a bit, and definitely looked over 15. She relished her Saturdays with Jake, though she did miss Edward when she spent time with him. She was getting used to having Edward around her all the time.

One day, right before spring break, she was eating lunch with the Cullens, when Alice smiled.

“There's a big storm coming up on Sunday. We're going to be able to play.”

“Play what?” Bella asked curiously.

“Baseball,” Emmett said. “You should join us.”

“I'm no good at baseball,” Bella argued.

“You won't be playing,” Edward said, “You'll be watching. You can be the umpire.”

“Esme thinks we cheat,” Emmett said.

“We do cheat,” Kate said. “Makes it more fun that way.”

“Who are you texting?” Emmett asked Bella.

“Jake's sister Leah, apparently her boyfriend is being a big jerk, and she wanted a girl to talk to who wasn't her girlfriend. The three of them are in a fight right now,” Bella explained. She and Leah weren't the closest friends in the world, but they were friendly, and Leah had decided she needed somebody outside of their triad to vent to. Bella liked Emmett. His niceness almost made up for Rosalie's coldness. Bella was constantly wondering what she had done to make Rosalie dislike her so much.

“How is he being a big jerk?” Alice asked curiously.

“He's completely ignoring them. He's blown off their last three date nights, and he hasn't been answering the phone. The most communication they've had from him is texts saying he's okay, but he needs some space.”

“He missed their dates with no explanation whatsoever?” Kate asked. 

Bella nodded.

“Sounds like they need to find a new boyfriend,” Kate said.

“The thing is, Sam's always struck me as a seriously devoted boyfriend,” Bella said. “Jake's been pretty sure that Sam's planning on proposing when Leah graduates at the end of the semester.”

“That is really odd,” Alice said. The bell rang in the background. “Guess we should get to class.”

***** 

That Saturday, Bella and Jake invited Leah to watch movies with them, but she was going to go over to Emily's house for a couple date. Just because Sam was being a jerk didn't mean that they couldn't have fun by themselves. So Bella and Jake claimed the living room as their territory and cuddled on the couch watching movies all day. And also kissing because kissing, Bella had decided, was totally awesome. Jake was stretched out on the couch and she was laying in front of him, as he spooned behind her. He was currently kissing her ear, and she found that she liked that a lot. Then she noticed a pressure against her butt and blushed. 

“Jake,” she whispered. “You're poking me.”

“Sorry,” Jake said, scootching his hips back slightly.

“I don't think I minded,” Bella observes. “Which probably means we should have a talk.”

“Oh,” Jake sighed. “Um, okay. Do you wanna have this conversation out here where anyone could walk in, or do you wanna go to my room?”

“Let's go to your room,” Bella suggested. Even though Jake shared a room with Seth, Seth was out with friends for the day, so they'd have more privacy in Jake's bedroom than in the living room, where Harry or Sue or Billy could just wander in at any time. And often did, checking up on them. They paused their movie and turned off the TV, before going up to Jake's room.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Jake asked, still blushing.

“Charlie gave me and Edward the talk a few weeks ago. Moot point, since Edward doesn't believe in sex before marriage, but he mentioned something else to me. That the age of consent in Washington is 16.”

“I'll be sixteen in June,” Jake offered helpfully.

“I know,” Bella said. “But we should probably talk about boundaries and lines and stuff.”

Jake nodded. “What are you comfortable with?”

“I'm definitely comfortable with kissing,” Bella said. “And some touching over clothes.”

“What about hands going under clothes?” Jake asked.

“I don't know if I'm there yet,” Bella said. “But I probably will be soon.”

“So , we'll just keep hanging out on first base for a while?” Jake asked.

“Yeah,” Bella said. “But I think we should keep practicing until we're experts at first base.”

“I'm pretty okay with that suggestion,” Jake said, pulling Bella into his arms. She kissed him eagerly. She could still feel his erection pressed against her, and she found it exhilarating. Making out was always so exciting, no matter which boyfriend she was kissing, but it was different with Jake than with Edward. With Edward there was a sense of danger to the kissing, but with Jake there was a freedom. She didn't have to worry about being careful, she didn't have to wonder if Jake was going to accidentally bite her or crush her, she could kiss him with wild abandon. She felt wet at her core, so very turned on by kissing him. She was excited for when she finally decided to go further than kissing, but for now kissing was new and exciting enough.

Bella was getting very worked up, and was kissing Jake eagerly, when there was a knock, and the bedroom door flew open.

“Keep the door open guys,” Sue said, with a pointed look at both of them.

“Yeah, Ma, got it,” Jake said, blushing slightly. Sue walked away and Bella looked back up at Jake.

“How come you call Sue 'Ma,' and not Mom or Mima?” Bella asked.

“'Cause she's not my mom or my mima, but she's been my stepmom since I was 10, and I wanted to acknowledge that she IS my mother, she's just not my mom or my mima.”

“You you remember them?” Bella asked, sitting on the bed. Jake sat down next to her.

“Not well,” Jake admitted. “I was five when they died, and I remember some stuff, but most of what I remember is more from stories my dad's told me than my actual memories.”

Bella nodded. “I get that. I have lots of memories that I'm not completely sure are memories.”

“I remember hanging out with you when I was little,” Jake admitted. “I thought you were the coolest person to ever exist.”

“I liked hanging out with you too,” Bella admitted. “Wanna go back downstairs and finish the movie?” 

“Yeah,” Jake replied. “Go turn the TV back on, I've gotta go to the bathroom first.”

“Okay,” Bella said. She went back downstairs and turned the TV on, the DVD still paused in the middle.

While Bella was sitting on the couch waiting for Jake to come back, Billy rolled into the room, followed by Harry.

“Hey Bella,” Billy said.

“Hi Billy, Harry,” Bella said.

“We wanted to talk to you about something,” Harry said.

Bella sighed. Was she going to get the Talk again?

“We've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Edward Cullen recently,” Billy said.

“And we wanted you to know that he's not the safest person to be around,” Harry said, somewhat awkwardly.

“He's a great guy,” Bella countered. “I trust him, I feel _very_ safe around him.”

“The Cullens are not safe to be around,” Billy said simply.

Bella considered speaking plainly, but she'd promised to keep Edward's secret. Instead she said something else.

“Considering all the choices they've made to do good things, I would think they're the best people to be around,” Bella said.

“You seem very, _informed_ about the Cullens,” Billy said, surprised.

“Maybe more informed than you two,” Bella agreed. “Since I don't make judgments on people based on old prejudices.”

“Bella, we just want you safe,” Harry said. “You're like a daughter to us.”

“Thank you for worrying about my safety,” Bella said. “But I can take care of myself.”

Billy and Harry seemed to realize that their conversation was not going to go anywhere near where they wanted it to go, and left her alone, just as Jake came back down to the living room. Bella unpaused the movie and snuggled into Jake's side.

***** 

When Bella got home from Jake's she was relieved. Charlie was working a late shift at the station, and she was completely alone in the house. She'd gotten herself rather worked up making out with Jake, and she could hardly believe how horny she was. Going into her room, she locked the door—just in case Charlie came back early—and stripped out of her clothes, tossing them into the hamper. She was going to take a shower after she was done, so she might as well get naked first.

Bella ran her hands over her body, pretending for a moment that they were Jake's hands, or Edward's hands. She cupped her own breasts in her hands and pinched her nipples, feeling them harden. She didn't want to do this standing up, so she lay down on her bed, fully intending to take her time. Bella lay back and spread her legs, dropping a hand between them. 

Bella ran a finger between her lips, feeling the moisture gathered there. She still couldn't believe how wet she could get, just kissing a boy. She slid a finger inside herself and imagined it was somebody else's finger. Jake would probably be awkward and fumbling the first time he touched her here. But Edward, she couldn't imagine Edward fumbling at anything, even something he'd never done before. She imagined Edward touching her pussy, and she felt herself blush just thinking about it. His hand would be cold, but his fingers would feel so good inside her, no matter how cold they were. And they'd probably warm up pretty quickly with her clenched around them. She slid a second finger inside herself and crooked her fingers. Would either Jake or Edward know how to find her g-spot? Edward was a complete virgin, and Jake had fooled around some, but only with other boys.

Bella slid her other hand down her belly, and tugged lightly on her pubic hair when she reached it. She didn't know why she liked that feeling so much, but she did. She kept moving her left hand until she found her clit, and she pinched it lightly, before working it in circles. She pressed against her g-spot with the fingers of her right hand, while she worried her clit with her left. She thought about her boys as she touched herself. She imagined them touching her, and that made her wet. Then her mind wandered to an image of Jake and Edward kissing each other, and a new flood of wetness drenched her fingers. She imagined the three of them in bed together, Jake and Edward on either side of her, naked, leaning up to kiss each other over her. Bella pressed against her clit and her g-spot at the same time, and felt herself begin to come. She fell over the edge of her orgasm with a loud moan, her toes curling and her legs kicking out as she clenched down around her own fingers.

Afterward, Bella lay there for a little while, enjoying the afterglow before she decided to get up. She wrapped a towel around herself and grabbed some pajamas before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. Bella showered, then toweled off and put on her pajamas, wrapping the towel around her head like a turban. She brushed her teeth and headed back into her room, not really surprised to see Edward sitting on her bed. Her window was open, even though it was cold outside.

“Can you close the window?” Bella asked. “It's freezing in here.” She toweled her hair and then hung her towel up on the back of her computer chair before grabbing her hairbrush and getting into bed.

“Sorry,” Edward said, “I just thought I'd air the room out a little.”

Bella blushed slightly, then decided she wasn't going to be embarrassed. It was her bedroom, and she had every right to enjoy her alone time any way she saw fit—not that she got much alone time anymore. There was nothing shameful about masturbation, and she refused to be embarrassed. So she shrugged in reply to his statement.

“Everyone does it. If you don't like it, you could always not break into my room at night,” Bella pointed out.

“You misunderstand me,” Edward said. “I was not trying to shame you. I was trying to get some fresh air because the scent of your...activities caused me to nearly lose control of myself.”

“Oh,” Bella said, blushing. “Wanna cuddle and talk?”

“That sounds lovely,” Edward said with a smile. He got into Bella's bed and she curled around him. They were getting better at kissing without Edward losing control. Bella cuddled in so she was practically laying on top of him, and for the second time that night she felt herself being poked by a boyfriend's erection. She giggled.

“I'm happy to know that I elicit such a reaction,” Bella said, grinning.

“If I could blush, I would be blushing,” Edward said, trying to angle his hips away from her.

“It's flattering,” Bella said. “But if it embarrasses you, we can talk about something else.”

They continued to cuddle while talking about English class and the books they were reading. Bella fell asleep in Edward's strong arms.

***** 

The next day Edward picked Bella up in a jeep. It had a complicated off-roading harness that he buckled her into. 

“Are we going far?” Bella asked.

“We're going to a clearing out in the woods. It's a little bit of a drive, and then we have to walk a bit because the jeep won't go the whole way,” Edward said.

“I'm not exactly dressed for hiking in the woods,” Bella said.

“I was planning on carrying you piggy-back style. It will only be for a few minutes.”

“Okay,” Bella said. It was both thrilling and terrifying to ride on Edward's back when he ran. Edward took her out to a clearing where the rest of his family was gathered. She sat down next to Esme, who gently gave her a hug.

“It's so good to see you, Bella,” Esme said.

“You too,” Bella agreed. The other nine vampires were getting ready to play baseball, and it was only Esme who didn't play.

They started playing baseball and Bella understood why they had to wait until a storm. The sound of the ball cracking against the bat was as loud as thunder. The same thing when Edward and Emmett crashed into each other. Vampire baseball was LOUD. Bella enjoyed watching them play, and was getting really into it when all of a sudden Alice froze in place.

“STOP!” Alice called out.

Everyone moved lightning fast to be by Alice's side.

“They heard us playing and changed course. They're headed this way.”

“How many?” Emmett asked.

“Three,” Alice said. In a heartbeat, Edward was by Alice's side.

“What's going on?” Bella asked.

“Three vampires we don't know are headed this way,” Edward said. “Do I have time to get Bella out of here?”

“No,” Alice said. “They'll be here any second.”

Edward and Esme switched places, Esme joining the others on the field and Edward sitting next to Bella, holding her hand. Edward had her pull her hair down to cover her neck, but it wouldn't really do much to nullify her scent. They pretended like they hadn't stopped the game, but kept all their throws short so nobody would have to chase the ball into the woods. A few minutes later, three bodies walked into the clearing. The man at the point had clearly been dark-skinned before becoming a vampire, and his vampire pallor added a lavender cast to his skin that Bella found interestingly beautiful. He had long dreadlocks pulled back with a leather thong. On one side of him was a pale-skinned, statuesque woman with fiery red curls that cascaded like a lion's mane around her face. The other man had a blond ponytail and wore a leather jacket. He looked tough. There was an animalistic grace to all their movements. Their eyes were all a deep blood red. Edward had explained to Bella a while back that vampires who fed off animal blood had golden eyes, while vampires who fed on humans had red eyes.

“Welcome,” Carlisle said as they approached. “I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. He pointed to everyone and introduced them. “Esme, Tanya, Alice, Jasper, Kate, Emmett, Garrett, Rosalie, Bella and Edward.”

“My name is Laurent, and this is Victoria and James,” the man in front answered. “We heard you playing and thought you might want a few more players.”

“That would be lovely,” Carlisle said, “As a few of us were getting ready to leave.”

Bella rose when Edward took her hand and pulled her to her feet. At that moment a breeze blew by, taking her scent across the field. James' head snapped up.

“You brought a snack,” James grinned.

Edward growled, and Bella was so shocked to hear the sound she stared at him. Suddenly the entire Cullen family was between Bella and the red-eyed trio.

“Looks like the game is over,” Laurent said.

“As I said before, some of my family is leaving,” Carlisle said firmly. Edward tucked Bella onto his back in piggy-back position and started to head back to the Jeep. Alice and Kate followed them.

Edward buckled Bella into the harness while talking to his sister and her mate.

“I've got to get her out of here. He's a tracker, and he wants her, he won't give her up easily now that he's scented her. We can head downstate and then catch a plane, maybe go to New York or Europe. I'd rather have an ocean between us and him.”

“Edward, you have to take me home,” Bella shouted. He ignored her. “EDWARD TAKE ME HOME RIGHT NOW. At least let me say something to Charlie, let us lead them away from the house before we go. My dad's completely unprotected. And you can't just take a police officer's daughter out of the country and not expect him to follow you!”

“Bella, what do you want to do?” Kate asked.

“Drive me to my house. I'll say something to Charlie, tell him I broke up with Edward and need to get out of Forks. Tell him I'm going home to Phoenix. He won't like it, but he probably won't stop me. I'll tell him it's just for spring break. That I'm gonna go hang out with my old friends and get some distance from Edward. At least let me create an alibi before you abscond with the chief of police's only daughter, Edward, please. And I'll have to tell Jake something too, so he won't worry too badly.”

“You can call Jake from the road,” Alice suggested. “But this is a good plan. Go inside and pack a bag, tell your dad you're spending spring break with your friends in Phoenix. It'll give us at least a few days to deal with the tracker.”

“Fine,” Edward agreed, though it was clear he didn't like the plan.

They pulled up to the house and Bella unhooked the harness.

“Do me a favor and ignore everything I say for the next few minutes. I don't mean it, I'm just making an alibi.”

Bella ran up to the front porch and opened the door, then she turned back and screamed. “Edward just GO HOME. Leave me alone!” She slammed the door behind her.

“Bella? Bella, what's wrong?” Charlie asked, there in a heartbeat.

“I broke up with Edward.”

“Why? I thought he walked on water.”

“He's a controlling jerk and I don't want to see him anymore,” Bella said. “Dad, my friend Mary from Phoenix asked me to come down there for spring break and I think I'm going to go. I need some space to clear my head. I'll be in a safe place with friends and I promise I'll call every day. Is it okay?”

“It's kind of last minute. When do you want to go?”

“I want to start driving now. The long drive will help me clear my head. I promise I'll be careful, and I've gone on road trips before, back when I lived in Phoenix.”

“I guess it's okay,” Charlie said, hesitating. “You're seventeen. But you have to take your pepper spray and promise to call me twice a day, okay?”

“I promise,” Bella said.

“Do you have your AAA card and your emergency credit card?”

“I do,” Bella said. “I just, it's my first break-up, and I want my girlfriends from Phoenix.”

“I understand, I guess,” Charlie said. “I still think it's a bad idea.”

“If anything goes wrong I'll come right back home, I promise.”

Charlie followed her upstairs while she packed a bag.

“Did Edward do something? Did he hurt you? Try to force you to do something you didn't want to?”

“He's smothering me,” Bella complained. “It's too much. He's too devoted to me. It scares me. It's why I wanted a triad so badly, one person doesn't get so wrapped up in another. I've become the complete center of his universe and it's too intense.”

“In that case, I understand wanting a break. But what about Jake?”

“I'll call him in a little bit, tell him I'm going out of town for spring break. I'll probably text him a lot. I'm sure he'll understand. I'm not breaking up with him, just Edward.”

“Jake doesn't smother you?”

“No. He lets me make my own decisions and doesn't act like he knows what's best for me. Edward's too controlling.”

“Sounds unhealthy,” Charlie said.

“I still care about him, but I need some room to think about it objectively. Some space.”

“I understand,” Charlie said. He took Bella's hand and pulled her into a hug. “You call me twice a day, and you let me know where you are, okay? It's my job to worry about you, I'm your dad.”

“Okay Dad, I promise,” Bella said. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Kiddo.”

Bella took her packed bag and headed down to her truck. She could just make out Edward's outline inside of it. Hopefully Charlie wouldn't look too closely as she drove away.

Bella climbed into the truck and started driving.

“I didn't mean it,” she said.

“You did,” Edward said, “But it's okay. You're right.”

“I do love you, I really do. It's just so intense, it scares me sometimes. It's different with Jake. He and I are more like equals. But with you it's not the same,” Bella spoke honestly.

“After we deal with the tracker, you and I will have a very thorough discussion about what I can do to make you feel more comfortable in our relationship. Even if it means me leaving you alone.”

“I don't want that,” Bella said. “That terrifies me. I just want things to be more equal between us. Sometimes I think it would be easier if I was a vampire too.”

“But then you'd lose Jacob,” Edward said.

“I hadn't worked out all the wrinkles yet, it's just something I've thought about. I hate the idea that I'm not enough for you.”

“Bella, you are absolutely enough for me,” Edward promised. “Turn here, it's hard to see in the dark.”

She pulled up at the Cullens' house and parked the truck. Edward held her hand as she climbed down. They went inside and within moments Bella found herself shielded behind Edward. Laurent was there.

“There's a triad in Alaska that also lives like we do,” Carlisle was explaining to Laurent. “If you won't stay with us, consider visiting them.”

“I won't get involved in any of James' games,” Laurent said. “He might be my lover, but he's not worth the loss of life that would come from tangling with your coven. I will take my leave. But first, know that James is an unparalleled tracker. And he never backs down once something is in his sights.”

Laurent disappeared out the door before Edward could say anything, and the whole family gathered together to make plans.

“Rose, will you trade clothes with Bella?” Edward asked.

“Why? What is she to me?” Rosalie asked.

“I'll do it,” Esme said, pulling Bella up the stairs gently by her hand. Esme led Bella to a bedroom and stripped off her clothes, encouraging Bella to do the same. They traded clothes, though it wasn't a perfect fit. Bella was much shorter and she had to roll up the cuffs on Esme's jeans just to be able to walk. They went back downstairs and a plan was being finalized.

“He'll expect Bella to be with you,” Alice insisted. “But if Jasper and Kate and I take her, she'll be protected by our talents and the tracker will follow you.”

“What about the woman? Laurent was happy enough to leave his lovers over a fight, but will Victoria fight with him?” Tanya asked.

“She will,” Edward said. “She is completely devoted to him.”

“So Jasper, Kate and I will take Bella to Phoenix, and stay near the airport. He'll never expect that she's going where she said she was going,” Alice continued. “He'll expect a trick.”

“Alright,” Edward said. “Just keep your thoughts to yourself.”

“I will,” Alice promised. Carlisle tossed Jasper the keys to his car, since it had tinted windows. Alice put her hand on Bella's shoulder and started urging her out to the car but Bella stop and reached for Edward's hand. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Bella kissed back, trying to say 'Goodbye, I love you,” in a single kiss. Alice steered her to the car a moment later.

She had a lot of time to think in the car. She went on her Facebook on her phone and changed her relationship status. Then she made a post about how she was going to Phoenix for spring break to get a bit of space from Forks. Then she decided to bite the bullet and text Jake.

**Hey—B**

**Hey. What's up?--J**

**I broke up with Edward. I don't know if it's permanent or not, but I need some space—B**

**Space from me or space from him?--J**

**Space from Forks. I'm going to Phoenix for spring break. I'm not breaking up with you, but things with Edward got intense and I need some time to think about things—B**

**Did he do something? Hurt you or anything?--B**

**No. He's just too intense. Too obsessed with me. I need some time to think about it. Can we talk about something else for a little while?--B**

**Sure. I have some bad news. Emily got mauled by a bear.--J**

**OMG that's awful! Is she okay? How did it happen?**

**She and Leah were out walking in the woods and they accidentally got too close to a mama bear. They're both okay, but Emily was all cut up.--J**

“Bella, what's wrong, your whole mood just changed?” Jasper asked from the driver's seat.

“Emily, Jake's sister's girlfriend, was just mauled by a bear today. She and Leah got too close to a mama bear in the woods and she attacked them.”

“Are your friends okay?” Kate asked.

“Yes, well, Emily's all cut up Jake says, but he says they're both okay.”

“These things happen,” Kate said. “It's always sad of course, but humans get injured all the time.”

“Yeah,” Bella said quietly. She was so overwhelmed by everything that was going on, she hadn't really taken the chance to process it all yet. She curled up on the back seat, since she had it to herself, since Alice was in the front bench seat with Jasper and Kate, and tried to get some sleep. She texted with Jake a little bit longer before she let the steady motion of the car lull her to sleep.

***** 

Jasper woke Bella up when they were driving into Portland, because they pulled up at the airport.

“Are we flying somewhere?” she asked, groggily.

“We're gonna fly to Phoenix, and then get a hotel room there,” Alice said. 

The flight was short, and the 'hotel room' turned out to be a fancy suite with more space than they needed considering Bella was the only one of them who slept. Bella called her father to assure him that she'd made it to Phoenix safely. When they got to the suite, Bella decided to take a shower while Kate ordered several things from room service to make sure Bella ate. Alice went to get a few things from the hotel store, while Jasper spoke on the phone to other members of the family.

Bella took a long, hot shower. There was great water pressure, and unlike in her own home the water heater didn't give out after fifteen minutes. She washed her hair twice, though she didn't really need to, just as an excuse to stay in the shower longer. Eventually she couldn't stay in the shower any longer. She got out and dried off. Someone had opened the bathroom door while she was in the shower and set a paper boutique bag just inside the door. Inside she found new clothes in her size with the tags still on. As the clothes she had packed were being used to create false trails, she figured it made sense. Bella wondered how Alice had known her underwear and bra size, but the undergarments in the bag fit perfectly. The jeans Alice had picked out for her were skinny jeans, which Bella didn't usually wear, but she put them on anyway. The blouse was fancier than something Bella would have picked just for sitting around a hotel room, but beggars can't be choosers and Bella shrugged into it. Bella would have been perfectly happy in sweatpants and a t-shirt, but she was grateful for the clean clothes nonetheless. Bella still wasn't used to the way the Cullens spent money. She put on deodorant and combed her wet hair before joining the others in the main room of the suite. Food had been brought up for her, and there was a ton of it.

“I can't eat all of this,” Bella said, looking at it all.

“Eat what you want, we'll throw away the rest,” Kate said. “There's four of us, so we needed to buy enough food for four people, to keep up the illusion.”

“It's so wasteful,” Bella couldn't help but observe. When she was a kid it had been ingrained in her how bad it was to waste food, what with people starving to death all over the world.

“It is what it is,” Kate said. “Eat up.”

It was still the middle of the night, and there were cheeseburgers and fries and salads and milkshakes and sodas on a big metal tray. Bella grabbed a bacon cheeseburger and a milkshake and sat on the sofa with them. 

“Have we heard from anyone yet?”

“They followed Victoria back to Forks High, but they lost James,” Jasper said.

Alice was sitting on the other end of the sofa drawing on a sketchpad. Bella's jaw dropped as she saw what Alice was drawing.

“The DVD player goes there,” Bella pointed, “And the sofa's a little longer.”

“You know this room?” Alice asked.

“It's my living room in Phoenix,” Bella said. “Is the tracker going there?”

“Yes,” Alice said. “He's on a course that's leading him there now.”

“How would he know where I lived?” Bella asked.

“The redhead,” Kate said. “She broke into the school. She must have been looking for student records. Your previous address would be listed in your school records.”

Jasper had his phone out and was dialing Edward to tell him what they had figured out.

“Bella, why don't you watch a movie, or try to get more sleep?” Kate suggested.

“Okay,” Bella said. Then she paused. “Kate, what's your special ability? Alice said your talents would help keep me safe.”

“I can run a current across my skin. Anyone I touch drops like they've been tasered.”

“That's scary,” Bella said. She wondered if she would have a superpower if she was a vampire. Not all the vampires had them, Edward had said. Jasper, Alice and Kate did, but none of the rest of the family did, except for Edward. It reminded Bella of the conversation she'd had with Jake, Quil and Embry about what their X-Men powers would be, and she suddenly missed her friends terribly. Especially Jake. She took her phone to one of the attached bedrooms and closed the door, curling up in bed with her phone.

**I miss you—B**

**Me too. Having a good vacation?--J**

**Holed up in a cheap motel. Hoping to hang out with some old friends tomorrow—B**

**Not at your mom's house—J**

**Power's not turned on. No power, no water. House is shut down. So, cheap motel—B**

**Wish I was there with you.--J**

Me too. Did I wake you up?--B

**No. Embry and Quil are over and we stayed up all night playing video games—J**

**Fun.--B**

They texted for a little while longer until Bella fell asleep. She texted Edward a couple of times, but he didn't answer her.

***** 

Bella woke up and ate some more food from room service. Alice was drawing another picture and Bella identified it as the ballet studio near her house, where she'd taken lessons as a little kid.

“I wonder what path would lead the tracker there,” Bella said.

“I don't know,” Alice said. “Did you call Charlie yet today?”

Bella went back into the bedroom to call her father. After hanging up with him, her phone started to vibrate again. She didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway.

“Hello?”

“Bella? Bella?” it was her mother's panicked voice on the other end.

“Mom? Mom I'm okay,” Bella said.

“Hello Bella,” a male voice said on the other end. “Don't say anything that your guards could overhear. Just know I have your mother. Say, 'I understand.'”

“I understand,” Bella said.

“It's convenient that your mother came back to Phoenix yesterday to meet with people who want to rent the house. It was very convenient for me, at least. If you want your mother to survive, you'll do exactly what I say, okay?”

“Okay,” Bella said.

“Slip away from your friends, and go to your old ballet studio by your house. You have 24 hours to get here, or your mom becomes my dinner. Okay?”

“Okay,” Bella said.

“And just so you know, Victoria is in Forks, watching your other boyfriend and your father. If you fail to show up, both of them become her dinner. Okay?”

“Okay,” Bella said. She could feel herself beginning to hyperventilate. She didn't want Jasper to sense she was upset, so she took slow, calming breaths and tried to calm herself down.

“Now say, 'love you mom, talk to you soon.'”

“Love you mom, talk to you soon,” Bella parroted back. She hung up the phone and fell to the bed. Obviously she needed to get to the ballet studio, or else three people she loved would die. She didn't mind so much if James killed her, so long as the ones she loved survived.

“Bella, we're going to the airport to meet the others,” Kate said. “Edward's going to take you someplace, just the two of you, and the rest of us are going to hunt down James.”

“Okay,” Bella said.

“Do you want to eat something before we go?” Alice asked.

“No, I'll be okay.” She went into the attached bathroom and threw some water on her face. The airport. She knew the airport in Phoenix like the back of her hand. If she could get Jasper to walk her to one particular bathroom, she'd be able to lose him because the bathroom had two entrances. Then she could make a break for the cabs, and get a ride to her old neighborhood. It had a chance of working. If she was lucky. She thought about writing letters to her loved ones, but she didn't know where she'd leave them. And she didn't know what kind of lies she should tell her parents and Jake. But Edward, she should tell Edward something.

While they traveled to the airport, Bella wrote Edward a private message on Facebook. She wouldn't send it until she was in the cab to the ballet studio. It wasn't a complex message, just an “I love you, I'm sorry, please don't get yourself killed avenging me, please look after my family and Jake. Tell them I love them.” 

Somehow, her plan worked. She lost Jasper in the airport while Alice and Kate were waiting for the others' flight to come in. She hailed a cab and asked him to take her to her old neighborhood. She had enough money for the fare at least. She steeled herself and took a deep breath before going into the ballet studio.

***** 

Her mother wasn't there. James had stolen old home movies and copied her mother's voice off of them. Her mother _wasn't there_. Bella felt so relieved at that knowledge that barely registered the fact that she was still alone with a vampire intent to kill her. But once it registered, she tried to run. She didn't get far before James broke her leg. Then there was a painful sensation at her wrist that had her screaming. 

Bella lay there, bleeding and in pain, waiting for James to finish her off, when suddenly Edward appeared. She tried to watch the fight, but she was distracted by the pain. At some point, the others arrived—Emmett, Jasper, Kate, Garrett, Carlisle and Alice. She didn't see Rosalie or Esme or Tanya. Idly Bella wondered why they had stayed behind.

“Carlisle, he bit her!” Alice cried out.

“Alice, give me your belt to make a tourniquet. Edward, you need to decide now, whether or not you want to turn her.”

“Carlisle, there's so much blood,” Alice said.

“Alice, help them get rid of the body. Edward, come here now.”

“What do I need to do?” Edward asked.

“Suck the venom out. Until her blood tastes clean.”

“Carlisle, I won't be able to stop.”

“Find the will to stop, Son, find the will, or decide to change her,” Carlisle said.

“Edward!” Bella screamed. “Edward, Victoria's going to kill Jake! Going to kill my father!”

“No she isn't,” Edward said. “Rosalie and Tanya and Esme chased her to the ocean. She's gone for now.”

“Edward it hurts!” Bella cried out. And Edward raised her wrist to his lips. Suddenly the burning sensation in her arm receded. Her leg still hurt painfully, but her arm no longer felt like it was on fire.

“That's it,” Edward said, “Her blood tastes clean.”

“I can't smell any residual venom. Now, we need to get her to a hospital.”

***** 

Bella woke up in the hospital, her leg held immobile. Her head throbbed and she felt sore all over. Her mother sat next to her holding her hand.

“Bella? Oh thank God you're awake.”

“What happened?” Bella asked.

“You don't remember? You went to meet up with Edward and his sisters at a hotel, to talk to him about breaking up, and you tripped and fell down a flight of stairs and through a plate-glass window. You have a concussion and a broken leg,” Renee said.

“That sounds like me,” Bella agreed. “Is Edward still here? I need to talk to him.”

“He's asleep,” Renee said, pointing to a chair in the corner. “Bella, Phil and I bought a house in Jacksonville, and we want you to move in with us.”

“Mom, I want to stay in Forks. I have two boyfriends, I have a ton of friends, and I'm really happy there,” Bella said.

“Oh,” Renee said, disappointed. “I really miss you, honey.”

“I miss you too, Mom. I'll come visit over the summer. But I want to finish high school in Forks.”

“Okay. I'm gonna go tell a nurse you're awake, and find your father,” Renee said.

“Okay,” Bella said. Renee got up and left.

“Bella,” Edward said from the corner. “Bella, you should move to Jacksonville so I can't hurt you anymore.”

Bella stared at him.

“Whoa. First of all, shut up. You didn't hurt me, you saved my life. Second of all, I meant what I said to my mom, I have lots of reasons for staying in Forks, and they're not all you. I have Jake, I have a bunch of other friends. You are in no way responsible for my injuries, Edward. You can't control every vampire or person in the world. It was James who hurt me, not you,” Bella said.

“But you wouldn't have drawn his attention if not for me.”

“And if not for you, I'd have been road kill several months ago. Accidents happen, Edward. You can't blame yourself for all of them,” Bella said.

“If you want, I'll leave Forks. So you can stay,” Edward said.

“Edward, it doesn't have to be all or nothing. I still want you. I still want you to date me, if you want to. I love you.”

“You shouldn't.”

“You don't get to tell me who to love,” Bella said. “I'm happy when I'm with you.”

“Okay,” Edward said. He'd taken the seat next to her and took her hand in his own. 

“My dad might be kind of mad at you,” Bella said.

“He already gave me a lecture,” Edward said. “About respecting your boundaries.”

“Okay,” Bella said. “I still want you, though.”

“Okay,” Edward said. “I love you dearly, my Bella.”

***** 

Bella spent half of her spring break in the hospital in Phoenix before she was released and Charlie took her home in a plane. Alice volunteered to drive Bella's truck back, so Charlie never saw that it wasn't in Phoenix at all. When she returned home, Carlisle fitted Bella with a walking cast for free, and gave her a cane. She resumed her schedule of spending Saturdays with Jake and Sundays with Edward, though with both boys she stayed around the house most of the time, not going out much. It took a little convincing to get Jake to understand why she was still dating Edward, but Jake was pretty understanding. He said he trusted Bella's judgment, which made her smile. On one Saturday, Edward showed up unexpectedly, while she was hanging out with Jake.

“Hello Bella,” Edward said when Bella answered the door. “May I come in?”

“I'm kind of having a movie date with Jake.”

“I know. I was counting on that,” Edward said.

“Sure, come in,” Bella said. She stepped inside and Edward followed her into the living room. She sat on the sofa next to Jake.

“Hey Edward, what's up?” Jake asked, warily, but polite.

“You may not know this, Jake, but next Saturday is Forks' High School's Junior Prom. I would never dream of robbing you of your Saturday date with Bella, so I thought I'd ask you both if you would accompany me to Prom next weekend.”

“Are you sure?” Bella asked. “I don't dance, and our last date went horribly.”

“I want a normal prom. A proper Triad date. And I know you'd like to go to prom with both your boyfriends, if you have to go at all.”

Bella thought about it. Going to prom with both boys on her arms might be nice.

“I'm game,” Jake said. 

“Okay,” Bella said. “I don't dance though. And I'll still be in a cast. And I don't have a dress.”

“Once of my sisters has a dress that will fit you,” Edward said. “They want to come over for some girl bonding before the dance. And we can go out to the Lodge for a nice meal before the dance, my treat since I'm asking you two out. I'll pick you both up here, on Saturday. That way Charlie can take pictures before the dance. It's Junior Prom, it's a big deal.”

“Okay,” Bella said, looking at her boys. She leaned over to kiss Jake, then awkwardly stood to kiss Edward. “I'll go to prom with you.”

“Can I ask a stupid question?” Jake asked.

“Sure,” Bella said.

“Who buys the flowers?” Jake asked.

Bella laughed, and Edward laughed too.

“Leave the flowers to me,” Edward said. “Unless Bella wants two corsages, one pin-on and one wrist corsage?”

“I'm fine either way,” Bella said, “But I don't need any flowers.”

“Leave the flowers to me,” Edward decided. “I'll get the corsage and the boutonnieres.”

“If you're sure,” Jake said.

“I have a lot of money,” Edward said, “I know you two feel uncomfortable with my family's wealth, but I like spending money on people. It's a way to show how I care.”

“If you're sure, dude. It's cool,” Jake said.

“Okay then,” Edward said. “I'll let you two get back to your movie date, and I'll see you next Saturday.”

***** 

Alice and Kate came over on Saturday to help Bella get ready for prom. They got her all dressed up and did her hair and her make-up before leaving. Jake got dropped off by Harry. He was wearing a suit with a white shirt and a green and silver striped tie. His hair was long and loose and neatly combed. He looked hot. Bella was wearing a silver dress that shimmered and looked great with her skin.

“You look amazing,” Jake said, kissing her gently.

“You too,” she agreed, kissing him back. “So, I'm kind of surprised Harry and Billy let you come to my Prom, since Edward's going with us.”

“Me too, but they're being weird about it. They even got me that master cylinder I needed for the rabbit, in exchange for me promising to tell you something.”

“What?” Bella asked.

“They want you to break up with Edward. They say, and I quote, 'we'll be watching.' Creepy, I know.” Jake made a face as he relayed the message.

“Well, tell them thanks,” Bella said, making a face in response. “I'm not going to break up with him though. He's been respecting my boundaries, and things are better now.”

“I just hope this date's better than the last one,” Jake said.

“Me too,” Bella said.

Edward pulled up then, in a different car than he usually drove. It was a sleek British sports car.

“Oh my God, that's an Aston Martin Vanquish,” Jake said, his eyes bugging out at the car.

“It's one of Carlisle's 'special occasion cars,'” Edward said, climbing out of the driver's seat. He was wearing a tuxedo with white gloves. Bella thought the gloves were a little pretentious until he held out his hand to shake Jake's and she understood their purpose. She smiled a little to herself. He was trying, for her. “Carlisle is an avid car collector,” Edward explained.

“It's gorgeous,” Jake said, taking in the car.

“Thanks,” Edward said. “Not as gorgeous as Bella looks tonight.” He pulled Bella into a kiss.

“I know right?” Jake agreed. Jake's eyes raked over Edward as well, and Jake smiled. “You look very nice too, Edward.”

“You do too, Jacob. Bella, did Charlie want to take prom pictures before we go get a bite to eat?”

“I think so,” Bella said. Charlie heard his name and came outside with a camera. He had the three of them line up and took a few pictures before they left in the car, Bella in the middle seat as usual. They listened to some music and talked about music and movies as they drove to the restaurant.

It was clear, this time that Edward was putting in more effort. He was engaged in conversations. He laughed and smiled, and he was there, with them, instead of seeming a million miles away. The three of them had a nice meal, while talking and joking about movies they'd seen and TV shows they'd watched and books they'd read and bands they loved. The restaurant was full of other kids from school who were also going out before prom.

When they got to the gym, they got their picture taken, and then went inside to dance. The music was good, but Bella was still in a walking cast and Jake didn't really know how to dance. A slow song came on and Edward turned to them.

“Would you two like to dance?”

“I'm not really a good dancer,” Jake said.

“Me neither,” Bella admitted.

“Let's try something,” Edward said. “Bella, stand with your feet on Jake's, and your back pressed against his front.” Bella did as Edward instruct, and Edward got in close to them. “Bella, put your arms around my neck, and Jake, put your right arm around my waist.” Edward took Jake's left hand in his right. “Now Jake, follow my lead.”

Edward moved to the slow song, and the three of them were slow dancing, Bella sandwiched between the two boys. It was the most amazing thing Bella had ever experienced. She could feel both her boyfriends on either side of her, Jake hot behind her and Edward cool in front of her, and it was the most intense and perfect experience of her lifetime. Everything felt balanced. Somehow, she knew that things could work out. 

*****   
End part 1  
*****


	2. New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triad grows closer together, Bella and Jake are left to deal with Edward's decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when Jake's actual birthday is, I just made one up.
> 
> Warnings: This story contains Imprinting, which is sort of dubious consent in nature. Also, this chapter has what could be considered a “magic kiss” scene in it. I don't believe that kissing cures depression, and I want to state that flat-out, but I did use that trope in this story, so if it's a trigger, steer clear.

*****   
New Moon  
***** 

In June Jake turned sixteen. His friends held a party on the reservation and Bella was happy to attend. She bought him some video games she knew he wanted. They had a bonfire out on the beach and all his friends showed up. Bella knew Embry and Quil, his best friends, and his big sister Leah and her girlfriend and boyfriend Emily and Sam, but she also met Jared and Paul and a bunch of other kids. Sam seemed different now. Quieter, calmer, his hair had been cut very short and he had grown a few inches taller since the last time Bella had seen him a few months earlier. Emily was the biggest difference though. The deep wounds on her face and arms were healing into dark scars. She had been mauled by a bear a couple of months earlier when she and Leah had been walking in the woods.

Bella decided she didn't really like Paul very much. She recognized him from a previous gathering as the guy who referred to Edward Cullen as a “freak,” and he made another snide comment about Edward at this party too. But after his comment, Sam shot a glance at Bella and a glare at Paul, and Paul shut up. Bella decided to ignore the boys and return to her boyfriend, cuddling up to him by the fire. She curled into his arms and rested her head on his chest. He too had grown another couple of inches over the last few months. He stood a little over six feet tall now, towering over Bella, who hadn't grown more than a half inch since she was sixteen. Her body seemed to be staying firmly at five foot four inches tall. The only one of her friends that Bella was taller than was Alice Cullen. Alice was not at the party that night, however.

“You okay?” Jake asked Bella, his brows drawn together showing concern.

“Just cold,” she said. “You're always so warm.”

“Boyfriend duties, being your personal electric blanket,” he laughed, pulling her closer.

“You're just so good at it,” Bella teased. “Are you having a good birthday party?”

“I kinda wish Sam and Paul hadn't come, but otherwise it's awesome.”

“Aren't they your friends?”

“They don't really hang out with us anymore. Sam's older and Paul's like his little disciple, always has to do what Sam says. I mean, Leah loves him, so I tolerate him, but no, he's not my favorite person in the world.”

“Well, did you get enough hamburgers and s'mores and cake at least?” Bella awaited Jake’s opinion eagerly as she had made him a homemade birthday cake.

“Yes. Thanks for the birthday cake, it was awesome,” Jake grinned, giving her a quick kiss. 

“Glad you liked it,” she said.

“So,” he said, they were more or less alone by the fire, but he dropped his voice to a whisper anyway. “I'm legal now. In Washington at least.”

Bella blushed. They'd been sticking to only kissing, using Jake's underage status as excuse for keeping the brakes on, but now he was sixteen and if they wanted to go further, they could.

“I still don't know if I'm ready for everything, but I think some boundaries could be renegotiated,” she said with a sly smile.

“I like the idea of renegotiating boundaries,” he said, leaning over to kiss her neck.

“Get a room!” Quil called from several feet away. Holding hands, he and Embry sat down across the fire from Bella and Jake. 

“We're outside,” Jake called back, “It's all one room.”

“We don't wanna watch you macking on your girlfriend,” Quil complained.

“Jealous?” Jake asked.

“Hardly,” Embry said, leaning over to kiss Quil quickly on the lips.

“So what are your date plans for tomorrow?” Jake asked Bella.

“Studying for finals. Job-hunting in the classifieds. The usual. You find a summer job yet?” Bella asked.

“Nah. I usually just do assorted mechanical stuff, whatever I can pick up. And I mow lawns and do yard work. Whatever people can pay me. It's better than nothing.”

Bella nodded. “I wish I was good at stuff like that. I suppose if I can't find a job there's always baby-sitting, but I don't know anyone with kids.”

“I know a few families on the res with kids, I can hand your name around,” Jake said.

“That would be nice. But I'm still looking for something steady for the summer. Even if it's waiting tables at the diner. I have an interview at Newton's Sporting Goods next week. I'll probably get it since Mike promised to put in a good word with his mom.”

“Is he still crushing on you?” Jake asked.

“I think so. Which is weird, because he's still dating Jess and Eric,” Bella said. 

“Wanna go for a walk down by the surf?”

“Sure,” Bella said.

They walked for a little while, holding hands. They traded kisses under the stars and eventually went back to their cars to go home. Bella drove Jake home, and they made out in the front seat of the truck until somebody flicked the porch lights on and Jake went inside.

When Bella got home, she changed for bed, and waited. Before long, Edward climbed in through her window and she curled up around him, talking a bit before she fell asleep.

***** 

Finals came and went. Bella did pretty well, getting all As and Bs in everything. Edward of course got straight As. Bella got the summer job at Newton's and put in a good 30 hours a week at the sporting goods store. It was hiking and camping season, so it was their busiest time of year. Even with Bella working, no school meant she had more time to spend with her boyfriends. Edward didn't work, so he was always available during Bella's time off work. Jake tried to be available as often as possible, but Jake had more responsibilities, with household chores and odd jobs around the community, working to pick up some cash. Still, Bella had much more time to spend with her boys over the summer than she had during the school year. She also had more opportunities to throw them together.

Jake still wrinkled his nose when Edward was around, though Edward had taken to wearing cologne to help mask his natural scent so that Jake didn't seem to sneeze quite as often nowadays. He seemed to be getting used to whatever it was about Edward that bothered him before. At least once a week the three of them would watch a movie together on Bella's couch, Bella always in the middle. Edward never tried to touch Jake or cuddle with him in any way, but he was pleasant and talked to him much more now.

“So, are there any superhero movies we haven't watched yet?” Edward asked, smiling crookedly as he sat on the sofa while Bella put in a movie.

“They keep making new ones,” Bella said. “And we don't always watch superheroes. Sometimes we watch action, and sometimes we watch historical romances.” 

“We're getting into a rut,” Edward said. “Maybe we should try something new.”

“New like a new genre, or new, like, not a movie?” Jake asked.

“Either,” Edward suggested. “Though I'm fine with whatever movie you two want to watch. I just thought a change of pace might be nice.”

“How about bowling?” Jake suggested.

“I suck at bowling, but it is fun,” Bella agreed. “I'm game.” They turned off the TV and got into Edward's Volvo. He drove to the bowling alley, as usual Bella sat in the middle. They got to the bowling alley and rented some shoes and a lane and started bowling. Edward was an expert bowler, and Jake was pretty good, and Bella was awful, but they had a great time anyway. They laughed and joked around and had an all around great time. They got nachos and corn dogs from the concession stand and stuffed themselves on junk food. Well, Bella and Jake stuffed themselves on junk food, Edward said he wasn't really hungry, and only nibbled at some nachos. 

“Out of curiosity, do the two of you own passports?” Edward asked.

“Actually, yes,” Bella said. “My mom wanted to get married on a beach in Mexico. She changed her mind, but after we'd already gotten the passports.”

“Me too,” Jake said. “A couple of years ago my parents saved up for a small summer vacation to Victoria. Why do you ask?”

“Well, since Victoria's actually closer than Seattle, I was considering it as a possible date location. But I didn't know if you two had passports,” Edward replied.

“Dude, we don't need elaborate grand gestures,” Jake said. “At least, I know I don't. Just hanging out and getting to know you is nice. And I know Bella's uncomfortable when you spend a lot of money on her.”

Edward nodded. “Grand gestures sort of run in the family. My father spends a large amount of money on my mothers, and it's the example I've had in my life. We've always had a lot of money and we've always been encouraged to spend it.”

“It just makes us a little uncomfortable,” Bella said. “We don't wanna be your sugar babies, or whatever the term is. I know, personally, I want this to be a relationship of equals. I know you two aren't really dating each other yet, you're still in the getting-to-know-you phase, but I want to be dating two equals. I know you get bored, Edward, just hanging out and watching movies, but it's what Jake and I can afford to do. I don't object to small dates where you pay, but if we could avoid big lavish affairs, that would be nice.”

“Okay,” Edward said. “I hear you both. Small things, dinner and a movie, bowling dates, things like this. But no big expensive grand gestures.”

Bella and Jake both nodded.

“How about little grand gestures? Like ice cream, my treat?” Edward asked.

“I think that's okay,” Bella said, grinning, and Jake nodded. They turned in their rental shoes and got back into Edward's car so he could drive to the ice cream shop.

***** 

Summer went on. They had a few more triad dates, but most of it was couple dates with Bella dividing her time between Edward and Jake. Whatever time she didn't spend working or with her boys, she spent with Alice, who had quickly become her best friend. At least once every week or two Alice would demand a “girls' night” and they'd paint their toenails and talk and Bella would eat junk food. And Bella spent a few summer days with Jess and Angela too. She spent a lot of time at the beach with Jake, and the rest of her time with Edward. Edward continued to climb into her bedroom every night and hold her as she fell asleep. 

Bella spent three days trying to decide which invitation she should accept for the Fourth of July. Did she go to the Cullens, or to the Clearwater-Blacks? Charlie was working that night, so she couldn't back out by claiming familial obligations. Instead, she decided that a triad date would be better. She called Jake up first.

“Jake?” she said when he answered the phone.

“Yeah?”

“It's me,” Bella said, sitting on her bed.

“I know.”

“Anyway, it's about the Fourth of July. I was wondering if instead of going to the reservation, you'd join me and Edward in the park for the town's celebration.”

“Oh, okay,” Jake said. “I mean, my family won't mind if I duck out of the barbecue for a few hours.”

“Okay,” Bella said. “I have to talk to Edward. You both invited me to your family's houses and I couldn't say yes to both, so I came up with a third option.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Jake said, and she could hear the smile in his voice. “You don't think Edward will mind hanging out with me?”

“No, he likes you. He likes you a lot Jake, he's just not good with showing affection to guys. I didn't tell you this, okay? It's a secret, okay?”

“Okay,” Jake said.

“His birth parents were real traditional. Like, one man-two women, always. And he internalized that. So I don't think that he's really admitted to himself that it's okay to be with another guy yet. He's working on it, and I know he likes you. Just give him time, okay?”

“Okay,” Jake said. “I'll be patient. He's lucky he's cute enough to be worth it.”

“I know, right? That man is too darn pretty for his own good,” Bella said, giggling.

“Absolutely,” Jake agreed. “I'll talk to you later, sweetheart.”

They hung up and then Bella dialed Edward.

“Hello Bella,” Edward said.

“Hey. So, for the Fourth of the July you and Jake both invited me to do stuff with your families and I didn't know how to choose. So I came up with a third option.”

“Oh?” She could just imagine Edward raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah, how about the fireworks display in the park?” Bella asked.

“Sounds lovely. Just the three of us?”

“Yep.”

“What time shall we meet up?” Edward asked.

“Um, I'll get back to you on that,” Bella said.

“Okay, Beautiful. I'll talk to you later.”

“Okay, bye.”

“Bye.”

When the Fourth rolled around they met up in the afternoon in town. It was cloudy, but not raining, so the town celebration went off as planned. There was a parade and a picnic put on by the local church, and the three of them participated in several events including a three-legged race, and the egg-spoon relay. They had a blast, and when it was time for the fireworks Bella spread a blanket on the ground and the three of them cuddled with Bella in the middle.

“I love being in the middle,” Bella said. “Best spot ever,” she proclaimed.

“Lucky girl, always claiming the middle,” Jake teased.

“And I'm never giving it up, either,” she declared.

“Selfish,” Edward teased, tickling her lightly. Jake got in on the tickling and soon she was giggling as both her boys tickled her. Bella felt unbelievably, ecstatically happy.

****** 

Summer passed too quickly for Bella. She didn't want to go back to school where she'd only see her boyfriends occasionally. Plus she'd be continuing her job as an after-school job, so she'd have even less time with her boys. She'd only get to see Jake on Saturday evenings now, because her Saturday mornings and afternoons would be spent at the sporting goods store. But at least they could text. And on the days that she didn't work after school she could always drive over to his house for a few hours. Still, Bella was not ready for summer to end.

With September came Bella's birthday. She never liked her birthday, never liked the idea of getting older. The uncertainty of the future terrified her. And now that she had a boyfriend who didn't age, she was even more afraid of getting older. At least Jake was getting older with her. She wouldn't leave him behind in the dust. She dreaded getting older. Sometimes she thought about becoming a vampire and staying with Edward forever, but that would mean losing Jake, unless she could tell him about vampires and persuade him to become one too. She had never told Edward her deepest desire: Her, Edward and Jake, a vampire triad forever. She knew Edward would never let her tell Jake the truth. Eventually, someday, she would have to choose between her loves. This was a thought that terrified her to her core. As long as Edward's vampirism remained a secret from Jake, their tentative triad couldn't last forever.

Bella's birthday came on the second week of senior year. Her eighteenth birthday started with Charlie waking her up to give her presents, which she had requested she not receive. The camera and scrapbook were good gift ideas, though, she had to admit. It would be nice to keep a record of her senior year, one more tangible than her Instagram. 

“Special breakfast kiddo,” Charlie said, “So get up. I made chocolate chip pancakes and I didn't even burn them. Happy birthday Baby.”

“Thanks dad,” Bella said, but her enthusiasm felt hollow. She was eighteen now, and Edward was forever seventeen. How many more years until the age difference was noticeable and he disappeared from her life forever? She loved him so much, the idea of not having him in her life hurt. She got up and got dressed and went downstairs for her birthday breakfast. There were chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and a candle in them. Her dad lit the candle and she blew it out as her dad took a picture with her new camera and then she ate her pancakes. Afterward she headed out to school.

In the parking lot, Jake surprised her by showing up to give her a present. He'd gotten her a dream-catcher to help keep away nightmares. Jake's growth spurt had continued over the summer, and he'd started to fill out with some muscle, so when he showed up in the parking lot he definitely turned a few heads. Bella gave him a quick kiss and a big hug. She loved his hugs; how they enveloped her without crushing her. They were always so warm and inviting. Eventually Jake left to go to his own school and Bella went inside holding Edward's hand.

“So how come Jake's allowed to give you presents but I'm not?” Edward asked.

“You can give me something small,” Bella conceded. “But you've given me you, and that's enough.”

Alice met them in the hallway and handed Bella a birthday present.

“Be at our house at seven for your party,” Alice said. “And wear this. Happy birthday!” 

“A party? Really? I don't really like parties very much,” Bella said.

“It's nothing big, just my family,” Edward said. “We don't get to throw birthday parties, since none of us age anymore. It's exciting for us. Let us celebrate you.”

“Okay,” Bella conceded. 

***** 

The party was small but fancy. Alice had gotten a huge fancy cake for Bella and a lot of food, even though Bella would be the only one eating any of it. There was a table with a bunch of birthday presents on it, and music playing in the background. Bella got gentle hugs from Esme and Tanya. Emmett picked her up and spun her around laughing. Jasper and Garrett both smiled at her. Kate gave her a friendly fist-bump. Emmett disappeared after that but everyone else stayed talking to Bella about her day, and her summer. Garrett, Emmett and Rosalie had been gone over the summer on vacation and Garrett told Bella about their adventures for a little while. Rosalie was quiet, but not openly hostile. She stood there on Garrett's arm while he talked. When Emmett came back inside, Alice announced it was time for presents.

“This one is from the boys,” Alice said, handing Bella a large box that was light. Bella opened it and found it empty. Confused, she turned it and saw that it was a box for a speaker system and CD player, with an iPod jack. 

“I just installed it in your truck. Finally a decent sound system in that disaster,” Emmett teased.

“No hating on my Beast,” Bella complained. “It's awesome.”

“Whatever you say,” Garrett said.

“Open Esme and Carlisle's next,” Alice said, handing Bella an envelope. Bella slid her finger under the seal and cursed. 

“Ow, paper cut.”

Everything happened both very fast and very slow at the same time. As the blood pooled up on Bella's finger, Jasper growled, and Garrett dropped into a low crouch. Rosalie and Emmett grabbed Garrett, but Jasper made a beeline for Bella. Edward blocked Bella and shoved her backwards to protect her. He misjudged the distance and she hit the table behind her, hitting the stack of glass plates Alice had put out for the birthday cake. The plates shattered and cut into her arm, spilling more of her blood and suddenly she was looking up at ten hungry vampires.

It didn't take too long for them to get Jasper and Garrett out of the house. And the rest of the Cullens left soon after, unable to stand the smell of the blood, leaving only Carlisle and Edward. 

“Edward, go check on Jasper and Garrett, they'll be feeling quite guilty. Go reassure them,” Carlisle suggested.

“Yes,” Bella said. “No need to torture yourself. Carlisle can patch me up himself. Go check on your brothers, Edward.”

Reluctantly, Edward left. Gently, Carlisle picked Bella up, who was covered in blood and cake and frosting and carried her up to his study. Esme had left clean clothes on the desk for Bella, and Carlisle cut Bella's ruined dress off carefully with a pair of scissors, then turned his head while she slipped into a pair of jeans. He said nothing of her sitting there in jeans and a bra as her removed the pieces of glass from her wound before he could stitch it back up again. 

After sitting in quiet for a few moments, Bella decided to ask a question that had been eating at her for weeks. “Carlisle, do you know why Edward won't let me tell Jake the truth about vampires? He's dating Jake, but he won't be honest with him.”

“Bella, what has Edward told you about the Volturi?” Carlisle asked.

“He mentioned that they were like a royal family, and they keep the laws.”

“Just one law, really. Keep the secret. Everyone who knows about vampires must either be turned or be killed. It's bad enough that you know, really. If the Volturi ever find out about you, we'll have to decide, and Edward's trying to protect your soul. He thinks we've lost ours. He wants to keep both you and Jacob alive and human as long as possible. He's trying to minimize the possible damage.”

“So the Volturi would make you either kill us or change us if they knew that we knew?” Bella asked.

“Yes,” Carlisle said. “And then we'd have to move, of course. Of course, we'll have to move in a few years anyway, we can only stay in one place for a few years at a time.”

“And Edward thinks vampires don't have souls?” Bella asked.

“He does.”

“But that can't possibly be true,” Bella said. “You're all the best people I know!”

“Thank you, Bella, you've always been exceedingly kind about us.” Carlisle concentrated as he removed the last piece of glass from the wound. He dropped it into a glass bowl with the others and threaded a needle to start stitching up the wound. He had already given her lidocaine so that he could remove the glass without her squirming too much.

“It's just, as long as Edward keeps his secret, I'm eventually going to have to choose one or the other, and that doesn't seem fair to me,” Bella said.

“Be patient with him, Bella,” Carlisle said. “It's hard for Edward to change. I think he may come around in time. The fact of the matter is Jake is Quileute, he may already suspect.”

“I know Jake has a bit of a crush on Edward but it bothers him that Edward never touches him, even to hold his hand or anything, and I can't explain why and that makes me so uncomfortable,” Bella said.

“Give it time,” Carlisle said again. “It's hard for Edward just being around two humans, but he's doing so well. We were all so afraid he'd kill you but he's doing beautifully. Be patient, Bella. Good things come to him who waits.”

“Okay,” Bella said. Carlisle finished stitching her up, then put everything with blood on it in the glass bowl and tossed in a lit match to burn the contents. She stared into the flames and hoped that patience was the answer.

***** 

The next few days, Edward acted very strangely. He was barely around. Bella filled the empty spaces with work and Jake, but she noticed Edward's absence. He was there every night when she went to bed, which made her happy, because she had gotten so used to him she couldn't fall asleep without him there anymore.

On Friday he met her at her house after work and asked her if she'd take a walk with him.

“Okay,” Bella said, taking his hand and following him onto the path into the woods behind her house. They followed the trail for a little while when Edward turned to look at her.

“Bella, we're leaving Forks.”

“What? Edward, I can't just leave everyone.”

“You misunderstand me. My family and I are leaving. You are staying here.”

“You're leaving me?” Bella asked.

“Bella, this was never going to last. You're too fragile, too human. I can't be with you. And I can't keep lying to Jacob. You deserve a proper triad. Stay here with Jacob, find another third. Move on.”

“No. We could be a proper triad if you would just be honest. You could tell Jake about yourself and quit hiding. And if you were afraid of us growing old you could change us and keep us forever. You're just afraid to be honest.”

“Bella,” Edward said, his voice turning cold. “I don't want you.”

“Oh,” she said. “That changes things.” His face was cold and hard and his eyes were flat. There was no compassion or love in his face. He looked like a statue. She could believe he was telling the truth. Or was he? She really didn't know. Somewhere there was a lie and she wanted to know what it was.

“Promise me this, Bella, promise you'll be safe, for Jacob, for Charlie. And I will promise you something too. I will promise it will be like I never existed.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, and then turned, lightning quick and disappeared into the woods. Bella tried to follow him, tried to make him take her with him, but she couldn't find him. He was gone.

Bella wandered in the woods for hours, getting further and further from the trail, her tears hot and salty on her cheeks. She couldn't hear anything over the sound of her crying. Why would he do this to her? Had it always been just a game? He didn't want her? Then why had he told her he loved her? She couldn't make sense of anything. Everything was upside down. She felt nauseous from crying so hard. Eventually she lay on the ground and curled up in a ball, alone with her tears.

***** 

Bella was vaguely aware of a snuffling noise. Some sort of animal? She should be afraid, she realized, but she was so tired and cold. Then warm hands were on her.

“Bella, it's Sam Uley, are you hurt?”

“Sam?” Bella mumbled.

Strong arms picked her up and carried her. She was surrounded by warmth, but she still felt so cold and empty. What had been the lie? The “I love you,” or the “I don't want you,”? Which had been the lie?

There was talking and movement as they left the woods and came out by the house. She heard Jake call Charlie's name and Charlie call her name but she couldn't answer either voice. Nothing made any sense. The whole world was upside down.

***** 

Bella stopped kissing Jake after Edward left, and he didn't push. Didn't push her to talk about. Didn't push her to talk at all. He just sat on the couch with her and stroked her hair and let her cry. For days, that's all they did. Until she was all cried out. Then they sat on the couch and watched movies. They talked a little, but Jake didn't push, he never pushed. Bella felt like her heart had been ripped open. Edward had lied to her, and she didn't know what the lie was. 

Bella got angry. She got angry that her best friend had left and that her boyfriend had dumped her. Angry that he lied. Angry that she still wasn't certain what he had lied about. Did he love her or had he never loved her? Or did he stop loving her because she was too fragile and human? If she was too fragile and human, why didn't he just change her into a vampire? She got angry and found herself throwing everything he'd ever given her, everything the Cullens had ever given her. All their presents got thrown into a pile in the floor, where she jumped on them, listening to them smash and crack. Then she went down to her truck.

Bella grabbed a knife from the kitchen and attacked the radio in the dashboard. She cut it out with absolutely no finesse, cutting wires and nicking two of her fingers in the process. She didn't care about the survival of the stereo, she just wanted it gone. After it was out of her truck she put it in a giant black garbage bag with the rest of the pile from her floor. She hauled the bag to the back of her closet and left it there. She wasn't ready to get rid of it all yet, but she wanted it all out of her sight.

***** 

Fall came and went, and winter settled in and Christmas came. They were invited to Christmas at the Clearwater-Black's, and they went. Charlie bundled up their presents and brought them all to their friends' house to open there. Bella tried to put in an effort for Christmas, but she felt like a zombie. She wore her Christmas sweater and noticed for the first time that she must have been losing weight because it hung off of her. She picked at her turkey and mashed potatoes even though she normally scarfed it down every year. She just wasn't into it. 

Then she and Jake got caught under the mistletoe and and he kissed her tentatively. She felt a spark of warmth inside her, like the hole inside her was closing slightly. She had missed this. She threw her arms around Jake eagerly and kissed him hard. He kissed back just as hard, until somebody cleared their throat and she realized they weren't alone. All of a sudden she felt like she was waking up. Jake, she still had Jake, and she had been neglecting him so badly. Who else had she been neglecting in her zombie months? She looked around and it was like she was seeing everything with new eyes. Who had she become these last three months? This needed to change. She needed to change.

She took Jake by the hand and dragged him off to his bedroom to talk.

“Jake, I'm so sorry,” she said.

“Whatever are you sorry for, Bella?”

“I've been ignoring you,” she said.

“Bella, you've been grieving. It's okay. Take all the time you need,” he took her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. “I will always be here for you. Take as long as you need.”

“I love you,” Bella said, and she realized it was the first time she'd said it in months.

“I love you too,” he said.

Bella leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him. They kissed for several minutes until Sue called them to come back down for family time.

***** 

The first day back to school Bella sat with her friends at lunch. She had been sitting by herself since the Cullens left, but now that she was awake again, she decided to put the effort in. She sat between Jessica and Angela.

“Jess, wanna do a movie night tonight?” Bella asked.

Jess looked startled. 

“Uh, sure. What's the occasion?”

“I just need a girls' night. You wanna come too Ange?”

“Can't, busy with my boys,” she looked at Ben and Austin.

“Okay,” Jess said. “Girls' night, sounds like fun.”

***** 

They saw a zombie movie, which Bella thought was fitting. She realized that she really had been a zombie for the past three months, but now she was waking up. She'd still been seeing Jake, but it had been more out of habit than anything. She felt so bad for what she had put him through. She was going to fix it. She was going to change. She and Jess walked through Port Angeles, and Bella heard men's voices behind them. Suddenly she was transported to another night, a year ago when she had been in this same town, walking alone. Where these the same men, could they be? She found herself walking toward the group of rowdy drunks outside a bar, and suddenly she heard a voice.

_“Careful Bella, don't do anything reckless.”_ Edward's voice sounded concerned in her head.

“You said it would be like you never existed. You lied.”

_“Go back to Jessica, Bella, stay safe, for me.”_

“You didn't keep your promise, why should I keep my promise, why should I keep mine?”

Suddenly Jessica's hand on her shoulder got her attention and steered her back towards the car. 

“Bella, what are you doing? Let's go.”

“I just thought I saw somebody I knew,” Bella lied. She had heard Edward's voice. Perfectly in her head. She could feel adrenaline pumping in her veins. She was running high on exhilaration. She didn't know why she hallucinated his voice, but it made her so happy she could cry.

***** 

During the zombie months, Bella's sleeping had been peppered with nightmares, when she managed to sleep. She'd gotten so used to sleeping with another person there that sleeping alone had become nearly impossible. Bella awoke from her nightmares alone, and terrified. Now the nightmares came less frequently, but they still came. With Edward so close in her mind that night, she was unable to fall asleep until almost four AM. Luckily Bella didn't have a nightmare, but she woke up exhausted.

After school, as Bella drove home, she saw a friend's little brother rolling two motorcycles to the curb. She talked to him, found out he was throwing them away, and decided to load them into her truck and drive straight to Jake's. She didn't know what possessed her to pick up the motorcycles, except that if she was going to break promises why not break the biggest promise she had ever made? Charlie had made her promise before she could even drive that she would never get on a motorcycle. 

Jake came out to meet her when he heard the truck. “Hey Sweetie, what brings you out here?”

“I brought you a present. Well, I brought us a present, one of them is for me.”

“What did you bring?” Jake asked.

She pulled back the tarp and showed him the motorcycles.

“Ooh, scrap metal, nice,” he teased, flicking her ponytail with his hand.

“No, do you think you could fix them?” She asked, her eyes hopeful

“Since when are you into motorcycles?”

“Since now. I want to go fast.”

“Well, let's get them down and see what I can do.”

He pulled the first bike down, and Bella noticed for the first time just how big he'd gotten. He'd grown another couple of inches and filled out with more muscle. He was huge. She really hadn't been paying attention and she felt like crap.

“Jake, I'm sorry.”

“What for?”

“How out of it I've been these last few months.”

“Bells, it's okay. You got your heart broken. It sucks. You're coming back now and that's what matters.” He leaned over to kiss the top of her head.

“I might never be okay.” She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

“You're always gonna be different, but that doesn't mean you'll never be okay,” Jake said, wrapping an arm around her to give her a squeeze. “Are you ready to talk about him yet?”

“Not yet. Maybe soon.”

“I'll be here.”

“I know. Thanks,” Bella said. “I don't know if I've said it recently, but I love you.”

“I love you too,” he pulled away from her and got down the second bike down. He dropped the kickstand on the bike and righted it so he could leave it and pull her into his arms. She almost felt whole there. She felt so cold recently, but he was always so warm. He held her for a moment and then let her go. 

“Let's get these bikes into my shed.” She helped him wheel the derelict bikes into the old shed that he'd turned into a makeshift garage. It was two old sheds nailed together, and it housed the VW Rabbit that he'd been restoring. 

“We can probably get some parts at the dump, but we might have to pay for others,” Jake said.

“I have some money,” Bella said. “It's my project, I want to fund it.”

Jake slapped the seat of the black bike. “This one might be worth some money when it's done, it's an old Harley Sprint.”

“That one's yours then,” Bella said. “It's your present after all. I like the red one better anyway.”

“Okay, then,” Jake grinned. “You didn't pay too much for these, did you?”

“Free. A friends' dad was throwing them away at the curb.”

“Awesome.”

Bella sat in the garage with Jake for the rest of the day, listening to him and watching him work. He took the motorcycles apart and cataloged what parts needed replacing for them to work. She called Charlie and told him she was going to stay at Jake's for dinner, and he decided to drive over to join them. To avoid getting caught with illicit motorcycles they went in when they heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. They held hands and Bella laughed when Jake told a joke as they walked up the yard. She caught Charlie's eyes and he grinned, a surprised smile on his face. Bella realized that her father was another person she had wounded during her zombie months. 

Sue was working late—one of the hazards of being a nurse—so Billy made spaghetti, joking about using his ancient family recipe from the Ragu jar. Harry made the garlic bread and they all sat down for dinner. Leah was eating at Emily's, so it was just Harry, Billy, Charlie, Jake, Seth and Bella, but it was nice. The guys all talked and joked with each other, occasionally bringing Bella into the conversation, but not pushing her too much. She joined in and even cracked a joke or two. She felt almost human again.

“Bella, are you feeling better?” Seth asked during a quiet moment.

“I am, Seth, I really am.”

“Good. Everyone was really worried about you,” Seth said.

“I know. I was worried about me too. But I'm gonna be okay, I think.”

“I'll drink to that,” Charlie said, holding up his beer. Everyone held up their drinks and they toasted Bella.

***** 

They fell into a pattern over the next few weeks. Bella spent all her free time at Jake's. He worked on the bikes while they talked, and when he took breaks, they kissed and cuddled, and she felt warm again. She couldn't get past the idea that something was still missing, that they weren't meant to be a couple, but she wasn't ready to talk to Jake about Edward yet, and she didn't want a third who wasn't Edward. 

 

One day, Quil came by, looking depressed. “Hey, guys.”

“What’s wrong?” Bella asked, standing up and going to him. 

“Oh, it’s just Embry,” Quil replied, sitting on a bench out in the garage. “We’re having a rough patch.”

“What's up?” Bella asked.

“He broke up with me out of nowhere. Suddenly he's hanging out with Jared and Sam and Paul all the time, and he has no time for me anymore. He even broke up with me over the phone,” Quil said.

“But you guys have been dating since you were fourteen,” Jake said.

“I know. I don't know if I'm just not enough for him or what,” Quil said as they sat in the garage. “He's always been okay with it just being the two of us. I mean, we've gone on dates with girls, but he's always been okay with being a primer couple before. This came out of nowhere.”

“I get that,” Bella said, her head swimming with memories of her own breakup.

“Alright, you two, we're gonna go inside and watch brain-dead comedies until you both start laughing,” Jake announced. He led his girlfriend and his best friend into the house and put on a movie and they did indeed laugh.

***** 

On Valentine's Day they went out for pizza and a movie. Nothing too special, but special enough for them.   
They got some funny looks at the pizza parlor, because everyone else was out on triad dates and they were there as a couple, but they enjoyed themselves anyway.

“Here, Bella, this is for you,” Jake said, handing her a small heart-shaped box of chocolates and a card. 

“This is for you,” she said, handing him the card she had gotten him. They both opened their cards and laughed, because they both picked out funny cards, rather than sappy ones. Bella opened the chocolates and offered Jake one.

“Those are your chocolates,” he said.

“I know, I want to share,” she said.

He picked out a caramel and she picked out a nougat and they both bit into their chocolates. They were very yummy. Their pizza came and they both dug in. After pizza they walked to the small bakery and bought Valentine's cupcakes for dessert. It was small and understated and Bella thought it was perfect. She had a brief pang of pain as she thought about what Valentine's would have been like with Edward. He would have taken them out to a big fancy restaurant, and given them extravagant gifts,they would have hated it but also been touched by the gesture. Still, Bella had a great time on Valentine's Day.

***** 

When Jake finished fixing up the bikes, he loaded them up into Bella's truck and they drove out to a good place for practicing. While they were driving, they passed some kids cliff-diving and Bella thought they were trying to kill themselves. Jake explained that they were jumping into the water below for the adrenaline rush, and Bella cataloged that in her head as something to try later.

_“Don't do this Bella,”_ Edward's voice said as she started the motorcycle. She didn't respond to the hallucination, she just enjoyed hearing his voice again.

_“Bella, you promised,”_ She drove forward and made it about a hundred feet before she crashed into a rock and went flying through the air and landed on the ground, hitting her head on a rock. Blood trickled from a cut on her forehead.

“Bella!” Jake cried out.

“I wanna go again,” Bella said immediately.

“Bella, you're bleeding.”

“Oh, I'm so sorry,” she apologized. 

“Why are you apologizing for bleeding?” Jake asked.

She couldn't explain that it was because her other boyfriend had been a vampire.

“Let's get you home and cleaned up. Unless you want to go to the hospital?”

“No, head wounds bleed more than others. A butterfly bandage will probably close this up,” she said, poking at it with her finger. 

“Let's go.”

***** 

Bella got better at the motorcycle and her hallucinations grew more and more infrequent. She longed to hear Edward's voice again. She wondered if she would hear him in the meadow where they had spent so much time laying and talking in the sun. The problem was she wasn't entirely certain she could find the meadow again in her own. And anyway, they weren't supposed to be spending much time in the woods, since there had been some recent bear attacks and missing hikers.

Despite the danger, Bella decided to bring it up one day. “Jake? There's this really pretty meadow in the woods. I’ve been there once, but I don’t remember where it is. Do you think you could help me find it again?”

“Do you know where you started and how far you went?” Jake asked.

“Yeah,” Bella said.

“Then yeah, we could use a grid pattern,” Jake said. He took a deep breath. “Is this somewhere you went with Edward?”

Bella nodded.

“And you'd share it with me?”

Bella nodded again.

“Then I'll help you find it. On the condition that when we find it, you talk to me about him. If you're ready.”

“Okay,” Bella said. It was probably time anyway. She couldn't put it off forever.

They spent the next couple of weeks walking a couple miles every day trying to find the meadow Bella remembered going to with Edward. While they walked they talked about a little bit of everything, but Jake never brought up Edward, not yet. 

***** 

Bella sat with her friends at lunch. A few minutes into the meal, Mike Newton looked over at her. “Bella, now that you're talking and eating again, would you like to go see a movie this Friday night?”

“Well, I'm hanging out with my boyfriend Jake,” Bella said, “But that would be fun. We could make a whole group thing out of it.” She looked over at Jessica and Angela and Eric and Ben and Austin and one by one invited everyone to a movie that weekend. Mike looked disappointed. He and Jessica and Eric had fallen apart a few weeks earlier and his crush on her hadn't died out at all. She knew because he was always smiling at Bella and pulling her seat out for her and holding doors open for her, when he never did those things for any other girls.

When Friday night rolled around, Angela had a stomach bug. Ben stayed home with her. Eric bailed because he still had feelings for Mike who didn't have feelings for him anymore, and Jess bailed with no real excuse. Quil was grounded and couldn't come so it was just Jake, Bella and Mike. The movie was rated R so Bella had to buy Jake's ticket for him, but she didn't mind. Bella wound up sitting between Jake and Mike and it was like the old days except she had no desire to take Mike's hand. She did take Jake's hand, though. Halfway through the movie, Mike got up and disappeared. They waited out the rest of the movie and then went into the lobby to wait for Mike. They sat on a bench, holding hands, Bella leaning against Jake.

“He's such a marshmallow,” Jake teased.

“I know. He's not a bad guy though. He must have that stomach bug that Angela has.”

Jake traced the back of Bella's hand with his fingers. 

“I'll never get over how weird this scar is. It's actually colder than the rest of you. Where did you get it?”

“I don't remember,” Bella lied. “You know how clumsy I am. I have lots of scars.”

There was a pause in the conversation.

“Do you want to date that kid?” Jake asked.

“No,” Bella said.

“Then you should tell him. I know it's hard but until you tell him he's gonna keep hoping.”

Bella sighed, then looked at Jake. “I don't want to date anyone except you.”

“This is a new tune. A year ago you were adamant you didn't want to be a couple. Now you don't want a triad?”

“I'm not ready,” Bella said. “I don't know if I'm ever gonna be ready to let anyone else in again Jake.”

“I know, sweetheart. We'll get there. It's gonna be okay. I love you.” He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. 

“You're really warm,” she said. “Like, fever warm.”

Mike came out then, looking white as a sheet.

“I think I need to go home.”

Jake closed in on him.

“You need to stop hitting on Bella. She doesn't like it. We're not going to date you. She's never going to date you, so stop trying so hard. She just wants to be friends.”

“What's your problem man?” Mike asked. “I'm sick.”

“You're sick? Maybe you should go to the hospital. You want me to put you in the hospital?”

Bella was up and in between them in an instant.

“Jake, you're burning up,” she said again. “I think you both need to go home and get some rest.”

“I feel really weird,” Jake confirmed.

“Let's get you home.”

***** 

Bella came down with the stomach bug a few hours later and was chained to the toilet for about 24 hours. But she was fine the next day. She texted Jake a few times, but he didn't text her back. She spent the weekend in bed recovering and waiting for him to call but he never called. She just kept getting his voice mail. Finally she called the house phone. 

“Black residence,” a voice said.

“Hello? It's Bella.”

“Hello Bella, it's Billy.”

“Oh, Hi Billy. Can I talk to Jake please?”

“Sorry Bella. He's too sick to come to the phone. The doctor says it's mono. He's too sick for visitors right now, but he should be okay in a few weeks. I'll have him call you when he's feeling better.”

“Oh, okay. Tell him I love him and I hope he feels better soon,” Bella said.

“Will do,” Billy said. “Bye.”

“Bye.”

Her nightmares came back. She couldn't sleep anymore. She didn't have Edward and she didn't have Jake. She was completely alone. Now instead of just roaming the woods looking for Edward, she was looking for Jacob too. She roamed the woods in her sleep, looking for anyone screaming and shouting, but she was completely alone. She woke up screaming.

Charlie came in and woke her up. He fingered the dream-catcher above her bed.

“I thought maybe this thing was starting to work finally,” he said.

She curled into her Dad's arms, craving comfort. 

“I just miss Jake,” she said. “I know he's sick and I have to be patient, but everything's easier when he's around.”

“Bella, Jake's good for you, I'll give you that. But you can be whole by yourself. You don't need boys to complete you. You're a full, complete whole person all by yourself, okay?”

“It doesn't feel that way,” Bella said.

“I know,” Charlie said. “But that's what growing up's about. Learning to be yourself. While Jake's getting better, learn who Bella is by herself, without any boys by her side. You might learn to like her a lot.”

“Okay,” Bella said, “I'll try.”

***** 

In the end she decided she wasn't ready to let go of who she was with Edward. She decided to pick up the grid pattern by herself. She understood the map and compass well enough, and she knew where they had left off. She headed off to the trail and started hiking into the woods. And, to her surprise, she found the meadow. It was like a punch to the gut. The meadow that had been so green and alive and full of flowers when she'd last been there with Edward was dead and empty now. It was the wrong season for this. She was just about to turn and leave when she saw somebody enter the meadow from the other side. And in an instant, he was at her side. 

 

“Laurent?” Her heart pounded in her chest. It had been so long since she had seen a vampire.

“Bella, I must admit, I am surprised to see you. I went by the Cullens and I found the house empty. I had assumed they'd take you with them. Weren't you like a pet to them?”

“Something like that,” Bella laughed nervously.

“Do the Cullens visit often?”

_“Lie,”_ Edward's voice was musical in her head.

“Yes, all the time.” 

_“Lie better.”_

 

“I probably shouldn't tell Edward, though. He's awfully protective after all,” Bella said, wrapping her arms around herself like a hug. It hurt to say his name, especially without Jake nearby to make her feel safe.

“I don't think so. He left you here unprotected after all,” Laurent said, cocking an eyebrow.

“What are you doing here?” Bella asked.

“Victoria is looking for you. And so am I. Your mate killed ours.” Laurent crossed his own arms over his chest.

“I'm sorry,” Bella said quickly.

“I know, dear, and I'm sorry that you have to die. Victoria wanted you to suffer horribly, but I promise I'll be quick,” he said, raising his hands to console her.

He raised his hand high in the air to strike down, and Bella closed her eyes. She had just enough time to whisper, “Edward, Jake, I love you,” when suddenly Laurent gasped and she opened her eyes. Five wolves the size of horses entered the clearing and stalked towards Laurent. Bella took the moment to turn and run.

She ran as fast as she could. She knew he'd be on her as soon as he killed the wolves, but she continued anyway, running the two miles back to her truck, and racing down out of the woods. When she got home she ran inside where Charlie was sitting with Billy and Harry.

“Dad, they're not bears!”

“What?”

“Whatever's been attacking the hikers in the woods, I saw them!”

“What were you doing in the woods?” Charlie asked, obviously angry.

“I'm sorry Dad, but they're not bears, they're wolves. There's a whole pack of them, as big as horses!” She told him the trail she'd been on, but flubbed the location slightly so he didn't know she'd deviated off the trail. 

“Harry, you wanna get some guys together, form a hunting party?”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry said, looking like he obviously didn't.

“Be safe, hon,” Billy said to Harry.

“I will.”

Bella went up to her room and waited. By now Laurent would have killed the wolves and would be coming for her. She waited. 

***** 

When she was still alive the next day she decided that enough was enough. She was going to down to the res to see Jake. Even if he was too sick to do anything she could sit with him and talk. When she was driving she saw Quil walking by the side of the road and pulled over to talk to him. He too had been growing quite a bit lately. Bella wondered if they put something in water around here to make all the boys grow so tall.

“Hey Quil, what's up?”

“Oh, hi Bella. If you're driving out to see Jake he's not home.”

“What do you mean?”

“I just saw them walking into the woods. I tried to follow them, but I lost them,” Quil said, looking dejected. “They don't hang out with me anymore.”

“You mean Jake's with Sam now?” Bella asked, horrified. Jake had been talking about Sam lately like he was some sort of cult leader. 

“Yeah,” Quil said.

“I thought he was sick,” Bella said. “Too sick to answer the phone.”

“No, he only missed one day of school,” Quil said. “And now he and Embry are thick as thieves again and ignoring me completely.”

“Oh Quil, I'm so sorry. I'll get to the bottom of this, somehow, I will,” Bella said, determined. She was not going to lose another person she loved. “Would you like a ride home?”

“Sure,” Quil said.

She drove Quil home then drove over to the Clearwater-Blacks. She decided to wait in her truck until Jake got home. Finally, she saw him walking across the yard.

“Jake!” she called out to him.

“Go home Bella,” he said without looking at her. It had started to rain and he was drenched, but she didn't care. She got out of the car and let the cold water soak her clothes.

“Jake. You cut your hair off?”

“Go home Bella. I can't date you anymore,” he said, looking at the ground. She felt a punch in the gut.

“Jake, no, please, no, don't break up with me. I'm sorry. I'll talk about Edward like you wanted. I will. I'll be better, I promise. Please don't break up with me.”

“It's not your fault Bella. If you want someone to blame, blame the Cullens. Now go home.”

“Just look at me, Jake. Please, just look at me,” she begged.

Reluctantly, he looked up. And his entire face changed. It was like he'd never seen her before. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in existence. Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He looked at her with wonder and amazement. She looked back at him and knew somehow inside her, that he belonged to her. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew.

“Bella,” he said in a breathy voice.

“Jake,” Bella said.

“Bella, I'm so sorry,” he said, closing the distance between them, and putting his arms around her. Even in the cold rain he was hot to the touch. So warm. It was perfect.

“What happened?” she asked.

“You're my soul mate,” he said. “It's going to take a long time to explain, do you want to come inside and dry off?”

“Okay,” Bella said.

Jake took her hand and guided her into the house. She was so confused, he was being so mean a minute ago and now he was being so comfortable, like he was her home again. Oh, well. She wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Jake took her inside and got her some towels, and borrowed some dry clothes from Leah for her to change into. They were a little baggy on Bella, since Leah was taller and bustier, but they worked well enough. He changed his own clothes and settled her in the kitchen. Harry was making coffee and Jake looked up at his Pop.

“Pop, I just imprinted on Bella,” Jake said.

“Oh,” Harry said. “I guess it's time for Bella to get the whole story then, huh?”

“She already knows more than any other human.”

“That she does,” Harry conceded.

“What do you mean, any other human?” Bella asked. Then she remembered a long ago conversation with Edward. “Jake, are you a werewolf?”

“You're quick, I'll give you that,” Harry said. “Would you like some coffee?”

“Yes please.”

“Yeah, I'm a werewolf,” Jake said.

“Have you guys been killing the missing hikers?” Bella accused angrily.

“Wait, no, no, Bella, no. We don't kill. We protect humans from vampires. Those are the only things we do kill.”

“You can't kill a vampire, they're too strong and fast, they'll kill you.”

“We took out the one that was going to kill you yesterday,” Jake said.

“Laurent is dead?” Bella asked her eyes wide. 

“Yep. And his little red-haired mate is next.”

“Victoria is here, in Forks?” Bella asked. She felt woozy. She leaned forward and dropped her head on the table, starting to hyperventilate.

“Bella. Bella, baby, it's okay. Bella, it's okay,” Jake said, rubbing her back gently.

“No it's not. Victoria wants to kill me. She'll kill anyone who gets in her way,” Bella cried. “What if she kills Charlie?”

“She's not going to kill Charlie. We'll get her, Bella. We will, I promise,” Jake said. “Why does she want you?”

Bella held out her hand to show her 'funny scar,' and Jake looked at it with new eyes.

“Her other mate, James. He bit me last spring. Edward sucked the venom out, like with a rattlesnake so I didn't turn. But Edward and his family killed James, and Victoria wants revenge. She wants to kill Edward's mate in exchange for him killing hers,” Bella explained.

Jake's hands shook with rage, he looked like he was practically vibrating in his chair.

“Calm down, son,” Harry said. “Look at Bella. Bella, touch his hand. Calm him down.”

Bella stroked the back of Jake's hand to help him calm down and it worked. Jake stopped shaking. 

“What does imprinting mean?” Bella asked.

“It's like,” Jake said. “When you see them, nothing else matters. They becomes the center of your world. It's not gravity holding you to the earth anymore, it's them. In your case, you. You're my anchor, my soul mate. Wolves mate for life, and that part of me recognizes a perfect mate in you. You're my home.”

“You're my home too,” Bella said. “Does that mean we can't be a Triad ever?”

“No. Sam imprinted on Emily and they're still in a triad with Leah. He tried to keep his wolf a secret from Leah, but she was there when he accidentally attacked Emily last year. You saw what just happened Bella, I got upset and I almost turned into a wolf. If you were too close you could get hurt, that's what happened to Emily. I would die if I hurt you.”

“You won't,” Bella said. “I know.”

“You have more faith in me than I have in myself,” Jake said.

“Edward said that once,” Bella said. “I knew he wouldn't attack me too, and I was right.” She pulled her arms tight around herself. It still hurt to talk about him, but the more she did, the easier it got.

Harry left the kitchen with his coffee, leaving the two of them to talk alone.

“Was I the one who told you what he was?” Jake asked.

“I already knew he was different, but you helped me figure it out,” Bella admitted.

“Are you okay to keep talking about this?” Jake asked. “I don't want to push.”

“It hurts to talk about him, but it's getting easier. And it's been so hard to keep the secret.”

“I'll bet,” Jake said. “Part of me knows I should be mad at you for putting me in close quarters with a vampire, but at the same time I'm not mad because I know you trusted him.”

“I did. But he lied.”

“What did he lie about?” Jake asked.

“I still don't know. Was he lying when he said he loved me, or was he lying when he said he didn't want me? Which was the lie?” Bella felt tears well up in her eyes. Jake leaned over to hug her.

“So, we've got some lost time to make up for. You wanna cuddle on the couch and watch a movie?”

“Okay,” Bella sniffled.

***** 

The Pack accepted her readily. Paul seemed to distrust her slightly because of her affiliation with vampires, but Embry was glad to have her around, and Jared warmed up to her quickly. With Victoria sniffing around after her, the Pack was determined that Bella spend as much time on the reservation as possible, and Bella didn't really mind. She hung out at Emily's house with Emily and Leah while the boys ran patrols and tried to find Victoria. When Jake wasn't running patrols they were together; talking, cuddling, kissing. 

Bella told Jake everything. Well, almost everything. She kept her hallucinations to herself. But she talked about Edward and the more she talked about him the easier it got to think about him. She told him about how Edward could hear thoughts and Alice could see the future and Kate could electrocute people and Jasper could control people's emotions. She told him how Esme had the purest heart and Tanya was very kind. How Carlisle was the best person Bella had ever met in her entire life. How Alice had been her best friend, and she desperately missed talking to her. And Jake listened. He listened to everything she said, even if he didn't agree. 

Bella learned everything about the werewolves, how they could “phase” into wolves, how they could hear each other's thoughts when they were in wolf form, how Jake was supposed to be the Alpha, but he didn't want it so he let Sam be alpha. She also learned that Jake wasn't aging anymore. As long as he kept shifting into a wolf regularly, he wouldn't age. If he ever stopped shifting into a werewolf for a long period of time, he'd start aging again. But for now, he was frozen, like a vampire.

***** 

One Saturday they were sitting Jake's car in the garage to get some alone time to themselves after a family dinner. They'd been talking about nothing important, which lead to making out in the backseat of the Rabbit. Jake barely fit back there now, but they made it work. There was nowhere else comfortable to sit in the garage. Bella sat in Jacob's lap, kissing him, and she felt his erection against her thigh. Normally this would be the signal to stop and cool down, but Bella felt a spark inside her, of new warmth and passion. She didn't want to stop.

“Can I touch you?” she whispered. 

“Yeah,” he said in a breathy voice.

She lowered her hand to his bulge and felt the weight of it through his clothes. She squeezed it lightly and it moved against her hand. She slipped her small hand inside his shorts and felt the hot length in her hand.

“Is this okay?” She asked. “How do I—?”

“Make a loose fist and move your hand up and down,” Jake instructed. 

It was wet and hot and slippery with precome, and she moved her fist up and down his length. His eyes closed and his head lolled back and a little moan escaped his lips. After a few moments, it twitched in her hand and fresh wetness erupted from the tip as he came. She had made her boyfriend come, and it was awesome. She pulled her hand back, wiping it off on her jeans making a note to wash them later, and kissed him again.

“Can I touch you?” he asked.

“Okay,” she said. She unbuttoned her jeans and rucked them down a little. She guided his hand between her thighs and pressed his index finger against her clit. “Touch me here.”

“Okay,” he said. He stroked her clit and a little moan came out of her lips. He kissed her again as he stroked her clit, faster, and she felt herself dampen and move closer to orgasm. He kept stroking her clit as he kissed her, his tongue stroking hers and she felt herself fall over the edge, her moan choked off by his mouth.

They situated their clothing after that and kissed a little more.

“That was awesome,” Bella said.

“It really was,” Jake agreed.

“It's okay if I'm not ready to go further?” Bella asked.

“Absolutely,” Jake said. “No pressure, ever. I'm okay with kissing and cuddling for the rest of time, Bells. Promise. Although what just happened was pretty great.”

“It really was,” Bella agreed, still blissed out. She leaned back against Jake. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Bells.”

***** 

Spring break came around again, and once again Bella found herself hunted by a vampire. Only this time she was protected by werewolves instead of vampires. On one particular day in spring break she was hanging out at Jake's house, waiting for him to come back from patrol. 

“I'm gonna go walk down by the beach, okay Billy?” Bella said.

“Okay. Be safe,” he said.

“I will,” she said. Bella headed down to the beach, where she was alone. She was alone a lot lately. She loved the closeness she felt with Jake, but at the same time, but that made her miss him all the more when he was gone. And she still missed Edward. She'd finally gotten used to sleeping alone again, but it was so hard. Bella even missed her hallucinations. 

Bella looked up at the sea cliffs. She'd seen other kids cliff jumping before, and it didn't look too dangerous. Would jumping give Bella enough of an adrenaline rush to bring back Edward's voice? Would it work? What if it was the only way she’d ever get to be close to Edward again?

Bella climbed the path to the top of the cliffs.

Standing at the top of the cliff, Bella looked down at the water below. The waves broke on the cliff below and the air had dropped colder as she had climbed, but she didn't care. The idea was set in Bella’s head now and she had to do it. She took off her shoes and her jacket and left them on the ground. Steeling herself, she stood on the edge.

_“Bella, don't do this,”_ Edward's voice said.

“You won't stay with me any other way.”

_“Turn around and walk down the path now.”_

“Edward, I love you,” Bella said, and she jumped.

The air rushed passed her, and then the water felt like knives against her skin, freezing cold and hard. She surfaced and took a breath and then a heavy wave crashed her against the cliff face.

***** 

Bella woke up on the beach, Jake pressing against her chest, his mouth against hers. She coughed and spluttered and breathed.

“Jake?”

“Good, she's okay,” Sam said. His voice made her turn her head and she noticed him on the beach with Jake. “Get her home. I'm going over to your house to help out.”

“Jake, what's wrong?” Bella asked. His face was wet with tears. Suddenly she wasn't sure they were all for her.

“My pop had a heart attack,” Jake said. “He's gone.”

“Harry?” Bella asked to clarify.

Jake nodded.

Bella wrapped her arms around him and let him cry into her shoulder. They were freezing on the beach but she didn't care.

“Bella, what were you thinking?” Jake asked.

“I guess I wasn't. I thought it would be fun.”   
She was ashamed of her true reason. Hearing her lost love's voice was a stupid reason for risking her life. Especially considering that the love she still had had just lost hist step-father.

“You didn't notice it's practically a hurricane out here?”

“I wasn't paying attention,” she said.

“I almost lost you,” he said. “You were dead, Bella. You weren't breathing!”

“I'm so sorry, Jake. I should have been smarter. I'm so sorry.”

“It's okay,” Jake said, “You're okay. We should get you checked out though, you hit the cliff pretty hard.”

“I'm okay,” Bella said. “How did you find me?”

“I chased Victoria into the ocean. Bella, she was fifty feet away from you. If I hadn't been there, she would have killed you. You can't go off on your own anymore. I scared her off but she's still out there.” 

“Okay,” Bella said. “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay. Let's get you home, and into some warm clothes.”

“Okay,” Bella agreed.

***** 

They pulled up outside of the house and Bella started to get out of the truck but Jake reached over to stop her. 

“Bella, there's a vampire in your house.”

“Victoria?” Bella asked. Then she saw the car. “No. That's Carlisle's car.”

“Why would they come back now?” Jake asked. He had no reason to fear the Cullens. “It might be a trick.”

“I know that car.”

“Okay. Let's go. I'll go with you, just in case.”

He held her hand as they went inside. Bella flicked on the light, and in an instant dropped Jake's hand and was hugging the short brunette that had been standing in the living room. Alice Cullen.

“Alice!” Bella cried out. “Oh I've missed you so much!”

“Bella! Do you want to explain to me how you're alive right now?”

“What? Oh, you saw me cliff-jumping,” Bella said, dropping her shoulders slightly. She was still rather ashamed of herself.

“Cliff-jumping?” Alice asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, you know, for recreation? It was fun,” Bella said. “Or it would have been if the weather wasn't so bad. I should have been paying more attention to the weather.”

“So you weren't trying to kill yourself?” Alice asked skeptically. 

“Of course not!” Bella said, affronted.

“And why are you with a werewolf?” Alice asked.

“Alice, you've met my boyfriend Jake before.” Bella said

“That's Jake! Sorry Jake, I didn't recognize you.” Alice said.

“It's okay, I know I look different now,” Jake said stiffly.

“I'm not going to hurt you or Bella, I promise,” Alice said.

“You're hungry though,” he said, gesturing to her eyes.

“I am. I came without thinking, as soon as I had the vision. I thought I could help Charlie make the arrangements. I waited and waited, Bella, but you didn't come up for air.”

“You didn't see Jake pull me out?” Bella asked.

“No,” Alice said. “Come to think of it, I've only had visions of you when you were alone.” She concentrated. “I must not be able to See werewolves.”

“Weird,” Bella said.

“Bella, I'm going to excuse myself for a little while. I'll be back in an hour or two, okay?” Alice said.

“Okay,” Bella said. “I should eat too. And so should Jake.” She hugged Alice again and then Alice left. Bella went upstairs to change her clothes and came back down. She headed into the kitchen to make some dinner for her and Jake. They'd already stopped at Jake's house for him to grab a change of clothes as well. 

“Do you want to go home to your family? I'll be okay here, I promise.”

“I can't deal with it right now, Bella. All the crying and seeing Dad and Ma wrecked, and seeing Seth and Leah. I know I should go home, but I'm a coward. It's easier to stay here and be with you.”

“Do you wanna talk about your Pop?” Bella asked.

“No. Not right now. Are you going to be okay with Alice here, bringing up memories of Edward?”

“To be honest, I don't know. I'm so happy to see her. But I'm sad at the same time. I miss him so much,” Bella said. 

“I kno,” Jake said, taking her hand.

“You looked stiff as a board with her in the room,” Bella said.

“It's weird. My senses were screaming at me that she was a threat, but at the same time it's Alice Cullen. Tiny, little Alice Cullen. And we have a treaty with them. I can respect that. It's different now, though, knowing the truth. Feeling it with my werewolf senses. My wolf wants to rip her apart, but the rest of me knows how much that would hurt you, so I never would.”

“Do you think it would be the same if Edward came back?” Bella asked.

“I think it would be harder,” Jake admitted. “Bella, he hurt you so badly. You didn't see it from the outside. Those three months, from September through Christmas, you were like a ghost. You weren't really here. It was like you had died. It scared me so much and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to push because I didn't want to break you further, but you were frightening to be around.”

“I'm so sorry,” Bella said. She found a couple of steaks in the fridge and took them out, and started peeling some potatoes for mashed potatoes. She also took some broccoli out of the fridge to have with it.

“It's not your fault, Bella. You were grieving. I just don't think anyone expected you to take it so hard.”

“I talked such a good game about having a triad so that nobody got too hung up on one person, and then I broke that myself, didn't I?” Bella said.

“You did, but I understood. I was always so much more into you than him anyway. It barely hurt me that he left. It hurt me more that he wouldn't touch me when we were dating, but now I understand why,” Jake said.

“He was trying to keep the secret,” Bella said. “He was afraid you'd feel how cold he was and figure it out. I was waiting for you to figure it out, because then we could have been a proper triad.”

“I just thought they were old superstitions,” Jake said. “I never would have guessed it was true. Is everything real?”

“Edward said witches are real, and that there's more than one kind of werewolf, but he didn't know about other things,” Bella said. She put the potatoes on to boil, and put the broccoli in the veggie steamer before setting about seasoning the steaks.

“Crazy,” Jake said.

“Yeah,” Bella said. “Can you put some coffee on? I need to warm up some more.”

“Sure,” Jake said, setting up the coffee maker. 

“So, why exactly did they leave, anyway?” Jake asked.

“On my birthday, I got a paper-cut and Jasper and Garrett almost attacked me when they smelled the blood. Edward pushed me out of the way and accidentally pushed me into some glass plates and I got cut worse. There was a lot of blood and it tempted all of them. It was too dangerous to have me around them after that I guess,” Bella said. “Then Edward showed up and said he didn't want me anymore. I guess I wasn't worth the risk.”

“I can't speak for Edward, but to me, you're worth everything,” Jake said. 

“Thanks, Jake, that means a lot to me. You're like home to me. You're my personal sun. I don't know what I'd do without you.”

“You'll never have to find out,” Jake promised.

Bella finished cooking in silence and put the food on the table in front of them. She'd been with Jake long enough to know how he liked his meat prepared. She poured them both glasses of milk and sat down at the table with him.

“Thanks,” he said. “I can't remember the last time I ate a proper meal.”

“Me neither,” she admitted. They ate in comfortable silence; it was enough to just be in one another's company. As they were finishing up, the doorbell rang.

“Alice is here,” Jake said.

“Okay,” Bella said. “Can you put the dishes in the dishwasher while I get the door?”

“Sure,” Jake said.

Bella got the door, and Alice was there, her eyes an amber gold now, rather than the pitch black they'd been earlier. She also had an overnight bag with her.

“Are you staying?”

“If you want, I'll stay for a few days,” Alice said. “I've missed you too, Bella, and it would be nice to catch up.”

Jake came back into the room. 

“Bella, I can't put it off anymore. I've got to get home. You call me if you need me at any time, okay?” 

“Promise,” Bella said. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Jake said, kissing her before leaving out the back door. 

“I'm gonna make up the couch for you,” Bella said. “I know that you don't need to sleep, but Charlie doesn't so you'll need to pretend.”

“Okay,” Alice said. “How long has Jake been a werewolf?”

“A couple months. Usually anger triggers the change, but he was so happy that it kept building and building until he just shifted one day. It's why he's so huge now.”

“How tall is he?” Alice asked.

“Six foot five,” Bella answered.

“Wow,” Alice said. “Is it hard dating a werewolf?”

“No. Not any harder than dating a vampire. He has to be careful of his strength, just like Edward did. And he has to watch his temper, but so do vampires. So do humans, really. It's just like dating anyone, just things are heightened. It's fine. I love him.”

“I'm glad. I was worried.”

“I wasn't doing okay for a long time,” Bella admitted. “But I think I'm getting better. I miss Edward a lot.” It still hurt her to say his name.

“He misses you too.”

“He does?” Bella asked. “But—”

“I don't know what he said to you Bella, but he's being a stupid idiot. He's completely in love with you and he thinks that he's staying away for your own good. He thinks if he stays away long enough you and Jake will form a triad with somebody else and forget about him.”

“We don't want anyone else,” Bella said. “We're happy enough as a couple for now. The only third for me is Edward. Though, Jake says he won't trust Edward again because Edward hurt me so badly.”

“Edward told me to stay out of it but I think he's being ridiculous,” Alice said. “Though now that Jake's a werewolf, that would put a wrinkle in things. I've never heard of a vampire dating a werewolf before.”

“Can we talk about something else?” Bella asked. She was too overwhelmed talking so much about Edward and what could have been. “What has everyone else been doing?”

Alice told Bella about what everyone else in the family had been up to in the past several months. They settled on the sofa, a blanket around Bella, and talked. Eventually Charlie came home and Bella told Charlie they'd have a house guest for a few days. Charlie was in a daze after losing one of his best friends, and barely registered that Alice was there.

***** 

Alice agreed to stay for a few more days and was still there the day of the funeral, though she herself did not attend. She helped Bella get ready for the funeral, though, picking out a dress and doing her hair. Bella rode with her dad in the cruiser. It was a nice service, not too long, and afterward they all went back to the Clearwater-Black's house. She mostly stuck with Jake.

“Hey,” Jake said, pulling her into his arms, “Can we get out of here?”

“You wanna go back to my house?”

“Sure,” Jake said, “As long as it's not here.”

They got into Jake's VW Rabbit and drove back to Bella's house. Bella was in the kitchen putting away dishes when the house phone rang. Jake answered it.

“Swan residence. Sorry, he's not here right now, he's at a funeral.”

“Who was it?” Bella asked.

“Carlisle Cullen. He was asking for Charlie.”

“Odd,” Bella said.

Suddenly, Alice came running into the room.

“Bella, Bella, it's Edward. Rosalie told him why I came here. He thinks you're dead. He's going to the Volturi; he wants to die too.”

“WHAT?” Bella cried out.

“I just had a vision of him going to the Volturi and begging to die. He thinks you're dead.”

“Jake, are you sure it was Carlisle who just called, or could it have been Edward?” Bella asked.

“It could have been Edward,” Jake admitted.

“And you told him Charlie was at a funeral. He thinks it was MY funeral,” Bella realized. “He told me once when we were studying Romeo and Juliet in school how he envied Romeo the ease of his suicide. I never thought he was serious.”

“He's deathly serious. Bella, if you want to save Edward's life, we have to go now,” Alice said. “I'll book the tickets.”

“Bella's not going anywhere without me,” Jake said. 

“You guys had better have passports, because I don't have time to forge them,” Alice said.

“We do,” Jake said. “We both do.”

“Then go home Jake, and pack a bag, because we're leaving as soon as I can book tickets to Italy.”

“Don't tell Sam,” Bella said, “He won't let you go.”

“I won't tell anyone,” Jake said. “They'll be mad, but what can they do?”

“Arrest me for transporting a minor outside the country without permission,” Bella said.

“That I _can_ forge in time,” Alice said.

“We'll leave notes,” Jake said. “We'll tell them Edward's in trouble and we're going to LA. Then they won't know we left the country.”

“Okay,” Bella agreed.

***** 

“I think this is a horrible idea,” Jake said on the plane. 

“What if he dies?” Bella said. “I could never live with myself if he died, Jake. Never. You know I still love him.”

“I know. Bella. I'm doing this for you. But you're going into a city full of vampires,” he whispered. “And not vegetarians either. Killer vampires, who will kill you just for knowing about them. This is a horrible idea.”

“Just promise me that if I die, you won't do anything stupid,” Bella said. “You'll keep yourself safe.”

“No deal,” Jake said. “If a vampire kills you, I'm killing it.”

“Bella's the only one who can stop him,” Alice said. “If he hears any of us coming it'll just make him move into action faster. But he can't hear her coming. Our only chance is that he sees her before he steps into the sunlight. That's his chosen method. He's going to step into the sunlight to reveal himself. It's an offense the Volturi will have to execute him for.”

They landed in Italy and Alice stole a car to drive to Volterra. It was St. Marcus' Day, a festival to celebrate ridding the city of vampires, and everyone wore red. Alice had trouble driving through the city, there were so many people out on the streets.

“He's going to be under the clock tower. I'll get you a close as I can, but you're probably going to have to run for it. Jake, stay with me, if he hears your mind he'll think it's a trick. He has to see Bella.”

“I'll stay at the other side of the block, but I'm getting out of the car with her, so I can keep an eye on her,” Jake said.

“Okay,” Alice said. “Just stay in the sun. The vampires won't know your scent, but they don't trust werewolves. They can't get you if you stay in the sun.”

“Okay,” Jake said.

Bella got out of the car and ran across the square towards the clock tower. The clock was striking twelve and she had only seconds. She could see Edward, with his shirt off, about to step into the sunlight. She ran into him as quickly as she could and threw herself against him.

“Edward, get back, get back. I'm alive, get back!”

It took him a moment to realize that she was there and real and when he realized she was there he grabbed her and stepped further back into the shadows.

“Bella?”

“Edward,” she said. “I'm alive. I didn't die. I'm fine, you don't have to die.”

Two hulking figures stepped out of the shadows and Edward addressed them. “Felix, Dimitri. It seems I won't be in need of your services today.”

“Aro wishes to see you,” the taller man, who Edward had addressed as Felix said.

Alice joined them in the alley a moment later. “Boys, let's all play nice, there are ladies present.”

A third, smaller figure came out of the shadows soon after. 

“Jane,” Edward said, greeting the newcomer.

Jane nodded at Edward and said, “Aro wishes to see you, Edward. Bring the girl.”

Bella somehow knew that this girl was the leader and her orders would be obeyed.

***** 

Bella was taken into what looked like an office building and brought up an elevator. At the top floor, they were greeted by a pretty human secretary with blue eyes. The secretary asked them to wait for a few minutes before being taken into a room where three pale vampires sat in seats like thrones.

“Ahh, hello!” The center vampire said, he came up and clasped Edward's hand. “What happy news, Bella is alive and well. Aren't you glad we didn't grant your request?”

“Yes, Aro, I am,” Edward said. He turned to Bella and Alice. “Aro is gifted like me, he can hear thoughts, but only through touch. But he can hear every thought you've ever had.”

“Oh, but to hear at a distance,” Aro mused. “That would be wonderful.”

Bella listened to Edward and Aro talk. Aro talked about something called _La Tua Cantante_ , and the strength Edward needed to be near Bella's scent. Then Aro commented on the fact the Edward couldn't hear Bella's mind and wondered if she would be immune to his own powers. Aro touched her hand and it turned out she was. 

“I wonder, then, if Bella is also immune to our other talents. Jane?”

“No,” Edward said. Almost immediately, Edward was on the floor, writhing in pain. 

Bella screamed for it to stop. “No!”

“Jane,” Aro said again. 

Edward stood up, and Jane looked at Bella. Nothing happened. Jane stomped her foot on the floor in frustration.

“Marvelous, she confounds us all. Your gift would make for an intriguing immortal.”

“But you do not intend to give her immortality,” Caius, the narrow-faced, blond immortal on the right-hand throne said.

“Alas, this leaves us at an impasse,” Aro said sadly. “For Bella is a liability.”

“Wait,” Alice said. She took off her glove and held out her hand to Aro. “Bella will be a vampire, I've seen it. I'll change her myself if I have to.” Aro took Alice's hand. 

“Ahh, amazing! The things you have seen! Yes, it is certain, Bella will be an Immortal one day. You three can leave in peace.”

“Best not wait too long,” Caius said. “The Volturi do not give second chances. We will be checking up on you in time.”

Bella allowed herself to be led out of the room by Edward. They waited in the waiting room for the sun to set then went outside to find Jake. Jake had tracked Bella's scent to the building, she assumed, and was waiting just outside. 

“Jake's here? Why?” Edward asked.

“Jake knows everything,” Bella said. “I'll explain everything as soon as we're out of Volterra.”

***** 

Bella explained in the car, though she didn't really need to. Edward could smell the wolf on Jake once they were in close quarters. Alice drove the car and Edward sat up front, Jake and Bella in the backseat. Jake barely fit in the backseat, but Bella was able to curl up and lay her head in his lap.

“It's so good to be all back together again,” Bella said. “To have all my favorite people with me. And even if it can't last, I'm glad I got it for a few minutes at least.”

“I won't leave again, Bella, I'm sorry,” Edward said.

“You shouldn't have left her in the first place,” Jake said. 

“I was trying to protect her.”

“Well it was stupid. You didn't see. She was like a zombie for months. She lost weight, she stopped smiling, stopped laughing, barely talked, barely ate. Charlie was talking about sending her away. I talked him out of it, thankfully. You say you won't leave her again, but how are any of us supposed to trust you ever again?” Jake asked.

“You're right,” Edward said flatly. “I thought that if I left, Bella would get over me and the two of you would move on to someone new. All I wanted was for Bella to have a normal, healthy human life.”

“Edward, I found my soul mates. So they're a vampire and a werewolf, so what? I'm sure stranger things have happened in this world,” Bella said.

Jake snorted. 

“I doubt that.”

Edward laughed. 

“I think Jake's right.”

“See, you're agreeing on something. Stranger things have happened!” Bella said. Everyone laughed.

***** 

Bella tried to stay awake on the flight, ordering a coke so the caffeine would keep her up. She still didn't trust that Edward wasn't going to leave again as soon as they hit the ground and she wanted as much time with him as possible. Jake and Edward talked out their differences on the plane to the best of their ability. Jake was still mad at Edward for hurting Bella, but he understood Edward's motivation to protect Bella. They agreed to give their triad another try, for Bella's sake at least. They didn't know if it would work, a vampire and a werewolf, but they would try.

The Cullens met the plane in Seattle, and then it was a three and a half hour drive back to Forks. Everyone hugged Bella at the airport, thanking her for saving Edward's life. Jake got tentative handshakes. 

Even Rosalie looked at Bella and smiled. 

“I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. Thank you for saving my brother,” Rosalie said.

Bella didn't know what to say to that so she just nodded and smiled back tentatively. The ride back to Forks was long. The caffeine had worn off, and Bella fell asleep on the drive, her head in Jake's lap.

***** 

Bella woke up in her bed, in the middle of the night. Edward was there. 

“It wasn't a dream, you're really here,” she said. “I'm not hallucinating anymore?”

“Hallucinating?”

“While you were gone, every time I did something dangerous, I heard your voice in my head. It was amazing. It made me feel so much closer to you.”

“So you deliberately put yourself in harm's way to feel closer to me?” Edward asked, horrified.

“Not too dangerous. Just, things that caused adrenaline rushes. I learned to ride a motorcycle. I'm pretty good now. You should see me,” Bella grinned.

“Oh Bella, I don't understand you at all,” Edward said. “So, Charlie's asleep. I'm not technically breaking his rules, since he told me to never darken the door again, and I came in through the window.”

“Charlie banned you from the house? We'll see about that,” Bella said.

“He just worries about you, Bella. I hurt you so badly before,” Edward said.

“You hurt me by leaving. You're back now, so it's okay.”

“It's really not.”

“I know, but I want it to be,” Bella said.

“Things aren't going to be exactly the same. But we'll try. Jake and I have agreed to try.”

“Will it be easier or harder when I'm a vampire?” Bella asked. “I know it will be harder on Jake, but he and I have a connection that can't be broken, so I know he'll get past it eventually.”

“Bella, you won't have to become a vampire,” Edward said. “There are ways of hiding you from the Volturi. And they measure time differently that humans. It will be fine.”

“No,” Bella said. “You and Jake are both not aging. I refuse to get old and die without you. I want to spend eternity with my boys. I'm becoming a vampire and you're gonna be stuck with me.”

“Bella...”

“I want to go to your house.”

***** 

Bella gathered the whole Cullen clan together in the middle of the night. Lucky for her, vampires didn't sleep.

“You all know what happened in Italy. The Volturi decreed I have to become a vampire, but Edward is still insisting on no. Alice said she'd change me herself. What I want to know is if you all want me as part of your family? And Jake too? He and I are a package deal. Will you accept a new vampire and her werewolf mate?”

“No,” Edward said.

“I vote yes,” Alice said. “I already think of you as a sister, and I like Jake.”

“I vote yes,” Jasper said, “It'll be nice not wanting to kill you all the time.”

“I say yes as well,” Garrett said. “I think you and I could be good friends, Bella.”

“I vote no,” Rosalie said. “It's not that I have any aversion to you as a sister. It's just that I wouldn't have chosen this life for myself, and I wish there had been somebody to vote no for me. So no.”

“I say no,” Kate said. “It's not that I don't trust you, Bella, but I don't trust the werewolves. I'm sorry, no.”

“Of course, Bella, you and Jake are welcome into our family,” Esme said.

“I agree with Esme,” Tanya said. “Yes.”

Carlisle went last. 

“I have no choice but to say yes. Edward, you've chosen not to live without Bella, so Bella must live forever. And Alice won't have to do it, I'll do it.”

“Oh, thank you!” Bella cried. She'd been counting the votes in her head, and there were many more yeas than nays. “I have to talk to Jake first, he's not going to be happy about it, but we can weather this, I'm certain.”

***** 

Bella decided to wait until after graduation for the change. She would wait until she was “away at college,” so her family didn't suspect anything when she didn't come home right away. Of course, that meant she had to get accepted to college, and she had neglected applying in the fall. After her impromptu trip out of the country, Bella was seriously grounded, and so was Jake. After a long conversation with Charlie, Edward was allowed over for two hours every day to help her work on college applications. He kept finding applications that had loopholes and open admission dates that she could work with.

Jake was in big trouble with both his parents and the Pack. Sam was furious with him for ditching them during a time of trouble to go save a vampire, so he was keeping Jake close to home, running patrols. Sue had taken away his phone. And he only saw Bella when he managed to sneak away to do so.

Now was one of the times he had sneaked away. It was late at night and he'd climbed through Bella's window, a little surprised to find Edward already there. Bella welcomed him into her bed on the other side of her and the three of them talked quietly.

“Jake, I have to tell you something,” Bella said. “You're not going to like it.”

“What?” Jake asked.

“In order to get away from the Volturi alive, we had to promise that Carlisle would turn me into a vampire. If he doesn't, the Volturi will kill me, and possibly the whole Cullen family for disobeying,” Bella said.

“Bella, no,” Jake said.

“But don't you see? It's perfect. You and Edward are both going to live forever without aging. This way I will too, and the three of us can be a proper triad.”

“A werewolf and two vampires?” Jake asked. “Even with the Imprint, I don't know how it would work. Bella, my nature is to kill vampires. You'd smell awful to me. I'd want to kill you. You wouldn't be the same. Please, Bella, don't.”

“I have to, Jake. The Imprint has to be enough. You're my soul mate. That has to be enough. Can't you love me as a vampire?”

“I– I don't know,” Jake said. “This is what you really want? To be frozen in time forever? A monster?”

“Not all vampires are monsters, Jake,” Bella said. “I want to be with the two of you forever, and this would let me have that.”

“It'll break the treaty,” Jake said. “We'd have to run away. I could do that for you, the call of the imprint is stronger than an Alpha's command, but it would break the treaty, and we couldn't come back to Forks.”

“We'd be okay, we'd be together,” Bella said. “Though what I really want is for Edward to be the one to change me, not Carlisle.”

“What do you want, Edward?” Jake asked. “You haven't said much.”

“What do I want? It's simple. I want the two of you to marry me.”

*****   
End Part 2  
*****


	3. Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and her boyfriends deal with supernatural threats, while Jake and Edward get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of a past rape in this story.  
> Also, I switch POVs in this chapter for the first time. I hope it works out okay.  
> Also, it's now looking like this fic is going to be more than the originally planned 4 chapters. I have no clue how long it's going to be.
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains a fairly graphic description of a panic attack, and brief discussion of past rape, and brief mention of suicide. Also, anything about Quileute tribal legends comes from the books, and is not based on actual tribal lore. I am not Quileute, and I don't know anything about their actual tribal legends.

*****   
Eclipse  
***** 

Bella and Jake stared at Edward. 

“You're joking, right? Edward, you and I haven't even touched,” Jake said.

In response, Edward, ever so slowly, slid his hand up Jake's arm. Jake shuddered at the cold, but didn't recoil. 

“Could you get used to that?” Edward asked.

“In time, probably. But Edward, I'm sixteen. I can't get married. My dad would never consent to that, especially not to a vampire.”

“Then Bella's transformation will have to wait until you're eighteen,” Edward said simply. “Because I won't bite Bella, I won't seal her fate, until the three of us are bound together legally.”

“I don't believe in marriage, Edward,” Bella said. “Especially not at eighteen.”

“Well I do,” Edward said, “And you two are talking about forever. If we're talking about forever, I want it down on paper. I want it binding in every human way possible, before it's binding in supernatural ways.”

“It's already binding in supernatural ways for me and Bella,” Jake said. “We're imprinted. Soul mates. It can't get more binding than that for my kind.”

“But your kind still has weddings,” Edward said.

“Yes,” Jake agreed, “But not at sixteen.”

“You'll be seventeen in a few months. We can do it next year,” Edward said. “When you've finished school.”

“About that,” Jake said. “When I realized that Bella was filling out college applications, I started studying for my GED test. I sit the test next week. I didn't want to be stuck here if Bella went off to college somewhere. Wherever she goes, I'll follow and go to the local community college. If I pass, that is.”

“Jake!” Bella said, “You didn't say anything about that.”

“I've missed so much school with werewolf-related stuff as is, I figured life would be so much easier if I had my GED. Even if you stayed close to home, I could drop out of school and spend more time with you,” Jake said. “And also focus more time on the Pack. They're so mad at me right now.”

“Everyone's mad at everyone,” Bella said. “I don't think Charlie's going to take me off grounding until I graduate.” She was glad that the topic of conversation had moved away from marriage.

“Everything will settle down eventually, Bella,” Edward said. “People can't stay mad forever.”

“I've definitely noticed that,” Jake said. “I've been trying to stay angry at you and it's just not working. I don't know if I'll ever trust you, but I'm not actively mad at you anymore.”

“It's his pretty face,” Bella said sagely. “You can't stay made at that face for long.”

“I can certainly try,” Jake said, but it was clearly meant as a joke. Edward's hand still lay gently on Jake's exposed bicep. “Edward, if I fall asleep will you wake me up before five, so I can sneak back into my house before my parents wake up?”

“Yes,” Edward said.

“Thanks,” Jake said. He bent his arm at the elbow so he could touch Edward's hand with his own gently. He moved Edward's hand from his bicep and took it in his own hand, holding it there. “I don't know how you expect me to marry you when we haven't even held hands yet.” 

Jake was spooned behind Bella, whose face was inches from Edward's as he lay on his side to stare at her. Edward and Jake's joint hands rested on Bella's hip between them. 

“If you get too warm, it's okay to pull away,” Jake said. “I don't wanna overheat you.” Werewolves ran several degrees hotter than humans, and Jake was always much warmer than Bella. 

“It's nice,” Bella said. “I won't even need a blanket with you here.”

Eventually Bella and Jake both fell asleep.

***** 

A few days later Charlie made dinner—or tried to. The spaghetti all clumped together, and he put the metal jar of sauce in the microwave, nearly setting the kitchen on fire. But he tried to make dinner for them.

“What's the special occasion, Dad?” Bella asked.

“This was my way of saying I notice how much work you do around the house, and I wanted to give you a night off dinner duty. Is it salvageable?” 

“I'll do what I can,” Bella said. She put a little olive oil in with the noodles and put half the jar of sauce in a microwave safe bowl before putting it back in. She did the best to salvage something they could eat.

“Okay, so I want to talk to you about your grounding. You know why you're grounded, why?” Charlie said, sitting back at the table and cracking open a beer.

“Because I put you through hell. Jake and I ran off without telling you where we were going and scared the crap out of you,” Bella said, sitting down across from her dad.

“Not to mention that Jake is still a minor and you're lucky as hell Billy and Sue decided not to take legal action. They never would, but they could have because you guys broke the law. You transported a minor across state lines and that's not okay, Bella,” Charlie said.

“I know, Dad. We weren't thinking straight. Alice just told us that Edward was suicidal and we didn't think, we just ran for it,” Bella said, telling him something similar to the truth without telling him the whole truth.

“Something like that happens again and you _tell an adult._ You tell me, you call Carlisle, you call the cops or tell a teacher. You don't run off to LA without telling your parents where you're going,” Charlie crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his daughter. She had royally screwed up and she knew it. But she had done it for the right reasons, to save somebody's life.

“I know, Dad. I'm sorry. I didn't think,” Bella said, trying to look contrite. The truth was that if she had to go back she'd do it the same way.

“Your motives were good, and I understand that. And you've taken your punishment like a champ. So I've decided you're off grounding,” Charlie announced.

“I am?” Bella asked, excitement in her voice.

“On the condition that you start spending time with more than just Edward and Jake. I know they're your boyfriends and you love them, but you need friends too. So, call up Alice, Leah, Angela, Jess, I don't care who, just spend some time with your girlfriends as well as with your boys, and yes, you're off grounding,” Charlie said,

“Done. I'll call Alice right now, I know she's been aching for a girls' night,” Bella said.

“You should know that I've talked to Billy and Sue about the whole thing. Jake's officially off grounding as well, under the same rules. He needs to start spending time with his other friends too. I'm not going to ban you from your boys, but I want you to get some variety in your life. Don't pigeonhole yourself into being one of those people who's completely defined by who they're dating.”

“Okay,” Bella said. Was she one of those people? She'd never really given it much thought before, but when she thought about it now, what her father said made sense. She took her phone in her hand and headed up to her room to call Alice. Before she even made it up the stairs, her phone rang. It was Alice.

“So I had a vision earlier about you and I having a girls' night tonight. Are you coming over for a sleepover?”

“Dad has taken me off grounding, with the condition that I start spending some of my new free time with my girlfriends, and don't let my boys monopolize all my time. Are you prepared for an impromptu slumber party?” Bella asked. She grabbed a backpack while she was talking and started packing things to spend the night at Alice's.

“Absolutely. The boys are going on an impromptu hunting trip, and we'll have some girl time. Do you mind Kate crashing?”

“Nope. I like Kate.”

“We can do make-overs and pedicures and talk about boys,” Alice said with a laugh.

“Sounds like a plan,” Bella said. “Though I'm not much for make-overs. Should I stop at a store and bring food for myself?”

“Already supplied,” Alice said. “I've got all your favorites.”

“You are a gift from the gods.”

“I know,” Alice said, laughing at herself. “See you in twenty?”

“You know it,” Bella said. “Bye.”

“Bye.” 

Bella hung up the call and tucked her smartphone into her pocket. She finished packing up stuff to go to Alice's: change of clothes, pajamas, her Kindle in case she wanted to read, and her pillow. She'd probably sleep on the couch in the Cullens' living room, unless somebody volunteered a bed for her. But the big red suede couch in the Cullen's living room was overstuffed and super comfortable, so she didn't mind. She rolled up a blanket and stuffed that in her bag. They had blankets, but she was always cold over there and an extra blanket wouldn't go amiss. Then Bella dashed into the bathroom to grab her toothbrush and shower stuff. She packed her chargers and she was all ready to go. She decided against bringing her laptop; with her phone and her Kindle she'd have distractions enough if she got bored, and she could always go online on her phone. She didn't have the best data plan in the world, but the Cullens had wifi.

With her backpack overstuffed and weighing her down, she headed down to the living room.

“I'm going to spend the night at Alice's, Dad. Have a girl's night with her and Kate. Is that okay?”

“There are boys in that house,” Charlie said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Including one you're dating.”

“The boys are going on an impromptu camping trip, so it'll just be girls in the house. And the parents will be there to chaperone anyway,” Bella said.

“As long as their parents are going to be there to chaperone, it's fine,” Charlie said with a sigh. “Are you staying the whole weekend, or just the night?”

“I don't know yet. I just made plans for tonight, but I'll call or text if my plans change. Promise.”

“Okay, you can go,” Charlie said. “No drinking, or anything like that.”

“Of course not, Dad,” Bella said. She'd never actually been drunk in her life. “You're the best,” she said, kissing him on the cheek. She headed out to her truck and was only mildly surprised to see Edward sitting in the passenger seat. 

“So, you're having a sleepover with my sisters?” Edward asked when Bella climbed in.

“That's the plan. You're going hunting with the guys?”

“Yes. I won't be back until at least tomorrow. Maybe later, but I'll aim for tomorrow. I hate being away from you.”

“I know. I hate it too, but my father raised a really good point tonight. Are we the kind of people who are completely defined by who we're dating? I mean, who are we individually?” Bella asked as she kicked the truck into drive.

“You're a really smart girl who loves to read, and I'm a century-old vampire who can read people's minds.”

“And Jake?”

“He's a teenage werewolf who loves cars and video games. We're individual people, Bella. We're just focused on our triad because we're trying to figure out how to make it work for the long haul. And that's a good thing in my mind.”

“I guess,” Bella said. “But once everything is settled, and I'm a vampire and we've moved away from Forks, what will I be? What will I do with forever?”

“What do you want to do?” Edward asked.

“Read every book ever written, and maybe go to college so I can get better at literary analysis? It's my favorite part of school. Analyzing and critiquing books, I really love it.”

“Then that's what you'll do. And if you change your mind after a while and decide to do something else, I'll support you entirely. I want you to be happy with your forever, Bella.”

“Me too,” Bella said. “As long as I have you and Jake I'll be happy, but I also want to find stuff to do to add to my life. I don't want to be just 'Jake and Edward's girl' for my whole existence. I want more than that.”

“I will support you in whatever you decide,” Edward said. “And I still think you should marry me.”

“Ugh, we are not talking about this right now. I have to meet Alice.”

“What is your problem with marrying me? Don't you want to belong to me forever?”

“I do, I just don't believe in marriage as an institution. I saw how unhappy my parents were.”

“They were a couple and Charlie didn't want to be a couple, right? We'll be a triad.”

“A triad including two guys who have only touched each other once. Who haven't even kissed yet. It's too soon, Edward. We're too young.”

“Then can I ask a request of you?” Edward asked.

“As long as it's not getting married while Jake is still in high school,” Bella said.

“Can I ask you and Jake not to have sex yet?” Edward asked.

Bella was so surprised by the question, she pulled the car over to the side of the road.

“What, why?”

“Well, I'm a virgin. And I've always imagined that if I ever had a wedding night, my spouses would also be virgins.”

“You want me and Jake to wait until marriage, because you believe in waiting until marriage?” Bella asked, surprised.

“Yes,” Edward said, taking her hand in his, and looking her in the eye. “Bella, once you're a vampire it will be safe for you to have sex with Jake and I. In the meantime, we're both too strong and you're too breakable. Let it be a decision we all make when we're ready. Don't jump into anything just because of your hormones.”

“I'll agree to wait,” Bella said. “But not forever. Jake and I have fooled around a little, but we haven't gone all the way yet. I'd much rather all three of us be involved when I decide to lose my virginity.” She looked in his eyes. “I want you there when I lose my virginity.”

“I want to be there,” Edward agreed, stroking her hair. “But not yet.”

“Okay,” Bella said. “It's not like we have a lot of alone time with just the three of us to really experiment yet anyway. I wouldn't want anyone in the next room, or even in the same house the first time.”

“How do you and Jake find the time to fool around anyway?” Edward asked.

“We haven't since we've been grounded, but we used to fool around in the back of his car,” Bella said, blushing.

“Dear Lord, you're both such stereotypical teenagers, whatever am I to do with you?” Edward asked.

“You know, we're alone right now,” Bella hinted.

“I'm not ready,” Edward said. “Not even to fool around. I don't want to do more than kiss, yet.”

“Okay,” Bella said. “So you wanna do that for a little bit?”

“Don't you have to meet my sister?” Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

“She'll understand a delay,” Bella said, unhooking her seat belt and scootching closer to Edward. She tilted up her head to kiss him, and he kissed her back, gently. They kissed for a few moments, and then Bella pulled away.

“Can I ask about vampires and sex?” Bella asked.

“Okay,” Edward said. “Be aware my knowledge isn't exactly practical.”

“You still get urges, right? You get hard-ons?” she blushed. She knew he did, had felt him poking her when they made out in the past. But at the same time she also knew his body was very firm everywhere because he was a vampire, maybe he didn't experience arousal the same humans did.

“I get erections,” Edward said. “I get aroused.”

“Do you masturbate?” Bella asked.

“I do,” Edward said. “Though probably not as frequently as you. Definitely not as frequently as Jake does.”

“How do you know how often Jake masturbates?” Bella asked.

“I can smell it on him. Also, I can read his thoughts, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” Bella said. “But desire is the same for vampires as for humans?”

“It's similar. We still get physical urges. But nothing is quite as desirable as blood, once we've been turned. Vampires have been known to stop in the middle of sex if they smell human blood.”

“That reminds me something very awkward that I've been meaning to bring up, but didn't know how.”

“Bella, you can talk to me about anything,” Edward said. “No matter how awkward. What we were just talking about was very awkward for me, but I made it through.”

“And I want to get back to that discussion, but first I have to ask you something. How do you control yourself when I'm on my period?” Bella asked.

Edward looked away. Bella got the impression that could his body still blush, he'd be bright red right now.

“It is...difficult. It's easier when you use tampons rather than pads. It cuts down on the scent some. And I've found that since the time I thought you were dead, it is easier to inure myself against the scent of your blood. The idea of losing you is so terrifying that I would never do anything hurt you. I would never, now, drink your blood, because that would kill you. And the thought of your death terrifies me too much to think on for long.”

“Okay,” Bella said. “I needed to know that. Thank you for talking about it even though it's awkward. Because now I'm going to ask you another awkward question. Are you attracted to Jake, physically?”

“I wasn't, for a long time. But the more I become fond of him as a person, the more I find him creeping into my thoughts during arousal. He is very handsome,” Edward said.

“He is,” Bella agreed. “I do miss his long hair, though.”

“It was very pleasing to the eye. But he is still pleasing to the eye with short hair,” Edward mused.

“I'm gonna kiss you again, and then I should get going. Alice is waiting for me,” Bella said, leaning up to kiss Edward again. She felt the stirring inside her she always felt when she kissed him. He sucked on her lower lip and her nipples hardened in her bra, wetness pooling between her legs. She regretted getting herself so worked up when she was going to be in a house surrounded by people with super-hearing. She'd never get the chance to “ease her tension,” even if she was alone during the weekend.

“Let's get going, or I'm never going to want to stop,” Bella said, sliding over to the driver's side. She started the truck back up and pulled back out onto the road.

***** 

When Bella walked into the Cullens' house with Edward at her side, everyone was watching the news. The news was talking about Seattle, and how there had been a recent increase is disappearances and violent deaths. There were experts on the news debating whether it could be a new serial killer, or an inventive new gang arising in town. Bella had heard Charlie talking about the cases more than once, recently. He'd even gone as far as forbidding her to go to Seattle for the foreseeable future.

“Hey,” Bella said as she entered the living room.

“Bella!” Alice chirped, excitedly. “The boys were just waiting for Edward to show up to start their impromptu hunting trip, and we can get down to some serious girl-time!”

“Alright,” Bella said. She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss Edward goodbye. “Text me?”

“Of course,” Edward promised.

“See you soon,” Bella said. They parted and the boys disappeared out into the woods. 

“Just us ladies here now,” Alice said. “Carlisle's on night-shift at the hospital, so it's the house is a full-on lady zone. I got you a bunch of food, and we're going to watch movies and do our nails and hair and all that jazz.”

“Sounds good to me,” Bella said, though she wasn't usually one for 'girly things.' The movies and talking sounded more her speed. But she had learned a long time ago not to try and stop Alice when Alice set her mind to a plan.

“Mind if I join in?” Rosalie asked quietly, holding a make-up case in her hands.

“I guess not,” Bella said, surprised. Rosalie had never been the nicest to Bella since they'd known each other. The giant L-shaped couch in the Cullen's living room soon held Alice, Kate, Bella and Rosalie. Tanya and Esme were nowhere to be seen, and Bella suspected they might be partaking in a different sort of 'lady time.'

Pretty soon Bella had cotton between all her toes. Her toenails had been filed into uniform shapes and Rosalie was painting them while Alice worked on her fingernails. Kate sat behind her and was playing with her hair.

“So how's Jake doing?” Alice asked, and Bella felt Kate stiffen slightly behind her. Bella knew that Kate didn't really trust the werewolves yet.

“He's busy. Sam has him running all over the reservation for patrols. And he's studying really hard for the GED test, which I didn't even know he had signed up for. But he's off grounding now too, so hopefully I'll be seeing him more. He and Edward touched for the first time the other night. Just on the arm, but it was a big step for both of them. Jake's started sneaking into my room at nights too, and they're working their way up to cuddling.”

“I'm glad to hear it's working out. It frustrates me so much that I can't see your or Edward's future anymore,” Alice said.

“That must mean Jake stays in it,” Bella surmised, pleased with the knowledge.

“That's what I'm guessing,” Alice agreed.

“Can you see me at all as a vampire?” Bella asked.

“I get glimpses. Scenes of you and Edward together, and yes, you're a vampire. But I can't see as much of your future as I'd like to,” Alice complained.

“Have you eaten enough food tonight, Bella?” Kate asked. “We have more if you're still hungry.”

“I'm good,” Bella said. “All this junk food wasn't the healthiest, but it definitely made me happy.” The vampires had gone to the grocery store and bought Bella a ton of snacks. She'd been grazing on bags of chips and pretzels, and had eaten half a tub of mini cream puffs all by herself. 

“Did you get enough protein? Humans need protein,” Alice said.

“I ate three slices of pizza, Alice, I'm okay.”

“Good,” Alice said. “Do you want me to show you where you'll be sleeping tonight?” 

“I thought I'd be sleeping on the couch,” Bella said. “It's comfy enough.”

“We've got a surprise for you,” Alice said, jumping up and pulling Bella off the couch. She led Bella up to Edward's bedroom. 

“Oh, am I sleeping on Edward's couch?” Bella asked.

“Nope,” Alice said, opening the door to Edward's room. 

The whole bedroom had been rearranged, and against one wall was a huge king-sized four-poster bed. It was covered in a thick, beautifully patterned duvet, tan with big wine-colored flowers on it. The wood of the posts was dark and rich, Bella couldn't identify the type of wood, but her breath was taken away by just how beautiful the bed was.

“Edward never saw the use in getting a bed before, but now that he's dating you and Jake he thought a bed was a good idea,” Alice said. 

“It's huge,” Bella said.

“Room enough for three,” Alice agreed.

Bella felt her face grow hot. She knew what Alice was implying, but it was in direct conflict with what Edward had said to her earlier in the day. So if he wasn't ready for sex, why would he buy an enormous bed considering vampires didn't sleep?

“Anyway, whenever you sleep over, you can sleep in here,” Alice said. “There's a bathroom right through there if you want to take a shower or anything. Are you getting ready for sleep soon?”

“Soon, I think,” Bella said, then yawned as she thought about sleep. “I think I'm gonna go brush my teeth and get changed for bed.”

“Okay,” Alice said. “We'll be downstairs if you want to hang out some more.”

“Okay,” Bella said. She closed the door and changed into her pajamas. Then she disappeared into the bathroom to use the toilet and brush her teeth. Afterward, she went back out and decided to climb into that beautiful bed. She pulled back the duvet and revealed wine red silk sheets. Climbing into the bed was an extravagance. She pulled her Kindle out of her bag, then put the bag on the floor. She was going to read for a little while before going to sleep. She'd just picked out a book when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Bella said.

“It's me,” Rosalie said, opening the door and coming into the room. “May I talk to you for a little while?”

“Um, sure,” Bella said, setting her Kindle next to her phone on the nightstand.

“I wanted to talk to you about your decision to become a vampire, and why I voted against it. Will you listen?” Rosalie asked.

“Yeah,” Bella said. “I'll listen.”

“It's not that I have any aversion to you being my sister, or you being with Edward. You're good for him. I don't know anything about Jake really, but I do know that Edward is a different person with you in his life. Better. That's not why I voted against you.”

“Okay,” Bella said. She gestured for Rosalie to have a seat on the enormous bed, and Rosalie sat gently on the end.

“I mentioned that this isn't the life I would have chosen for myself. And it isn't. My life was perfectly happy. I grew up in Rochester, New York in the 1920s and 30s. Even though the Great Depression was roaring through the country, I was happy. We had money, security, and I was beautiful. My best friends, Vera and Mary had recently married a young man, and Vera had just had her first baby. I was so jealous of them. They were in love, and they were starting a family. I desperately wanted a family of my own.”

Bella nodded, though she didn't really identify with what Rosalie was saying. Before Jake and Edward came into her life, she had never really cared whether or not she was in a Triad. She had been content with her singleness. And marriage and children weren't something she'd ever really thought about, except in some vague, future, 'maybe someday,' sense. She'd never really felt a longing for them. Her family had always been small, and she'd always been content with what she had.

“My mother wanted a good match for me. There were two men, Royce King and his paramour, Charles Thomas. Royce's father owned the bank where my father worked, and Charles' father had made money in railroads. The two were wealthy and very high society. They were attractive and kind and they practically worshiped me. I didn't even mind when my mother pushed me towards them. They courted me for a while, sending me flowers every night. I was so excited to marry them.”

Bella nodded. She listened to Rosalie talk for a little while longer about how happy and perfect her life was. Bella knew something horrible was coming, from the way Rosalie laid out the story, but she wasn't sure what the unhappy event was.

“One night, right before the wedding, I was walking home from Vera and Mary's house. There was a group of men carousing drunkenly in the street. They'd just come out of a bar, and I hoped they wouldn't notice me. I didn't even realize it was Royce and Charles until I heard my name called. They were with a group of friends. They called me over, and stupidly, I went. They wanted to show me off to their friends. A man commented that he couldn't see how pretty I was all covered up like that, and Royce tore my jacket off. I cried out, but it didn't deter them. If anything, it spurred them on. They liked the sound of my pain.” Rosalie trailed off, not looking at Bella in the eyes.

“They raped you?” Bella asked quietly, and Rosalie nodded.

“The whole group of them took turns. They left me in the street, beaten and bloody, for dead. I laid very still in hopes that they wouldn't come back. Carlisle found me like that. He'd smelled all the blood.”

Bella nodded. “And then he turned you.”

“To save me,” Rosalie said. “I didn't want it, but I had damaged my voice screaming in the street and I couldn't tell Carlisle no. I wanted to die. The transformation hurt, and I screamed through it, though my voice was damaged. When it was over, I was this. Frozen. When Carlisle explained I could never have children, I wanted to die again. All I'd ever wanted in my life was a marriage and children.”

“You have Garrett and Emmett,” Bella pointed out.

“Yes. Life was a little easier after I found Emmett. Then Carlisle introduced us to Garrett. He's older than us. But we'll always be this, frozen in time, never moving forward. I'll never sit on a porch with them, gray-haired beside me, surrounded by grandchildren.”

“Did the men who hurt you get arrested?” Bella asked.

“No. I killed them,” Rosalie said. “I didn't want to drink their blood, didn't want any part of them inside me. So I strangled them, one by one, until they were all dead. I saved Royce and Charles for last. I've never tasted human blood, you know.”

“So it is possible, to be a vampire without drinking human blood?” Bella asked.

“It's possible, but difficult,” Rosalie said.

“Rosalie, I understand what you wanted to tell me. That once I become a vampire I'll never grow old or have children. But I don't want children. And Jake and Edward are both frozen. I want to be with them forever.”

“But Jake can grow older if he chooses. You could stay with him and find another third, or be a primer couple. You could stay human for ten, twenty, thirty years if you wanted, and then become an immortal. You don't have to give away all those years, Bella. You could have both lives.”

“I, I never thought about that,” Bella admitted. Suddenly she wondered, would she want children when she couldn't have them anymore? She thought about a little baby with Jake's black hair and brown eyes, and suddenly she wondered. Was she giving up too much? “You've given me a lot to think about, Rosalie, thank you. I'd like to be your friend, if you'll have me.”

“I'd like that,” Rosalie said. “And in the end, I will support whatever choice you make, I just wanted you to make an informed choice.”

“I understand. I think I'm going to try and sleep now, though,” Bella said.

“All right, I'll leave you to it. Good night, Bella.”

Rosalie left and Bella turned off the light and snuggled into the amazing bed.

***** 

Jake was bored. Once his parents announced he wasn't grounded anymore, he decided to call up Quil and Embry to hang out, but no dice. Quil had recently transformed into a wolf, and now that he was part of the Pack and the others didn't have to keep him at arm’s length anymore, the two were back together and as hot and heavy as ever. Jake was glad for his friends, glad they were back together, but thanks to the mental link the werewolves shared Jake now knew far more details about his friends' sex life than he ever needed to.

Earlier in the day, Jake had been running patrol and Sam had given Jake an alpha order not to tell Edward Cullen about the expansion of the Pack. Treaty or no treaty, Sam didn't trust the Cullens, and didn't want them to know that the Pack's numbers had grown. Seth and Leah were wolves now, as well as two younger boys, Colin and Brady. It was so weird having his brother and sister in his head, and doubly weird to share head space with a girl. As the pack expanded, the wolves all got better at putting up mental walls to keep their thoughts private.

So Jake was bored. He tried calling Bella, but she was having girl time with the Cullen ladies and didn't want to talk. Then he decided to call Edward. 

“Hello Jacob,” Edward's voice was smooth and calm.

“Hey Edward. What's up?” Jake sat on his bed, alone in his room. He didn't know where Seth was.

“Not much. I'm out hunting with my brothers. The phone may cut out, I don't have the best reception out here.”

“Oh, do you want me to let you go?” Jake asked.

“No, it's fine. Emmett and Garrett went off together, and Jasper prefers to hunt alone, so I was alone anyway.”

“Maybe we could hunt together some time,” Jake suggested. 

“I, I don't know if that's the best idea, Jake,” Edward said, his voice hesitant.

“Why not?”

“I wouldn't want to attack you and hurt you by accident,” Edward said.

“With the pack, hunting together is a sort of bonding exercise. When we don't have a vampire to hunt, we practice with deer or rabbits or other prey animals. It brings us closer together, helps us work together as a team. I know I can't hear your mind, but you can hear mine, and us hunting together might help bring us closer together.”

“Perhaps,” Edward said.

“I'm not doing anything tonight,” Jake hinted, hoping that Edward wouldn't mind some company on his hunt. He wanted to get out of the house, and it would be nice to have a break from studying and running patrols.

“I don't know,” Edward hedged.

“Edward, if we want to date, you and I need to get to know each other without Bella there. I want to give this a shot, which means we've got to get better at being around each other and fighting our instincts. Which means we've got to spend more time together,” Jake said.

“Alright,” Edward said. “I'm up at Goat Rocks. You can probably follow my scent to find me.”

“Okay,” Jake said. “I'll be there soon.”

Jake went out into the backyard and slid into the woods before taking off his clothes. He tied a strip of leather to his leg loosely and tucked his boxers and shorts into it, they'd stay put when he transformed. Anything else was too much to bother with. And really he ran hot enough that the clothes were more for modesty than anything else. He concentrated and felt his body shift and grow as he changed into a wolf. He was honestly delighted to find nobody else in wolf form at the moment. Usually there was somebody in the pack mind, especially with Colin and Brady so young and Leah and Paul's tempers so high. Leah was doing pretty well adjusting to being a wolf, considering she was the first female wolf in, well, ever. Also, knowing that Sam loved Emily more than her chafed some, but she was still sticking out their triad because she loved them both so very much. Jake shook his thoughts free, he didn't want to be thinking about his sister right now. He wanted to be thinking about Edward.

Gorgeous Edward. Who was a bit aloof, and a bit of a pretentious jerk from time to time, but could also be unbelievably sweet sometimes. Some people were just assholes, Jake knew, and that didn't make them bad people, it was just their nature. So Edward was a bit of an elitist; he came from a different time, and he'd literally spent a century being secretive. Jake understood Edward's aloofness, but he was determined to break through that shell and find the nice guy inside. Bella had done it, he could do it too. Well, he hoped he could; he wasn't as awesome as Bella was.

Jake ran through the woods and up into the mountains. He was so much faster on four legs than on two, and it didn't take him long to find the scent trail and follow it; maybe an hour. He smelled the icy vampire scent and it reeked badly. It burned his nose and set off his instincts. His desire to attack was high, but he fought back against it. Edward wasn't an enemy, he was a friend. Jake had one of those moments where he felt it would be so much easier if his mate had picked a human third, instead of a vampire. But Bella loved Edward, and Jake loved Bella, so Edward was in his life as long as Bella wanted him around. Almost immediately, Jake reigned the thought in. He was approaching Edward, and that was a thought he didn't want Edward to hear. He followed the scent trail to its end, and saw Edward standing there, a perfect stone statue glittering in the evening sunset. 

Edward was beautiful. Not beautiful in the way Bella was, nobody was that perfectly, humanly beautiful. But Edward had an ethereal beauty about him that was breathtaking to behold, glittering in the sunlight. Jake had heard stories of the vampires sparkling in the sunlight, of their supernatural beauty, but he'd never seen it up close before.

“Hello Jacob,” Edward spoke.

_“Hey. Can you hear me?”_ Jake thought to Edward.

“Loud and clear,” Edward said.

_“It's weird having this only go one way,”_ Jake thought, approaching the vampire so he was standing only a foot away. In this form Jake was as large as a small horse and could look Edward in the eyes. It was also strange to be of a height with the vampire, since in human form Jake was taller than the other man. 

Edward held out his hand. “May I? Or would it upset you to be touched by me in this form?”

_“It's okay,” Jake thought. “Just don't treat me like your dog and we're good.”_

Edward's cool hand brushed the side of Jake's furry face.

“Your fur is very soft,” Edward remarked. “If it's not rude to say.”

_“Nobody's petted me before. It's strange. But nice.”_ Jake thought.

“Is it any different that when Bella strokes your hair in your human form?” Edward asked.

_“I suppose not,”_ Jake mused. _“Anyway, we're here to hunt, right? What are you hunting?”_

“I was just going to fill up on deer,” Edward said. “Not my favorite, but it does the least damage to the ecosystem. Deer aren't as scarce as my favorite.”

_“What's your favorite?”_ Jake asked curiously.

“Mountain lion,” Edward replied. “Carnivores taste more like human and sate the cravings more than herbivores.”

_“Makes sense I guess,”_ Jake thought. _“There's a herd nearby, I passed them as I was running up here. I don't think I spooked them off._ ”

“No, I can hear them still. What say you take the right flank and I take the left?” Edward suggested.

_“Sounds good,”_ Jake thought. _“I'm actually kind of hungry. I could eat.”_

Jake reminded his wolf that Edward was his hunting partner, not prey, and then let the wolf have the reins. He ran off with Edward at his flank and they separated when they approached the herd. The heard fanned out but Jake ran around to the right flank and took down a large buck, before looking up at Edward. Edward snapped the necks of three deer and then dropped the carcasses side by side. Jake gave into the wolf as the wolf enjoyed its spoils, digging into the meat of the deer and tearing off a large hunk, eating it raw. Leah always hated eating raw, but Jake didn't mind it. It was the wolf's nature. Almost immediately Jake realized he'd been thinking of Leah in front of Edward and shifted his thoughts to Bella. Beautiful, perfectly imperfect Bella. Jake missed her terribly when he was away from her. It was the nature of the soul-mate bond. He wasn't unable to function or anything, he just found life so much better in her presence. Just thinking of her made things better.

They ate together in silence, Jake tearing hunks of meat from his kill as Edward drained his three deer. Then he mauled them to make it look like an animal had killed them rather than a vampire.

“If we leave the carcasses here, the scavengers will pick them clean before the park rangers find them,” Edward said.

_“Alright,”_ Jake thought. _“I'm going to go into the woods and change. I'll be back in a moment. I like being able to talk to you more freely, though I know you can pick every thought out of my head._ ”

Jake dashed into some woods and shifted, standing again on two feet instead of four. He slid his boxers and shorts from the leather thong tied around his leg and and put them on. When he was at least halfway decent he headed back out into the clearing where Edward was still waiting.

“Hey,” Jake said out loud.

“Hello,” Edward said. His body posture was open, expectant. His arms were at his sides, his feet slightly apart. He was waiting to see what Jake would do next. “Are you cold, would you like me to make a fire?” Edward asked.

“No, I'm alright,” Jake said. “I don't really feel the cold anymore.”

“What would you like to do?” Edward asked.

“Why don't we talk? Just, I don't know, get to know each other better?” Jake suggested. There was a fallen log on the ground and Jake sat on it, gesturing for Edward to sit next to him. Edward did. They sat close enough that they were almost touching and Jake found himself growing used to Edward's scent. It was still uncomfortable, but less than it had been at first. Now that he'd experienced it with his wolf nose, the human experience of the scent was dulled in comparison.

“What do you want to talk about?” Edward asked. He moved slightly so that his arm was pressed against Jake's ever so lightly. 

“How about cars? You like cars, right?” Jake asked.

“I am fascinated by cars,” Edward agreed. “I've watched them develop from horseless carriages into what they are now and it's been absolutely fascinating to experience. Seeing the technology develop has been wonderfully intriguing.”

“What was your first car?” Jake asked.

“A Ford Model T,” Edward said, and Jake's eyes lit up. 

“Really?”

The two discussed cars for a couple of hours. The conversation was animated and never lulled. Sometime during their discussion Jake threw his arm around Edward and pulled the other man against him. It was a bit of an awkward cuddle, but it was a cuddle nonetheless.

“You know, I always figured that if I ever had a relationship it would be with two women. The idea of having a wife and a swain never occurred to me growing up,” Edward admitted.

“Nobody uses that term anymore,” Jake said, wrinkling his nose. “It's so antiquated. Edward you're not the Lord in this situation, and neither am I. Don't you see?”

“No,” Edward said. “What do you mean?”

“Bella is the Lord in our relationship. You're not the Lord with a subservient swain and wife. And neither am I. And though I'd like us to be we're not a relationship of three equals. Bella is the Lord, and you and I are both subservient to her. Think about it. Either of us would give her whatever she wanted in a heartbeat. Would do whatever she asked. She has all the power in our relationship, and the only difference between her and a medieval Lord is that she'd never abuse it,” Jake said.

“I never thought of it like that,” Edward admitted.

“You and I are wives, man. We'd better get used to it,” Jake said with a grin.

“I guess we are,” Edward said. He turned and faced Jacob so they were looking into each other's faces. “I have to talk to you about something. I already talked to Bella about it, but I want to talk to you about it too. It's about sex.”

“I suppose we should have this conversation eventually,” Jake said. “You know Bella and I haven't yet, right? We've just fooled around a little.”

“That's what she said,” Edward said. Jake snorted, and Edward looked puzzled.

“'That's what she said' is a sex joke,” Jake said. “Haven't you encountered it before?”

“I guess I've never noticed,” Edward admitted. “Anyway, for clarification, you are still a virgin, yes?”

“Yeah. I've fooled around a little with my exes and with Bella, but as far as I'm concerned I'm a virgin,” Jake said.

“As am I, as is Bella. I don't believe in sex before marriage. And I always hoped that if I ever did get married my partners would be virgins as well.”

“So, basically, you're asking me to keep the brakes on until we're all ready to get married?” Jake asked for clarification.

“Yes,” Edward said.

“I'm still not sure about marriage. I'm not even seventeen yet, let alone eighteen. But I'll promise to wait until all three of us are ready. And if that's after we say 'I do' then so be it,” Jake said.

“There is something else to take into consideration. Bella is weak and fragile, and both of us are considerably stronger than she is. Having sex could kill her, Jake,” Edward pointed out.

“I know that for werewolves it's possible to have sex with humans without hurting them,” Jake said. “It just requires a lot of concentration and control. You have to be careful. I imagine it would be the same for you. You couldn't lose control of yourself, even for a second. It would be much easier for you to have sex with me than with her,” Jake said.

Edward looked away, and Jake got the distinct impression that Edward was embarrassed by the discussion.

“Probably,” Edward agreed.

“Do you need to hunt more before you go home?” Jake asked, changing the subject.

“I'm alright,” Edward said. “The thirst is always there, but I'm full right now.

“I should get home,” Jake said. “We've been talking for hours.”

“We have. It was nice. We should do it again,” Edward said with a smile.

“We should. Are you doing anything tomorrow?” Jake asked.

“I was going to hang out with Bella at my house. You should come,” Edward said.

“Your family won't mind?”

“My family knows that you're in my life, and those who are uncomfortable around you should get to know you. They will come to trust you in time.”

“I wish I could say the same about my family,” Jake said. “They don't want me to have anything to do with you, and I don't see their opinions changing any time soon.”

“They have their reasons for not trusting me, and I don't blame them. I am a monster after all,” Edward said.

“You're not though. You're polite and kind, and yeah, a little intense and controlling sometimes but that's more about your personality than being a vampire. You go out of your way to not hurt people. That should count in your favor.”

“I wasn't always like this,” Edward said.

“I figured,” Jake said. “I mean, something had to happen to make you change your diet, right?”

“Not exactly. Carlisle's never tasted human blood. Never harmed a human in his entire 600 years. But I was different. About ten years after Carlisle turned me—to save my life—I rebelled against him. I resented him for curbing my appetites. I used my mind-reading talents to pick out bad men; murderers and rapists, and I killed them. I told myself I was doing a public service, but I just wanted an excuse to feed on humans. I was a vigilante, going beyond the laws of men to satisfy my own desires. It was a dark time in my life and I don't ever wish to repeat it.”

“Do you think Bella will be like that?” Jake asked.

“I don't know. She has a very strong will, stronger than my own. And she has a very strong grasp of right and wrong, along with a desire to take care of people. I think she'll be more like Carlisle or Esme. Esme's only ever hurt people by accident, when the bloodlust was too strong, and she feels tremendous guilt afterward. I will do what I can to keep Bella away from humans until she gets her thirst under control,” Edward said.

“I can understand why you did what you did. Like, teenage rebellion, though for most teenagers it's drinking and sleeping around.”

“For me it was murder,” Edward said. “Jake, can you really forgive me this?”

“It was what, a hundred years ago?” Jake asked.

“Give or take a decade,” Edward said.

“How can I hold against you something you did a century before I was even born? I mean, yeah, I'm sad that you have guilt, but they were murderers and rapists, I'm not going to shed any tears for them. My kind exists to protect human life, but those are the kinds of humans that endanger human life too. I don't know how I feel about it all, but I guess I'm not angry or disgusted by it,” Jake said. “It is what it is, and we can't change the past. You're trying to be a good man now, and that's what really counts.”

Edward leaned forward and kissed Jake gently on the cheek.

“Thank you,” Edward said.

Jake blushed, and nodded. The spot where Edward had kissed him was cold but it had been nice. He was always so warm all the time, being around Edward was like sitting near an air conditioner. It was a nice relief. Jake heard the sound of somebody approaching, and sensed another vampire nearby. His senses were on high-alert, as Jasper came through the woods and showed up in the clearing.

“Hey, Edward. Hello, Jacob, I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight.”

“Hi, Jasper,” Jake said. “Did you have a good hunt?”

Jasper looked surprised at the question.

“I did actually. Would you two like to be alone some more? I can go occupy myself.”

“No, I was getting ready to go home,” Jake said. “Where are the others, anyway?”

“Garrett and Emmett are, um, occupied at the moment,” Jasper said with a smirk.

Edward sighed. “Can't take those two anywhere. It's worse when Rose is with them, really. You'd think sex was all they thought about.”

“Hey, be patient. You'll understand their fascination with the subject in time,” Jasper teased.

“I still can't believe I'm dating a hundred-year-old virgin,” Jake said, shaking his head. “You should write a book.”

“It would be a very boring book,” Jasper teased.

“Okay, okay, is pick on Edward time over yet?” Edward asked.

“Yes,” Jake said. “I've got to get home.” He leaned over and kissed Edward on the cheek. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Edward said.

Jake went into the woods and stripped off his clothes, tucking them into the leather thong around his leg before changing into a wolf. Unfortunately the silence he'd had earlier was absent now, because Paul and Jared were both in wolf form, running a night patrol.

_“Hey, Jake, what are you doing out tonight?_ Jared asked.

_“Just running home, it's faster this way,”_ Jake thought.

_“Where are you?”_ Paul asked.

_“Up on Goat Rocks,”_ Jake thought.

_“That's Cullen territory,”_ Paul said. Jake had the uncomfortable feeling of somebody poking around in his head, looking for information. He fought back with his mind and slammed up a mental wall.

_“Stop that, it's rude,”_ Jake thought.

_“EW, you KISSED him?_ Paul accused.

_“He is my boyfriend,_ Jake replied, trying to keep the other boys out of his head.

_“He's a VAMPIRE Jake. Just because we have a treaty with them doesn't mean you should make out with one._ Paul raged. _“It's disgusting. I can smell their stink through your nose.  
How can you even manage it?”_

_“Paul, leave him alone,”_ Jared thought, but Jake could feel Jared's disgust too. Jared; ever the peacemaker.

_“Seriously though, Jake, you can't think this is gonna last. You're sworn enemies. It's like a supernatural 'Romeo, Juliet & Mercutio,'”_ Paul thought. _“If you don't end it, it's gonna end in misery and bloodshed with losses on both sides.”_

Jake ignored the other boy. He tried not to think about Edward as he ran, and tried to keep his thoughts to himself. He ignored Paul's snide comments and Jared's quiet judgment for the rest of his run. When he got close enough to home that the walk wouldn't be unbearable, he changed back to human form and enjoyed the quiet space in his thoughts. Jake put his clothes back on and started walking home.

At home, Billy was drinking coffee at the kitchen table.

“Were you on patrol tonight?” Billy asked, a look of surprise on his face as Jake walked through the kitchen.

“No, I was out with a friend.”

“Oh really? Who?” Billy asked, curiously.

“Edward Cullen,” Jake said, bracing himself for the explosion. His father just sighed.

“Jake,” Billy started.

“No, I don't want to hear it again. I know, he's a vampire, he's my natural enemy. But I _like_ him, okay? He's a nice guy, if a touch arrogant sometimes, but still a nice guy. He tries so hard to be good, fights his own nature constantly to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone. They work _so hard_ to be decent people and nobody here gives them an ounce of credit for it. I'm done listening to everyone tell me what a monster he is. I like him dad, and Bella's _in love_ with him. He's saved her life twice and you still want to paint him as a monster. I'm done with this Dad, he's my boyfriend, and everyone's just going to have to get used to that fact.” Jake stormed out of the kitchen and up to his room. He slammed the door, threw himself onto his bed, and buried his face in his pillow.

****** 

Bella woke up to the smell of somebody making breakfast. She could smell bacon frying in a pan and her stomach rumbled. Seeing as how she was the only person in the house who ate, she figured breakfast was being made for her. She went downstairs and was pleasantly surprised to see Jake at the kitchen table while Edward made food on the stove.

“Granted it's been about 90 years since I've eaten real food so I can't promise this will taste any good,” Edward was saying to Jake.

“Dude, I'm starving and you're making me bacon. I am not going to complain, promise,” Jake said, before looking over to see her in the entryway. “Good morning, Beautiful.”

“Morning. What are you doing here?” Bella asked.

“Edward invited me over for the day,” Jake said. “We spent some time talking last night, it was good.”

“That's good,” Bella said. “Did you find any common ground other than me?”

“It seems we both have a fascination with cars,” Edward said. “Jake's going to help me go pick up Alice's new present in a few hours. Would you like to come?”

“Where are we going?” Bella asked.

“Tacoma. Three hours each way, which is why we're going early. But if we all go, we can have a nice meal out and maybe hit a museum or a movie before coming back,” Edward said.

“That sounds nice,” Bella said. “Six hours in a car, though.”

“Bring your Kindle, and read if you get bored,” Jake suggested. “Of course, you'll have to figure out who you're riding back with, since Edward is letting me drive his Aston Martin.”

“We're taking the special occasion car?” Bella asked, surprised.

“I'm not supposed to drive it around Forks too much, but it deserves to be driven, a fine machine like that,” Edward said. “So, yes.”

“Okay,” Bella said. “But don't break too many speed laws. I'm still a cop's daughter at heart,” Bella said.

“Well, then eat up, so you can go get dressed,” Edward said, putting a big plate of food in front of each of them. Jake's plate had twice as much food on it as Bella's, since his metabolism was so much faster. Edward had made bacon, scrambled eggs, and waffles. Bella dug into her food, eating quickly before running upstairs to get changed.

***** 

The drive to Tacoma was pleasant for everyone. They talked, and sang along with the radio. Bella used Edward's phone (he had a much better data plan than she did) to pull up common GED test questions and she quizzed Jake for a while. Bella sat in the middle as usual, but Jake stretched an arm around her and rested his hand on Edward's shoulder while Edward drove.

In Tacoma they picked Alice's car up from the Porche dealer, and parked it in a parking garage for the day. They went to the Karpeles Manuscript Library Museum, which had Bella practically drooling, then they went out to a fancy steak and seafood restaurant. Afterward they went to a glassblowing studio where they watched beautiful things get made, before finishing up their night at the Tacoma comedy club. Compared to their first date, in Seattle, it was amazing. In fact, all three of them agreed it was their best date ever. At the end of the night, they picked up the Porche and Edward handed Jake the keys to the Aston Martin. Bella decided to drive home with Jake, so she could quiz him some more for the GED test. 

“That was an awesome date,” Bella said.

“It was,” Jake agreed. “Even the boring museum part,” he teased.

“I'm glad you guys are getting along better now,” Bella said.

“Me too,” Jake said, hitting the highway and stretching his right arm out around her shoulder so she could lean into him.

“So, dish, what happened last night?” Bella asked. “And don't spare the details.”

“We kissed,” Jake said. “Just on the cheek, but it's a start, right?”

“Who kissed who?” Bella asked, excitement in her voice.

“He kissed my cheek first. Later I kissed his.”

“What led to the hanging out?” Bella asked.

“We hunted together, and it helped us to get along better, honestly. Hunting together is a bonding experience. It helps my wolf trust him as an ally rather than seeing him as an enemy,” Jake explained.

“That's good,” Bella said. “It feels like we're really a proper triad now, instead of a V,” Bella said.

“He invited me to stay over tonight,” Jake said. “If you don't mind sharing your snuggles tonight.”

“Of course I don't mind,” Bella said. “It's so better when I'm in the middle than when I'm with just one of you. I kinda wish you broke into my room every night.”

“That could be arranged. Listen, Edward and I had a sex talk,” Jake said.

“I had one with him too. He's not ready yet,” Bella said.

“And he wants us to wait for him,” Jake added.

“Yeah, he asked me that too. I mean, I like everything we've done so far, even though we haven't done much,” Bella said, playing with her hair with her fingers.

“I kind of wanted to round the next base, but if you want to wait for Edward to catch up before we go any further, I understand,” Jake said.

“What exactly do you mean by rounding the next base?” Bella asked, just wanting to get a solid idea.

“I mean I've been dying to go down on you,” Jake said plainly. 

Bella turned beet red. 

“You want to do that? Really?” Bella asked.

“Really. And I would completely understand if you didn't want to reciprocate, but it's something I've been thinking about for a while.”

“I don't know when we'll get the chance to fool around again. I mean, you share a bedroom with your little brother, I live with my dad, and Edward's house is always full of people with super-hearing,” Bella said, trying to think out the logistics. “And I don't know if I want to do much more than make out until Edward's ready. I mean, you and I fooled around when he was gone, but now that he's back I kinda wanna wait until we're all on the same page.”

“I can respect that,” Jake said. “I still remember how good you smelled on my fingers, though, and I can't wait to taste you.”

“Oh God,” Bella said. “Jake you don't play fair.”

“Do you think if we worked together we could make Mr. Perfect lose his cool? Imagine what he'd look like with his head thrown back, coming apart under our hands and our mouths,” Jake said, his voice husky.

Bella imagined it, and felt wetness between her legs. Just listening to Jake talk about sex was getting her so worked up.

“You smell so good right now, dripping with lust and pheromones. Do you know how much this car is going to smell like your arousal when we get back to his house? Edward's not going to be able to drive it without getting turned on. It's so full of your scent.”

“You're mean,” Bella pouted. She was so turned on she barely had words for it.

“If you want to touch yourself, I don't mind,” Jake said. “Though Edward might mind if you ruined his seats.”

“I'm okay,” Bella said, curling up closer to him, mindful of her seat belt.

“Sorry if I'm playing dirty, you're just so much fun to tease,” Jake said.

“It's okay. But just stop trying to get me so worked up. Just being in your presence is enough for that,” Bella said, turning her face to kiss Jake on the cheek. “Now, let's get back to studying,” she said, pulling up the GED sample questions on her phone.

***** 

That night, Bella was excited to share the magnificent bed with her partners. She curled up in the middle with one boy on either side. She leaned over and kissed Edward before turning to kiss Jake. 

“Edward, I want to try something,” Jake said. 

“I'm game,” Edward replied. The two of them leaned over Bella and tentatively pressed their mouths together. It was an awkward kiss at first, but both boys soon leaned into it. Jake opened his mouth to allow Edward's tongue access. Bella saw Edward slip his tongue into Jake's mouth, and then, almost instantly Edward pulled away and was across the room.

“ _It could kill you?!_ ” Edward spat out. “Why didn't you tell me that earlier? No, Jake, we can't risk it.”

“Only if it gets into my bloodstream,” Jake said. “I'm sure that kissing won't hurt me. Probably. It was nice until you freaked out.”

“Because you neglected to tell me that vampire venom is toxic to werewolves!” Edward replied, angrily. “Do you feel okay? Is it affecting you at all?”

“Edward, it's the bite that kills us,” Jake said, and Bella gasped. “I don't think swapping a little spit is going to hurt me. Besides it didn't taste that bad.”

“And what if you bite your tongue while the venom's in your mouth? No, Jake, it's too dangerous,” Edward insisted, coming back to sit on the bed again.

“If you hadn't read my mind, we would still be kissing right now,” Jake grumbled. “It wasn't bad, just a little cold, and the taste is weird, but I liked it.”

“I don't care if you liked it, it's too dangerous. Jake, think about what Bella would go through if you died.”

That snapped Jake out of his tantrum. He looked at Bella, who had a look of horror on her face.

“Bella,” Jake said.

“Vampire venom kills werewolves?” Bella asked. 

“The bite does. If it gets in our bloodstreams,” Jake said again.

“Edward's right, it's too dangerous. We can just go back to the way things were,” she said.

“You're the one who said you wanted a proper triad,” Jake said. “Is it wrong to want to kiss my boyfriend as well as my girlfriend?”

“It's not wrong,” Edward said. “We can want it, we just can't do it. It's like having sex while Bella's still human; it's too dangerous. I won't risk either of your lives for simple pleasures. You both mean too much to me for that.”

“I think that's what makes us a proper triad,” Bella said. “We mean something to each other. We want to keep each other safe. That's what love is, right? Wanting to be together, to protect each other, to spend forever together?”

“I think you're right, Bella,” Edward said. 

“Well, if we're not gonna make out, let's at least cuddle and talk,” Jake said. “Since I'm probably going to be grounded again when my parents realize I didn't come home tonight.”

“Maybe you should call them and let them know you're okay,” Bella suggested. “So they don't call my Dad in a panic.”

“Probably,” Jake said, rolling over to grab his phone from the nightstand. “Wow, eleven messages, and more than half of them are from Sam. Lovely.” He took the time to listen to his messages.

“Sam wants me to patrol tonight, I probably should,” Jake said.

“Come back when you're done?” Bella asked. “Even if I'm asleep?”

“Okay,” Jake said. He gave Bella a passionate kiss, and then gave Edward a closed-mouth peck. He grabbed his phone and left the room.

“Watching you break that kiss was just like the first time we kissed,” Bella said to Edward. “When you disappeared across the room because you were afraid of hurting me.”

“I am constantly afraid of hurting you,” Edward said.

“I know,” Bella said, curling up around him. “You just need to trust yourself as much as we trust you.”

“I am livid right now,” Edward admitted. “I can't believe he didn't tell me that vampire venom is toxic to werewolves.”

“They probably keep it a secret for a reason,” Bella said. “It's a big weakness. And the Pack might have a treaty with your family, but that doesn't mean they trust you entirely yet.”

“I understand the reasons, but we're dating. He had no idea what kissing me would do to him, whether or not it would kill him, and yet he used himself as a guinea pig for the sake of his hormones. I don't understand why he would risk his safety like that.”

“He's a hormonal teenage boy,” Bella said. “They're not exactly known for making the best or most logical decisions.”

“You can't throw stones when it comes to hormones, Bella,” Edward said. 

“Very true,” Bella said, rolling over to kiss him.

***** 

Jake continued having problems with his Pack and his family about his relationship with Edward. Nobody objected to Bella, but everyone objected to Edward. They told Jake it was a phase, and he'd never be happy with Edward in the long run. They told Jake he was a traitor to his own kind, to his family. But Jake ignored them, continuing to see Bella and Edward whenever he had the chance, sneaking into Bella's room every night to curl up with Bella and Edward.

Jake passed his GED test, and the Cullens threw him a party. Nothing too big or fancy, but they made a bunch of Bella and Jake's favorite foods, and bought a fancy bakery cake. Jake had been spending more and more time at the Cullens' house, and was starting to feel comfortable there. Kate, who was the one person who had the most problems with werewolves was even starting to warm up to the young man.

“Jake, I have a question for you, and you're well within your rights to refuse,” Carlisle started.

“Yeah?” Jake replied.

“I was wondering if you'd be willing to give me some blood samples to run tests on. At this point in my life vampirism is commonplace to me, but I know very little about your kind from a physiological standpoint. I'd love to run a few tests if you wouldn't mind.”

“I suppose not,” Jake said. “I mean, I trust you well enough to know you wouldn't use the knowledge to hurt my family.”

“I absolutely promise you I would never do that,” Carlisle said.

“Alright then,” Jake said. “You want to do this now?”

“If you come up to my study I could take a few samples and let you get right back to your party.”

“Alright,” Jake said, following Carlisle up to his office. Bella stayed downstairs and enjoyed her cake. Emmett turned on the television and the news was talking about the murders and disappearances in Seattle again.

“I think we're going to have to step in soon,” Jasper said. “We can't let it go on much longer.”

“Why would you step in for a bunch of unexplained murders in Seattle?” Bella asked. “It's just gang activity, right?”

“No Bella, it's not,” Edward said. “I didn't want to worry you, but we're pretty certain that there's a vampire in Seattle causing all the mayhem.”

“It's more than that, Edward. I think somebody's building a newborn army. I'm sure of it in fact,” Jasper said.

“A newborn army? What's that?” Bella asked.

“We're never as strong as we are during our first year as vampires,” Jasper said. “Many vampires have learned over the centuries that they can build armies of newborn vampires and keep them under control with abilities or lies, and train them to fight. No human army could stand up to a group of even ten or twenty vampires.”

“How do you know this?” Bella asked.

“I didn't have exactly the same welcome into the supernatural world as Edward or Rosalie,” Jasper began. “Would you like to hear my story, Bella? It's not entirely pleasant.”

“Nobody turned you to save your life, did they?” Bella asked, guessing what he would say.

“No, they didn't,” Jasper said. He paused as Jake came back into the room and sat on the sofa with Bella again. He addressed both of them. “I was the youngest major in the Confederate Army. I enlisted young, and used my innate empathy to rise quickly in the ranks. I could manipulate people very easily, and I always knew what people wanted from me. I was very successful very young.”

“You fought for the Confederacy?” Jake asked, surprised, and a little angry at the knowledge.

“I was very young, and I was from Texas. I'd been taught to respect the status quo. I didn't at the time see a problem with slavery. It's a part of my past that I am rather ashamed of. I lived the way I was raised to live without questioning societal norms. I try very hard not to be racist, Jacob, but I'm sure I slip up sometimes. I was a product of my raising, and I have fought very hard to resist against the cultural brainwashing of my upbringing.”

Jake listened, and nodded. “I don't know if I can respect that, but I understand what you're saying. I never really thought about it but I guess all of you come from different times, and experienced different things growing up.”

“Laurent would have been an interesting person for you to have talked to,” Kate said, offhand.

Jake growled at the mention of Laurent.

“I'm sorry, I know he was trying to hurt Bella, and I don't blame you for killing him, but I've been corresponding with my sister, who was a very good friend of Laurent's, and you should know that she and her mates do blame you and your pack for his death.”

“I don't care, he was about to kill Bella, and he deserved the death he got,” Jake said angrily. He was shaking where he sat.

Bella ran her hand up and down Jake's arm.

“Calm down Jake, I'm fine. Nobody's going to hurt me,” she tried to reassure him.

“Victoria still isn't accounted for,” Jake said, and this time Edward growled at the name said.

“Do you think she could be the one making the newborn army?” Bella asked.

“I don't think so,” Alice said, “I've been tracking her decisions and I haven't seen that.”

“Your visions aren't infallible though,” Bella said. “Anyway, Jasper, what were you saying?”

“I was evacuating a column of women and children from Galveston when I encountered them. Maria, Lucy and Nettie. Maria turned me, and I became her right hand. It was my job to train her newborns, and dispose of them when they got too old, or when they questioned her. It was hard for me, my talent means that I feel the emotions of my prey. When fighting another vampire, I experience their death as if it were my own. I became very lost for a long time. It was only when Maria asked me to destroy my young friend Peter and his new mate Charlotte that I considered rebelling against her. But for a while our army was unbeatable. We could control any territory we set our sights on, and feed whenever we liked. But then I left her. I drifted alone for a long time, until I met Alice. Alice had seen the Cullens and me in her visions and knew where we belonged. Tanya introduced us to her sister Kate, and the three of us haven't been apart since,” Jasper said.

“At least you got your happy ending eventually,” Bella said optimistically.

“Yes, we did,” Kate said, leaning over to kiss Jasper's cheek. “I'd been looking for partners for hundreds of years, but nobody meant as much to me as Jasper and Alice.”

“So what do we do about the newborns?” Jake asked. “They're killing people, and that's not okay.”

“Alice tracks their decisions, and we try to figure out who the leader is,” Jasper said. “If we don't step in and stop them, the Volturi will, and we don't want them coming here. I'm actually surprised they haven't stepped in yet.”

“The Volturi, come here?” Bella asked, panic tinting her voice. “But I'm still human, and they'll be mad. They said they don't give second chances.”

“We already have a plan in place for your transformation. Hopefully that will be enough for them,” Carlisle said. “Graduation isn't far off.”

Bella started to hyperventilate. Graduation was less than a month away. She wasn't ready. She still had so many things to take care of before she became a vampire. What about Charlie? She was going to leave her dad and probably never see him again. Bella felt the breath go out of her. She couldn't catch her breath.

“What's wrong with her?” Esme asked, worried.

“She's having a panic attack,” Jake said. “Bella, breathe, okay Baby? Breath in, count to four, and breath out again.” Jake pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. “Breathe for me, Bells. In four, out four.”

Bella's head was swimming. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. The Volturi would see she was human and kill her family if she wasn't a vampire. But she wasn't ready. She thought she would be by graduation, but that was when graduation had seemed far away. Now it was upon her and she just wasn't ready. There were so many threats. The newborns, the Volturi, Victoria. And Jake's Pack would disown her if she changed. They'd have to leave Forks and she wouldn't be able to come back until everyone who knew her was dead.

“I can't. It's too much,” Bella gasped. “I'm not ready, but if I don't, they'll kill us all.”

“Bella, darling, don't rush into this decision just because you're afraid of the Volturi,” Edward said.

“Maybe you should take her home,” Alice suggested.

“That's probably a good idea,” Jake said. “You want to go home and see Charlie, Bella?”

“Yeah,” Bella said. “While I still have the chance to see him.”

***** 

Jake and Edward got Bella into her truck and took her home. They went inside the house and both Jake and Edward froze.

“Hold onto her,” Edward said. “I'll sweep the house.”

“Go quickly,” Jake agreed.

“What's wrong?” Bella asked, panic back in her voice again.

“A vampire has been in your house. Not a Cullen,” Jake said.

“Dad!” Bella called out.

“Yeah, Bells? What's up?” Charlie asked, poking his head into the kitchen where Bella was standing, wrapped in Jake's arms.

“She had a panic attack about graduation,” Jake said, giving Charlie some details, but not all of them. “All of a sudden she realized it's only a couple of weeks away, and freaked out.” Jake stroked Bella's hair as he held her against his chest.

“Oh Bells, come here,” Charlie said, opening his arms. Bella hugged her father tightly.

“I'm not ready Dad. I'm not ready to leave you. I'm not ready to go off to college and be a grown-up,” Bella said.

“We'll have all summer to get you ready,” Charlie said. “And if you need to take a year off to work and get yourself ready, that's okay too. Don't rush into anything just because you think you're supposed to. It's totally okay to take your time. Be young, make mistakes, it's okay, Bella. You're gonna screw up a lot in your life, you don't have to be perfect.”

“Can I take you to college with me?” Bella asked her Dad.

“No, I don't think that'll work. But you can visit whenever you like, I'll never turn you away. By the way, have you settled on a college yet?”

“I'm torn between the University of Alaska and Dartmouth,” Bella admitted. “Edward and I both got accepted to both, and he says it's my choice, but he's pushing for Dartmouth.”

“How is that even a debate? Dartmouth is a great school, Bella,” Charlie said. “You never told me you were accepted there!”

“It's also a really expensive school. I'll have to take out a lot of loans if I go there,” Bella said.

“As if Edward would even let you pay for it,” Jake said. “You know he's going to pay for your education.”

“That's a bold statement, Jake,” Charlie said. “I know the Cullens are loaded, but Bella shouldn't be heaping her debt onto Edward.”

“It's going to be our debt anyway, not just hers,” Jake said.

Charlie stopped everything and stared at the teenagers in front of him.

“Tell me you kids aren't thinking about marriage already. You're still teenagers.”

“Edward asked us, but we said we weren't ready,” Bella said. “I don't really believe in the institution of it anyway.”

“There's nothing wrong with marriage, but when you're older. Jake still has a year of school ahead of him,” Charlie gestured to Jake.

“Actually, I just got my GED. So wherever Bella and Edward go I'll follow, and take classes at the nearest community college,” Jake said.

“Oh kids, you are moving way too fast. Bella, tell me you're not pregnant.”

“I'm not pregnant,” Bella said. “And even if we did get married young, we have to wait for Jake to be eighteen anyway.”

“Kids, marriage isn't something you go into lightly. I did and look where that led me. Renee and I were too young to be married, and we were older than all three of you.”

“We're not saying we're gonna get married tomorrow Dad, just that we've talked about it. Someday. The three of us want to be together forever, Dad, and I'm sure we'll get married eventually.”

“Eventually, not when you're teenagers,” Charlie said. 

“Charlie,” Edward said coming into the room. “I was raised very old-fashioned. We want to live together at college.”

“So?” Charlie said. “Live together, be young, figure yourselves out. Have experiences. Don't tie yourselves down before you're ready.”

“Edward doesn't believe in 'living in sin,'” Jake said, teasing his boyfriend, who looked away at the comment.

“Kids,” Charlie said, stressing the word, “I'm going to support whatever decisions you make, but please know that I think you're too young to be married.”

“Opinion noted,” Bella quipped.

“You're all moving so fast, and it's the first relationship for all of you. What happens if you can't make it work?”

“Dad,” Bella said.

“Bella,” Edward said. “Statistically, high school relationships don't last forever. Just because we know we will doesn't mean everyone else can see it.”

“Okay, lecture over,” Charlie said. “It's obvious that we're not getting anywhere with this discussion.”

“Thanks,” Bella said. “Have you eaten, Dad?”

“No, have you?” Charlie responded, running his hands through his hair in aggravation.

“Yeah, we ate at Edward's,” Bella said.

“I'm on the late shift today, I'll grab something at work,” Charlie promised.

“Okay, we're gonna go upstairs and study for finals,” Bella said.

“Alright,” Charlie said. “No funny business.”

“Da-ad,” Bella said. “How many times do I have to tell you, we're not having sex.”

“Good. I'm too young to be a grandpa.” Charlie hugged Bella again and then headed out for work.

“So, what's going on?” Bella asked.

“The scent is strongest in your room,” Edward said. “Your pillow is missing from your bed. Come up and see if anything else is missing. The house is clear.”

Bella followed her boys into her room. A quick search soon revealed that a lot of her dirty clothes were missing from the hamper, along with the pillow from her bed.

“These are scent markers, aren't they? Somebody stole Bella's scent,” Jake said.

“Yes,” Edward said. He made a quick call to his brothers, who made their way out to Bella's house.

“We're gonna follow the trail,” Jasper said, gesturing to himself, Emmett and Garrett. They disappeared again.

“Is it Victoria?” Bella asked.

“No, I don't recognize the scent,” Edward said. “It's also not a newborn, no newborn would have left your father alive like that.”

“I have to talk to the Pack,” Jake said. “Edward, you'll look after Bella?”

“You know it,” Edward promised. “Go Jake, we'll see you tonight.” Jake gave them both a quick kiss and left. A few minutes later they heard howls outside in the early evening air.

“Bella, I want to talk about your panic attack, if you think you can.”

“Okay,” Bella said.

“What triggered it?” Edward asked. “Do you know?”

“Graduation is only a couple of weeks away. It was easy to say 'I'm going to be turned after graduation,' before when it felt far away. Now it's almost here and I'm not ready yet. It doesn't mean I don't want to still be turned, I do, but not yet. I think I need to wait until after the summer is over. But I didn't want you to think I was going back on the plan.”

“Bella, take as long as you need. There are so many experiences you've never had. I'll still be here when you're ready,” Edward said.

“I want you to be the one to turn me, but you won't do it until I marry you, and that can't happen until Jake is eighteen,” Bella said.

“So we'll wait,” Edward said. “If you're worried about the Volturi I've already come up with a variety of ways to shield you from them. They use Dimitri almost exclusively for tracking, but his ability to track is like my mind-reading or Jane's ability to hurt. Dimitri won't be able to find you, I'm sure of it. If we send you and Jake somewhere, they'll not be able to find you, and you'll be protected.”

“But I'll have to be separated from you,” Bella said.

“Not indefinitely, and only if Alice sees that they've decided to come check on you. Alice is watching their decisions pretty closely. It's going to be okay. And if they come looking for you, the boys and I will lure Dimitri into a trap. Four on one will make it easy for us to take him out if we have to. With Kate's abilities we'll be guaranteed a win. Bella you will be safe no matter what you decide, I promise you.” Edward had dropped to his knees and held her hands as she sat on the bed. They looked into each other's eyes and Bella saw that Edward believed in what he was saying wholeheartedly.

“I don't want to have to live my life on the run,” Bella said. “I want to have normal experiences. I want to go to college, get our first apartment together—just the three of us—I want to get drunk, go to a college party, have sex. Edward I want to have sex before the only thing I care about is blood. I know you want to wait, and I can do that, but I want our first time to be before I'm changed,” Bella said.

“Bella, it's not safe,” Edward said.

“The wolves can do it, and they're almost as strong as vampires,” Bella countered. “Jake told me that several of his brothers sleep with their mates.”

“Let me tell you a story,” Edward said. “Do you know about the myth of the succubus?” 

“She's a beautiful female demon who lures men and women to have sex with her, and sucks their life out. The male form is the incubus, right?” Bella asked, wondering why Edward had changed the subject.

“The myth of the succubus comes from Tanya, Kate and Irina. Hundreds of years ago, they would lure men out, and sleep with them. The men never survived. Kate pulled me aside and told me how dangerous it is for one of our kind to try to sleep with a human. Passions are too high, and when we try to follow our instincts, the human gets torn apart. Obviously none of them do it anymore, all three have chosen vampire triads over trysts with humans. All three have chosen to preserve human life rather than put it at risk,” Edward explained.

Bella looked Edward in the eyes.

“You're afraid of tearing me apart? Edward you never could!” Bella said. 

“And what about Jake? What if sex with me caused venom to get into his system and kill him?” Edward asked.

“People with HIV still have sex, and know how to not transmit the virus. We just have to be careful,” Bella said. She leaned over and kissed Edward, then pulled away again. “I know it's selfish of me, but this is the one human experience I want. I'll make it a condition. I won't consent to marrying you unless you agree to try.”

“I'll think about it,” Edward said. “In the meantime, you do need to study for finals, so let's get that done.”

“Okay,” Bella said, standing and finding her books.

***** 

The next day, Edward reminded Bella that Carlisle and Esme had given her plane tickets to Jacksonville for her birthday and they were about to expire. Bella talked to Charlie, who talked to Billy and Sue and Carlisle, Esme and Tanya and it was agreed that Bella, Edward and Jake would fly out to Jacksonville on Friday evening after school and come back Sunday night, spending the weekend with Renee and Phil. 

Bella was grateful for the chance to spend some time with her mom. Edward told Renee and Phil he had an English paper to work on, so he had an excuse to stay inside during the day, and Jake got to know Phil a bit while Bella spent some one-on-one time with her mom.

“Watching the two of them with you, it's like gravity. You move, and they adjust themselves accordingly. They're constantly watching you, watching your every move. It seems so intense,” Renee said as she and Bella walked on the beach together.

“I love them,” Bella said. “I know I'm young, but I love them so much Mom, I really do.”

“I can see that. You said Jake got his GED for you?” Renee said.

“Yeah. He didn't like the idea of waiting an extra year to join us at college,” Bella said. “We're all going to go to college together.”

“Has Edward popped the question yet?” Renee asked knowingly.

“How did you know?”

“That boy has an old soul. He seems like the type of boy to propose during senior year. Did you say yes?” Renee asked.

“I said not yet,” Bella said. “We want to wait until Jake is eighteen.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Renee said. “No reason to rush into things.”

“Exactly,” Bella said. They walked to where Phil and Jake were barbecuing on an old grill.

“What do you want, Bells? We have steaks, chicken, and shrimp,” Jake said. “Edward insists he's not hungry, he's staying inside to study.”

“Of course he is, that bookworm,” Bella said. “I'll have chicken.”

“Alright,” Jake said. He threw a piece of chicken on the barbecue with his own steak, while Phil asked Renee what she wanted. “Did you have a good walk?” Jake asked.

“I did,” Bella said. “This visit has been perfect.”

Jake's phone rang and he answered it. There was angry shouting on the other end, but Bella couldn't make out the words. His whole face changed.

“Phil, can you watch the meat?” Jake asked. “I need to take this.”

“Sure,” Phil said, taking over manning the grill. Jake took Bella's hand and gently led her into the house. Edward was there, talking on his own cell phone. Bella looked at both of her boyfriends' faces.

“Somebody tell me what's happened,” Bella said. “Now.”

“Alice, I'll call you back,” Edward said, hanging up the phone. “It's no big deal, Bella. Paul and Emmett just had a bit of a scuffle. The treaty wasn't broken.”

“That's not what Sam says. He says Emmett crossed the treaty line,” Jake said.

“Alice said Emmett was lunging for Victoria and fell over the treaty line by accident, and Paul took a snap at him,” Edward said.

“Victoria?” Bella cried out, shrilly. “She's back?”

“I'll admit, I suggested this trip because Alice had a vision that Victoria was coming back for you, and I wanted you out of her reach,” Edward said.

“You could have told us that,” Jake said. “So we were prepared.”

“Carlisle thinks Victoria has some sort of natural talent for sensing the treaty line. She always hugs it perfectly and never crosses,” Edward said. “We're going to have to get our families to work together.”

“Easier said than done,” Jake said.

“Tell them it's to protect Bella. Nobody wants Bella to die,” Edward said.

***** 

Things fell into a rhythm after that. The Cullens and the Pack agreed to work together to keep Bella's home under observation until they caught the culprit that had broken into the house. And Victoria. Bella's protection detail was ramped up. She had either a wolf or a vampire around her at all times. One day she was hanging out at the pizza parlor with Embry. The other wolves were on patrol, and Edward was off hunting.

“So, what's new in your life?” Bella asked.

“Let's just say you're not the only one in a complicated relationship,” Embry said, picking up a piece of pizza.

“Oh? What's happening with you and Quil?”

Embry sighed and put his pizza down.

“Quil imprinted,” he said, before picking his slice up again and taking a bite.

“And you didn't?” Bella asked between bites of her own slice of pizza.

“No,” Embry said. “And it's even more complicated than that. Bella, how open minded are you?”

“Well, I'm dating a century-old vampire and a teenage werewolf. I'd like to think I'm pretty open-minded.”

“You remember how when Jake first imprinted on you, he didn't try to get in your pants or anything? I mean, all he really cared about was you being safe and healthy and happy, right? You were a wreck back then, and if he pursued things it would have been bad. All he cared about was making you happy,” Embry said.

“Embry, what aren't you telling me?” Bella asked.

“Claire is two,” Embry said.

“Oh my God,” Bella said, horrified. Quil had imprinted on a toddler? She couldn't believe that.

“Yeah. It's not sexual, I promise. He feels like an overprotective big brother towards her, that's it. He doesn't want to do anything creepy or inappropriate, but she's his soul mate. And as long as he keeps shifting regularly he won't age and can wait for her to grow up. But it was a little hard to explain to her mom, who is Emily's sister. Emily had to lay everything out for her,” Embry said.

“So what does this mean for you?” Bella asked, worried about Embry. She liked Quil a lot, but she'd always felt closer to Embry than to Quil.

“We've always been just fine as a couple, and now that Quil someday being with somebody else is a very real possibility, I've realized a couple of things about myself. I've been thinking for a long time that I might be mono, you know? We've gone on a few dates with girls but they just don't do it for me. There's nothing there. But it's more than that. I've realized I don't want to share.”

“You're monogamous?” Bella asked. She could see the pain and fear on Embry's face. Embry nodded. “Embry, there's nothing wrong with that at all. My mom's mono and monogamous. I'm not gonna shun you or anything. You're still my friend, promise.”

“I've been getting some flack from the pack about it,” Embry admitted. “They keep telling me that I just need to try. That by the time Claire's old enough to date, I'll probably have changed my mind, and I should just be patient. But I don't want to be. It's who I am, Bella.”

“I know,” Bella said. “It's okay. I'm pretty sure I'm heteroromantic. The occasional girl turns my head, but I don't want to date any of them. I only want to date guys.”

“And I only want to date one. And I love him so much, Bella, I really do. But he's been pulling away from me. He spends all his free time with Claire now. Even driving up to the Makah res just to visit for a couple hours. He still cares about me, I know he does, but I'm not the center of his world anymore, she is. And I can't stand it.”

Bella scooted over in the oval booth to give Embry a hug. Like any werewolf he was warm to the touch, but she didn't mind. 

“Embry, I'm so sorry you're going through this,” Bella said. “Nobody has the right to make you feel like there's anything wrong with your orientation, because there isn't. It's just who you are, and it's okay.”

“I really needed to hear that,” Embry admitted.

“There's nothing wrong with you,” Bella said again. “Absolutely nothing. I have to admit I don't have the highest opinion of some of your pack-mates. Giving you crap about this, giving Jake crap about dating Edward. They should understand that the heart wants what the heart wants.”

“It's different with Jake. It was one thing when everyone thought he was dating Edward just to keep you happy. Now it's pretty clear that he has feelings for Edward, and that upsets a lot of the pack. You need to understand that a lot of the pack blames the Cullens for the very fact that we're werewolves. Being werewolves has caused a lot of drama, and we might never have shifted if there weren't vampires living so close to the res.”

“What kind of drama?” Bella asked.

“Sam hurting Emily, imprinting, me,” Embry listed.

“How are you drama?” Bella asked. “I mean, if they can't accept that you're mono that's their faults not yours.”

“Just me existing causes drama. I keep forgetting that you don't know everything. We get so used to everyone hearing our thoughts we forget that some people can't.” Embry took another bite of pizza then swallowed before speaking again. “Only Quileutes can be werewolves, and all the werewolves are related in some way. We all come from the same original family, you know?”

Bella nodded to show she was following the conversation.

“My mom is Makah, not Quileute,” Embry said. “She moved down here when she was pregnant with me, and told everyone she left my father back on the Makah res. So I've always believed I was 100% Makah.”

“And then you shifted and realized you're half Quileute,” Bella put together. Embry nodded.

“So the most likely candidates for my father are Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, Levi Uley, Quil Ateara the IV and Quil Ateara the III. All married at the time of my birth,” Embry explained. “There may be other people on the res with the gene, but we don't know who they are if it was never triggered. We can only go through family lines and look for the potential sperm donors.”

Bella nodded. “So just you being a werewolf is proof that somebody cheated.”

“Yep,” Embry said. “And what if it was Quil's dad or his grandfather? I'd be sleeping with my brother or my nephew! That's so gross, I can't even think about it.”

“Oh Embry, I'm so sorry you're going through this,” Bella said. “I really do think of you as a friend and I hate that you're so stressed out.”

“Thanks Bella, it's nice talking to somebody who's outside of it all,” Embry said. “Anyway, I'm supposed to bring you to a party on the res tonight. Everyone will be there.”

“Everyone in the pack?” Bella asked. 

“Yeah, and Jake's parents, and Quil's grandpa, and Kim and Emily. It's actually a council meeting disguised as a cook-out, but you're totally invited and everyone wants you there.”

“Even Paul?” Bella asked, her eyebrow raised.

“Well, maybe not Paul, but everyone else. Listen, do you know about Seth and Leah?”

“What about Seth and Leah?” Bella asked.

“Sam forbid Jake from telling the Cullens that the pack has grown. So, I figured he probably didn't tell you either. Not because he wants to keep secrets, but because he's literally not allowed to talk about it. But Sam didn't place an edict on me, so I can tell you. After Harry died, Leah and Seth both shifted. Leah's the first girl werewolf ever.”

“Wow,” Bella said. “Thanks for telling me.”

“Don't be mad at Jake for keeping stuff from you. He's not trying to keep things from you, and honestly, if you had asked he would have told you. The imprint bond can surpass the alpha commands. But Sam has Jake on a tight leash where Edward is concerned. He doesn't trust the Cullens and he doesn't want them knowing too much about us.”

“The Cullens are good people,” Bella said.

“I know,” Embry said. “I've seen them in Jake's head. He trusts them, and I trust him. But Seth and I are pretty much the only ones who do. You know how Seth worships his big brother.”

Bella nodded, she did know that. “What about Leah?”

“Leah is in a different boat. She's very unhappy about being a werewolf. And she blames the Cullens, like Sam and some of the others do. She's just had some scary news, and she's doesn't know how to handle it.”

“What kind of scary news?” Bella asked. “Unless it's not your place to tell me.”

“It's really not my place to say, but everyone else knows. She hasn't had her period since she became a werewolf, but she's not pregnant.”

“That's weird,” Bella agreed. “Maybe Carlisle should examine her. He's a doctor who knows about the supernatural.”

“That's what Jake said, but Sam forbids it. He doesn't trust Carlisle.”

“That sucks. Carlisle's a great doctor. I cut my arm on some glass once and he stitched it up so well there's barely a scar now.”

“Well, luckily we heal pretty quickly. Which is convenient because we can't go to the doctor, considering we all run at a temperature that should mean we're dead,” Embry said.

“I suppose that's a good thing,” Bella agreed. “But Carlisle is a brilliant doctor.”

“I believe you,” Embry said. “But it doesn't matter what I think, only what Sam thinks, and Sam doesn't trust them.”

“Okay,” Bella said, figuring she shouldn't push. “Should we be heading over to the res soon?”

“After we finish the pizza,” Embry said, and they finished eating mostly in silence.

***** 

Embry brought Bella to a cliff overlooking the beach, where a bonfire had already been built. Jake was there and he scooped Bella up and swung her around before giving her a kiss. Paul complained about the vampire stink on Bella, but Jake shot him a glare and Bella sat curled into Jake's side. She met Kim finally, and Jared's mate was very nice and bubbly. They had hamburgers and hot dogs and s'mores and soda, and Bella spent most of the time tucked under Jake's arm, but also talked with Leah and Emily and Kim and Embry and a little with Quil. After her earlier heart to heart with Embry, she felt a little animosity towards Quil, but she tried not to show it, he was still her friend after all. 

After that they made a circle around the fire. Emily took out a notepad and a pen like she was in a class lecture. Billy Black started speaking, started telling tribe legends. He talked about the history of the Quileutes. How they had been mighty spirit warriors, a tribe with the ability to astral project, and fight in their spirit forms. The great Taha Aki was their greatest leader and chief. The murderous Utlapa stole Taha Aki's body while in their spirit forms and took Taha Aki's place as chief. Taha Aki found a large wolf. He asked the wolf to share his body and their bodies merged. Taha Aki became the first spirit wolf. He defeated the murderous Utlapa and regained his status as chief. After that Taha Aki lived a long time and had many sons and his sons were all spirit wolves like Taha Aki. Taha Aki's first four wives had perished of old age when he met his Fifth Wife. The Fifth Wife was the center of Taha Aki's world, he loved her with a love more than life itself. As Bella listened to the story she realized that the Fifth Wife was Taha Aki's Imprint. 

Taha Aki had become an old man and stopped becoming a wolf when he found the Fifth Wife, his sons and grandsons and great-grandsons had taken his place as Protectors of the tribe. It was then that they found the Cold Man. The Cold Man had killed girls of a neighboring tribe and drained their blood, leaving their bodies in the woods. It took several spirit wolves to kill the Cold Man, ripping him to pieces. When they took him back to the village the pieces started to put themselves together again. So the men burned the body and put the ashes in separate bags, so they could not repair themselves. As Billy told this part of the story he fingered an ancient leather pouch around his neck and Bella realized he still carried one of the bags of ashes. The Quileutes did have a long memory, as Edward had once told her.

After they defeated the Cold Man, the Cold Woman attacked. She tore the village apart in anger and vengeance. The spirit wolves were defeated, but in her presence, the youngest boys in the village who had never before transformed, transformed into wolves for the first time. It was the Fifth Wife who saved the day, though. She had noticed how the Cold Woman had been distracted by the blood of the villagers as she attacked, and she plunged a knife deep into her own heart to spill her blood and distract the Cold Woman long enough for her to be defeated. The Fifth Wife was no immortal being, but she saved the tribe. Bella listened to the story and wondered if she would have the courage to do what the Fifth Wife had done if the people she loved were in danger. She wished that they remembered the Fifth Wife's name. After the Fifth wife's death Taha Aki turned into a wolf for good and never turned into a man again. He retreated into the woods and was never heard from again. His fate is unknown. The spirit wolves came and went. For a long time they would only show up in the tribe when there were vampires around. Then, eighty years ago, the cold ones came back to the area and stayed. This clan was different, they had yellow eyes and claimed they didn't hurt humans. The spirit wolves made a treaty with them. 

When the storytelling time was over, Bella felt heavier. She had heard the stories, and she knew the intention behind them. They wanted her to break up with Edward, to leave the “Cold Man” behind and be with just Jake, maybe find a new third. She couldn't leave Edward, she just couldn't. She loved him as deeply and perfectly as she loved Jake. She couldn't imagine her life without either of them.

Jake held Bella's hand as they walked to his house to get in his VW Rabbit so he could drive her home. 

“You okay?”

“Is it always the same stories?” Bella asked.

“Not always. Sometimes Dad picks different ones. But he usually throws in at least one of the Taha Aki ones in.”

“He picked those stories for me, didn't he?” Bella asked.

“And me,” Jake said. “Yeah, they're pushing hard. They want us to remember that vampires are naturally killers.”

“But Edward isn't. The Cullens aren't,” Bella said, and she felt Jake squeeze her hand lightly.

“We know that, but the others, they don't trust them. Bella, you have to understand, Quileute kids are fed Cold One stories from the cradle, the way white kids are fed Cinderella and Snow White. We've all heard these stories a thousand times. Only now we know they're true. It makes it a lot harder to trust the Cullens.”

“I get it, but it doesn't mean I have to like it,” Bella said.

“Trust me, I don't like it either. It's like we're Romeo and Mercutio, and Edward's our Juliet,” Jake said.

“I've noticed the parallels myself,” Bella said. “Your family hates Edward's family, and I'm stuck in middle, but my dad loves your dad.”

“Speaking of our dads, have you noticed the closeness lately?” Jake asked.

“I have,” Bella said. “Dad's been going over to your place for dinner a LOT lately. Do you think they're dating?”

“I don't know if Ma and Dad are ready to date yet, but I think when they are, it'll be your dad,” Jake said. They reached the house and walked towards the VW Rabbit.

“That means we'll be step-siblings,” Bella said, wrinkling her nose.

“We'd better get married before they do then,” Jake joked. “Otherwise it'll be weird.”

“Do you really want to get married?” Bella asked. “Really?”

“As soon as I'm 18,” Jake agreed. “Next year. It can be my birthday present.”

“But what if—”

“Bella, we're imprinted. We're soul mates. And we both love Edward. Do you see us not lasting forever?”

“I do, it's just marriage kind of freaks me out,” Bella admitted.

“It's just putting on paper what we all know is the truth. The three of us forever,” Jake said as he started the car.

“When you put it like that, I guess I see the point in it,” Bella said. “Plus, sex.”

“Also sex,” Jake agreed. “Which leads me to another conversation. I know you want to be changed relatively soon, but I wanted to ask you something else first. Have you ever thought about kids?”

Bella thought for a minute. “Not outside the abstract much. I mean, I'm not sure I'm ready, and what if the Volturi attacked? We can't change babies. And the Volturi don't give second chances.”

“We could do it though. Hide out for a few years, have a couple kids, and then change you. Send you to Volterra to prove you've changed and your head is private so Aro would never know about the kids. It could happen.”

“Do you want kids then?” Bella asked.

“I do,” Jake admitted. “But I can live without. My sisters will carry on the family line even if they won't have the Black last name. And since Edward is traditional I'll probably take the Cullen name anyway, he has the most money after all. I can live without kids, I just didn't want you to be changed without having the discussion.”

“Okay,” Bella said. “Let's discuss. If we get married next year, and start trying right away, that's about two years before we have a baby. Then there's breastfeeding, I'd have to be human for that. And I'd need time to bond with the baby before being separated from it, because once I turn I'm not going near it until I'm 100% under control. What if I slip up and kill our child? That would kill me. So let's say we put off my transformation four years. Can we hide from the Volturi that long?”

“Edward seems to think we can,” Jake said. “And that's how long you were going to be away for college anyway. Is this something you're really thinking about?”

“I'm seriously thinking about it,” Bella agreed. “But I don't know for sure yet.”

“I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do, Bells,” Jake said seriously.

“I know,” Bella said. “But the idea of a little person who's half you and half me intrigues me. I'm gonna sleep on it for a while. And we should talk to Edward about it. If he's opposed to kids, we don't do it.”

“Sounds fair,” Jake said. Jake pulled into the driveway and dropped Bella off. He kissed her goodbye and went back home. She went inside the house and her dad was waiting for her.

“Did you have a good time tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Bella said. “We had a cook-out on one of the sea cliffs and toasted marshmallows over the fire. It was nice.”

“Don't forget that talk we had about balance. Have you been hanging out with your other friends outside of Jake and Edward?”

“Earlier today I went out with Embry for pizza, and tomorrow I'm going over to Angela's to help her address all her graduation announcements.”

“That sounds nice,” Charlie said. “So, you should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning.”

“Okay,” Bella said. She went upstairs and took a shower before bed. When she got out of the shower she changed into PJs and went back into her room. Edward and Jake were sitting on her bed, talking quietly. They moved for her to cuddle in between them and the three of them snuggled together.

“What were you guys talking about?” Bella asked.

“Kids,” Jake said seriously. “Edward's on board.”

“I have some concerns,” Edward said. “But I'm not opposed to fatherhood.”

“What are your concerns?” Bella asked.

“I never thought it was a possibility, really. So I have to adjust my worldview some. Being so close to a small, fragile human so much concerns me. What if I hurt it?” Edward asked

“I think those are fears all potential parents have,” Bella said. “You just have to be careful. You're careful with me. You'd be careful with a baby too.”

“I've already procured us a house in Hanover, on the chance you'd settle on Dartmouth college. We could easily live there for four years, go to school, and start a family,” Edward said.

“I still want to sleep on it,” Bella said. “I like the idea of going to Dartmouth for school. That idea is nice. We can do that, but I want some time to think about kids. I'm the one who's going to be pregnant, whose body is going to change, who has to go through it all, so I want some time to think about it.”

“Sounds fair,” Jake said. “Besides, I'm not eighteen for another year, so we're not getting married for at least a year.”

Edward froze.

“Have you two changed your minds?” Edward asked.

“I think we have,” Bella said.

“Yep,” Jake said.

“Tomorrow, I will show you the rings I have,” Edward said. “And if you think I'm not getting down on one knee and asking properly, you can rethink that.”

“Always so traditional,” Bella said with a giggle.

“I can't really wear a ring all the time,” Jake said. “Because of shifting. I could wear one on a long chain around my neck, would that be okay?”

“That would be fine,” Edward said. 

“Will you wear one too?” Bella asked. “If we got you one?”

“I'd wear whatever ring you got me, Bella,” Edward said.

“'Kay,” Bella said, snuggling into her boys and falling asleep.

***** 

True to his word, Edward was there when they woke up in the morning with engagement rings, and a long chain for Jake to wear his on. He fell to one knee and proposed.

“Isabella Swan, Jacob Black, will you marry me?” Edward asked.

“Yes,” Bella and Jake said in unison. He slid the ring onto Bella's finger and it fit perfectly. Jake tried the ring on to see that it fit, before putting it on the chain and slipping it around his neck. Afterward, they all kissed, and Edward and Jake sneaked out before Charlie woke up. Bella had to decide how to break the news to her dad.

She went down to breakfast, and started cooking lots of things. She made bacon and eggs, hash browns, and even pancakes. When Charlie came down, he looked at the spread and then at Bella.

“What did you do?” He asked.

“Before you freak out, I didn't do anything wrong,” she said. “And I'm not pregnant.”

“Okay,” He said. “Okay. So, what warrants the big fancy breakfast?”

“I have to tell you something, and I didn't know how to tell you last night,” Bella said. She held her left hand out to show her father the diamond ring on her third finger. “Before you freak out, we're waiting at least a year, until Jake turns eighteen.”

“I can't admit I didn't see it coming,” Charlie said. “Do Billy and Carlisle know yet?”

“I don't know,” Bella said honestly. Carlisle probably did, Billy probably didn't.

“Bella, honey, I'm glad you're in love. I'm glad you found the people who make you happy. But keep yourself, okay?”

“Okay, Dad,” Bella said, hugging her father.

“Now have you decided on college yet?”

“Dartmouth. We're going to New Hampshire,” Bella said excitedly.

“So exciting, but you won't be able to come home for lots of visits.”

“Probably just the big holidays, and school vacations,” Bella agreed.

“I wish you guys had picked somewhere closer,” Charlie said, “But Dartmouth is a great school and I'm very proud of you for getting in sweetie.”

“I'm scared about moving to the east coast,” Bella admitted.

“You'll do great. You're gonna take it by storm. Now let's eat this breakfast you made before it freezes to death.”

They tucked into the table and had breakfast.

Afterward Bella went over to Angela's to help her address her graduation announcements. Angela apparently had a ton of family, and there were so many announcements Bella couldn't even count them all. They were all stuffed and the envelopes sealed, they just needed to be addressed and stamped.

“So let me see it,” Angela said, after the light glinted off of Bella's ring. Bella dutifully held her hand out for Angela. “It's so exciting. Who proposed, Edward or Jake?”

“Edward,” Bella said. “We're waiting at least a year, for Jake to be eighteen, but Edward couldn't wait anymore. He just had to ask. We've been talking about it for a while. How about you and Austin and Ben?”

“I don't know,” Angela said. “We're all going to state together, but we're not talking marriage yet. We want to see how college goes first, you know? Nobody knows what will happen.”

“No, I guess not. We're just all so in love, you know?” Bella said. “Jake even got his GED so he could move with us to the East Coast and start community college there.”

“Wow, now that's love,” Angela said. “But something's bothering you.”

“It's just, Jake's family doesn't like Edward. And some of Edward's family doesn't like Jake's family. It's like Romeo and Juliet and Mercutio, and I’m Mercutio,” Bella explained.

“Oh,” Angela said. “That sucks. I don't really know what to say about that other than hope they get over it with time.”

“Yeah,” Bella agreed. “Anyway, let's get these notes addressed.”

They sat down and got to work.

***** 

Jake's seventeenth birthday happened right before finals. There was so much going on in their lives, but his birthday wasn't forgotten. His family and the pack threw him a party out on the sea cliffs. Edward couldn't come, of course, but the Cullens threw another small party at their house for Jake as well. Esme and Tanya might not eat, but since Bella and Jake had joined their family they'd been learning to cook all their favorite foods. 

At the Cullen house, Edward led Jake into the garage for his present. Sitting there was a '67 Chevy Camaro, in rather poor condition.

“I would have gotten you a new one,” Edward said, “But I know how much you love fixing them yourself, so the project is the present. We also got you some new tools.”

“This is the best present I've ever gotten,” Jake said. “Seriously.”

“Good, I'm glad,” Edward said, and he kissed him.

“Now let's go inside and eat before you get all filthy working on this thing,” Bella said.

“Sounds like a plan,” Jake said, leaning over to kiss her too.

***** 

Finals went by quickly. Before Bella knew it, graduation was upon her. She felt like she looked awful and washed out in the yellow cap and gown, but that didn't stop Jake from cheering and applauding loudly when she graduated. After the ceremony Charlie took her out to dinner, then she went home and changed for the graduation party.

Alice had gone all out decorating the Cullen house for the party. There were white twinkle lights everywhere. Dance music pulsed through the house and the food was wonderful. Bella saw Jake flanked by Quil and Embry—both of whom looked uncomfortable—and ran to give him a hug.

“Your graduation present,” he said, handing her a small woven bag.

“I hope you didn't spend too much money,” Bella said.

“I didn't,” Jake promised. “I made it.”

She opened the bag to find a small silver charm bracelet with a little wooden wolf charm on it.

“I didn't make the bracelet, just the charm,” he amended.

“It's beautiful,” she said. “Help me put it on?” She held out her right hand and he affixed the bracelet to her wrist.

Just then, Bella spotted Alice, looking distraught and trying to catch her eye. 

“I have to talk to Alice,” Bella said, worried. The three wolves followed her.

“What's wrong?” Bella asked.

“The decision's been made,” Alice said. “The army.”

“You're going to Seattle?” Bella asked.

“No, they're coming here,” Alice said.

“No,” Bella said, panicked. 

“Not here,” Alice said. “Let's go upstairs and talk.”

Quietly, Alice got the members of her family as Bella led the three werewolves upstairs to Carlisle's study.

“What's happening?” Carlisle asked.

“The army is coming to Forks. I saw them passing around Bella's red blouse. They're coming for her,” Alice said.

“What army?” Quil asked.

“An army of newborn vampires,” Jasper explained. “They'll have a leader, and maybe a lieutenant, who's younger than the leader but older than the rest of them.”

“How many are there, Alice?” Garrett asked.

“At least twenty,” Alice said.

“We don't have the numbers,” Garrett said. “Newborns are stronger than us, and they outnumber us two to one.”

“We'll help,” Jake said. “If they're after my mate, we'll help.” Quil and Embry nodded their agreement.

“No,” Bella said. “You can't! You'll all get killed.”

“Bella, we were made for this,” Jake said. “And we can't let them hurt you.”

Bella shivered, despite not being cold, but she nodded. 

“Do you think Sam will be willing to make an alliance for this purpose?” Carlisle asked.

“I think so,” Jake said, “Twenty red-eyed vampires headed this way? I think so. We have to go talk to him though.”

“We're going to meet in the woods for training after the party. Jasper has the knowledge we need to defeat the army,” Carlisle said.

“We'll meet you there,” Jake said. “In the meantime we'd better get going and fill Sam in on what's going on.”

The three wolves excused themselves, Jake pausing for a moment to give Bella a kiss and an embrace. Then he embraced Edward as well, giving him a chaste kiss.

“Take care of her,” Jake whispered in Edward's ear.

“She won't leave my sight, I promise,” Edward whispered back. They kissed again, briefly, and then the three wolves left the room and the house.

“We should go downstairs and mingle some more before the party breaks up. It's our party after all,” Alice said.

“Yes, not much can be done right now,” Carlisle agreed. 

They rejoined the party, but Bella didn't find much joy in it, she was far too worried.

***** 

The Cullens met up at the clearing they used for baseball games. This would be a good place to practice fighting. This would also be a good place for the actual fight. Jasper was already talking about having Bella place scent trails into the clearing so that the army would meet them there. They waited about twenty minutes before the wolves showed up. There were ten of them, large bodies in long ranks. A large black wolf stood point, and a slightly larger russet brown wolf stood on his right flank.

“They've been concealing their numbers,” Edward said quietly.

“Don't be mad at Jake,” Bella said. “Sam ordered him not to think about it around you. Embry told me the other day. I didn't bring it up because I didn't want to get them in trouble with Sam.”

“I'm not mad at him, Bella,” Edward promised. “Besides, you know I care too much about Jake to stay angry for long anyway.”

“I know,” Bella said, going up on tiptoes to kiss Edward's cheek. Being in the baseball clearing was strange for Bella. She half expected Victoria, James and Laurent to step out of the tree line at any moment.

“Edward,” Bella said, a sudden rush of clarity striking her. “I think Victoria is the leader of the army.”

“You think?” Edward asked.

“Think about it. It makes sense. She wants me dead, but she doesn't want Alice to track her decisions. Using soldiers as a proxy would help keep her separated from the blame for my death as well. She gets the satisfaction of my death, without having to do the dirty work and risk you all killing her. It's a perfect solution.”

“Not so perfect, since it's not going to work,” Emmett butted in.

“But it does make sense that it's her,” Garrett agreed. “It's what I'd do, if I was aiming for a target I couldn't get close to. Use cannon fodder, and then sneak in while the protection detail's distracted.”

“It's a sound strategy,” Jasper agreed. Then he turned to the wolves. Carlisle stepped forward to greet the newcomers.

“Edward, will you translate?” Carlisle asked.

“Of course,” Edward said.

“Thank you all for coming. My daughter Alice has had a vision of an army of newborn vampires coming for Bella. We believe they may be acting on orders from Victoria, the red haired vampire we've all been hunting. It's possible she's amassed this army to distract us all from protecting Bella, so she can get close and kill her. We will not allow this to happen.”

“Bella must be protected,” Edward said, and it was clear he was speaking for Sam, and not for himself. 

“We're going to lay scent trails into this clearing, using Bella's scent,” Carlisle said. “Then we'll send her somewhere else, away from the battle. I assume Edward and Jacob will want to stay with her for protection.”

“I will,” Edward said, in his own voice. Then he paused. There was a rough growl from the large russet brown wolf, and an angry bark from the large black wolf who stood in point. “Jacob will be needed in battle. Seth will stay with Bella and Edward during the fight,” Edward said in the flat voice he was using for translation.

“Alright then,” Carlisle said. “Jasper has knowledge on how to fight newborns. He's going to teach us all what we need to know.”

“They are different from you?” Edward asked in that flat voice.

“They are stronger. Our kind is never stronger than in our first year of this life. However we are also never more out of control,” Carlisle explained, then he motioned for Jasper. Jasper came and started instructing everyone on the best way to fight newborns.

After a little while, Jake broke ranks and padded over to Bella. He dropped down next to where she was sitting and laid his head in her lap. She idly started stroking his fur and scratching behind his ears.

“You know,” Bella said jovially, “I always wanted a dog.”

There was a rumble of noise that might have been wolfy laughter coming from Jake.

“He wants to know how you're feeling,” Edward said.

“Nervous. Scared,” Bella admitted.

“He says there's nothing to be afraid of. I echo his sentiments. You're going to be fine, Bella.”

“I'm not worried about myself,” Bella said. “I'm worried about all of you. What if one of you gets killed protecting me? How am I supposed to live with that?”

“He says you live with it knowing that they died protecting somebody they care about; protecting family. There isn't a person here who isn't your family in some way Bella,” Edward said, speaking for Jake.

“Everyone seems willing to die for me, but nobody will let me die for them,” Bella said. “Shouldn't family go both ways?”

“Your death doesn't just kill you, Bella,” Edward said quietly. “Jake says 'You heard the story of Taha Aki. You know what happened after the Fifth Wife died. Taha Aki was never a person again. That's what would happen to me.' And Bella, it would happen to me too,” Edward added.

Bella nodded. “I just wish I could keep both of you out of the fight.”

“Jake says that if you ask him to stay by your side, he will. A soulmate's wish can overpower an alpha's command,” Edward said.

“Stay with me, Jake. Please. Don't fight,” Bella begged.

Jake raised his head and locked eyes with Sam. Sam's large head nodded. 

“Seth's still going to stay with us at the camp in case we need extra back-up. Sam wants to keep the three youngest wolves out of the fight. The two youngest are staying on the reservation with Emily and Kim,” Edward said, picking the plans out of the pack's communal mind. 

“That makes it fifteen against twenty,” Bella said.

“It'll be okay, Bella. We have more skills and talents than them. We'll be fine,” Edward promised her. The lump in the pit of her stomach didn't agree.

Eventually Bella stopped worrying long enough to drift off to sleep curled into Jake's warm side. When she woke up, someone had carried her home and tucked her into her bed. Edward and Jake were on either side of her.

***** 

The plan was set. Bella would lay a series of scent trails into the clearing, and then Jake would carry her up to a campsite up in the mountains. His scent would hide hers, and the three of them would camp out the night before Alice predicted the attack. Billy had arranged for Charlie to go fishing with him all day, out on the res, and Bella had given her human friends concert tickets to a concert in Port Angeles to get them out of Forks. 

Bella laid out her trails carefully. Every now and then she'd run her fingers through her hair and drop a few loose strands. When she tripped and fell in the woods (which she did more than once,) she smeared any blood from scrapes on her hands onto nearby leaves and ferns, guaranteeing that the newborns would be whipped into a frenzy by the time they reached the clearing. She walked all through the clearing, dropping strands of hair here and there, before meeting up with Jake on the other side. Before they left, Edward took out a small first aid kit and cleaned the scrapes and scratches on Bella's palms. 

“Alright, we'll meet you there,” Jake said, kissing Edward quickly. Edward gave Bella a kiss, and then went around to take a different route to the campsite. Jake scooped Bella into his arms and started walking.

“I've been thinking about what we talked about,” Bella said.

“Which thing?” Jake asked.

“Kids. I think I want them. Once the threat is gone,” Bella said.

“Okay,” Jake said. “Have you thought about names?”

“I don't know. I can't even title poems for English class. Naming a child? I wouldn't know where to start.”

“Well, do you have any relatives you'd want to name a kid after?” Jake asked.

“Maybe my dad or Carlisle, or my mom or Esme,” Bella said. “How about you?”

“My mom's name was Sarah and my mima's name was Vanessa,” Jake said.

“Edward's parents were named Edward and Elizabeth,” Bella said. 

“So you've got lots of family names to pick from,” Jake said.

“Do you want to be Daddy or Papa?” Bella asked.

“I think I'll let Edward pick, honestly. He has to feel slightly disconnected, knowing he can't father the baby,” Jake said.

“I think he's still floored that kids are on the table as a possibility at all,” Bella said.

“It's crazy to think about. I know we're still young, but I want them, Bells, if you're willing,” Jake said.

“We are young, yeah, but I feel like all this supernatural craziness in our lives has made us grow up fast,” Bella said.

“Me too,” Jake said. “So, when all of this is over, what do you want to do to celebrate graduating? Just the three of us.”

“I'm burnt out on fancy dinners and parties for a while. Can we just eat pizza and watch movies on the couch? Maybe cuddle on Edward's awesome bed?” Bella asked.

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Jake said, jogging as he talked. He didn't run outright, but it was a long way to the campsite and jogging would go faster.

They talked about movies for a while, then about music. It was a long trip on foot to the campsite, but when they finally got there, Edward was already there, the tent set up and a fire burning.

“Seth's going to join us in the morning,” Jake said, so it's just the three of us tonight. “There's a storm coming, so I hope you reinforced that tent, Edward.”

“It's not going anywhere,” Edward promised. Snow was already lightly falling, and the fire was sputtering slightly.

***** 

As Bella shivered in the tent, Edward apologized yet again for not checking the weather forecast ahead of time. He hadn't predicted the heavy storm in the mountain campsite. Jake had thought to bring an extra parka for Bella, and she was wearing it, but she was still freezing.

“Alright, Bells, off with your clothes,” Jake said, moving to strip off his own clothing. Edward was on the other side of the tent, watching the two of them huddle together for warmth.

“What?” Bella and Edward asked at the same time.

“Survival 101. You'll warm up faster with direct skin to skin contact. No funny business, I promise.” 

Bella nodded and started taking off her clothes, starting with her hiking boots. She stripped down to nude, mindful of both her boyfriends' eyes on her.

“I know I don't have a perfect body,” she said, her teeth chattering.

“Hush,” Edward said, “You're beautiful.”

“Gorgeous,” Jake agreed, now stripped down to his own bare skin. She felt her eyes drawn to his crotch. She couldn't look away. He was only half hard, and she was shivering too much to pay too much attention, but still, he was impressive. He could definitely star in porn, as far as she was concerned. They had zipped two sleeping bags together, and he slid inside, pulling her in with him, holding her flush against him.

“You'll warm up soon, honey,” he promised.

“I'm so cold,” she said.

“I know,” he said. “Just hang on to me.”

“I envy you so much right now, Jacob,” Edward admitted.

“Well, in the middle of summer, when she doesn't want to cuddle me because it's too hot, and you're her personal AC, I'll envy you too,” Jake said. “We can take turns seasonally.”

“Sounds fair,” Edward said, a touch of sadness in his voice.

“I think Edward should be naked too, for fairness,” Bella said sleepily.

“There is absolutely no reason for me to be naked,” Edward said.

“It would make us happy,” Jake added, “But no pressure. You don't have to.”

“You're both under a blanket now,” Edward said. “You will see me naked when we're married.”

“That's fair,” Jake said. “Sorry for pushing.”

“It's alright. You're a hormonal teenage boy, I understand,” Edward said.

“I wish we could get married this summer,” Jake said. “I hate having to wait until I'm eighteen. I want to start my life with the two of you.”

“We could do it after your seventeenth birthday, if Billy signed the release form,” Edward said.

“You know he wouldn't,” Jake said.

“You could get emancipated,” Edward said.

“That would take forever,” Jake said, “And it would just make everyone angrier than they already are. They're going to be mad enough when they find out we're engaged.”

“That reminds me,” Edward said, pulling something out of his pocket. “Bella, I have another charm for the bracelet Jake got you.”

“You do?” Bella asked, holding her wrist out of the sleeping bag. Edward fiddled with the bracelet for a minute, then Bella held her wrist by her face to study it. “It's a heart. Is it an Austrian crystal?”

“No, it's a diamond. It was my mother's, like the engagement ring,” Edward said.

Bella's eyes widened. “It must be so valuable!”

“It's precious, just like you,” Edward said.

“And now my two loves are on my wrist as well as in my heart,” Bella said sleepily.

“Edward,” Jake said, “Did you have two moms or two dads?” Jake asked.

“I had two moms technically, but I never knew my Mima, she died in childbirth before I was even conceived. The baby died too. My parents never remarried, so it was just the two of them,” Edward said.

“So you were basically raised by a couple,” Bella said.

“Yes,” Edward said. “Until I was seventeen. Then my parents died and Carlisle saved me and became my new father. Things were so strange back then. When I was first turned I couldn't differentiate between thought and speech. It took some time before I stopped answering every thought aloud. He and Tanya knew each other then, but they weren't together yet. Tanya hadn't given up human blood quite yet. Three years later Carlisle found Esme and the two of them convinced Tanya to give up human blood and live with us as vegetarians. The three of them have been together ever since.”

“What's Esme's story?” Bella asked.

“She was married to two men, who were abusive to her. They treated her like less than them. When she found out she was pregnant she went on the run from then. She lost her baby, and threw herself from a great height, trying to kill herself. They took her straight to the morgue, thinking she was dead, but her heart was still beating faintly. Carlisle had treated her through her pregnancy and had fallen in love with her. When he saw her lying in the morgue, he turned her.”

“So sad,” Bella said. “Did she want children very badly?”

“She did,” Edward said. “She's made do with us as surrogates, but I know she'll love having your babies to dote on. So will Rosalie.”

“Baby,” Bella said. “I only plan on having one.”

“Baby,” Edward amended. “I think it will be exciting for all of us to have a baby around. Though it will be hard to explain to a small child why we're not aging.”

“We'll figure it out as we go along,” Jake said. He locked eyes with Edward.

“Now's as good a time as any to tell her,” Edward said. “Better than surprising her on our honeymoon.”

“Tell me what?” Bella asked.

“It's kind of embarrassing, honestly,” Jake admitted. “It has to do with me being a werewolf.”

“What? Jake, just tell me.”

“Okay, what do you know about the canine penis?” Jake asked, blushing as he said it.

“Not much,” Bella said.

“There's a gland at the base, known as a knot, that swells up during sex, locking the male inside the female. It's to make sure the female gets pregnant. It's called 'knotting,'” Jake said, still blushing.

“And you have a—” Bella started to ask

“Yeah,” Jake said.

“How long does the swelling last?” Bella asked.

“Ten to twenty minutes,” Jake said.

“So we'll be stuck together for ten to twenty minutes,” Bella said.

“Yeah,” Jake said.

“Would it be really weird if I talked to Emily about this?” Bella asked.

“No,” Jake said. “Kim talked to her and Leah beforehand too.”

“I want to have sex with you, it just makes me a little nervous,” Bella said.

“And we don't have to do that, Bella. We don't have to make a baby. We can do other stuff. We can figure it all out as we go along. What we all like, what we don't like, what we're good at, what we're not, what's good for us as a triad, we'll figure it all out through trial and error, but nobody's gonna push anyone to do anything they don't want to do,” Jake said.

“Well said,” Edward said. “Oh, how I wish I was cuddling with you two right now. It's just too cold.”

“You could spoon behind me and it wouldn't bother me too much,” Jake said.

“I'm like frozen marble right now Jake,” Edward said.

“And I'm a hundred and nine degrees,” Jake said. “Just get in this sleeping bag and spoon behind me already. You'll warm up.”

Edward slid into the sleeping bag behind Jake, who hissed slightly, but spooned him tightly. Being in the warm cocoon did warm Edward up some, but it happened slowly. They talked a little longer, and eventually Bella and Jake drifted off to sleep.

***** 

Bella woke up to find herself alone in the sleeping bag. Edward was sitting on the other side of the tent.

“Where's Jake?” she asked.

“He's out making breakfast over the fire. Seth showed up in his wolf form,” Edward said.

“Is the storm over?” Bella asked

“Yes, it's much warmer today. You won't need a werewolf space heater to stay alive,” Edward joked, but Bella could tell he had been really worried about her last night.

“It's like Jake said, I have my werewolf space heater in the winter, and my vampire AC in the summer,” Bella said with a smile. “Last night was a nice night though.”

“I think it just about makes it on my top ten list,” Edward said.

“You have a list?” Bella asked.

“Can you guess them? All ten I've spent with you and Jake,” Edward said.

“I only know mine,” Bella said. “What's your number one?”

“The night you and Jake agreed to marry me,” Edward said.

From outside the tent, Bella heard the sound of something being dropped, as well as a surprised yip that must have come from Seth. Then she heard Jake cuss loudly.

Jake came into the tent then.

“Edward, why would you say that when you knew the Pack was listening?” Jake asked, betrayal on his face.

“Jake,” Edward said, “I didn't think about it, I'm sorry. But isn't it better to have it out in the open?”

“It was my business to tell them when I was ready. I wasn't ready yet. And right before a battle too, everyone's going to be distracted now,” Jake said.

“Jake, I'm sorry, but it wasn't right to keep it a secret. It had to come out eventually,” Edward said. “I'm sorry I did it like that, but I don't want to be a dirty secret you keep hidden in a closet.”

“I'm still trying to convince them that I'm really in love with you and not just dating you for Bella's sake. The time wasn't right, Edward.”

Jake and Edward were in each other's faces, and Bella scrabbled to her feet to get between them.

“Boys, don't fight, please. Or at least wait until after the threat is over. Okay?” Bella asked.

“Jake,” Edward said, his tone cooling down, “I really am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was manipulative and underhanded and I'm sorry.”

“And I'm sorry for keeping our engagement a secret. I just hadn't figured the right way to tell everyone yet,” Jake said, his own voice dropping from a shout to his normal quiet baritone. “I love you, Edward Cullen.”

“And I love you, Jacob Black,” Edward said. He leaned up to kiss the taller boy gently.

“This is better,” Bella said, a smile on her lips. “Now what did you drop outside to make that noise?”

“The coffee,” Jake said. “Sorry, Babe. I'll brew another pot.”

“I'm okay,” Bella said. “Just lead me to my breakfast.”

Outside Jake had made breakfast sandwiches in hobo stoves in the fire. He brewed another pot of coffee in the camping kettle, and they had a pretty decent campfire breakfast. A little while after breakfast, Seth let out a bark, and got everyone's attention.

“It's starting,” Edward said.

“I want to hear it for myself,” Jake said. “I'm going to change.” He stepped out of view to take off his clothes. A mammoth wolf came back in his place.

Edward narrated the battle for Bella, telling her everything from the communal pack mind. She leaned into Jake's warm side and held Edward's hand while he talked to her. Then suddenly Edward froze.

“No. No. She knew you'd be with me and she followed my scent trail to the campsite. Seth, Jake, she's coming. Bella, get in the tent, now,” Edward said.

But it was too late. Three vampires came over the hill into view then. Bella didn't recognize the young man or the short blonde girl, but she recognized the redhead immediately. Victoria. 

***** 

The battle around the camp felt like it took longer than it actually took. Edward tried to reason with the other two vampires, Riley and Michelle. He tried to convince them that Victoria didn't really love them, that there was another way to live, but they were too wrapped up in Victoria's lies to listen. They believed they were in a real triad with her, and didn't accept that she was just using them. 

Then the wolves attacked. Jake ripped Riley apart while Seth took on Michelle. All the while Edward kept talking to Victoria, kept distracting her, kept her from Bella.

Then the fight turned. Seth let out a yelp of pain and Jake left Riley in pieces to help his brother. Victoria crouched, ready to spring, and Bella picked up a rock. She knew she couldn't take on a vampire, but there was one thing she could do. She cut the inside of her own arm with the jagged piece of stone. Victoria's head turned, distracted by the scent of blood. And that was when Edward struck. He decapitated Victoria in seconds, while the two wolves finished Michelle.

“Bella!” Edward cried out.

“I'm okay,” she reassured him. “It's not deep. It was just meant to be a distraction. I'm glad it worked.”

“Let's get you patched up while Jake and Seth gather the pieces to burn,” Edward said, urging her towards the tent. Within a few minutes she had a bandage on her cut and they were back outside where Edward pulled out a lighter to burn the pile of vampire parts.

“We have to hurry back to the clearing. Alice says the Volturi are on their way and we need to all be there or they'll come looking for us,” Edward said. He hoisted Bella onto his back and they started running, the two werewolves at their heels.

***** 

They got to the clearing and Bella was delighted to see all the Cullens alive and well. The pack was there as well. She felt overjoyed that everyone was okay. Then a vampire came out of the bushes and Leah charged at it.

“Leah no!” Edward called out. Immediately Jake was there, between his sister and the vampire, but unlike the fight in the mountains, this one went all wrong. The vampire got his arms around Jake in a bear hug and squeezed. Bella heard the sound of bones breaking. She screamed, and the vampire turned to look at her. It abandoned Jake and made a beeline for her.

In seconds, it was over. The entire clan of Cullens and the entire pack of werewolves put themselves between Bella and the vampire, and tore him to shreds. He was thrown on the bonfire with the others. Bella was at Jake's side in an instant.

“Jacob, try to turn back into your human form,” Carlisle urged. A moment later a naked Jacob lay on the grass in the clearing. Bella could tell by the way his left arm and leg were laying that they were both broken. Carlisle started poking and prodding gently with expert hands.

“The arm and leg are broken, so are the collarbone, pelvis, and several ribs,” Carlisle said to the pack that encircled them in their human forms.

“Carlisle, the Volturi will be here in minutes,” Alice said. “You know they won't honor a truce with werewolves.”

“Very true. Alright, Sam, get him back to Billy's. I'll be there as soon as I can to treat him,” Carlisle said.

“Thank you,” Sam said. “I'll grant you access to our lands for this purpose.”

“Thank you,” Carlisle said. “Now go.”

“No, I have to go with them,” Bella said, as Edward wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away from Jake. She had tears running down her face, and she was shaking slightly. 

“No, Bella. You have to stay here with us for when the Volturi arrive. We'll go be with Jake as soon as it's over,” Edward said. His voice was soothing, but there was an edge to it, and in that moment Bella realized that Edward was as worried about Jake as she was.

Bella clung to Edward as he moved her to the center of the clearing with the rest of his family. The thick smoke from the burning vampires didn't help matters at all, as it got in her eyes and throat, making her cry more as well as choke.

It was only moments before they saw the four of them approach, Jane, Alec, Dimitri and Felix. Their dark gray cloaks swirled around them with every step. 

Bella checked out for most of the confrontation. She couldn't pay any attention to what the vampires were saying because she was so worried about Jake. She only noticed that the vampires were talking about her when Edward tapped her shoulder with his finger lightly.

“Caius will be interested to know that this one is still human,” Jane said in her liquid sweet voice.

“The date for that is set,” Bella said.

“It is,” Edward seconded. “We weren't given a time frame, we're broken no laws.”

“As you say,” Jane said. “Anyway, let's go, I want to go home.”

The Volturi left the clearing, and the Cullens and Bella were left alone.

“We need to go to Jake, now,” Bella said.

“No, Bella. Carlisle and Edward will go to Jake, you and I need to go home, get you cleaned up, and take you home to Charlie. After your alibi for the weekend is secure, you can go see Jake,” Alice said.

“But Jake—” Bella said.

“No, Bella. Part of being a Cullen is making sure what needs to be done is done,” Alice said gently, taking Bella's hand and pulling her away. “Do you want to be carried so we'll get to the house faster?”

“Okay,” Bella said. Jasper picked her up in a piggy-back ride and they ran back to the house. Bella took a shower at the Cullen house while Alice put together several shopping bags for Bella to take back to Charlie's, evidence that their alleged shopping trip took place. After her shower Bella put a clean bandage on her arm and jeans and a long-sleeved shirt so Charlie wouldn't notice the cut on her arm. Then Alice blow-dried Bella's hair, and made Bella eat something before they went back to Bella's house.

“Bella,” Charlie said as she came inside. “I have to tell you something.”

She set her bags down and looked up at her dad. “What?” she asked.

“Jake's been in a motorcycle crash. His friends carried him home and somebody called Carlisle. Carlisle was checking him over when I left. I wanted to be here when you got home.”

“Was he okay when you left?” Bella asked. The tears were back in her eyes again.

“I'm not gonna lie, Bells, he was pretty banged up. I don't know the extent of his injuries, but Carlisle insisted he didn't need to go to the hospital. I was gonna give them a police escort to the hospital, but everyone insisted that he didn't need to go,” Charlie said.

“Well, Carlisle's the best doctor ever, so if he says Jake doesn't need to go to the hospital, he'll probably be okay,” Bella said, trying not to hyperventilate. “I'm going to go right down there, okay, dad?”

“Sure. You want me to drive you?” Charlie asked.

“I can drive. You've been out all day, why don't you stay home and relax?” Bella suggested.

“Okay kiddo. I've got fish to prep and freeze anyway. You go check on your boy, okay?”

“’Kay dad,” Bella said. She went upstairs to put her bags away, then went down to the truck. She sped all the way to the Clearwater-Blacks' house, not worrying about getting a ticket. She parked and ran out of the truck. Everyone was outside. Sue was clutching Billy's hands, and Sam had a hand on Billy's shoulder, and one arm around Leah, holding her to his chest. From inside the house, Bella heard Jake scream.

Her own scream came out of her before she knew what was happening. She felt weak at the knees, and suddenly Embry was holding her up, his arms around her.

“It's been going on for a while, Bella,” Embry said in her ear. “The bones started to heal wrong and the doc has to re-break them to set them right.”

“Is Edward with him?” Bella asked.

“Hasn't let go of Jake's hand once,” Embry assured her. 

Bella clung to Embry as Jake screamed again, shaking as her friend stroked her hair gently. It felt like forever that she stood outside the house with the pack, watching Billy smoke a cigarette and listening to her soulmate's screams. Eventually the screaming died down, and Carlisle came outside.

“I gave him some morphine, but his body is burning it off too quickly. I have to go get some things, and then I'll be back to set up a drip,” Carlisle said. “Bella, he's asking for you.”

“Okay,” Bella said. She went inside the house and headed toward the bedroom that Jake and Seth shared. Inside, Jake was in bed. One leg was propped up with pillows, and one arm was held tightly to his body with a sling. He had a light blanket thrown over his lower half. Edward was holding Jake's good hand in both of his.

“Hey,” Bella said as she came into the room.

“Hey, beautiful,” Jake said in a croaky voice. “Come give me a kiss.”

“Okay,” Bella said, leaning over him to kiss him gently. Edward then pulled Bella into his lap so she could sit down. “Jake, are you okay?”

“He had a lot of broken bones, but he's going to be fine. His accelerated healing is doing a great job already,” Edward said.

“I'm going to be okay, Bells. I promise,” Jake said. “Tonight hasn't been fun, but it's going to be okay. I have to admit, though, when I imagined a Cullen getting up close and personal with my junk, it wasn't Carlisle.”

“Carlisle had to set his pelvic bone,” Edward explained.

“Are you okay, Lovely?” Jake asked Bella. “I know that what happened today was intense.”

“I'm okay,” Bella said. “Though I'm a little nervous about Jane going back to tell Caius I'm still human.”

“We'll figure it out,” Edward said. “We're sticking to our plan. Four years, whether the Volturi like it or not.”

“Four years,” Bella echoed. 

“That reminds me,” Jake said. “I need to talk to my parents, and to Sam.”

“You want me to go get them?” Bella asked.

“Yeah, but come back, because I need you and Ed here when I talk to them,” Jake said.

Bella nodded, then went back outside. “Billy, Sue, Sam, Jake wants to talk to you three.”

Sue pushed Billy's wheelchair inside, Sam following them. They went into Jake's room and they all gathered around Jake's bed. Sam looked uncomfortable about being so close to a vampire, as did Sue, but Billy showed no disgust on his face. He acknowledged Edward's presence with a small head nod, then leaned to the side so Bella could wriggle by and retake her seat on Edward's lap. She laid her hand on Edward and Jake's joined hands.

“Dad, Ma, Sam, I need to talk to you guys,” Jake said, still croaking slightly, but his voice sounded a lot better now.

“Is this the time, Jake?” Sue asked.

“I've been keeping a lot of secrets lately, and it's time for me to tell you everything that's been going on. So I'll start with the first thing, I got my GED.”

“What?” Billy asked.

“I signed up for the GED test, studied for it and took it last month. I've been waiting for the right time to tell you, but everything's been so crazy lately. I'm not going back to high school,” Jake said.

“Why?” Sue asked. “Why not stick out high school?”

“Bella's going away to college and I'm going with her,” Jake said.

“Bella, where have you decided on for college?” Sam asked, his voice steady and calm.

“Dartmouth,” Bella said. “It's in New Hampshire. Edward already got us a house to live in so we won't have to live in the dorms.”

“Absolutely not,” Sam said. “You can't go that far from the reservation, Jake. You can't just abandon your pack.”

“And I can't be away from my mate for months at a time either,” Jake said. “Have you even managed a day without seeing Emily? Even when you were trying to stay away from her to keep her from knowing about werewolves, you still snuck into her house at night to watch her sleep!”

“What is it with supernatural guys thinking that that's okay?” Bella asked, shooting both Edward and Sam a glare.

“Not the time for that fight Bella,” Edward said quietly in her ear.

“And what about this engagement of yours?” Sam asked. “Do you really think you can go through with it? That you're going to marry a vampire and we'll all just be okay with it?”

“God, Sam, I was getting to that. And yes, I do think I'm just going to marry a vampire and you're all going to be okay with it. Because I love him,” Jake said, squeezing Edward's hand.

“Jake, you're too young to get married,” Sue said. “Teenage marriages don't last.”

“Bella and I are imprinted. Everyone knows we're getting married eventually. And we both choose Edward as our third. Honestly, we want to get married this summer, before we go off to New Hampshire, but if Dad won't sign the paper, we'll wait until next summer,” Jake said.

“Edward,” Billy started, “I want to thank you for standing by my son today and looking after him. I can see that you genuinely care about him.”

“I do,” Edward said. “I love him. It sneaked up on me when I wasn't expecting it, but I love Jacob.”

“But Jake and Bella are both very young. I don't know how old you are, but you're old enough to have been there when the original treaty was made,” Billy said. “You knew my grandfather. It unsettles me to consent to my son marrying somebody who's more than eighty years older than him. Jake is still a minor and you're old enough to be a senior citizen, even if you don't look it. You have to see that the age discrepancy is a problem.”

“I can understand why you would worry,” Edward said. “But you need to understand that my kind, we're frozen at the age we're turned. We can continue to acquire knowledge, but emotionally and socially we tend to stagnate. It's why it's forbidden to turn children. We become frozen at our developmental stage and it's difficult if not impossible for us to move past it. I've been around for more than a hundred years, but emotionally I'm still seventeen. Part of me will always be seventeen, even when Jake and Bella have moved past me emotionally.”

“Also, by tribe law I'm an adult,” Jake reminded his parents. “Once I phased for the first time I became an adult. It's only the state of Washington that doesn't acknowledge me an adult for another year.”

“All of this talk is ridiculous,” Sam said. “You can't leave the tribe Jake. No wolf has ever left before. Bella will have to find a closer college. As for the marriage talk, it's ridiculous. You can't marry a vampire. It's obscene.”

Jake strained against the pillows to try and sit up, only to let out a cry of pain and fall back down on them again.

“Enough,” Sue said. “Sam, I respect your authority as alpha and chief of the tribe, but you need to leave, because Jake needs to rest. This conversation will hold until after Jake heals.”

“Alright,” Sam consented. He turned around and walked out of the small bedroom.

“Bella, Edward, I know you want to stay with Jake, but he really needs to rest and heal. Edward, why don't you take Bella home? Your father's coming back to set up the morphine drip, he'll tell you how Jake's doing when he sees you at home,” Sue directed in her best 'Mom' voice. 

Edward and Bella nodded, then both leaned over, Bella first, then Edward, and gave Jake a quick peck on the lips. 

“I'll see you guys soon,” Jake said.

“Love you,” Bella said.

“Love you too, Bells,” Jake said.

Edward put a hand on Bella's shoulder and steered her out of the room and out of the house. He got her into the passenger side of her truck, and pulled the keys from her pocket.

“Let me drive you home,” Edward said.

“Okay,” Bella said. “Then can you sneak into my room and hold me? I need a serious cuddle right now.”

“Absolutely,” Edward said.

***** 

Jake's full recovery took about a week. Luckily they kept Charlie from knowing the full extent of Jake's injuries, so he wouldn't be too surprised when Jake showed up on his feet, no worse for wear. When Jake was sure his bones were all healed, and he got the all-clear from Carlisle, he couldn't wait to phase and go for a run in the woods. He'd been all cooped up for days now, and he needed some freedom. He went into the woods, stripped, and phased into wolf form.

_“Jake, glad you're feeling better,”_ Sam thought when Jake joined him in the pack mind. Jake could feel Sam sorting out Jake's location and running towards him.

_“Yeah, I'm all better,”_ Jake thought back. It didn't take Sam long to catch up with Jake, and they were running through the woods side by side.

_“I need to talk to you about something important,”_ Sam said. Paul, Jared and Brady were all in wolf form at the moment, but were being silent for the most part.

_“What?”_ Jake asked.

_“You can't marry Edward Cullen. You can't leave the Olympic Peninsula. You must stay here. I forbid you from marrying Edward Cullen and from leaving the reservation for college.”_

Jake felt his legs and head bow at the alpha command. It went through him with extra weight, and tied his legs up in ropes of obedience. His first thought was to obey the alpha. But then he thought of Bella and Edward, of their plans and hopes and dreams. He loved them both so much, especially Bella with all her perfect imperfections. He couldn't let her down. 

Then Jake remembered the power he had forsaken. The power he had given up. He was born to be alpha, but didn't want it; chose to let Sam be alpha in his place. But that power still resided in him. Laying on his belly in front of Sam, Jake reached for that power, and stood up.

_“I. Will. Not. Obey. You._ Jake told Sam. In an instant, Paul, Jared and Brady were gone from his mind. He couldn't feel Sam in his thoughts either. Then he heard Sam speak in his mind.

_“Jake! What have you done?”_

_“The great-grandson of Ephraim Black was not meant to kneel before the great-grandson of Levi Uley,_ Jake told Sam, projecting his thoughts into Sam's mind. _“I am an alpha in my own right, and I will not let you take my free will away. It is wrong for you to do that, Sam. I am a lone wolf now.”_ Jake could hear the wolves howling in the woods, but he couldn't hear their thoughts in his mind. He had left the Pack.

***** 

Jake ran to the Cullen house in wolf form. It was raining, but the trees sheltered him somewhat. He couldn't believe how quiet his mind was. He could still hear the angry and frightened howls in the woods, but the pack was gone from his mind. He was a lone wolf now, Alpha of a pack of one. It was a hollow power, because an alpha's power came from his pack, but Jake had no pack. It didn't matter, because he had a coven; a family. He had Bella and Edward, and all the Cullens. He changed back into human form in the woods outside the Cullen house. Jake untucked the shorts from the strap of leather he wore around his leg and put them on. Then he went up to the Cullen house and rang the doorbell.

Carlisle answered the door.

“Jake, how are you feeling?” Carlisle asked.

“A little scared, honestly,” Jake admitted. “I just left my pack, and now I have nowhere to go.”

“Come in, come in, you know you're always welcome here,” Carlisle said, stepping aside to let Jake through the door. It was interesting how used to the vampire scent Jake had become; it didn't bother him anymore. It was just a mild irritation in the back of his mind, like hanging out in somebody's house when they haven't cleaned in months. Just a moderate bad smell he could easily ignore.

“Edward and Bella are in the parlor. Edward was just playing a new song he wrote Bella on the piano. I'll go get them,” Carlisle said.

Jake stood wet and shivering in the foyer of the large Cullen house. He wasn't shivering from cold, but rather from fear. What would happen to him now? He had just abandoned his family, his pack, his heritage. Now what would happen?

Then Bella and Edward came into the room, holding hands, and all doubts melted away. He still had hope, because he had them. 

“Jake? What's wrong?” Bella asked.

“Sam tried to forbid me from marrying Edward and leaving the peninsula. So I left the pack. I'm a lone wolf now,” Jake said. In an instant, he had Bella in his arms, kissing his cheek and muttering calming words in his ear. Then Edward embraced him from behind.

“You always have a home with us, Jake,” Edward promised.

“I know,” Jake said. “I only have to look at the two of you, and I'm home.”

*end chapter*


	4. Breaking Dawn Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding and honeymoon finally happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. A lot of stuff happened and it just took me forever to get this finished.  
>  In this version of the Triad Verse, the word “queer” evolved the way the word “gay” evolved in ours, so that it's the commonly accepted word, and it doesn't have the background history of being a slur the way it does in our world. Everyone says “queer” to mean “not bi/pan” or “not poly,” because in this world bi/pan and poly are the norm.  
> Also, after this chapter, we're going to have shorter chapters that don't follow the books, because I am completely deviating from the plot, except for a few points.
> 
> Warnings: This chapter deals with queerphobia and a teenager being kicked out of his house because of his orientation, so if that triggers you, read with care.   
> I'm adding an “Underage” tag because one of the characters is 17 when they have sex for the first time. Also there's a bit of underage drinking in this.

*****   
Breaking Dawn  
***** 

Bella drove to the Cullen house, glancing at the passenger seat of her new car to make sure the casserole dish hadn't moved. Ever since Jake had moved into the Cullen house he'd been down, so she had decided to make his favorite 5-cheese baked mac and cheese to cheer him up. She knew the Cullens wouldn't let Jake starve, but they also tended to underestimate his wolfy metabolism, and she loved cooking for him anyway.

Things had been moving so quickly lately. After the fight with Sam and Jake breaking free of the pack, Carlisle had used some of his contacts to push through Jake's emancipation, and in less than a month Jake was a fully emancipated minor. Which meant that he could legally get married at any time. So now the wedding had been pushed up a year, and would be that August. It was less than a month away.

Bella turned on the windshield wipers as she drove through the back roads in the rain. She went up the long, hidden drive to the Cullen house. The new car Edward had bought her parked on a dime. Her truck had finally given up the ghost over the summer, and while Jake promised to fix it, he hadn't had much time to work on it yet. He had more things to worry about right now than her truck. Seth and Embry called him occasionally, when they were alone and thought it was safe, but Jake's family was still not talking to him. It was causing a rift between Charlie and Billy and Sue. Charlie hadn't been going over to the Clearwater-Black's house much lately.

Bella pulled out the casserole dish and went into the house. Nobody opened the door for her, so she just let herself in. She went into the kitchen to put the food in the oven to warm, and walked out into the living room to see Edward, Jake, and Alice on the couch talking.

“I need to know how many attendants you're all going to have so we can make it equal,” Alice said.

“I asked Seth and Embry and Quil, but I don't have any certainty yet,” Jake said. “And my third of the audience is going to be underfilled. Nobody from the res has responded to the invitations. They're all following Sam's lead.”

“So we'll tentatively say Seth, Embry and Quil for Jake, Emmett, Jasper and Garrett for Edward and me, Rosalie and Kate for Bella,” Alice said, showing them the the notebooks she had made up for the wedding plans. “That's three attendants each, totally acceptable.”

“You know both Bella and I don't want anything big and fancy, Alice,” Jake said, running his hand through his hair.

“But it has to be perfect,” Alice replied.

“Perfect for who? If you want a big wedding you can throw one for yourself,” Jake said. 

“Alice, if Jake and Bella don't want a huge wedding, it doesn't have to be huge. It can still be elegant,” Edward said, resting a hand on Alice's shoulder.

“I'm still for going to Vegas and finding that drive-thru chapel,” Bella said coming into the room. “We can get married in old sweats.”

“I'm down with that,” Jake said, grinning at his fiancee. 

Alice let out a noise of frustration.

Suddenly Edward, Alice and Jake all looked up.

“There's somebody here,” Jake said.

“I can't see who it is,” Alice said. “Must be a werewolf.”

“It's Embry and Seth. I can hear their thoughts. Go answer the door, Jake,” Edward said.

Jake opened the front door and saw his little brother and best friend soaked to the bone with rain, standing there in raggedy cut-off shorts and no shirts. Their faces were twin masks of pain and despair.

“What happened?” Jake asked, panic in his voice.

“We left Sam,” Seth said. “We're in your pack now.”

“What?” Jake asked, surprised. Edward came to the door with an armful of towels.

“Here,” Edward said. “Come in and dry off.” 

Embry wrinkled his nose, but took an offered towel. Seth didn't even hesitate before taking a towel and walking through the open door.

“So what happened?” Jake asked.

“Sam forbid us from going to the wedding,” Embry said. “And almost instantly Seth dropped from the Pack mind. And then I realized I could join you, and as soon as I thought it, the Pack disappeared from my head and I couldn't hear anyone but Seth.”

“The second we thought about backing you up, we were out of the pack,” Seth agreed.

“This is crazy,” Jake said. “I don't have a pack, I'm a lone wolf.”

“Not anymore,” Embry said. “I don't understand how this stuff works myself, but the change feels pretty permanent. Like, we couldn't even touch the pack mind with our own anymore.”

“There's something else you need to know, Jake,” Seth said. “In Sam's mind the treaty is null and void. As far as he's concerned the Cullens violated it when they stole you away. It's open season on Cullens right now.”

Jake looked at Edward with anger in his eyes. “They won't touch you. Any of you.”

“It's a good thing we were planning on leaving after the wedding,” Edward said.

“What about us?” Embry said. “I'm seventeen. Seth's fifteen. We can't stay here without our alpha, but if we leave the tribe could take legal action.”

“Ma's not going to let Seth go easily,” Jake agreed, “And I don't think your mom will either, Em.”

“I don't know,” Embry said. “She's been so angry about me sneaking out at night to patrol. That and the whole ‘mono and not poly’ thing; she's so queerphobic. She keeps grounding me and threatening me with military school or one of those camps where they try to fix queer kids, even though we'd never be able to afford it. She's so close to kicking me out.”

“There's another something else too, Jake” Seth said, before anyone had a chance to react to Embry's news. “Rachel's home for the summer and Paul imprinted on her.”

“What?!” Jake asked, practically shouting.

With all the commotion the Cullens had all come into the foyer to see what was going on. Bella leaned against Jake's side to comfort him.

“God, this whole thing is a clusterfuck,” Jake said.

“Language, Jacob,” Esme chastised. 

“Sorry, Esme,” Jake said.

“Jasper, Emmett, go get some dry clothes for Seth and Embry,” Carlisle said. “Boys, why don't you get changed? And then we'll all sit down in the living room and come up with a plan. Perhaps Sam will be willing to sit down and renegotiate the treaty.”

Embry snorted. “Not likely. Sam blames you guys for us being werewolves in the first place. He's refusing to listen to reason.”

Jasper and Emmett came back downstairs with clean, dry clothes for Embry and Seth, who were shown to bathrooms to change. Then Carlisle ushered everyone into the huge living room.

“Alright,” Carlisle started, “The way I see it we have a few options. We can try to get Sam to sit down and talk things out. If that doesn't work, we can get Seth and Embry emancipated and all move to Hanover as we'd planned. Or we can fake their deaths and move somewhere else entirely. Either way we'd have to hope the pack won't come after us. If you think the pack coming after us is a real possibility we can move to Europe for a few decades.”

“Wait, you'd take us with you?” Embry asked.

“Of course,” Esme said. “You're Jake's pack now, and Jake's our family, so that makes you our family too.”

“We can't take Seth with us,” Jake said.

“Why not?” Seth asked.

“It would kill Ma and Dad. Rebecca's married, Rachel's Paul's imprint so she'll be getting married, Leah's engaged, I'm engaged, you're their last kid. Don't you see?” Jake said to his little brother.

“I see, but at the same time, we're pack. It'll kill me to be separated from my pack, and I won't go back to Sam, who thinks it's okay to force people to go against what they know is right and wrong,” Seth insisted. “He takes our free will away. It's not okay. And if I stay with Sam, I'll never leave the res. I want a life, Jake, a real one. I want to see the world, maybe go to college, and I won't get that with Sam's pack, you know that. Sam will never let me leave the res.”

Jake nodded. He wanted all that for his little brother, and he knew Seth was right. Sam saw protecting the tribe as more important than personal wishes and goals. He'd never let any of them leave.

“What about you?” Jake asked Embry.

“I'll take living with leeches if it means I can avoid going back to Sam's pack and being the pathetic mono freak of an ex-boyfriend Quil can't get away from,” Embry said. Then he looked at the Cullens. “No offense meant.”

“Offense taken,” Kate said, crossing her arms.

“Sorry,” Embry said. “I mean, I've looked in Jake's head and I don't really think of you guys as monsters. I swear I don't, it's just bad habits are hard to break. I really am sorry. Kate, right?”

“Yes,” Kate said. “Apology accepted.”

“So what do we do?” Seth asked Jake. “Please don't make us go back home to Sam.”

“I guess I sit down with Sam and try to talk this out,” Jake said. Bella squeezed his shoulder. 

“Do you want anyone to come with you?” Bella asked.

“No, I should do this one on one. I think Sam and I can be grown ups and not attack each other. I'll pick a common ground location, somewhere in Forks. Like the park,” Jake said.

“I have a better idea,” Seth said. “Why don't you talk to Leah first, and have her talk to Sam. You know how much he hates hurting her. Come at it from the angle of making her fight against her brothers, he might be more willing to let us go then, without a fight.”

“Damn, kid,” Jake said. “When did you get so good at manipulation?”

Seth shrugged.

“So I'll go call Leah and see if she'll help us,” Jake said. “Is something burning?”

“The mac and cheese!” Bella cried out. “I forgot about it entirely. Oh well, I'll make something else. The Cullens always have lots of food.”

“Really?” Embry asked, “Why?”

“With ten people living here the community would notice if we never went to the grocery store,” Rosalie said. “Besides, with Jake and Bella here all the time it comes in handy.”

“So I'm going to go make something for the boys to eat,” Bella said. “Esme, want to help?”

“Sure,” Esme said. “I love helping you cook.”

“I know,” Bella said. “And you're a quick study too. You're better than me already.”

Bella went into the kitchen to take care of the burning macaroni and put together something else for the boys to eat.

“So what shall we make?” Esme asked.

“Let's see what we have,” Bella said, rustling through the fridge. She pulled out a big package of meat. “Ooh, chops, let's bread these and cook them in the oven, then we'll make some mashed potatoes and a vegetable to go with them.”

“Sounds good,” Esme said, washing her hands to help.

“So, what will you all do in Hanover while I go to school? It's not cloudy like Forks.”

“We will be more reclusive, but it's a college town so there's an active night life. We can get night jobs if we want, and take night classes if we decide to go back to school. Carlisle will work nights at the hospital and I'll work at home designing architecture. Tanya's thinking of going back to school. Rose and Emmett and Garrett might get married again and have another honeymoon. It's been a while since they've tied the knot. I think Alice and Jasper and Kate might go back to school again as well. Study something new.”

“That would be nice,” Bella said. “Everyone in school together.”

Bella set Esme to peeling potatoes while she made an egg wash and started breading the pork chops. Bella focused on dinner. She didn't want to be involved in any of the decision making. Not for the wedding or for the move or for the Pack. She hated making decisions. She felt like she had already given her input, and she trusted everyone else to make the right decisions from this point on. Besides, she really didn't want to deal with Sam. She didn't think she could stop herself from losing her temper and screaming at him. 

“You've got a lot on your mind right now haven't you?” Esme asked.

“Yeah,” Bella said. “I'm just so frustrated with Sam. I don't understand why he can't see what I see.”

“It's not easy for some people to see through another's eyes, Bella,” Esme said. “It's a skill that takes some honing for most people. You're lucky, it comes naturally to you. Is that the only thing on your mind?”

“I'm nervous about the wedding,” Bella admitted. “I almost wish I hadn't given Alice free reign. I want it simple, and it's going to be much fancier than I initially imagined.”

“It will be beautiful, Bella,” Esme said. “But if anything really upsets you, I'm sure Alice can be reasoned with.”

“The shoes,” Bella said. “I hate them. I hate high heels.”

“I'll talk to Alice,” Esme said. “There's no reason for a bride to be miserable on her wedding day.”

Bella slid the breaded pork chops into the oven and then started on chopping some mixed veggies. Jake came into the kitchen.

“Bella, baby, we're gonna go talk with Sam. We'll be back in a little bit,” Jake said, kissing her cheek.

“You'd better. Dinner will be ready in half an hour,” Bella said.

“We'll be here,” Jake promised. He, Seth and Embry slipped out the kitchen door, closing it behind them.

***** 

They were late for dinner. Bella kept the chops in the oven on low to keep them warm, but they were a tiny bit dried out by the time the boys got back.

“It's done,” Jake said. “It wasn't easy, but we have a tentative treaty until after the wedding. Seth and Embry can stay here and nobody's going to attack any Cullens. Leah's going to talk to Ma and Dad about letting Seth come with us because of the new Pack alliances. We shouldn't have to do anything drastic like fake deaths or moving to Europe.”

“How did you guys get Sam to see reason?” Bella asked.

“Seth pushed all the right big sister buttons, and Leah pushed all the right fiancé buttons,” Jake said with a wry grin. 

“So it looks like two attendants each then,” Alice chirped as she came in with the tray of pork chops from the oven. Esme carried in the mashed potatoes and vegetables, which had gotten a little soggy, and Tanya set the table for the four people who ate food.

“Dinner might not be perfect,” Bella interjected, not wanting to talk about the wedding right then. “I've tried to keep it warm for you guys.”

“We're not picky, Bells. We're hungry enough to eat roadkill right now,” Jake said. “I'm sure it'll be great.” They all sat at the table and dug into the food, several of the Cullens joining them even though they didn't eat.

“So let's talk about the future,” Carlisle said. “If it's difficult for a pack to be separated, will that stop you from going on your honeymoon?”

“Well, Edward hasn't told us where we're going, but no, it shouldn't. That's only, like, three weeks, right?” Jake looked up at Edward.

“That's the plan,” Edward said.

“Three weeks we can handle,” Embry said, “Right Seth?”

“Right,” Seth agreed around a mouthful of mashed potato.

“Seth, don't talk with your mouth full,” Esme chided gently.

“Sorry, Esme,” Seth said after he swallowed.

“But in the longer term, what would a separation do to you as a Pack?” Carlisle asked.

“We're stronger together. We draw strength from each other. The psychic connection is strong so we'd still be able to hear each other in wolf form even if we were hundreds of miles away. But according to the tribe legends, whenever a wolf tries to go rogue, the pack suffers. Mood swings, loneliness, loss of appetites, depression. It's like cutting off a limb,” Jake explained. “I was able to break free from Sam's pack because Sam and I were both alphas. But if I leave Embry and Seth for too long, it won't be good for them.”

“So they'll have to move out east with us,” Emmett said from where he stood leaning against the wall. There wasn't enough room at the table for everyone.

“It's not that simple,” Jake said in between bites of his third pork chop. “Our parents know the truth about werewolves. If we explain to them about the shifting packs, they'll probably let Seth go. As alpha, I can command it. It's a card I don't want to have to play but I will if I need to. But Embry's mom doesn't know anything about the supernatural. She's not even Quileute, she's Makah. More than that she thinks he's been a hoodlum lately and she's at her wit's end. If he just takes off, she's going to call the cops.”

“I have a suggestion,” Carlisle said. “Embry, you mentioned that your mother's been talking about military school? What if she got a call for a scholarship to a military school? We could set up a dummy corporation and make a fake school brochure. She'd think you'd be off learning discipline, when in reality you'd be with us.”

“I'll call J. Jenks and set it all up,” Jasper said.

“It might work,” Embry said. “She really is at the end of her rope with me. A scholarship would be like a godsend.”

“We'll give it a try,” Jake said. “It's a better option than faking your death. At least this way you'd be able to come back to visit.”

“We'll take care of that then,” Carlisle said.

“Now it's just a matter of getting Ma to let her baby move across the country with a family of vampires,” Jake said.

“Let me work on mom,” Seth said. “Also, you should know that Charlie came over and reamed Mom and Pop out for saying they weren't going to come to the wedding.”

“I hate that things are so tense between them,” Bella said. “Before they started fighting over us, I was sure they were going to get together.”

“Things will cool down, Bells,” Jake said. 

Bella nodded to show that she'd heard him and got up and started collecting dishes.

“Whoa,” Embry said standing and taking the dishes from her hands, “Cook doesn't clean, Bella. Seth and I will do the dishes.”

“Oh Seth will, will he?” Seth asked, looking at Embry.

“Yes Seth will,” Jake said. “The Cullens have been nice enough to take us in and buy us food, the least we can do is not leave them with dirty dishes.”

“Alright, alright,” Seth said. “You wash, I'll dry.”

“'Kay,” Embry replied, collecting the dishes and carrying them into the kitchen.

“Jake, we wouldn't have minded cleaning up,” Tanya said.

“I know, Tanya,” Jake said. “You guys have been amazing to me, and now you're welcoming in my pack with open arms. Even if it's just cleaning up after ourselves, I'd like for us to contribute around the house in some way. I can never pay you guys back for all you've done for me, but it's something I can do.”

“You don't need to pay us back,” Esme said, “That's what family does for each other, and you're part of our family.”

“I understand. It's still good for Seth to have chores. I don't want him getting dependent on people doing things for him,” Jake said.

“Jake, I think we should talk to the Cullens about that thing we were talking about,” Bella said. “The awkward thing?”

“You're probably right,” Jake said. “Do you want to say it?”

“Not really, but I will because it needs to be said,” Bella took a break. “Your affluence makes Jake and me uncomfortable. We understand that when we marry Edward we'll have money and we won't be in the same economic bracket we grew up in, but we can't get past years of social conditioning in a day. I grew up relatively poor; when I was with my mom I was raised on a kindergarten teacher's salary and when I was with my dad I was on a police officer's salary, neither very big. So I've not had a lot of luxuries in my life, and having everything at my fingertips overwhelms me.”

“I grew up poorer than Bella,” Jake said. “Five kids and only two parents who could work. Ma's a nurse and pop was a teacher, and Dad's on disability, but he doesn't get a lot of benefits because Ma and Pop always made “too much” for the system. Sometimes Pop would take extra jobs on just to get us holiday presents. We learned how to coupon and penny-pinch and how to go without at a really young age. It's nice that you guys are richer than God and so generous with your money, but it makes me so uncomfortable. Do you know what I could do with that money? I could feed all the families on the res who are on food stamps or who don't qualify for food stamps so they have to eat mac and cheese every night. I could buy new clothes for the little girl down the street who has to have all her dresses come from the church charity box, because she only has big brothers so there aren't any hand-me-downs for her. I could buy new sneakers for the Pack because sneakers are expensive and we go through all our clothes like crazy with the shift.”

Bella looked up at Esme who looked thoroughly distressed by Jake's descriptions of poverty. She rested her hand on Esme's.

“You have a good heart Esme, and I know that's why you want to buy us everything; to show us how much you love us. But there's one other thing missing with all this affluence. Anticipation,” Bella said.

“Yes,” Jake said, like she had just said something he hadn't thought about. “That's what's been bugging me, and I couldn't put my finger on it. There's no anticipation anymore, it's all instant gratification. We want something, you get it for us. There's no waiting for the weeks it takes to save up the money, looking forward to when you get the thing. Which is half the excitement about getting new stuff.”

“I honestly never thought about that before,” Alice said. She was the one constantly buying them clothes. Everywhere they turned there was new clothing for them, expensive tags still on, even when they didn't need anything.

“If we say we want something, don't just go out and buy it without talking to us first, please,” Bella said. “Give us time to process and to want the thing before we get instant gratification.”

“I think that's fair,” Esme said. “Of course you'll both have access to the family bank accounts when the marriage is finalized. And of course we always have disposable cash lying around. If you guys need things, you can get them for yourselves, or talk to us about it. There's no reason you should go without anything you _need_ , but I suppose there's a difference between want and need.”

“Thanks Esme,” Bella said. “But most of all, thanks for listening.”

“I really need a shower,” Jake said. “I'm gonna go do that. Then I'd like to have some alone time with Bella and Edward tonight, honestly.”

“Sounds reasonable,” Edward said. “It's been a long day for you.”

“I'm officially having a girl's night with Alice tonight,” Bella said, “So I'm cleared for sleeping over. Charlie has accepted that I'm 18 and I'm getting married and he really can't stop me from sleeping over here, especially now that school's out.”

“Okay, Bella, let's get a little bit of wedding plans talked out before you spend the whole night with Jake and Edward,” Alice suggested.

“Okay,” Bella said, and allowed herself to be led to Alice, Jasper and Kate's bedroom to talk. Edward was ordered to go out into the woods where he couldn't read anyone's thoughts, so he wouldn't see what the dress looked like before the wedding. He pretended to grumble and complain, but went willingly.

“The dress is here,” Alice said. “I'm the only one who's seen it and I make sure never to think about it when Edward's around, so as far as I know we've got one tradition okay so far—the grooms haven't seen the dress. But I need you to try it on to see if I have to do any alterations.”

“Okay,” Bella said. She closed the door behind her and locked it so nobody would come in on her when she was changing. She didn't care too much if Alice saw her in her underwear, because it was Alice.

“So, I had this corset special ordered for you,” Alice said, “It goes under the dress, and will lift up your breasts to give you more cleavage.”

“Ooh, good thinking,” Bella said. She wasn't exactly flat, but she'd never had a generous helping of cleavage either.

“Put this slip on first, it'll stop the corset from rubbing against your skin,” Alice said handing Bella something white and silky. Bella slipped out of her jeans and t-shirt and bra, and put the silk slip on. She felt a little silly getting into all these fancy clothes while wearing a pair of Wonder Woman underpants, but at the same time Wonder Woman gave her courage. Maybe she'd wear these on her wedding day.

“Don't even think about it,” Alice said. “I've already ordered your underwear for your wedding day.”

“That is very weird to me,” Bella said. “And don't have visions of me in my underpants, it's weird.” Bella heard loud male laughter coming from the living room and knew that the supernaturally-sensitive boys had overheard her underwear comment. She blushed. Which made her think of something else. She dropped her voice into a whisper, though they could probably still hear her.

“Alice, when you picked the date, did you schedule around...things?” Bella asked, suddenly worried that she'd have her period on her wedding day. She was fairly regular, but stress always did things. She reached for her phone to check her cycle-tracking app.

“Of course I did Bella,” Alice said. “You'll be free and clear for at least the first week of your honeymoon.”

“Thanks,” Bella said. “I can't believe I didn't think about that one earlier.”

“Well, be glad I did,” Alice said, turning around to help Bella get into the corset. Alice did up the laces, checking with Bella that they weren't too tight, and turned to look Bella over. “Okay, now the petticoats go on.”

Alice helped Bella step into the huge crinoline skirt and then zipped it up. 

“Almost there,” Alice said, “Now the dress.” 

Bella held her arms up and Alice slipped the elaborate dress on over her head and got it all situated. Alice did up the buttons along the back with deft fingers, and then had Bella turn around.

“Looks like a perfect fit,” Alice said. “Want to see?”

“Sure,” Bella said, a little giddy at the idea. She walked with Alice to the full-sized mirror on the other side of the room and just looked. There was a bride in the glass, in a beautiful dress. The skirt was full and flowing, and the bodice was perfectly fitted to her body. She looked amazing.

“Alice,” Bella said in a breathy voice. “It's perfect.”

There was a knock at the door.

“If I promise not to think about it in front of Edward, can I please see the dress?” Rosalie asked from the other side of the door. Bella looked at Alice and nodded. Her relationship with Rosalie was improving. Ever since Bella had decided not to give up on the possibility of babies, Rosalie had grown to accept Bella's decision to become a vampire. Rosalie still thought Bella should take a few more years of human life than Bella was planning to take, but Rosalie and Bella were finally becoming friends.

“Okay,” Alice said, letting Rosalie into the bedroom. “But you can't think about it around Edward.”

Rosalie came into the room and gasped. 

“It's perfect Alice. Bella, you look amazing. The boys won't be able to contain themselves. What kind of veil did you pick out Alice? Over the face, or behind the head?”

“Behind the head,” Alice said. “I didn't want Bella tripping down the aisle because she couldn't see clearly.”

“Good thinking,” both Bella and Rosalie said in unison. They laughed. 

“Oh, here's the garters,” Alice said, handing Bella a plastic box. She opened it and two lacy garters sat inside. “These are mine and Kate's from our wedding to Jasper. They're your something borrowed and your something blue.”

“They're beautiful,” Bella said. “One for each leg then.”

“Yes,” Alice said. “Okay, now about your bachelorette party. Do you want me to invite any of your human friends, or just have it be us Cullen girls?”

“Well, I'd say invite Leah and Emily, but I don't think they'll come. Um, if Jess and Angela come you guys will have to play human and we can't be honest and stuff and I'd rather keep it small and simple. Do I want to know what you have planned?”

“Nothing fancy,” Alice said, “Just a movie night in while the boys take Edward out. Now that Seth and Embry are here we can arrange for them to take Jake out somewhere, and the boys can have separate bachelor parties, which is more traditional anyway.”

“They can't go to a bar, since they're all underage,” Rosalie said. “Maybe they can go to Port Angeles and see a movie or something.”

“Do you think they could even get drunk with their metabolisms?” Bella wondered. “Probably not.”

“We'll have to ask,” Alice said. “Maybe I can get them a bottle of something. It's tradition after all.”

Rosalie made a face, and Alice suddenly looked chastised. 

“Rose, I'm sorry, I didn't even think,” Alice said.

“It's okay,” Rosalie said, “Just a bad memory.”

Bella leaned over instinctively to give Rosalie a hug but Alice stopped her. 

“The dress!” Alice cried out, and Bella and Rosalie laughed, tension broken.

Alice and Rosalie helped Bella out of the dress and she got back into her clothes. She called Edward on his cell to tell him it was all clear for him to come home. She grabbed her backpack from the living room and Seth and Embry sitting on one of the couches playing video games on the Cullens' big screen TV.

“You guys got sleeping arrangements figured out?” Bella asked.

“We're going to crash on the couches down here tonight,” Embry said.

“We offered them any of the beds, since we don't actually have to sleep, but they said they'd prefer to sleep on the couches.”

“These are awesome couches,” Seth said.

“Seriously,” Embry agreed, “This couch is nicer than my bed at home.”

“Um, not to alarm anyone, but Charlie's pulling up into the driveway. Was anyone expecting him?” Emmett asked.

“No,” Bella said. “I totally cleared tonight with him.”

She heard a car turn off, and then a knock at the door. Bella went to open the door for her dad.

“Dad, what are you doing here?”

“Sorry to stop by, but can I talk to Jacob?”

“Of course. Esme, can you go get Jake?” Bella asked the nearest Cullen.

“Of course.”

“What's up, Dad?”

“Tiffany Call called the station in a panic. Embry didn't come home for dinner and all his friends said they haven't seen him all day. I was wondering if Jake had seen him,” Charlie said.

“Dad, Embry's here,” Bella said. “Safe and sound. He and Seth are having a sleepover with Jake tonight. Tiffany didn't know?” Bella was amazed at how quickly the lie flowed off her tongue.

“No, she didn't, but I'd like to talk to him if I could,” Charlie said.

Embry came into the foyer from the living room.

“Chief Swan?” Embry asked.

“Embry, your mom is worried sick about you. She called the res cops and the Forks cops looking for you. You really should have told her where you were going.”

“Damn, I'm sorry Chief Swan,” Embry said.

“It's not a big deal, since you're safe, but I have to take you home,” Charlie said.

“Do you have to?” Embry asked, his face revealing his fear.

“Embry, let's go talk out on the porch for a few minutes, okay?” Charlie asked.

“Okay,” Embry said.

Bella didn't have supernatural hearing, unlike everyone else so she stood next to the door and listened to them speaking in low voices.

“Son, is there a reason you look spooked as hell at the idea of going home?” Charlie asked.

“I, um, it's just been rough at home lately,” Embry admitted quietly.

“Can I ask why?” Charlie asked.

“Um, I don't know if Bella said anything to you but, basically, I came out a few weeks back, and my mom's not taking it well. Keeps talking about sending me to one of those camps for queer kids to make them not queer. Or possibly military school. She's putting a lot of pressure on me to form a triad and stop being mono.” Embry said, his voice breaking at a couple of points. 

Charlie sighed. “I'm sorry, son. That's real rough. How about when I take you home, I have a talk with your mom?”

“I don't think it's going to help anything,” Embry said. “But okay.”

“Okay, go in and say goodbye to everyone. I have to bring you home. But if I don't think you're safe there, I will pull you out of that house so quick. I promise kid,” Charlie said.

Bella smiled; her dad was a good guy. She really wanted to punch Tiffany Call in the nose. Embry was one of the nicest people Bella had ever known. So what if he was mono? She herself was pretty sure she was mono. Or maybe a Kinsey 1 or 2. It was so rare for a girl to turn her head. And she didn't know any nonbinary people, so she didn't know if she was attracted to anyone who wasn't male or female. Embry came by and gave her a hug goodbye before leaving with Charlie. When they left, Bella turned to Jake, who had come into the room in pajama pants and a t-shirt.

“Is the pack gonna be pissed about Embry going back to the reservation?” Bella asked.

“It should be okay, I'm just worried about Em. His mom's really been giving him a hard time lately. She has not handled him coming out well,” Jake said.

“Do you really think she'll kick him out?” Bella asked.

“If she accepts he's not going to change, yeah, I think it's a real possibility,” Jake said. “A lot of people on the res are really old-fashioned and traditional. Mono they can handle, if it's hetero, but monogamous? We live in a small town Bella, most people believe that if you're not poly there's something wrong with you.”

“I know,” Bella said. “It sucks. I mean, I'm 99% sure that I'm mono, or maybe a Kinsey 2 at most, but still pretty close to mono. But it's easier for me because I'm het-mono. I can still form a socially acceptable mixed-gender triad that society won't balk at. But it's harder for Embry because being homo-mono gets you way more persecuted. And then being monogamous on top of that? My heart just hurts for him. Not that I don't want him to be who he is, but I don't want society to treat him like crap because he's wonderful and doesn't deserve it.”

The two were alone in the foyer and Jake pulled Bella into a tight hug.

“You have a good heart Bella Swan, and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise,” Jake whispered into her hair.

“Can we go upstairs and have a cuddle?” Bella asked.

“Sounds like a great idea,” Jake said. “I'm just gonna say goodnight to Seth and make sure he's okay sleeping on a vampire's couch, and then I'll meet you up there.”

“Okay,” Bella said, she went upstairs to Edward's room which was now Jake and Edward's room, since Jake had moved in. She plugged in her phone to charge and then climbed into the middle of the bed. She always claimed the middle, unless Jake was having a particularly bad day. Edward came in moments after her and moved over to climb in the bed with her and kiss her.

“It's been a long day, hasn't it?” he asked.

“It has,” she said. She rolled over so she was spooning into Edward, her back pressed against his front. “Hold me?”

“Forever,” he promised. “You're not too cold?”

“No, it's a hot night, it's nice having you to cool me off,” she said. “It feels nice.”

Jake came into the room a few minutes later and closed the door behind him, taking off his shirt before climbing into bed with them, laying on his side to face Bella.

“How are you doing, Bells?” Jake asked.

“I'm okay. Worrying about Embry, though,” she admitted. 

“Me too,” Jake said. “Let's just cuddle and talk for now.”

“Okay,” Bella said. They talked for a while and Bella was just starting to drift off to sleep when she felt the bed shift as Jake and Edward got up.

“What is it?” She asked sleepily.

“Charlie's back,” Edward said. “Embry's with him. His thoughts are not happy.”

They all three got up to go downstairs and see what was going on. They walked into the middle of a conversation between Charlie and Carlisle.

“—hate to do this on the spur of the moment, Carlisle, but you and your wives are the only registered foster family I know personally. I was wondering if you can take Embry for a day or two until I can find him a more permanent foster family.”

“Charlie, we'd be happy to host Embry for as long as needed,” Carlisle said.

“He's Jacob's best friend, so he's already part of the family,” Esme added.

“I concur,” Tanya said. “We have no problem taking Embry in as a foster child, Chief Swan.”

“Charlie, please, and that's good. Tiffany let him pack a bag, but doesn't want him back in the house, so I'll pick up the rest of his stuff tomorrow and drop it off. Why don't you go inside, Embry, and let me talk to the Cullens a little longer?”

“Okay,” Embry said, dejectedly. Bella saw his face when he came in and his eyes were red-rimmed and puffy.

Jake pulled Embry into a tight hug and held his best friend. They went into the living room where Seth was still playing video games but he set the controller down.

“So I take it Charlie's talk with your mom didn't go well?” Jake asked.

“She said if I'm not willing to change and try to be 'normal' I should just get the hell out and never come back. She won't have a queer son,” Embry said.

“I'll be right back,” Bella said, and she left the living room and went into kitchen. She rooted around in the giant freezer the Cullens had until she found a half gallon of Death by Chocolate. Then she grabbed a can of whipped cream from the fridge and a handful of spoons. She went back into the living room and set everything down on the coffee table.

“We're gonna eat this ice cream straight out of the carton and we're gonna eat the whole thing,” Bella declared. “And then we're all gonna try and get some sleep. Embry, you are in a house full of people who care about you and you're not alone.”

Embry smiled and took a spoon when Bella handed him one. They did in fact eat the entire carton of ice cream.

***** 

Bella woke up overheated, with an overwhelming need to pee. She was tightly spooned in Jake's arms and she felt safe, but too warm. She felt a cool hand stroke her face.

“Are you alright Bella?”

“I'm fine, just a bit warm and I need to go to the bathroom. What time is it?”

“A little after six,” Edward said.

“Okay,” Bella said, wiggling out of Jake's arms and getting out of bed. She went to the bathroom and then went back into Edward's room. Jake had rolled over in his sleep so he was sprawled out on his belly, starfished with his arms akimbo. The bed was big enough that there was still room for Bella, but she realized she didn't really feel like going back to bed.

“Are you going to go back to sleep?” Edward asked.

“I don't think so. I feel up now. I think I just want a cup of coffee and maybe to make something special for breakfast.”

“Alright,” Edward said. “May I keep you company?”

“Absolutely,” Bella said. She was wearing the pair of comfy cotton shorts and cotton tank top she had fallen asleep in, and decided not to bother putting on a bra. A few weeks earlier she wouldn't have been caught dead in the Cullen house with bed head in Pjs and no bra, but over time the place had become a second home, and she was beginning to lose her anxiety about not matching up with the Cullens' ethereal beauty. Bella slid her feet into the plush slippers Alice had bought her and shuffled down to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Bella went into the kitchen and stared at the fancy coffee maker that the Cullens had bought.

“How the heck does this work?” she asked Edward, who had followed her into the kitchen.

“I'll show you,” Edward said, and set up the machine. Bella watched him deftly operate the fancy machine.

“I could have just read the instructions,” Bella suggested.

“The instructions are in Italian. Isn't it easier if I just show you how it works?” Edward asked.

“This time,” Bella conceded. “But for future reference I like figuring things out myself, it makes me feel accomplished.”

“Noted,” Edward said, smiling his crooked smile at her. He showed her how it worked and brewed a pot of coffee. Bella got down her favorite coffee mug and poured herself a cup. She pulled the fancy flavored creamer that Esme always bought her out of the fridge and poured some in her coffee. She took her cup and wandered into the dining room where Alice was at a table with papers spread out in front of her.

“What are you working on, Alice?” Bella asked.

“Seating charts for the wedding,” Alice replied. “Currently I'm making sure that your racist great uncle isn't seated anywhere near Jake's family.”

“But Jake's family isn't coming,” Bella said.

“Sue and Billy changed their minds about an hour ago,” Alice said. “Hence me reworking the seating chart.”

“That's great!” Bella exclaimed. “You have to tell Jake as soon as he wakes up.” She sipped at her coffee.

“I will,” Alice said. “I just hope they don't change their minds again.”

“Me too,” Bella said. 

“So, you wanted to make a special breakfast today?” Edward asked Bella.

“Yeah. The boys are so used to going to Emily's for breakfast. I can't compete with her muffins, but maybe I can make them something almost as good,” Bella said. “I'm totally in the mood for popovers. I haven't had them in forever.”

“Do you want me to grab a cook book for you, or do you not need one?” Edward asked.

“A cook book would be great. Honestly, I wish I had Grandma Swan's recipe on me, but I left my recipe binder in Charlie's kitchen.”

“Do you want me to run back to your house and grab it?” Edward asked.

“Nah, I can use the recipe from the cookbook, it's almost as good,” Bella said. “So, what's the living arrangement going to look like in Hanover?”

“We've got a house for the three of us not too far from Dartmouth,” Edward said. “I thought you and Jake might want to live alone as a triad for a while before moving in with my family.”

“They won't be far away, will they? And where will Seth and Embry live?” Bella asked.

“We haven't hammered out the details yet,” Edward said. “But if Carlisle, Esme and Tanya are taking Embry on as a foster child, they'll probably live with them. We already have a house there, on several acres of land near the outskirts of town. We've lived there before, but long enough ago that nobody will remember us.”

“Rosalie, Garrett and Emmett are thinking about getting their own place in Hanover for a while. It's been a while since they lived as a triad. They might even get married again,” Alice said.

“Might?” Bella teased, “As if you don't already know, Alice.”

“Well, maybe I'm going to let them announce it to us when they're ready,” Alice replied.

Bella nodded and finished her coffee before standing up.

“I have some breakfast to cook,” she announced, and went into the kitchen.

Bella made popovers, scrambled eggs with onions and peppers in them, and a ton of bacon and sausage. By the time she set everything out on the kitchen table, the three teenage werewolves had roused themselves from sleep and joined her in the kitchen. She set plates and coffee cups in front of them as they sat around the table.

“Now, I don't want you boys getting used to this,” Bella warned. “I'm not going to be cooking fancy breakfasts every morning, but I felt like it today, so here you go.”

“Woman, you are a goddess,” Jake said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

Bella blushed.

“What exactly are these bread things?” Embry asked. “They look like funny-looking muffins.”

“They're popovers,” Bella said. “They're like muffins but they're hollow in the middle. They're really light and fluffy. I haven't had them in years and I suddenly wanted some, so I made them.”

“They're good,” Seth said with his mouth full, and Jake lightly whapped him upside the head.

“Don't talk with your mouth full, brat,” Jake said.

“So, you kids have any plans for today?” Esme asked coming into the room.

“I think Seth and I need to go talk to our parents, honestly,” Jake said. “We've squared things with Sam for the time being, but we need to talk to Ma and Dad.”

“Do we have to?” Seth asked. “Mom's going to pitch a fit and try to get you to cancel the wedding again.”

“Yes we have to,” Jake said, and Seth sighed and nodded.

“Esme, I've finished off the eggs and the breakfast meats,” Bella said. “You might want to hit the grocery store today.”

“I was planning on going to the public market today,” Esme said. “And the butcher shop. With the way these boys go through food we're definitely going to need to stock up. Would you like to come with me?”

“Actually I think I would,” Bella said. “That might be fun.”

“Do you two mind if I tag along?” Embry asked. “I actually really enjoy grocery shopping.”

“Embry's a food snob,” Seth supplied.

“I'm not a snob, I just don't like crappy food,” Embry said. Then he turned to face Esme. “Ever since becoming werewolves our sense of taste is more acute. We can taste the chemicals and preservatives in processed food now. The other guys put up with it, but I don't like it much.”

“Well, luckily we can afford to buy the all-natural stuff,” Esme said with a smile. “And I always prefer to support the local growers over the big box stores if I can. Let me grab some paper and we'll make a grocery list.” Esme left and returned with some paper and sat down with the three werewolves and the human to make up a grocery list for people who preferred food that didn't run away first. They made a list, though Seth didn't contribute much on the topic of vegetables. 

When the list was made, Bella went up to Edward's room to change for the day. It was a hot summer day, and she'd probably be sweating after a couple hours in the public market, so she decided not to bother taking a shower, even though she felt a little gross. She'd take one later, because what was the point of showering if you'd have to shower again in a couple of hours anyway. She closed the door and pulled out her overnight bag.

She put on some deodorant, changed into jean shorts and a camisole, and ran a brush through her hair. Then she walked over to the bedside table where she had left her jewelry. She slid her engagement rings onto her ring fingers. The ring from Edward was an oval, encrusted with diamonds, but the ring Jake had given her was simpler. It was a plain gold band with three pearls on it, and it had belonged to one of Jake's mothers. Jake had showed up with two matching rings a few days after Edward had proposed, and Bella had tried them on and taken the one that fit her ring finger. Bella and Jake had gone to the jewelry store the week after Jake had moved in with the Cullens and had picked out a simple man's engagement ring for Edward. So now Edward and Jake each wore a ring on their left ring finger—though Jake strung his on a chain when he needed to shift—and Bella wore one on each hand. Bella put on the charm bracelet that Jake had given her, with the reddish brown wolf equidistant from the diamond heart. She hadn't collected any other charms yet, but so far she was pretty happy with the two she had, representing her two loves. When she had her clothes and jewelry on, she headed back downstairs to go out shopping with Esme and Embry.

***** 

Bella had a good time at the market with Embry and Esme. They stopped at a stand that was selling fresh doughnuts and Bella had one and Embry had three. They walked through the market and Embry was really choosy about the vegetables. They got a lot of vegetables, as well as homemade pasta, granola, and some other things. While Embry spent time comparing different containers of parsnips, Bella wandered away a little. She came upon a stall where a young woman in a long gauzy skirt and camisole with multicolored dyed hair was selling handmade jewelry. She was sitting behind her booth doing something with wire and a shiny rock. Bella watched the girl bend the wire, interested.

“Hi,” the girl said, looking up from what she was doing.

“Hello,” Bella replied. “Did you make all of this by hand?”

“Yeah, everything's handmade. Well, not the rocks, I don't make the rocks,” the girl said with a chuckle. “Are you looking for anything?”

“Actually, do you make stuff for guys? Both of my fiances have given me jewelry to wear, but I've never really gotten them anything,” Bella said.

“Okay, well, guys tend to go for plain stuff, not too flashy. And generally more muted colors. I'd recommend hematite, or snowflake obsidian, or onyx,” the girl said, gesturing to different stones.

“Do certain stones, like, have certain meanings, the way flowers do?” Bella asked curiously.

“Absolutely,” the girl said. “They also have different powers, if you believe in magic that is. A lot of people don't, they just think the stones are pretty, and that's fine. But if you believe in magic the different stones do different things, spiritually.”

“What's the shiny silver one mean?” Bella asked.

“That's hematite,” the girl replied. “It's for protection. This one is paired with moonstone beads to enhance psychic ability and spiritual awareness. Moonstone also represents passionate love.”

Bella picked up the pendant and looked at it. It was beautiful. A shiny gunmetal-silver stone wrapped in wire, with three shiny, white beads at the top. It was understated and beautiful and she wanted to give it to Edward.

“I think it's perfect for one of my fiances, but I need to find something for the other one,” Bella said.

“Okay,” the girl said. She picked out five of her pendants and placed them in front of Bella. “These are the ones that I made thinking of men in mind.”

“What is this one?” Bella asked, picking up a clear crystal, wrapped in wire with dark silver beads at the top.

“That's a herkimer diamond with hematite beads,” the girl said. “Herkimer diamonds aren't actually diamonds, they're just a specific type of quartz. But they're called diamonds because of their clarity and how pretty they are. Spiritually, they're used to amplify connections between the physical plane and the astral plane. The hematite at the top is for protection,” the girl said.

Bella nodded. It was perfect for Jake. She bought the two pendants and the girl strung them on leather cords and put them in little gossamer bags. She slipped them into her purse and said goodbye to the girl. She stepped away from the booth and Embry appeared at her side.

“You find something cool?” Embry asked.

“I bought pendants for Edward and Jake. They might not wear them, but the girl who made them was explaining what the gemstones meant and they just seemed kind of perfect.”

“Cool,” Embry said. “So there's a coffee stand right over there. You ready for a pick-me-up?”

“Absolutely,” Bella said. They went to the coffee kiosk and got frappes, then found Esme.

“Have we gotten everything that we wanted to get here?” Bella asked.

“I believe so,” Esme said. “We got everything on the list at least. The butcher's shop is next.” They piled into Esme's minivan, which was the most practical vehicle the Cullens owned. As they went into the butcher's shop they saw two women at the counter and Bella suddenly felt very awkward. Emily and Leah were there buying large quantities of meat. 

“Good afternoon Bella, Embry...Mrs. Cullen,” Emily said with a smile. 

“Hey Emily, Leah,” Bella said. Embry nodded to both women, and Esme said a polite and quiet, “good afternoon.”

“H-how have you been?” Emily asked.

“I've been good,” Bella said. “Listen, I know that everything's been all awkward a weird lately, but I just wanted to tell the two of you that you're totally invited to my bachelorette party, though I'll completely understand if you don't come.”

“Yeah,” Leah said. “I don't know if we can make it, but thanks for the invitation.” Then she did something unexpected and pulled Bella into a hug. “Take care of my brothers, okay?” she whispered into Bella's ear.

“I will,” Bella promised. “I will.”

“Embry,” Emily said, “I'm sorry to hear about what happened with your mom. It sucks.”

“Does everyone know?” Embry asked.

“Pretty much,” Leah said. “You know how gossip travels on the res. Apparently your mom is talking about moving in with your grandma up on the Makah res, and leaving Forks.”

“Of course,” Embry said dully. “Now that she's free of me, she can go back home.”

“You know we're still your family, even with everything that's going on,” Leah said. “You'll always be my brother.”

Embry nodded, blinking back a tear. Esme left the four of them to talk while she went up to the counter and placed their order. The four young people talked awkwardly for a few more minutes until Leah and Emily left with their purchases, and the happy butcher presented Esme with her order. They ordered so much that he even threw in a bit extra. They headed back to Cullen house to put away their groceries.

They put the groceries away, but Bella was so excited by all the food choices that she couldn't wait to start cooking lunch. The three werewolves, Edward and Alice all sat around the kitchen table to keep her company while she cooked.

“So we've settled on Seth and Embry for Jake's groomsmen, Jasper and Emmett for Edward's, and me and Kate for Bella's bridesmaids,” Alice said.

“What about Rosalie?” Bella asked. She'd been getting closer to Rosalie lately, and she didn't want the blonde vampire to feel excluded.

“She's going to play the piano,” Alice said. “She's the best piano player in the family after Edward.”

“Okay,” Bella said. “I don't want 'here comes the bride,' though.”

“No?” Alice asked. “How about Pachelbel's Canon in D?”

“That's better,” Bella said. “I prefer it.”

“I was hoping for the Imperial March from Star Wars,” Jake said, a grin on his face.

“Dork,” Bella teased. “Alice, about the shoes.”

Alice sighed. “You really hate them that much?”

“Yeah,” Bella said. “I wanna go barefoot. My mom got married barefoot. Her second wedding that is.”

“Okay,” Alice relented. “It's your wedding after all and I want you to be happy.” 

“Thanks, Alice,” Bella said.

***** 

In the evening, Bella got ready for bed, turned off the light, and waited. It wasn't too long until she wasn't alone anymore. Her boys crawled into bed with her, one on either side.

“So, Edward, where are we going on our honeymoon?” Bella asked, as she did every evening.

“Nope, it's a secret,” Edward replied, as always.

“Come on, man, how are we going to know what to pack?” Jake asked. “Are we going to the beach? A ski slope? The Sahara Desert?”

“Who honeymoons in the Sahara Desert, Jake? I mean come on,” Bella said.

“I dunno, maybe freaky vampires do,” Jake ribbed.

“And where do freaky werewolves honeymoon?” Edward teased, “The trash dump?”

“Hey that's mean,” Bella said. 

“I know, I know, I'm sorry,” Edward said.

“At least you're loosening up,” Jake said. “You used to never joke around me.”

“I'm comfortable around you two now,” Edward said.

“Comfortable enough to get naked?” Jake teased.

“Soon enough,” Edward promised. “Soon enough.”

They chatted a little longer, then Bella and Jake fell asleep.

***** 

When the night for Hen Night/Stag Nights rolled around, Bella was in her own house for once. Edward's brothers were taking him out hunting for his bachelor party; Seth, Jake and Embry had the Cullen house where they were going to eat junk food and play video games; and Bella's bachelorette party was at her own house. Alice, Kate, Rosalie, Esme and Tanya had all come over for the night, and Charlie was relegated to the den. They were just going to watch romantic movies, and they brought a bunch of Bella's favorite snacks.

They were halfway through the first movie, and Bella was almost halfway through a carton of mini cream puffs when there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked at Alice who looked confused.

“I didn't see anyone coming,” she said.

“Werewolf?” Bella asked.

“Probably. You should answer the door,” Alice suggested. Most of the werewolves were still incredibly wary around the Cullens. “We'll be here listening if anything goes wrong.”

Bella went to the font door and opened it. Emily and Leah were standing awkwardly on her front porch, and Bella let out an excited little squeal.

“You guys came! I'm so happy!” Bella said. “Please, come in!” She was happy the two older girls had decided to come. She had already considered Leah family, but she had grown close to Emily while the wolves had been hunting for Victoria while the Cullens had been away. She'd spent so much of her free time in Emily's house while the wolves went out running. It made her feel all warm inside that the two girls had come to her party.

“What's on the itinerary?” Emily asked as they followed Bella into the living room.

“Chick flicks and snacks,” Bella said. “Also I'm apparently getting a facial and having my toes and fingers painted before tomorrow. Charlie's hiding in his den. I'm certain he'll find some excuse to go to the station before long.”

Leah had a tight smile, but Emily let out a real chuckle.

“Leah, I know it smells bad and your instincts are warning you for danger, but I promise you it's safe here. It's just us girls, and nobody's going to hurt you,” Kate said.

“I know,” Leah said. “Anyway, we brought you a traditional bachelorette present.”

“Yeah,” Emily said smiling wickedly, and pulling out a small bottle of rum. “But you can't have too much because you're getting married in the morning!”

“Oh my God,” Bella said. “I am. I'm getting married in the morning!”

Everyone laughed. The Cullen women welcomed Emily and Leah warmly, and made space for them in the small living room.

“But I don't think I should,” Bella said, gesturing to the rum. “I'm only 18 and my dad's in the next room.”

“You're going to have champagne tomorrow,” Alice pointed out. “Do you want your first drink to be in front of everyone, or do you want it to be with close friends?”

Bella looked at Rosalie, “Will it bother you if I try a little?”

“No, it's okay,” Rosalie said. “You know me, I'm all for you having as many human experiences as you can.”

“Okay ladies,” Charlie said coming into the living room. “I'm going to the station for a few hours. I'm going to pretend I don't see that bottle on the coffee table so long as you all promise me no drunken shenanigans.”

“Promise dad,” Bella said, and everyone echoed.

“Don't forget, there's adult supervision, Charlie,” Tanya said from the other side of the room. There wasn't a ton of room and Esme was sitting in her lap.

“Alright. You ladies have fun with your hen night, put mud on each others' faces and watch sappy movies, but if I have to arrest anyone I'm going to be very cranky,” Charlie teased.

“Yes Chief Swan,” the girls chorused. With a wave Charlie departed and Bella glanced back at the TV.

“We might as well stop the movie, we've talked through the last ten minutes, and Emily and Leah missed the first half.”

“Do you want to start it over, or do you want to pick a different one?” Kate asked. “We're going to mix up the stuff for your facial soon.”

“Okay,” Bella said. “Actually, I was hoping I could talk alone with Emily for a little bit?” She looked at the older girl hopefully.

“Sure,” Emily said, and she followed Bella upstairs.

“Great, so my options are be alone in a room full of vampires, or listen to my girlfriend give someone advice about sex with my brother,” Leah mumbled, and Bella blushed as she made it the rest of the way up the stairs, leading Emily to her bedroom.

“So, I take it you guessed why I wanted to talk to you?” Bella asked.

“Yeah,” Emily said. “As a human who's been with a werewolf, I'm your best bet to go to for advice.”

“I don't know any humans who've slept with vampires, but I do know humans who've been with werewolves, and I don't really know Kim or Rachel very well, so here I am, talking to you,” Bella said awkwardly gesturing as she talked.

“So what do you want to know?” Emily asked. “I'm an open book, ask away.”

“I am terrified about tomorrow night,” Bella admitted. “I mean, I'd probably be freaked out even if Jake hadn't told me about the knotting thing. And that freaks me out even more. What's it like?”

Emily paused. “You feel very...full. It can pinch a bit. If you do everything right, and you're really turned on when he slides inside, it won't hurt. But if you skimp on the foreplay and just go to the main event, it's not much fun.”

“How long does it usually last?” Bella asked.

“About ten or fifteen minutes. And whatever you do, don't let him come in your mouth, if he knots in your mouth you could suffocate,” Emily said seriously, and Bella felt herself blushing so hard she could barely keep eye contact. It wasn't that she was ashamed of sex, Renee had raised her to be very sex-positive. She just wasn't used to talking about it so openly with somebody she wasn't dating.

“Did your first time hurt?” Bella asked frankly.

“My first time with Sam and Leah didn't hurt, but the first time Sam knotted me hurt a little, because I wasn't prepared for it. Trust me, go for lots of foreplay and fingering and stretching and fooling around beforehand, and you'll be fine. Just work up to it. You may be a little sore the next morning, but that's normal after your first time anyway,” Emily said. “Kinda like being sore the morning after a work-out at the gym.”

“Thanks Emily,” Bella said. “I'll be downstairs in a couple minutes, if you want to go rejoin Leah.”

“Sure,” Emily said.

“Could you ask Rosalie to come up here for a minute, first?” Bella asked/

“Sure,” Emily said. “She's the taller blonde, right?”

“Yeah,” Bella said. She watched Emily leave her room and sat down on her bed. She was nervous as hell about the wedding, the honeymoon, but especially the wedding night. They'd completely put the brakes on once Edward had asked that they wait until marriage, and they hadn't even fooled around in weeks. She pulled her teddy bear into her lap. This might be the last night in her life she ever slept with a teddy bear. From now on she'd be sleeping with her husbands every night, with no room in the bed for a teddy bear.

Rosalie knocked on the door then.

“You wanted to talk to me?” she asked. “We've almost got the facial stuff set up. We're gonna put a leave-in treatment in your hair too, so it'll be shiny tomorrow.”

“Rose, what's it like, being with two guys?” Bella asked.

“Ahh. Sex talk. Getting nervous?” Rosalie asked.

“A little,” Bella said. “Like, I'm not completely clueless. I've seen porn, and I've read the occasional smutty story, but overall I don't really know what to expect.”

“Basically, you just want to make sure that everyone feels included. Not everyone has to be...interlocked at the same time, but even if it's one person watching the other two go at it, you want to include them with, like, kisses, and touches, so they don't feel left out. And of course there are ways for all three of you to be...active at the same time,” Rosalie said. “And just, remember that talking is important. Ignore what you see in movies, it's not just quiet and kissing. Talk through the whole thing, giggle at the awkward moments, but most of all, just enjoy feeling loved. Because it's amazing, having two people love you so much that they just want to make you feel good.”

“Thanks Rosalie,” Bella said. “That makes me feel better.”

“And if you're uncomfortable with anything they do or try, say so. It's only fun if everyone enjoys themselves. Don't stay quiet just to make them happy.”

“Okay,” Bella said.

“You ready to go back downstairs?” Rosalie asked.

“Sure,” Bella said. She followed Rosalie back downstairs, where Alice was mixing a mixture up in a big bowl.

“Pick a movie, and then we're going to pamper you,” Kate directed. Then she looked at Emily and Leah. “We have tons of snacks if you two are hungry, all of Bella's favorites.”

“Thanks,” Leah said, taking a cheesy poof. Bella put in the director's cut of Kingdom of Heaven and then set back on the couch. Rosalie started to comb through her hair while Alice started smearing goo on her face.

“Now, you're going to want to shower in the morning, shampoo your hair like normal and wash this stuff out,” Rosalie said, as she started working goop into Bella's hair. “And don't forget to shave your legs. You don't want them prickly when you get to your honeymoon.”

Bella didn't know what her face looked like at the thought of Jake and Edward touching her stubbly legs, but whatever it looked like it made the other women in the room laugh. 

“So, Bella, wanna try the rum?” Leah asked.

“Actually yeah,” Bella said.

“You don't want to drink it straight when you've never had alcohol before,” Emily said. “I learned that my first semester at college. Let me mix you a drink you'll like.”

“Okay,” Bella said. 

Emily went into the kitchen and got 3 glasses. She poured a little rum into the bottom of each, then filled them the rest of the way with cola. She handed one to Bella and one to Leah, then took the third for herself.

“It's not enough for any of us to get drunk, and Leah can't get drunk anymore anyway, but if you have a couple mixed like that you'll get a little dizzy and spinny, and it feels nice. Drunk isn't nice though, it leads to puking and waking up in strange places,” Emily explained sagely.

“Okay,” Bella said and she took a sip from her glass. It was weird, but not gross. It tasted kind of nice. It mostly tasted like cola, but she could feel a slight burn in her throat. The turned back to the movie which was still in the beginning and watched while Alice worked on Bella's skin and Rosalie worked on Bella's hair. When the vampires finished those tasks, they set out to giving Bella a manicure and pedicure. After Bella's mani-pedi was finished the movie was still going, and Alice turned to Leah and Emily.

“Would either of you girls like a mani-pedi? I love doing them,” Alice said.

“Um, thanks for the offer but no thank you,” Leah said. “I don't bother anymore. Anytime I shift it ruins any polish I put on.”

“That sucks,” Alice said. “Our nails don't grow anymore, and we can't really file them, what you see is what you get, but we can at least paint them if we want to.”

“I can paint them,” Leah said, “I just don't bother because the paint doesn't last.”

“That's all the more reason to do it,” Rosalie said. “Look, Leah, I don't know what you're feeling, but you used to be really feminine, and since you changed you've stopped being so girly. But just because something happened to you that you can't control doesn't mean you have to give up your femininity. Trust me, I speak from experience.”

A look of anger flashed across Leah's face, but was quickly placed with a look of resolve. Leah picked up the box of polishes off the floor and started looking through them.

“How about you Emily?” Alice asked. “Offer still stands. Man-pedi?”

“Why the hell not,” Emily said, kicking off her sandals and holding her hands out towards Alice. She flinched once when the vampire's cold skin touched hers, but she soon relaxed.

“This is nice,” Bella said, sitting back, cotton between her toes as she sipped her second drink. 

“This is a long movie,” Leah observed.

“It's the director's cut,” Bella said. “They cut out a whole bunch of plot from the theatrical release. It sucked in comparison.” 

“So Rachel and I are coming with our parents to the wedding tomorrow,” Leah said. “Rebecca can't afford to fly over from Hawaii.”

“I'm so glad you decided to come,” Bella said, a grin spreading across her face. “I wish you were coming, Emily. I wish the whole Pack was coming.”

“Sam's still upset,” Emily said. “It was hard enough to convince him to let us come to the bachelorette party. But you know how a wolf can't deny his imprint anything,” Emily laughed like she and Bella were sharing a secret.

“Isn't that the truth?” Bella agreed. Jake would always give in no matter what she wanted, if she asked. He'd told her that an imprint's request was stronger even than an alpha's command. They finished the movie, and then the Cullens picked up the house, cleaning up and putting everything away, refusing to let Bella help. She was a little light-headed, but she didn't really feel drunk. Leah and Emily left first, giving her hugs, and then the Cullens left, just as Charlie was getting home.

“Hey, Bells. Good party?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah,” she said.

“Didn't drink too much?” Charlie asked, studying her face.

“No, I only had a little. Thanks for not busting us,” Bella said.

“I remember being your age. And I remember getting married. It's exciting and you deserved to celebrate a little. It's a big deal, getting married. But hey, at least it means I won't have teenage boys breaking into my house in the middle of the night anymore,” Charlie said.

Bella gasped. “You knew?”

“Bella, I'm the chief of the police. You think boys are going to be sneaking into my daughter's bedroom and I'm NOT going to know about it? But you're a legal adult, and anyway, you have fewer nightmares when they sneak in, so I didn't think it too big a deal,” Charlie said. “I would have heard if any funny business had been happening. Thin walls.”

“Dad, I told you already, we're waiting until marriage because Edward's all religious about it,” Bella said.

“I know, that's why I didn't kick up a stink and throw them out when I realized they were sneaking in here,” Charlie said. “I love you, kiddo, and I want you to be happy.”

“I love you too, Dad,” Bella said hugging him.

“Now go upstairs and get some sleep. You wanna be rested for the big day.”

“'Kay,” she said, before leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. “See you in the morning, Dad.”

“See you in the morning, kiddo.”

***** 

Jake, Embry and Seth had the Cullen house to themselves. It wasn't a fancy party, but they'd ordered pizza and wings and had a ton of junk food snacks. They were playing video games and eating junk food.

“Holy shit, I'm getting married in the morning,” Jake said suddenly.

“Yeah, that's the plan,” Embry said. “Hence the bachelor party.”

“I still think there should be strippers,” Seth said.

“Seth, you're fifteen. That's too young for strippers,” Jake said. “Besides, I have no desire to see anyone except Bella and Edward naked.”

“Have you seen them naked?” Embry asked.

“Bella yes; Edward only shirtless,” Jake replied.

“So I can't give you any advice about sleeping with a girl,” Embry started, “But I can give you tips about sex with a guy, if you want them.”

“I'm going outside if you two are talking about sex,” Seth said. “I'm gonna call Mom; it'll make her happy.” Seth picked up his cell phone and left the room.

“Okay, so what should I expect?” Jake asked.

“Don't skimp on the lube,” Embry said. “Yeah, we heal fast, but it's so much better with lots of lube. And if he's going to be inside you, take a shit beforehand. It's not sexy and nobody likes thinking about it, but it'll make everything less messy and more comfortable.”

Jake made a face, but nodded.

“And after becoming a werewolf I learned that everything's more sensitive. Nipples, prostate, even just having your neck kissed feels like more than it did human,” Embry said. 

Jake nodded. He'd noticed that too. 

“You won't have to worry about Edward knotting you, but you can still knot him, and his body wasn't made for it. Vampire flesh doesn't give like human flesh, so you may want to avoid knotting him if you can,” Embry suggested.

“Yeah,” Jake said. “I was thinking that.”

“Otherwise, just do what feels good,” Embry said. “And first times are usually awkward and uncomfortable. It probably won't be movie perfect, but that doesn't mean it won't be good. Don't expect perfection.”

“I'm a little nervous,” Jake confessed. “I'm about to bang a hundred-year-old virgin and my soulmate.”

“Just do what feels good,” Embry said again. “Trust your instincts.”

“Thanks,” Jake said. “I'm really glad you're going to be at my wedding.”

“Me too, bro,” Embry said.

***** 

Bella woke up in the morning and took a shower, washing out the stuff that Rosalie had put in her hair. She got dressed in some clean pajamas, because Alice had informed her she didn't need to worry about clothes at all. Alice had the wedding dress, her travel outfit, and had even packed Bella's suitcases for the honeymoon, since Bella wasn't allowed to know where they were going. All Bella had to do was bring herself to the Cullen house to get ready. Charlie was picking up Renee and Phil from the airport, and had presumably already left. 

Bella was too nervous to eat breakfast. She just grabbed her purse, digging out her keys and got in the car. The CD player in the dash started automatically when she turned the car on.

“Good morning beautiful,” Edward's voice came out of the speakers and Bella's face broke into a broad grin.

“Hey, Sexy,” Jake's voice added in. “We're not allowed to see you until the wedding, so Ed had the great idea of recording this for you. This is actually the last time he and I are going to be in a room together until the wedding as well. The family is determined that none of us see each other before the ceremony. So we thought we'd take the time to tell you how much we love you.”

“We love you so much, beautiful Bella. If you stood us up at the altar we'd probably even forgive you. But we really hope you don't,” Edward said.

Bella laughed as she drove.

“So I wrote you a new song,” Edward said. “And don't worry, Jake's not going to sing it—”

“Hey!” Jake protested. “I don't sing that badly!”

“Just teasing Jake,” Edward said with a laugh.

Bella listened to the two bicker lightly on the CD as she drove to the Cullens' house. Then a beautiful piano piece played. The song ended just as she pulled into the driveway.

“Okay beautiful, that's it. Love you,” Edward said.

“Love you, Bella,” Jake echoed. Then silence.

Bella was beaming as she exited the car and went into the house. Alice met her at the door.

“Straight to my room,” Alice ordered. “Jake's holed up in Emmett, Garrett and Rosalie's room with Seth and Embry, and Edward's in his room. You'll be in mine and none of you are allowed to see each other until the ceremony.”

“Okay, Captain, My Captain,” Bella said. “I am at your will.”

Bella followed Alice up the stairs but stopped when Alice gasped.

“Oh Bella, oh okay, get in my room and we will deal with this,” Alice said.

“Deal with what?” Bella asked.

“I just had a vision of you fainting during the ceremony. Did you eat breakfast?” Alice asked.

“No,” Bella admitted. “Too nervous.”

“Okay, we'll get you something to munch on,” Alice said.

“What do you want, Bella?” Kate asked, appearing at the doorway.

“Nothing heavy,” Bella said. “Some fruit or some cereal maybe? Oh, I know it's morning, but is there any soup in the house?”

“Soup?” Kate asked. “That's not really a breakfast food.”

“No, but it's comfort food,” Bella said.

“There's some canned soup in the cupboard,” Kate said.

“Ooh, could you nuke me some and find me some crackers?” Bella asked.

“Absolutely,” Kate said. “Bride gets what she wants on her wedding day.”

“I could get used to this,” Bella joked.

“Better not, it only happens once,” Kate said.

“Unless you decide to renew your vows fifty years down the road,” Alice added.

“Okay,” Rosalie said. “Let me check your nails and make sure they haven't chipped since last night.”

Bella held out her hands and Rosalie inspected the ten French tips and declared them all acceptable. They sat Bella down in front of Alice's vanity and Rosalie started to curl Bella's hair while Alice did Bella's make-up.

“I'm not going to do your lips until after you have your soup,” Alice declared.

“Sounds like a plan,” Bella agreed.

“So here's the jewelry Alice picked out to go with the dress,” Rosalie said, handing Bella a velvet box. “There's a necklace and earrings, but no bracelet, because Alice knew you'd want to wear your charm bracelet.”

Bella opened the box and gasped. Inside was a perfect strand of pearls, and two teardrop pearl earrings. “They're perfect Alice.”

“Good, I'm glad,” Alice said. “I'd have done diamonds, but I knew you'd be upset with the expense, so I went with pearls instead.”

“They're beautiful,” Bella said. Rosalie took the necklace and fastened it around Bella's neck. Bella put the earrings in herself. 

Kate placed a bowl of chicken noodle soup and some crackers in front of Bella, and placed a can of ginger ale next to the bowl. Bella smiled and dug in. It was exactly what she needed. After she finished, Alice painted her lips, and then stepped back so Bella could admire herself in the mirror.

“Don't worry, it's waterproof mascara,” Alice promised. “But I don't think you're going to cry.”

Just about then, there was a knock on the door and Renee and Charlie came inside. Her dad looked stunning in his tux, and her mom looked beautiful in her dress.

“Where's Phil?” Bella asked.

“Downstairs chatting with Emmett and Garrett about baseball,” Charlie said. “We have a present for you. We thought you needed something old, so here you go, it was Grandma Swan's.”

“We had the paste stones replaced with sapphires, though,” Renee said, “So if you don't have something blue, this will work too.”

Bella opened the velvet box her father handed her and inside was an antique hair comb, with two shiny sapphires in it. It was shaped like a butterfly, and it was beautiful.

“It's gorgeous,” Bella said.

“It's your first family heirloom,” Renee said. “To give to your daughter someday.”

Bella smiled. She hadn't told her parents yet that she planned to get pregnant right away after the wedding. They'd probably tell her to wait longer, but she had a plan, and didn't want to deviate from it.

“I'll use it to secure your veil behind your head,” Rosalie said, looking at the comb.

“You're not doing an over the face veil?” Renee asked, surprised. “I just assumed, considering how traditional everything seems to be.”

“Alice and Rosalie thought that I might trip going down the aisle if my face was covered, and they're probably right, considering how clumsy I am,” Bella explained.

“So, Rosalie, you're not a bridesmaid?” Charlie asked, noticing that she wasn't wearing the same lavender dress that Alice and Kate were wearing.

“I'm the pianist,” Rosalie said.

“Ahh,” Charlie said.

Bella stood from her chair and hugged her parents, careful not to smudge her make-up.

“So, it's time for the dress,” Alice said. “Charlie, do you want to go downstairs and wait? Renee you can stay if you like.”

“Oh I'd love to,” Renee said.

“See you downstairs kiddo,” Charlie said, gently kissing the top of Bella's head.

When Charlie had left the room Alice started pulling out bags and boxes. 

“Pantyhose or no pantyhose?” Alice asked, holding up a package.

“No pantyhose,” Bella said, “It's summer, and I'm going barefoot, so it's fine. I'd just run a pair to high heaven if I wore them.”

“Alright. So, you have brand new underwear, and you don't need a bra because we have the corset,” Alice said, handing Bella a Victoria's Secret bag. Bella opened the bag and pulled out some very fancy panties. She stripped to nude, not caring about her mom and friends being in the room, and put on the panties.

“Here's the garters,” Alice said, handing her the box. Bella slid one up each leg, positioning them on her thighs one slightly higher than the other so they wouldn't rub against each other.

Alice handed her the slip and she stepped into it and pulled it up, to avoid pulling it over her freshly curled hair. They laced her into the corset, then came the petticoats, and finally she was ready for the dress. Rosalie and Alice gracefully slipped it over her head without messing up a single curl. They fastened up the dress and Renee let out a little “oh!” Then without Bella sitting down again, Rosalie pulled up the curls, leaving a few hanging down, and artfully pinned on the veil, sliding the comb in last.

“How do I look?” Bella asked.

Renee put her hand to her mouth and tried to hold back a little sob. Alice quickly handed Renee a handkerchief. “You are the most beautiful bride who ever lived,” Renee said.

“You really do look a picture,” Rosalie said.

“You do,” Kate agreed from where she sat on the bed. She wasn't really into the girly stuff, and chose to let Rosalie and Alice do all of that. Oh, she could do her own make-up, and had, but she didn't put a lot of emphasis on girly stuff.

“Here,” Alice said, gently turning Bella around so she could see herself in the full-sized mirror on the back of the door.

“Wow, who's that?” Bella asked, and everyone laughed.

“So it's time to start getting everyone set up,” Kate said. “Guests have been arriving for a while. Bella you stay here until we come and get you, okay?”

“Okay,” Bella said. “Where's my phone?”

“Right here. You gonna post selfies to Instagram?” Rosalie asked, handing Bella her phone.

“You know it. I look awesome,” Bella grinned. “Can I sit?”

“Very carefully,” Alice said, and she helped Bella sit on the bed carefully. Bella occupied herself with her phone while she waited for her bridesmaids to come back and get her.

“Come one Renee, let's get you seated,” Rosalie said.

“Okay,” Renee said, sniffling again.

***** 

Jake was going nuts. He, Seth, and Embry had been shuffled off into Emmett's room to change into their tuxes. But Embry and Seth were allowed to leave the room. Seth was technically his best man, like Emmett was Edward's and Alice was Bella's maid of honor. The three werewolves changed into their tuxedos. Jake's was different than Seth and Embry's. His jacket was longer, with tails, and he had a white bow-tie to wear. He had no clue how to tie a bow-tie. He looked at his little brother and his best friend.

“Do either of you know how to tie a bow-tie?” Jake asked.

“No clue, man,” Embry said. 

“Oh God, I can't do this, I'm insane. I'm seventeen. What am I thinking?” Jake moaned, flopping back onto the big king bed.

“You're thinking you're imprinted, and you're in love, dude,” Seth said. “Dude, can you imagine spending a day away from either Bella or Edward?”

“No,” Jake said.

“That's why you're doing this,” Embry said. 

“I just wish I was allowed to see them,” Jake said.

“Not before the ceremony. It's bad luck,” Seth said. 

“I know, I know,” Jake said. He got up and tried to finish getting dressed. He'd managed his pants and shirt, but was looking at everything else in a bit of confusion. “God, I wish my Dad was here.”

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Jake said.

Carlisle came in then, crisp in his own tuxedo.

“Jake, I know I'm no replacement for your father, but can I help at all?”

“I'm completely lost,” Jake admitted.

“Okay, these are cufflinks,” Carlisle said, picking up the velvet box and showing Jake the cufflinks, before helping him affix them. Then Carlisle helped Jake into his white vest, and helped him tie his bow-tie. Jake put on his jacket after that and Seth smoothed it out for him.

“The boutonnieres are in here,” Carlisle said, picking up a box off the desk. He handed the two red roses to Seth and Embry, and then affixed the white rose to Jake's lapel. “Jacob, you look great. Don't be nervous.”

“That's easier to say than to do,” Jake said. “I'm gonna show up down there and they're both going to figure out they're out of my league and ditch me.”

“No they're not, bro,” Seth said. “They love you.”

“Seth's right,” Carlisle said in his soft, gentle voice. “And I just want to say how happy and proud I am that you're joining this family. We're lucky to have you.”

“Thanks, Carlisle,” Jake said, pulling the man into a quick hug, and clapping him on the back. “Are my parents here yet?”

“Your parents and your sisters got here about five minutes ago. They want to see you, but Billy can't make it up the stairs,” Carlisle said.

“Can I go down to them?” Jake asked.

“Bella and Edward are safely tucked away, so let's take you down to the den, and you can wait in there and see your parents, before it's time for you to take your place,” Carlisle said. “Embry, it's time for you to go take up your usher duties and start seating guests.”

“Got it,” Embry said. “Don't worry dude, you got this.”

Jake and Seth went down to the den where his family was waiting for them. Sue gasped when she saw him in his tux.

“Dude, little bro, you clean up good,” Rachel said, hugging her brother.

“You do,” Leah agreed.

“Jacob, you look great,” Billy said, looking up at his son.

“I am,” Jake paused, his voice cracking, “so glad you guys are here.”

“Jake, we might not approve of your groom, but we approve of _you_ ,” Sue said. “And we trust your judgment.”

“Even if we do think you're a little young,” Billy added. 

“When you know who you're going to be with forever, you know,” Jake said. “I'm sorry I got emancipated, but I didn't think you'd sign the papers.”

“I probably wouldn't have,” Billy agreed. “But it's done now, and if we can't talk you out of it, then we just want you to be happy.”

“I am,” Jake promised. “I really am.” He hugged his sisters, his stepmom, and his dad.

“Okay,” Seth said, “Let's get everyone to their seats. It's almost time.”

Everyone left the room and Jake was left alone. It felt like forever before Seth came back into the room and put his hand on his big brother's shoulder. 

“Okay bro, it's time,” Seth said.

“Do you have the rings?” Jake asked.

“You bet,” Seth said. “I got 'em.”

“Okay, let's go.”

They'd already done the rehearsal, so Jake knew where to go, to show up on his side of the wedding arch that Alice had ordered, probably from Europe or something, knowing her. It was covered with twinkle lights and white flowers, and Jake was momentarily distracted until he saw Edward, standing across from him, and his breath was taken away.

Edward stood there, looking perfect in his tuxedo, as if he had been chiseled by a sculptor. Jake had studied art in school, but had never seen a masterpiece like the beautiful Edward, his hair styled perfectly, the white rose in his lapel matching Jake's own. Their suits were identical, though Jake's was much larger since Jake was half a foot taller than Edward. Edward looked at him, and smiled, and Jake felt his heart swell. He glanced out across the crowd. He saw his family, Bella's school friends, and a lot of people he didn't recognize. Then he looked back at Edward and everything faded away. He reached out with his left hand and Edward reached out with his right and they took hands. Edward gave his hand a gentle squeeze and Jake felt all his nerves fade away. The two of them then broke their stare and looked down the aisle. Kate proceeded first, followed by Alice, each going to one side when they reached the arch, and then the doors opened and she stepped outside, and Jake knew why he was doing this.

***** 

Bella stood behind the patio doors, clinging to her father's arm. 

“Don't let me fall, Dad,” Bella begged.

“Never,” Charlie promised. “Bells, we're up to bat.”

“Okay, I can do this, okay,” Bella said before taking a deep breath.

“Bells, I just wanna say how absolutely proud I am to be your father. I am so proud to give you away. You picked a couple of good ones, baby. You can do this.”

“Thanks, Dad. Okay, let's go.”

Bella heard Pachelbel's Canon in D start up and saw the patio doors open. She held tight to her father's arm, barely able to look ahead as they stepped out of the house. They stepped off the deck and onto the petal-laden aisle. Bella looked ahead and saw them, Jake and Edward, holding hands in their matching tuxedos. She felt her heart speed up and tried to walk at an even pace to the beat of the music. She heard flashbulbs going off, and people oohing and ahhing, and all she could do was focus on her men, ahead of her. She got to the end of the aisle and handed her bouquet to Alice, then Edward and Jake each took one of her hands, Edward her right and Jacob her left. And then they were forming the traditional wedding triangle. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Jacob Ephraim Black and Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony,” the pastor began. Bella could hardly focus on the words, until it was time for her to answer the pastor.

“I, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Jacob Ephraim Black to be my lawfully wedded husbands. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and obey, for as long as we all shall live,” she said. 

Jasper handed Edward his rings. He took Jake's hand and slid a ring onto his left ring finger.  
“With this ring, I thee wed,” Edward said. Then he slid the smaller gold band onto Bella's right hand. “With this ring I thee wed.”

Then Seth was pressing two rings into Jake's hand. He slid one onto Edward's right hand. “With this ring, I thee wed,” he said, before sliding a ring onto Bella's left hand, next to the pearl engagement ring he'd given her. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Before Bella noticed what was happening Alice was at her side, pressing two rings into her hand. She took the bigger one and slid it onto Jake's right hand. “With this ring, I thee wed,” she said, before sliding the smaller ring onto Edward's left hand. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

“I now pronounce you, a triad in the eyes of God,” the pastor said. “You may now kiss.”

The three of them leaned together. They'd only practiced this once, but they pressed the corners of their mouths together, in a three-way kiss, while everyone applauded. They broke apart, and Jake bent down to kiss Bella. Then she turned slightly and kissed Edward, and finally Edward kissed Jake. Bella turned around carefully, and placed her right hand in Jake's and her left hand in Edward's and they formed a line, and the three of them walked back down the wide aisle to loud applause from their friends and family. Behind them Alice walked hand-in-hand with Emmett and Seth, and Kate took up the rear flanked by Jasper and Embry. Beethoven's Ode to Joy played as they recessed down the aisle.

When they got into the house, the three of them clung to each other in a group hug, just holding one another and sharing their sheer joy.

“Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen,” Edward said after a few minutes. “It's time to take pictures, while they move out the pews and replace them with tables. Then we'll have the food and dancing part.”

“Mr. Cullen, I like that,” Jake said.

“Mrs. Cullen,” Bella agreed. “It has a nice ring to it.”

They went back out to the wedding arch and posed for pictures for a while, while the staff hired for the day dismantled the pews and set up the tables. Bella had a picture that meant a lot to her, of her with Renee, Esme, Tanya and Sue. She was lucky to have so many mothers now. She also grabbed Jessica and Angela and made them pose for a picture with her. 

“Do either of you have your phones on you?” Bella asked her former classmates.

“Of course,” Angela and Jessica said together.

“Then let’s take a selfie together, like the old days. Post it to Facebook and tag me in it,” Bella said and the three girls took a selfie together, then busted up laughing about it.

“I can't believe you're married,” Jessica said. “Are you still going to college?”

“Yeah,” Bella said. “We got a place together in Hanover, New Hampshire. Part of the reason for the wedding. Edward's all religious and traditional about sex before marriage. He didn't want us to live together unmarried.”

“That's so old-fashioned,” Jessica said.

“But kind of romantic,” Angela said. 

“I'm gonna miss you guys so much at college,” Bella said. And she wasn't really lying, she would miss them. She wasn't as close with them as she was with the Cullen girls, but they were the first people beside Jake and her family to welcome her to Forks and make her feel included. She _would_ miss them. 

They finished the pictures and went over to where the tables and dance floor were set up. Emmett went over to the microphone by the band and stepped up to it.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm proud to present, the Cullens!” Emmett announced as the three of them, Bella in the middle, were seated at the head table. Bella perused the crowd and admired Alice's seating arrangements. Her racist great uncle and his kids were nowhere near the Clearwater-Black family. It was time for the toasts and the speeches before they ate. A caterer handed her a glass of champagne and she accepted it, taking a small sip. It was delicious, and the bubbles were nice. 

“There is also sparkling cider if you don't want to drink too much and make yourself sick,” Edward advised her. “I'd suggest switching back and forth between the two.”

“Thanks,” Bella said. She was all smiles.

Seth walked up to the microphone. He looked so old for his age, but Bella knew that was just his wolfiness, making him look older than he was. 

“Alright, so, apparently I have to make a speech,” Seth started. “So, when I found out my big brother was getting married, I was a little shocked. Everyone was. But I think I was a little less shocked than everyone else. Bella already felt like my sister, and once I got to know Edward, he was like an instant friend. Anyone who just looks at them can tell they're perfect for each other. I'm so happy to call you guys family. Take good care of my brother.” Everyone clapped and Seth handed the microphone back to Emmett.

“So, we all thought Edward was going to be perpetually single,” Emmett started. “Nobody ever turned his head. We couldn't imagine him ever finding even one person he found to meet his standards, let alone two. But then Bella showed up in Forks and Edward was completely gone for her almost instantly. Then she introduced him to Jake, and the two of them didn't really get along at first, but they both loved Bella so much, they found some common ground. I didn't think it would work at first, Edward and Jake are so different. But Bella meets them in the middle and brings them closer together, and it's a good balance.”

Jake leaned across in front of Bella, and so did Edward, and the two shared a quick peck, to everyone's cheers.

“Anyway, I'm happy to have a new brother and a new sister in the family. I hope you guys have gotten enough sleep these last 18 years, you're not getting any more,” Emmett teased.

Bella's jaw dropped at Emmett's innuendo. She just shook her head and sipped at her champagne.

“Anyway, Alice wants to say a few words, while the food is served, and then after we eat we can get to the dancing!” Emmett finished, and handed the microphone to his sister.

“Bella. You fast became the best friend I've ever had. And Jake, I'll admit I was wary of you at first, but I'm glad you're part of the family now. But Bella, now that you're my sister you're going to have to get over your aversion to fashion, because we are going to go shopping all the time. Gotta get you some new clothes for college!” Everyone laughed at that and Bella shook her head. She was never going to get over her aversion to high fashion. Except maybe for this dress, her wedding dress was pretty cool after all. With its big puffy skirt and fancy lace and satin top, she felt like a princess. “Alright, it's time to eat. Then we dance!” Alice finished and put the microphone back on its stand. The band got up and played some background music as the waiters distributed the plates. 

Alice had planned out a fancy meal. There was salad first, then soup, then the main course, which was steak and lobster tails, with potatoes and veggies. Everything was plated beautifully and it looked so much like art Bella almost didn't want to dig in. But she was hungry. She put her napkin on her lap and hoped she didn't spill on her wedding dress. She took Edward's advice and alternated between champagne and sparkling cider. Every few minutes someone would tap on their glass and the three of them would exchange kisses. Edward did a good job of pretending to eat. Then it was time to cut the cake.

They went over to the huge wedding cake and Bella picked up the knife. Edward and Jake each put a hand on hers, and she cut the first slice. She took a bite, then Jake and Edward took bites, before they proceeded to smash the cake in each other’s' faces. They posed for pictures, then Alice quickly showed up with wet wipes to clean them up.

The bandleader spoke into the microphone. “Alright, it's time for the happy trio to lead us in the first dance.” The band started playing a familiar song, and Bella smiled as she realized it was the song they danced to together at her junior prom.

“We have a song,” Jake said, smiling at Bella and Edward.

“We have a song,” Bella echoed. “That's so cool.”

“Step back onto Jake's toes,” Edward directed, as he did back at their prom, and Bella complied. She put her arms around Edward's neck, and Jake slipped an arm around Edward's waist, and Edward did the same to Jake, their free hands interlinking. Then Edward led Jake in the slow dance, Bella sandwiched between them. They whirled around the room. Bella closed her eyes and laid her head on Edward's shoulder, enjoying being embraced and carried by her boys. Above her head the two men stared into each other's eyes as they danced. The song ended and other triads and couples joined them dancing, but the three of them kept going, twirling around the dance floor as one.

They danced for several songs, Bella exerting so little energy that she could literally dance all night. And she knew her super-powered husbands could too. Eventually they paused in the dancing and interacted with their guests. 

“Bella, Jake, I'd like you to meet our cousins from Denali, Alaska. This is Irina—Kate and Tanya's sister—and her partners Carmen and Eleazar,” Edward introduced.

“Nice to meet you,” Bella said, holding out her hand to shake theirs, but soon found herself being hugged by Carmen instead. Jake held out his hand and shook Eleazar's but Irina didn't shake.

“I'm sorry,” Irina said quietly. “I won't ruin your wedding, but the pain is still too real.”

“Irina was friends with Laurent,” Edward explained quietly to Jake.

“I won't apologize for stopping someone from killing Bella,” Jake said. “I won't. But I'm sorry that it had to come to that, and that he made that decision. I wish it could have played out differently.”

Irina nodded. “I understand,” she said quietly. “I don't want to darken this happy affair, so I'm going to leave for a while.”

“I'm sorry to see you go,” Edward said sadly. “I know Kate and Tanya wanted to catch up with you. I hope you'll come back and visit with them for a while after we've left on our honeymoon.”

“Embry and Seth will still be here though,” Jake said, “But I'll ask them to give you a wide berth.”

Irina nodded, then clasped Bella's hand briefly before turning and walking away.

“She's grieving,” Eleazar said. “Laurent was a good friend when he visited us, but Irina doesn't want to acknowledge that he wasn't ready to become a vegetarian. I'll speak with her more later.”

Edward nodded.

“I hate to sully the day even more, but I can't put it off anymore,” Bella said. “I have you introduce you to my extended family now.”

“Your racist uncle?” Jake asked, wrinkling his nose.

“My super-Republican, NRA-member Great Uncle Mike,” Bella agreed. “And his daughter, my Aunt Colleen, and her husband Ralph, her wife Sheila and my cousins.” Bella led her two husbands over to where her extended family was sitting.

“Hey,” Bella said.

“Bella, you look so beautiful,” Aunt Colleen said, hugging her niece. 

“Isabella,” the elderly man acknowledged. 

“Hey Uncle Mike,” Bella said, awkwardly bending down to hug the old man who sat in his wheelchair.

“So, married at 18. You knocked up?” the old man asked, and Bella realized he was drunk. Great. She sighed.

“No, I'm not pregnant,” she assured her great uncle. 

“Good. Take some time, make sure you pick the right man to be the dad,” he said, sneering slightly at Jake.

“Oh, I will,” Bella assured him, slipping gracefully into Jake's arms. Uncle Mike glared at her.

“Dad, don't cause a scene at a wedding,” Colleen said, putting her hand on her father's shoulder.

Uncle Mike huffed and rolled his wheelchair over to the bar.

“Don't mind him,” Colleen said to Jake. “Dad's just set in his ways.”

“It's fine,” Jake said. Bella then introduced the table full of people to her husbands. After they'd spent some time interacting with various guests, Bella and Jake had another slice of cake, and then the three of them danced some more.

Then the bandleader spoke into the microphone. “Alright,” he said. “I think it's time for the new husbands to retrieve the garters.”

Bella flushed. This was the part she wasn't looking forward to. Not that she had any objection to her husbands putting their heads up her skirt—but not in front of people! Still, everyone cleared the floor and Emmett carried a chair into the middle of the area cleared for dancing. Bella sat down carefully, and spread her legs, her full skirts covering them completely. Edward and Jacob grinned at each other before kneeling down in front of her and simultaneously lifting her skirt over their heads. Everyone shouted and cheered as they removed the garters with their teeth. At least that's what they were supposed to be doing, but Bella could tell they'd stopped to share a kiss under her skirt. Emmett let out a raucous whoop, and called out something that sounded like “Get it, brother!” to everyone's laughter. Finally, they emerged, each with a garter in his mouth. The single men all gathered together, and Edward and Jake each shot the garter into the crowd. Bella laughed as one of them managed to perfectly hit Mike Newton in the face. Seth caught the other. Then it was time for Bella to toss the bouquet.

Alice placed a bouquet of flowers in her hands, and Bella noticed it wasn't the same one she had carried down the aisle. That one had been huge and full of white lilies. This one was smaller and more manageable. The actual bouquet would be dried and kept as a keepsake, but this one was for whomever caught it to keep. Alice had thought of everything. The women all grouped together and Bella turned around and tossed the bouquet backwards over her head. She heard a cheer as Angela caught the bouquet. Bella registered the disappointment and irritation on Jessica's face, but nothing was perfect. Then it was time for Angela to have a dance with Mike and Seth. It was short and awkward. 

“Okay. Bella, let's go get you changed out of this dress,” Alice said.

“Alright,” Bella said, following Alice back into the house.

Alice helped her out of the veil, dress, and corset. She handed Bella a different dress to change into. It was a white sundress, and Bella smiled. She put on the bra Alice handed her, and then the dress. Then Alice removed the pins from her hair and quickly brushed it out. It was still holding some curl and looked wavy and shiny, and Bella still felt like a princess. 

“Keep the pearls on,” Alice suggested, “They look fabulous.”

“What if I get cold on the plane?” Bella asked, gesturing to her sundress.

“I put a sweater and a throw blanket in your carry-on,” Alice promised. “And that package you wanted me to include, it's in your purse.”

“Awesome,” Bella said. “Alice, thank you for everything. The wedding was perfect and it wouldn't have been without you.” She leaned over and hugged her sister-in-law.

“I had a great time planning it,” Alice promised. “And I'm glad it was worth it.”

Renee came into the room then. “The limo's here,” she said. “Oh Bella, you look beautiful.”

“Thanks mom,” Bella said, hugging her.

“And you really don't know where he's taking you?” Renee asked.

“I'll tell you as soon as they're in the car,” Alice promised Renee.

“Bella, just, dress warm, take care of yourself, and be happy baby,” Renee said, embracing her daughter.

“I am happy mom, I promise,” Bella said.

“Good. Now go talk to your father before you leave,” Renee instructed.

Bella went downstairs and saw her dad waiting for her by the door. She flew into his arms.

“Daddy, I love you so much,” she said, overwhelmed with emotion.

“I love you too, baby,” Charlie said, then kissed the top of her head. “No matter what happens, baby, you've got a home with me, you know that, right?”

“I know,” Bella said. “Dad, thank you for letting me move in with you and taking care of me these last couple of years. I'm really glad I moved to Forks.”

“I'm glad too, kiddo. I love you, Bells.”

“Love you too, Dad,” she said, hugging him tight. “But I have to go now.”

“You take care of yourself, baby, and remember you don't have to do everything on the first night. Take your time,” Charlie said sagely.

“Da-ad!” Bella said with a laugh, blushing. He held her hand as they walked outside to the car. Everyone gathered together and threw birdseed over the triad as they got ready to leave. Jake wore black jeans and a white button-down shirt. Edward wore a white button-down with khakis. Neither wore a tie, so she felt slightly overdressed, but that was okay. They all looked nice. They posed by the limo for a few last pictures while Emmett and Garrett put their luggage in the trunk. Bella looked over and saw that the back of the limo said “Just Married” and there was a big bundle of high heeled shoes tied to the back of the limo. Bella took a moment for last minute goodbye hugs and kisses to her close friends and family. Then they all climbed into the back of the limo and drove off.

“So, where are we headed?” Jake asked Edward.

“Well, right now we're headed to Sea-Tac airport, and it's a long drive, so we might as well get comfortable back here,” Edward said.

“Okay,” Bella said, “I have something for you guys.”

“Oh?” Edward said, and Jake raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I got them a couple of weeks ago at the public market, but I was waiting for today,” she said, digging into the purse that Alice had filled for her. She saw her wallet, her passport, her phone and charger, a lipstick, and there at the bottom were her two little packages. She handed one to Jake and one to Edward. Jake unwrapped the package and looked at the pendant.

“This is really pretty Bella,” Jake said. “What is it, a crystal?”

“It's a herkimer diamond, which is a kind of quartz, and hematite. According to the girl who makes them, it's supposed to amplify the connection between the physical plane and the astral plane, and the hematite is for protection. She put it on a leather cord, but you could put it on the chain you wear your engagement ring on,” Bella said, “if you wanted.”

“The girl who made it, was she a witch or something?” Jake asked. “It feels warm, like, it's giving off energy.”

“I don't know if she was a witch exactly, but she said that certain stones have different magical properties,” Bella said. “If you believe in magic. Which I totally do because I know you guys.”

Jake chuckled, and pulled the leather cord over his head, adjusting it to a good length. “I love it Bella, thank you.” He leaned over and kissed her. She kissed him back and wanted to get lost in the kiss, but first she wanted Edward to open his package.

Edward opened his package and pulled out the silver pendant. “Bella this is also beautiful. What does it signify?”

“She said it's hematite and moonstone, so it's for protection, but also to amplify psychic powers, and the moonstone represents passionate love. As soon as she explained it to me, I knew it was perfect for you,” Bella said.

“Thank you Bella,” Edward said, “I love it.” He slipped it on over his head.

“So, we're going to be in the back of this limo for a while,” Jake said. “We should get comfortable.” He kicked off his sandals and Bella followed his leave and kicked off her white pumps. 

“Why do people keep honking?” Bella asked.

“Because the car says 'Just Married' and there's a big bouquet of ladies shoes hanging off the back,” Jake pointed out.

“So I know you guys don't like extravagance, but it's our honeymoon, so I went all out,” Edward said. “Limo, first-class airfare, and you'll love where we're staying, I hope.”

“Are there any nibbles in the back of this thing?” Bella asked. “I'm a little hungry. The meal was hours ago now.”

“The mini-fridge should be stocked,” Edward said, opening it. There was booze, soda, and snacks. 

“Ooh, cannolis,” Bella said.

“You're so Italian,” Jake teased.

“Only half,” Bella said. She grabbed a cannoli and a can of Coke. Jake pulled out a sandwich and his own can of Coke. Edward pulled Bella's feet into his lap, which caused her to shift so she was leaning into Jake as she nibbled on her cannoli. Edward gently massaged Bella's feet while she ate, and she let out a little moan of pleasure. “You gonna do that for me when I'm huge and pregnant and my feet hurt all the time?” 

“Of course,” Edward said. “Bella, when you're pregnant, we'll be waiting on you hand and foot.”

“Sounds like something to look forward to,” Bella said with a smile. 

Jake finished the sandwich and put the plastic box in the trash. He lifted his hands and started rubbing Bella's shoulders. She moaned into her cannoli, then finished it and took a sip of her coke before putting the can in a cup holder. She adjusted so she was laying spread across the bench seat, head and shoulders on Jake and feet on Edward. 

“How long is the flight?” Bella asked. “Should we try to sleep on the drive?”

“You two can sleep on the plane,” Edward said. “It's a 14-hour flight.”

“You know, we're going to know where we're going when we get to the plane,” Jake said. “You can't keep it a secret forever.”

“Okay,” Edward relented. “The flight is to Rio de Janiero, but we're not staying there.”

“Okay,” Bella said. “Will we have time to sight-see in Rio, or are we getting straight on another flight?”

“We'll see a little of the city,” Edward said. “You'll get to see the big Jesus statue from all the movies. We're flying to Rio, then taking a boat from the coast. And no I won't tell you where we're going.”

“We should see a street race in Rio,” Jake suggested.

“You watch too many of those Vin Diesel car movies,” Bella said.

“You watched them all with me,” Jake pointed out.

“Just because of the romance part. It made me sad that Brian was in love with two siblings, but couldn't form a proper triad with them because of incest. Which, I get it, but I still wish he could have had them both,” Bella said.

“I just loved that I got you to watch action movies with me,” Jake said, leaning down to kiss her nose.

“Those action movies are starting to rub off on me. I like them, when they have romantic subplots,” Bella said.

“I think you both watch too many movies,” Edward said.

“It's a thing we can do together. Reading books is fun, but not exactly a group activity,” Jake pointed out.

“Unless somebody reads aloud,” Edward countered.

“True,” Jake said. “God, Bella, you've looked so beautiful all day.”

“He's right,” Edward agreed.

“Thanks,” Bella said. “I've felt like a princess all day. God, I can't believe we're married. Jake and I aren't even old enough to drink.”

“Which hasn't stopped either of you today,” Edward said drolly. 

“I can't really get drunk,” Jake rationalized. “My metabolism's too high.”

“I'm not going to throw stones either way,” Edward said. “When I was a little kid I took heroin cough medicine when I was sick.”

“History is weird,” Jake said.

“A hundred years from now, you two are going look back and cringe at some of the things you consider normal right now,” Edward said.

“Wow, a hundred years from now,” Bella said. “Crazy to think about.”

“I can't wait to not grow old with you,” Jake joked. He leaned over again and caught Bella's mouth in a kiss. She kissed him back, slipping her tongue into his mouth. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, then broke apart for a breather.

“Edward, scoot over here so we can all take turns,” Bella suggested, and Edward listened, moving closer and kissing Bella. Their kiss was less frenzied than Bella's kiss with Jake. She had a different sort of passion with Edward than she did with Jake. It was a slow-burning fire, rather than the intense hot heat that Jake's kisses caused. Jake ran a hand up and down Bella's arm, and gently nibbled at her ear while Edward kissed her. Then Jake was kissing her mouth and Edward was kissing her neck. She felt herself grow wet at her core, and blushed as she remembered that both men could smell it.

“God, Bella, you smell so good,” Jake whispered huskily into her ear. Bella nearly lost it at his voice.

Jake and Edward started kissing above Bella's face. She watched them kiss and listened to their little moans. She was getting so hot and bothered. Jake had a hand on one of her breasts, and Edward had a hand cupping her ass. Bella moved her left hand and lightly danced it over Jake's cloth-covered bulge. Jake moaned in response, slightly thrusting his hips forward in response.

“How far are we going back here?” Jake asked. “Because I'm all in, but I kinda thought we'd wait until we got where we were going first.”

“I'm not losing my virginity in the back of a limo,” Bella said. “I demand a bed, and a place where nobody can overhear us. There is a driver on the other side of that partition.”

“Let's keep it to kissing and touching, and keep our clothes on,” Edward suggested.

“I can work with that,” Jake said, before nibbling lightly on Bella's ear, and reaching a hand over to rest it on Edward's khaki-covered crotch.

“Husband,” Edward said, “You are going to be the death of me.”

“Oh, you know you love me,” Jake said cheekily, as he lightly stroked Edward through his clothes.

“I do,” Edward agreed. “But I don't want to have to ask the driver to pull over so I can get spare pants from the trunk. Let's keep it PG-13 until we get where we're going.”

“Spoilsport,” Jake joked, sliding his hand over to Edward's hip. The three of them made out for a while longer, and then just cuddled and talked.

“So, Jake, I have to tell you what your wedding present is, and I hope you don't get mad,” Edward said.

“Oh God, how extravagant is it?” Jake asked.

“Pretty extravagant,” Edward admitted. “Carlisle donated a new building to Dartmouth, and now you've been accepted to start as a freshman with us. You don't have to go to community college.”

“Oh my God,” Jake said, sitting up. “You bought my way into college? That's so slimy.”

“But Jake,” Bella said. “It means we can start college together. I mean, it's a little much, but it's cool at the same time. And I'm pretty sure they pulled strings to get me in too, considering how late my application went in.”

“I just hope some kid didn't get wait-listed to make room for me,” Jake said.

“Nope,” Edward said. “They just added one extra freshman.”

“Okay then,” Jake said. “I guess I'll accept it.”

“Jake it's not like that,” Edward said, presumably responding to something in Jake's mind.

“No?” Jake asked.

“I mean, yes you're my husband, but I love you and I want you to have every opportunity available,” Edward said.

“Okay,” Jake said, leaning over to kiss Edward on the lips. “I accept, even though it's ridiculously extravagant and unnecessary.”

“It's pretty late to get the good classes now, is Jake already registered?” Bella asked.

“I registered Jake for the basic freshman core classes. You both have English and History together. I'm only taking night classes, but we're all in the same psychology 101 class,” Edward said. “Then Jake has College Algebra, which Bella tested out of, and Bella has Pre-calc for her math class.”

“So we can get the basic core classes out of the way our first year, sounds like a plan,” Bella said. 

“I have no clue what I'll major in,” Jake admitted.

“Take some time and figure out what you like,” Edward suggested. “Maybe take an engineering class next semester.”

“Engineering might be interesting,” Jake agreed. “I'll see where college goes. Or maybe I'll drop out and be a stay-at-home dad.”

“If any of us are going to do that, it's going to be me,” Edward said. “I've been to college before and you two haven't. But we'll have enough family around that somebody will always be able to babysit, so we should all be able to do everything we need.”

“When is the move happening?” Bella asked.

“Carlisle already put in notice at the hospital. While we're on our honeymoon, everything will be packed up and shipped out to Hanover, and we'll fly back in there. We're not going back to Forks,” Edward said.

“Well, we can always come back to visit, right?” Bella asked, worried.

“Of course, love. Until too much time has passed and it's clear we're not aging. Then we'll have to stay away,” Edward said.

“I know,” Bella said. “It makes me sad.”

“We can fly Charlie out for Thanksgiving,” Edward said. “Billy and Sue too, if they want to come.”

“That might be nice,” Bella said. “Having our first Thanksgiving dinner together.”

Jake raised an eyebrow at her. “Bella, I don't celebrate Thanksgiving.”

Bella cocked her head. “No you wouldn't, would you? I'm sorry, I never thought about it before.”

“It's okay honey,” Jake said.

“Well, we'll still have off school, and maybe we can do something together anyway,” Bella said. “Something with our family.”

“We have time to figure it out,” Edward said.

“We do,” Jake agreed.

They went back to cuddling and talking. Jake pulled out the bottle of champagne that was chilling in the mini-fridge and he and Bella each had some, and they toasted to their future. Eventually they made it to Sea-Tac, and they got out of the limo. They got a luggage cart for their bags, Edward handed Bella and Jake their carry-on bags, which Alice had packed for them, and went to check their luggage.

They checked in, and went through security. Jake got searched by hand, but Bella didn't, and she thought it was weird, but she waited for him anyway. Eventually they were all settled in in the waiting area, waiting for their flight to board. When it came time they boarded their flight. First class was fancy and nice, and they were seated together but they had lots of room.

The flight was long. There were snacks and a meal, and lots of movies to choose from. They didn't drink any alcohol but it was fine, Bella felt that she had had more than enough champagne that day. They kissed occasionally, but didn't make out or anything. It wasn't the time or place. Alice had packed Bella a blanket, and a flight attendant had brought them pillows, so Bella managed to sleep for a while. When then were coming in to Rio, Edward woke Bella and Jake up so they could see the city through the window. It was evening, but the city was all lit up and they could still see many things.

They landed, went through customs, and collected their luggage. There was a car service waiting and they loaded their stuff in the trunk and took off. They came upon a street party in the late afternoon and Edward asked the driver to stop and wait for them. They got out of the car and danced for a while in the street. Then they got back in the car and headed out for the docks. When they got there Edward loaded their luggage onto a boat, and they got in. There was no driver, and Edward piloted the boat himself. As they got out into open ocean, Jake smiled and pointed. 

“Ed, do you see that? Steer closer so Bella can see,” Jake said.

Edward piloted the boat where Jake was pointing and they came close enough to a pod of dolphins for Bella to gasp delightedly. Then Edward got back on course and they kept going. As they traveled, the dusk turned to night around them. The stars came out and the moon lit the ocean. Finally, they could see land ahead. As Edward approached the island he spoke up.

“Welcome to Isle Esme,” Edward said.

“Isle Esme?” Bella asked.

“Yes, it was an anniversary gift from Carlisle and Tanya. Esme got to design and build the buildings on the island. There's no regular staff, but there's a cleaning staff that will check in on us every few days to restock the fridge and clean up after us. So it's just going to be the three of us completely alone on a tropical island for three weeks,” Edward said.

“Wow,” Jake said. “I thought we'd be going to a hotel or something, but this is even better.”

“Yeah,” Bella said. “Just us, completely alone. Although I suppose I'll have to do all the cooking?”

“You love cooking,” Jake pointed out.

“True,” Bella agreed. “But I don't love cleaning.”

“I'll do the cleaning if you do the cooking,” Jake said.

“Sounds like a deal,” Bella said, leaning over to kiss him. The air was warm and humid; she was sweating slightly as she leaned into Jake's warm embrace.

The boat stopped next to the dock and Edward tied it up before Jake helped Bella out. Edward led them up to the house, which was huge and beautiful. They stopped by the door, and Edward opened it, but stopped Bella before she went inside.

“Nope, we carry you over the threshold,” Edward reminded. He and Jake made a seat for Bella with their hands and she sat down, and together they carried her over the threshold. Edward gave them a quick tour of the house before going back out to the boat to bring in their luggage.

“Did you guys get enough sleep on the plane, or would you like to go to bed?” Edward asked.

“I'm good,” Jake said, “Though I think I'll make some coffee.”

“I'd kind of like a quick shower,” Bella confessed. “I feel like I've been sleeping on an airplane.”

“Alright,” Edward said. “You two take a little time and get comfortable. Then, would you like to take a night swim with me?”

“Sure,” Jake said.

“Okay,” Bella agreed.

Bella went into the master bedroom where Edward had put their luggage and dug through her bags until she found her toiletries bag. She also looked for something to wear and cringed. Alice had packed her a ton of fancy lingerie, and she just didn't feel feel comfortable wearing any of that yet. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She washed off all her make-up, which had smeared slightly sleeping on the plane. She put her body wash, shampoo, conditioner and scrubby on the edge of the tub. Then she grabbed her razor and turned on the shower. She didn't really need to shave, but she wanted to be as smooth as possible. She took a while to take a proper shower, washing her hair, which she realized halfway through was kind of silly since she was about to go into the ocean. But oh well. After she finished showering she stood there, a towel around her hair and another around her body as she decided what to wear down to the beach. Should she put on some lingerie? A swim-suit? No, she finally decided. There was nobody around, and she could go down in her towel. They were her husbands; they'd have to see her naked eventually. She could do this.

***** 

Jake made a pot of coffee and poured himself a cup. He could hear the water running in the bathroom and knew Bella was taking a shower. He should probably brush his teeth after the coffee, because he couldn't remember the last time he had. The long plane ride had confused him on what day it was. He wasn't even completely sure what time zone he was in or what time it was, but that didn't matter. He finished his coffee and then went into the bedroom and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste from his luggage. Instead of hunting down another bathroom he just brushed his teeth in the kitchen sink. Then he decided to follow Edward down to the beach. Down at the beach there were some towels sitting on a beach chair, and Edward's clothes lying on the sand. Out in the water, the moonlight reflected off of Edward's pale skin. Following Edward's lead, Jake pulled off his clothes and dropped them on the ground, before wading out next to Edward.

Jake rested a hand on Edward's shoulder, and Edward turned to face him.

“Hey,” Jake said.

“Hello,” Edward replied.

“So, husband, you just gonna stand there, or are you going to kiss me?” Jake asked.

“I'm going to kiss you,” Edward replied, and he did. Edward wrapped his arms around Jake, Jake bending down slightly to kiss the shorter man, their bodies pressed together under the water. Jake could feel Edward's erection press into his thigh. Jake grew hard as they kissed, his own erection trapped next to Edward's cool belly. Edward's skin was cooler than his own but warmer than Jake had expected. The warmth of the ocean water and the tropical air was raising his body temperature. Jake concentrated on the feeling of the cock pressed against his hip, and thought about what it would feel like inside him.

Edward moaned. “That's something you want to do?” Edward asked, his breath cool against Jake's ear.

“Yes,” Jake replied. “I have this fantasy...” And instead of saying it out loud, Jake pictured it, so that Edward could see what he imagined. Bella on the bed, her legs spread as Jake fucked into her, and Edward behind Jake, fucking into him.

“We are definitely trying that,” Edward said softly. “I'm just worried.”

“I know,” Jake said. “Ed, we're not going to hurt her.”

“How can you be so sure?” Edward asked.

“Because I have faith in us. We can control our strength and not hurt her. And if you're worried that you can't fuck her without breaking her, then you don't have to do that,” Jake said, and Edward wrinkled his nose at Jake's crude speech. “There are lots of ways for us to all be intimate without you hurting Bella,” Jake said.

“Like what?” Edward asked.

“Like oral. Like fingering her. Like you rubbing her back while she's on top of me. We can try different positions and arrangements. There are so many options, Ed, and if at any point you feel like you're going to lose control of yourself, you just back off and step away for a minute,” Jake said, reassuring Edward. “We're going to make this work.”

Edward nodded and then kissed Jake again. They held each other tightly and kissed passionately. Jake was used to the taste of Edward's venom now. And he was used to Edward's smell. It was cold, but oddly comforting. It didn't bother him, or set off his instincts to rip and tear like it once had. He'd become accustomed to it.

***** 

Bella walked down to the beach in nothing but a towel. She got to the edge of the water and saw Edward and Jake making out several meters out in the water. She dropped her towel and waded out to meet them. The water was warm, and felt like a nice embrace around her skin. By the time she reached her boys they had broken apart and held out their arms to welcome her. The three of them embraced, standing in what was chest-high water for Bella, but only waist-high for Jake. 

“Okay,” Bella said. “Before we start, let's all agree that we only go as fast or as slow as we all need, and we communicate with each other. If anybody says 'stop' or 'wait' at any time we stop and we talk it out. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Jake and Edward said, almost in perfect unison. 

“And now I'll confess, I have no clue where to start,” Bella admitted.

“Why don't we just swim a while?” Edward suggested. “Get used to being naked together.

“Okay,” Bella said, and Jake nodded.

They swam around for a while, playing around and splashing each other. Edward swam underneath Jake and knocked his legs out from under him, causing him to fall backward into the water sputtering and laughing. They paused for kisses regularly, and Bella loved the feel of their naked flesh against hers, their erections poking her when she hugged them. Edward's body temperature rose with the ambiance and wasn't as cool as normal. At one point Bella and Jake were kissing, and his hands reached around her to cup her ass, one cheek in each hand, and she moaned into his mouth as his fingers gently kneaded the flesh there. 

“Okay boys,” Bella said, “I'm ready to go inside if you are. And I'm going to grab a cup of that coffee Jake brewed, and then let's move this to the bedroom?” Bella liked that they were letting her call the shots. 

“Sounds good to me,” Jake said in his husky voice.

“Me too,” Edward said, in his own musical voice. 

Bella walked out of the ocean, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body, and tucking it into itself so that her breasts held it up. Edward and Jake wrapped their own towels around their waists. Bella went up to the house, and there was a hose outside so she could wash the sand off her feet before going inside. She poured herself a cup of coffee and checked the fridge for creamer. She found fancy flavored creamer and poured some in her coffee before sitting down at the kitchen island. She drank her coffee slowly. Edward went around making sure all the windows had screens in them to keep mosquitoes out, and Jake stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she sat on her stool, leaning down to rest his chin on her shoulder.

“I love you, Mrs. Cullen,” Jake whispered in her ear.

“I love you too, Mr. Cullen,” she said between sips.

“And I love you both, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen,” Edward said, coming into the room. “There are screens on every window, so no mosquitoes will eat our Bella up.”

“Good, that's our job,” Jake said, lowering his face to the bend of her neck to kiss and nibble there. 

Bella giggled as his nibbles gave her goosebumps, and scrunched up her shoulders. Bella finished her coffee and then Jake picked her up in a bridal carry, Bella still giggling, and carried her off to the master bedroom, followed by Edward. In the master bedroom, they all quickly lost their towels, and wound up in the bed together, naked, Bella in the middle.

“Edward,” Jake said, breaking the silence that fell after Bella's giggles had died down.

“Yes Jake?”

“I think we should show our Bella just how much we worship her,” Jake said.

“I think I like this plan,” Edward agreed, and Bella soon had a mouth kissing at each side of her neck. She closed her eyes and took in the sensations. Hands skimmed over her skin. Fingers played with her nipples, mouths nibbled at her neck, her ears, a mouth pressed against hers and she knew it was Jake's. She kissed him eagerly. Their tongues caressed each other, and she felt wetness pooling at her core. Then Jake pulled away, and it was only Edward's hands on her, cupping her breasts, sliding across her belly, grazing her nipples.

Then she felt Jake's hand on her legs, gently spreading them apart, and she complied, opening them. A finger probed gently at her entrance, parting her lips.

“You're so wet baby,” Jake whispered.

“For you,” she replied. “Both of you.” She opened her eyes and saw him slip his finger into his mouth.

“You taste good,” he whispered. He lowered his head and licked between her lips. His tongue swirled around her clit and she let out a little moan.

She felt Edward kissing along her neck, and lower, his head stopping at her breast to suck a nipple into his mouth gently, as Jake licked her pussy. He alternated between sucking gently on her clit and probing her with his tongue. She felt her breathing grow ragged as licked and lapped at her clit. A long finger slid inside her, curling slightly. A second finger joined it and she moaned. Jake continued to lap at her clit, his tongue tracing patterns, while Edward played gently with her nipples. 

“Oh God, oh God,” Bella called out, in between moans.

Jake picked up the pace, licking faster and moving his fingers in and out of her. 

“So close,” Bella moaned. Jake gave her clit a hard suck and she came, a flood of wetness gushing out of her. Jake licked at her all through her orgasm. The over-stimulation was maddening, and she felt her toes curl and her legs kick out involuntarily. Finally, Jake sat up between her legs and reached for Edward, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Taste her on me,” Jake whispered.

Edward kissed Jake's mouth. Bella looked at her husbands kissing and felt both blissed out and turned on. She sat up and reached over, one hand reaching for each man's cock. When she had one in each hand she squeezed them gently, making a loose fist like Jake had showed her that first time in the back of his car. She slowly jacked each of them. Then she decided to get more courageous and got up on her knees, bending over Jake's lap. She lowered her head and licked across the head of his cock. Then she moved to the other side and repeated the move on Edward. Edward let out a musical moan. 

“Here, Bella stop for a minute,” Jake said. “Ed, scoot back to the middle of the bed.”

Edward complied, leaning back against the headboard, Jake and Bella on either side. Jake gently guided Bella's face to Edward's penis, then leaned over and joined her. They each licked up one side, then kissed around it. They both worked over Edward's cock together with their mouths, getting it wet and sloppy. Edward moaned, his arms spread out as he gripped the headboard. Jake moved his head down to suck Edward's balls into his mouth as Bella got brave and sucked the tip of Edward's cock into her mouth, instead of just licking it. She bobbed her head a few times, each time taking more into her mouth.

“I don't want him to come yet,” Jake said, pulling off Edward's balls.

“Why not?” Bella asked.

“Because I want him to come inside me, while I'm inside you. What do you think about that?” Jake asked.

“I think I like that idea a lot,” Bella said. “How do we want to do it? Me on the bottom, or do you want to ride him while I ride you?”

“I think both sound fantastic. Which do you prefer?” Jake asked.

“I've heard that it hurts less the first time, if the girl's on top,” Bella said.

“We get you stretched out and lubed up and turned on enough and it shouldn't hurt at all,” Jake said.

“Do we have lube?” Bella asked.

“I brought some,” Edward said. “If we're going to do this, you both need to be properly prepared. Nobody wants a sex injury on our honeymoon.”

“Very true,” Bella said with a nod.

“Also I need a condom,” Edward said. “Our semen is venomous, just like anything else that comes out of our bodies, and I don't want it to get inside you, Jake. If we didn't stretch you properly and there were micro-tears, it could get inside your bloodstream. So, condom or I won't make love to you.”

“Sounds fair,” Jake admitted. 

Edward got up and retrieved a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He opened a condom and rolled it down his own length.

“Jake, why don't you work Bella open, while I work you open?” Edward suggested, and Bella felt her heart race. This was really going to happen. Bella laid on the huge bed and spread her legs, pulling her knees up. Jake laid on his belly between her legs, his own legs spread. Bella propped herself up on her elbows so she could see what Edward was doing to Jake while Jake worked on her. Jake opened the bottle of lube and squirted some into his hand before tossing the bottle over his shoulder. Edward caught it expertly. Jake slid two fingers into Bella slowly. The lube was cool but it warmed up quickly in Jake's hot hands. It sounded like the same didn't happen for Edward, because she saw him part Jake's cheeks and slide a finger into Jake and heard Jake hiss slightly.

“Cold,” Jake said, as he pumped two fingers in and out of Bella slowly. His other hand worked at her clit, getting her worked up again as he stretched her slowly.

It felt so good, having Jake's fingers inside her as he worked over her clit. She watched Edward slowly finger Jake open. Jake curled his fingers to hit her g-spot and she moaned.

“Right there, that's my spot,” She said.

“Right here?” Jake asked, as he stroked against it, wiggling his fingers like he was playing the piano on her g-spot.

“Ahh, yes,” Bella moaned. 

“Interesting. Jake, you'll have to show me how you found that later,” Edward said. 

“It's about an inch in,” Jake said, and the skin is bumpier there, you'll find it when you feel it.”

Bella blushed a little at the clinical talk, but at the same time felt like she was on fire. Jake was playing her body like she was a musical instrument and he was a prodigy. Then Jake let out a loud moan.

“Oh, God. Right there,” he cried out.

“Right here?” Edward mimicked Jake, doing something with his fingers that Bella couldn't see. 

“Oh, God, yes,” Jake moaned. 

“Interesting,” Bella mimicked Edward, “You'll have to show me where you found that later.”

“That would be your prostate, I believe,” Edward said, moving his fingers again, and Jake moaned again. He stalled what he was doing with his own hands for only a moment, then moved them again, slipping a third finger into Bella.

“Oh God,” Bella moaned. “So good.” She was gushing, and her skin was tingling all over. Her nipples were pebbled and she moved her own hands to play with them.

Jake moaned as Edward worked his fingers in and out of him. Bella moaned as Jake worked his fingers in and out of her.

“Edward, stop for a minute, I need to cool down, or I'm not going to make it,” Jake admitted.

Edward removed his hand from Jake's ass and stepped back, disappearing from the room, presumably to wash his hands. 

“What do you think, Bells, think you can take four, baby?” Jake asked.

“I'm gonna come again,” Bella moaned. “But yeah, I think so.”

Jake slipped his pinky into Bella and worked his other hand over her clit, flicking and pinching and finally she yelled, her back arching as she came again, clenching around his fingers. Jake moved up the bed to kiss her again, removing her hands. Edward came back into the room and stood there, watching them kiss.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Edward asked.

“You lay on the bed on your back,” Bella said. She and Jake moved so that Edward could be in the center of the bed, his back propped up slightly by pillows. He laid there, cock standing at attention. Jake leaned over and kissed him before turning to face away from him. Jake straddled Edward, parted his own cheeks and lowered himself onto Edward's cock. Edward slid his arms around Jake and pulled Jake's back against his chest. He cradled Jake as he slowly moved his hips to thrust up into Jake. Bella watched, her mouth dropping open at the beauty and intimacy of the scene. 

“Does this feel good?” Edward whispered into Jake's ear.

“So good,” Jake whispered back. “God, I love you Edward.”

“I love you too, Jake,” Edward said, holding Jake to him as he thrust up with his hips.

“Are you ready for me, Jake?” Bella asked.

“Yeah, baby, come here,” Jake said.

She moved over to him and straddled him. She took his cock in her hand and guided it into her, facing him. She felt him slide inside her smoothly. He was so big and she felt so full, but it didn't hurt. He lifted his hands to cup her breasts as she seated herself on him fully.

“Does that feel good?” Jake asked.

“It does,” Bella replied. Edward thrust upward again, and it forced Jake to thrust into Bella and she moaned. She lifted herself up slightly then slid back down, but it was easier when he thrust up into her.

“Do you guys want to try rolling over?” Jake asked.

“Yeah,” Bella said, “If we can manage it like this.”

“I can do that,” Edward said, and he carefully rolled them over so that Bella was on her back and Jake was on top of her, Edward behind him. Jake braced his arms on the bed so he didn't crush Bella with his weight. 

“Now to figure out the rhythm,” Jake said, and he thrust forward into Bella, then back onto Edward's cock. It took them a moment or two, but they soon worked out the rhythm, Edward fucking into Jake while Jake rutted into Bella. Bella let out a little breathy moan with each thrust. She moved her own hand to play with her clit while Jake thrust in and out of her. She could feel herself climbing to a third orgasm. Jake lowered his head to kiss her while she worked her clit over and he thrust in and out of her, moaning.

Bella fell into her third orgasm with a shout, her back arching off the bed and her toes curling. She clenched down around Jake and heard him moan.

“I'm coming,” Jake warned, and she felt the swelling she had been warned about. She could feel him spasm inside her as he swelled up to lock in. Then there was a groan from Edward and Jake moaned again. Eventually Edward pulled out of Jake and settled on the bed next to them. Jake was still coming inside Bella, his knot having locked them together.

“And now we wait?” Bella asked.

“Now we wait,” Jake agreed. “Want me to roll us onto our sides so I don't crush you?”

“Yeah,” Bella agreed, and Jake gently rolled them onto their sides, still tied into Bella. Bella could feel Edward's hands rubbing circles on her back gently. 

“Okay, so I see what all the fuss is about now,” Bella said. “Sex is amazing.”

“I hope you're okay with me stealing the middle for once,” Jake teased Bella.

“I want it next time,” Bella said. “We have so many other things to try.”

“So many positions, so little time,” Jake teased.

“Wrong,” Edward said. “We have forever.”

“Forever,” Bella said, a smile on her face, “I like that.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jake said. Then he started to rock his hips again slightly, wiggling the knot inside of Bella, which was pressing against her g-spot.

“Oh God,” Bella said, then she moaned. “Are you trying to make me come again?”

“I dunno,” Jake teased, “Can you?”

“I dunno,” Bella admitted, “I've never come three times in one night before, let alone four.”

“Let's see if we can set a new record,” Jake teased, rocking his hips while they were still knotted. Bella felt her breath catch. Jake moved a hand between them and played with her clit while Edward rubbed her back and kissed her neck. It wasn't long until Bella was coming again, moaning and spasming around Jake's knot, which was starting to go down slightly. She laid there between her husbands and let them hold her and run their hands across her skin, while she waited for Jake's knot to go down. When it finally did, he slipped out of her.

“How do you feel?” Jake asked quietly.

“Good,” Bella said. “A little sore, but not bad sore. Like, less sore than after a workout at the gym. Ugh I have to get up and pee,” she wriggled free of her boys. 

“Why don't you two take a bath while I change the sheets,” Edward suggested. “The tub's big enough for three, so Jake should fit,” he teased.

“Sounds like a great idea,” Jake said. 

“I'm down for that,” Bella agreed. “We did get a little messy.” There was a trickle of semen running down her inner thigh. She went to the bathroom while Jake filled the tub. It was a little weird, peeing in front of someone, but she figured after what they had just done, why not?

“Lukewarm water please,” Bella said. “It's too hot for a hot bath.”

“Your wish is my command,” Jake said, adjusting the temperature. He filled the tub, and then climbed in. A moment later Bella climbed in with him, pressing her back against his chest and laying her head back on his shoulder. 

“Having a good time, Wife?” Jake asked.

“Perfect,” Bella replied. They laid there for a while, soaking in the cool water. When Bella started to shiver, Jake made her get out of the tub and dry off. They went into the bedroom and Edward had remade the bed, and all their luggage was put away. Bella put on some cotton panties and a camisole and Jake put on just a pair of cotton boxers. Edward was wearing just a pair of boxer-briefs. 

“Let's snuggle,” Edward said. “You and Jake must be tired after everything.”

“I do feel pretty worn out,” Bella admitted. They got into the mammoth bed and cuddled together. It wasn't too long until Bella was out like a light.

***** 

When Bella woke up she was alone in the room and sunlight was streaming through the windows. She could hear low voices coming from another room and smell food cooking. She got up and threw on a light cotton bathrobe that was laid out for her and slid her feet into some slippers that were waiting by the edge of the bed before padding out into the kitchen where Jake was sitting at the kitchen island drinking coffee while Edward cooked breakfast.

“Morning,” she said.

“Morning, beautiful,” Jake said, leaning over to give her a kiss.

“Good morning Bella,” Edward said, “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah. I thought I was going to do all the cooking on this trip,” Bella said.

“I wanted to do something special for your first morning as a married lady and cook you breakfast. I know I don't eat, but I've learned a bit about cooking, and according to Jake I'm pretty decent at it,” Edward said.

“You are. I just expected to do all the cooking in this marriage,” Bella admitted.

“I never saw you as the barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen type of woman, Bella,” Jake said.

“Me neither,” Edward said. “Do you see yourself that way?”

“No,” Bella said, “But I don't like shoes and I genuinely like cooking and I'm planning on getting pregnant so it may work out that way,” she said with a giggle. “Is there coffee?”

“No coffee for you,” Edward said.

“Why not?” Bella asked.

“Because you're not using birth control so you could get pregnant at any time, so it's best you start weaning yourself off the stuff now. It's on the no-no list for pregnancies,” Edward said.

“Edward's been doing pregnancy research,” Jake said.

“Of course he has,” Bella said. “I would expect nothing less.”

“Well, it's nothing I've ever expected to need to know about before, so I've been doing research. Caffeine is bad for babies, along with alcohol, fish, and soft cheeses,” Edward said.

“So no cream cheese on my bagels?” Bella complained. “So annoying. Maybe we should skip the whole baby thing.”

“So you're going to veto a baby so you can eat cream cheese?” Jake asked.

“Yep, gonna eat nothing but cream cheese and get super fat and it'll be just the same,” Bella joked.

“But without the baby to love,” Jake pointed out.

“Oh, okay, I guess I'll skip the cream cheese and the coffee,” she said with a big fake sigh.

“Good because I made you cocoa,” Edward said.

“Ooh, cocoa,” Bella said, “Way better than coffee.”

“I thought you might say that,” Edward said. He poured her a cup of cocoa and put the cream and a can of whipped cream in front of her. “JACOB!” Edward said.

“What?” Jake said innocently.

“Don't forget I can read your mind, husband,” Edward growled. “You almost made me drop the cocoa.”

“You would have caught it. Vampire reflexes,” Jake said.

“Still,” Edward said, glowering, but there was a smirk behind it.

“I really want to know what you were thinking to elicit that reaction,” Bella said.

“Nothing really,” Jake said, “I just may have made a mental picture of me licking that whipped cream off your breasts.”

Bella grinned.

“We're totally trying that later,” she said, squirting a little of it into her cocoa. “There may be things I could lick it off of too,” she added. 

“The two of you will be the death of me,” Edward said, plating the food he had cooked and putting it in front of them. Bacon and eggs and sausages and french toast. The two of them dug into their breakfasts, while Edward cleaned up and did the dishes.

“So, what would you like to do today?” Edward asked.

“Like, what are our options?” Bella asked.

“We could go hiking, or snorkeling, or boating, or swimming, or just lay on the beach, or just stay in and watch movies or play board games. Whatever you wanted,” Edward said.

“Hiking might be fun if we didn't go too far,” Bella said. “Is there a lot to see on the island?”

“There's a waterfall, and a cliff, and some forest,” Edward said. “It's quite beautiful. “It's freshwater, we could go hiking to the waterfall and have a picnic and go swimming up there.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” Jake said.

“Yeah,” Bella said. “I don't know if Alice packed me any hiking boots though.”

“She probably did, but if she didn't, Jake or I could easily carry you piggy-back with no problems, and the other could carry the supplies,” Edward said.

“Yeah,” Jake agreed.

“Okay,” Bella said, “A hike and a picnic it is. I'll make up a picnic basket for me and Jake. Edward go find a nice blanket for us to lay on. Jake, maybe bring a board game for us to play or a book for us to read aloud. We'll make a day of it.”

“Okay,” Jake said. “In that case, make enough sandwiches in case we want to eat twice.”

“Good point,” Bella said. “I will make many sandwiches.”

Bella went about making food for them while the guys readied the rest of what they'd need for a day out on the island. Edward reminded Bella to put on sunscreen and she packed a bathing suit and towel in a backpack, along with a sweatshirt in case it got chilly in the evening, though it didn't seem to ever get cold there. 

Alice had in fact packed Bella hiking boots, but they were brand new and not broken in, so she wound up being carried piggy back most of the hike anyway. The guys decided that Jake would carry her there and Edward would carry her back. The waterfall was breathtakingly beautiful. They changed into their swimsuits and they cliff-jumped into the water, Bella hanging on to Edward's back. They splashed around in the water for a while, laughing and swimming and playing around, then they climbed out and had their picnic.

Bella and Jake ate their sandwiches while Edward read aloud from The Lord of the Rings. After they finished eating they laid back, Bella's head on Jake's chest and Jake's head on Edward's leg as Edward read aloud. Jake idly ran his hand back and forth over Bella's bare belly as Edward read. They were still in their bathing suits, and Bella's bikini left little to the imagination. Jake's hand slowly moved lower and lower, closer and closer to Bella's mound. Bella was so caught up in the sensation of Jake's hand on her that she barely noticed when Edward stopped reciting, and soon there were two sets of hands running across her skin, one hot, the other cool. She was moved, her eyes still closed, so that she was laying on the blanket flat on her back. She allowed her husbands to manhandle her, deciding to see where they were going with this, rather than speak up and ask. The hands gently roamed across Bella's body, and she felt one undoing the connector on her bikini top, and two others dragging her bottoms down gently.

“You good, Bells?” Jake asked, as his hands gently spread her legs.

“Absolutely,” Bella said. “I trust you both completely.”

“Keep your eyes closed, beautiful Bella. Just enjoy the sensations,” Edward whispered in her ear. She could feel him gently pinning her hands above her head, both of them held in one of his hands. He moved his mouth to capture hers in a kiss. 

Meanwhile, Jake bent her legs and laid them over his shoulders as he settled his face between them. She could feel his tongue lick up her slit and she moaned into Edward's mouth. The idea of cunnilingus had always seemed a little gross to Bella, not something she'd ever really wanted to try on another girl, but Jake seemed to really enjoy it, given the fervor he was putting into it now. Edward kissed her passionately as Jake ate her out eagerly. She was a tiny bit sore from the previous night's escapades, but honestly, that just heightened everything. Her pussy throbbed with arousal and she wanted to be filled.

Bella broke the kiss with Edward.

“Jake, last night we tried out your fantasy of being in the middle. Could we try one of mine now?” Bella asked, moaning slightly at the end of her sentence as Jake sucked on her clit.

Jake pulled himself off of Bella and sat up, and Bella opened her eyes to look at him, then looked up to see Edward.

“What do you want to try, sweetheart?” Edward asked.

Bella blushed. She'd watched a fair bit of MMF porn online and she had a few ideas, but the idea of saying them aloud was slightly embarrassing.

“I kinda want to try a spitroast,” Bella said, turning bright red as she said it aloud. She moved so that she was up on the blanket on her hands and knees. “With Jake behind me and Edward in front.”

“You want to try that, we'll try that, hey Edward?” Jake said, running a hand down the curve of Bella's back. 

“Alright,” Edward said. He moved in front of Bella and bent down to kiss her before getting on his knees in front of her to line his cock up with her mouth. “Bella, if you want me to pull back at any point so you can speak, simply tap my hip with your fingers.”

“Alright,” Bella said, before sucking Edward's cock into her mouth. Jake knelt behind her, his hands on her ass cheeks, spreading them apart gently before pressing his cock inside her cunt until he was fully seated. 

“You ready, Bella?” Jake asked. She pulled off Edward's cock long enough to answer in the affirmative and Jake began thrusting in an out of her, slowly at first, then picking up the pace. 

Bella pulled off Edward's cock again to whisper, “Fuck my mouth.” Edward hesitated for a moment before gently grasping Bella's shoulders and slowly thrusting in and out of her wet mouth. With both of her loves thrusting in and out of her body, Bella began to lose herself in the sensations. Jake's right hand slid around Bella's hip to settle in front and played with her clit while he thrust in and out of her. Bella moaned around Edward's cock as she came, her internal muscles clamping down on Jake's cock, causing him to come, his knot inflating inside her as he stopped thrusting to come deep inside her. 

Edward let out a musical moan above her and pulled out of her mouth. Seconds later she could feel his cool semen hitting her face, and she moaned. She used to watch porn and think that this would be so degrading, to be used like this, but in the moment she felt loved and cherished, and used in the best possible way. With Edward pulled back and Jake's knot fully expanded, Jake wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her back onto his lap as he sat back on the blanket, his arms cradling her against his naked chest, while his dick continued to twitch inside her. His knot was pressing against her g-spot, and the overstimulation was just on the right side of pleasurable. She was so overwhelmed and felt so loved and cherished that she felt hot tears leaking out of her eyes.

“Bella, are you okay?” Edward asked immediately.

“Perfect,” Bella said. “It's happy crying, I promise.”

Bella's shorter body was held tightly against Jake's so that the top of her head came under his chin. He pressed gentle kisses to the top of her head. While Jake held her, Edward came over with some damp paper towels that he'd grabbed from the picnic basket, and wiped the come off her face.

“Do you want me to read some more?” Edward asked, after wrapping the dirty paper towels in an empty sandwich baggie.

“Yeah,” Bella said, and Jake nodded. Edward picked up the book and started where he had left off as Bella closed her eyes and focused on the words, just feeling Jake inside her and all around her, holding her close. Eventually Jake softened and slipped out of her, and repositioned her so he was cradling her in his hot embrace. Edward read a while longer and then they all sat up together to watch the sunset by the waterfall, while Bella and Jake ate more sandwiches. Then they hiked back to the house. They put a movie on and cuddled on the sofa until Bella fell asleep and Jake carried her to bed and Edward got in there with them to lay down with his husband and wife, even if he didn't sleep.

***** 

The honeymoon continued on in bliss. Jake called Seth and Embry every day, they hiked and snorkled and swam with dolphins and saw tropical birds and had an incredible experience. And they had a lot of sex. On the beginning of the last week of their honeymoon, when Bella's period was due. It hadn't started yet. She was probably pregnant, and her husbands were ecstatic. When they got settled in in Hanover, Carlisle would run a proper test. Bella was both excited and terrified of the new chapter opening in her life.

*End chapter 4*


End file.
